En la isla
by Mary M'Stew
Summary: Bella Swan, de treinta años de edad, se le ofrece un trabajo de tutoría para Edward Cullen de 16 años en la casa alquilada de verano de la familia en las maldivas, ella acepta sin dudar; Están en camino cuando el piloto de su hidroavión sufre un ataque al corazón y choca en el océano . Summarry completo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer, la historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Cuando a la profesora de inglés Bella Swan, de treinta años de edad, se le ofrece un trabajo de tutoría para Edward Cullen en la casa alquilada de verano de la familia en las maldivas, ella acepta sin dudar; unas vacaciones de trabajo en una isla de trabajo en una isla tropical supera a la biblioteca cualquier día.

Edward Cullen no tiene ningún deseo de salir de la ciudad, no es como si alguien le haya preguntado. Tiene casi diecisiete años y si el tener cáncer no fuera suficiente, ahora tiene que pasar su primer verano en remisión con su familia y un montón de tareas pendientes en un lugar de sus amigos.

Bella y Edward. Están en camino de unirse a la familia de Edward, en las maldivas cuando el piloto de su hidroavión sufre un ataque al corazón y choca en el océano índico. A la deriva en aguas infectadas de tiburones, sus chalecos salvavidas los mantiene a flote hasta que llegan a la orilla de una isla deshabitada. Ahora bella y Edward. Solo quieren sobrevivir y deben trabajar juntos para conseguir agua, fuego y vivienda. Sus necesidades básicas pueden satisfacerse pero cuando los días se convierte en semanas y después en meses, los náufragos se enfrentan a más obstáculos, incluyendo tormentas tropicales, los peligros que acechan en el océano y la posibilidad que el cáncer de Edward pueda regresar. Mientras que Edward celebra otro cumpleaños en la isla, bella comienza a preguntarse si el mayor de los obstáculos será vivir con un chico que se está convirtiendo en un hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer,**

** la historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Povbella**

**Junio 2005**

Tenía treinta años cuando el hidroavión en el que Edward Cullen y yo íbamos viajando hizo un aterrizaje forzado en el océano índico.

Edward tenía 16 años y tres meses había pasado de la remisión del linfoma de hodgking. El nombre del piloto era Mick pero murió antes de que golpeáramos el agua.

Mi novio, Jacob, me llevo al aeropuerto aun cuando era el tercero en mi lista, por debajo de mi mama y mi hermana Nessie, de la gente que quería que me llevara.

Luchamos contra la multitud, cada uno tirando una gran maleta con ruedas y me pregunte si todos en chicago habían decidido volar a algún lugar ese día. Cuando finalmente alcanzamos el mostrador de las vías aéreas de estados unidos, el agente de viajes sonrió, marcando mi equipaje y entregándome la tarjeta de embarque.

-Gracias, señorita Swan. He revidado todo su camino hasta Male. Que tenga un viaje seguro

Deslice la tarjeta en mi bolsa y me volví para despedirme de Jack.

-Gracias por traerme.

-Caminare contigo, Bells.

-No tienes que hacerlo -dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se estremeció.

-Quiero hacerlo –Nos arrastramos en silencio, siguiendo la multitud de lentos pasajeros. En las puertas Jack pregunto.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene?

-Delgado y calvo.

Escaneé la multitud y sonríe cuando divise a Edward. Porque un corto cabello café cubría ahora su cabeza. Salude con la mano y el me saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras el chico sentado alado le daba un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Quién es el otro chico? –Pregunto Jack.

-Creo que es su amigo, Jasper. -Acomodados en sus asientos, estaban vestidos con el estilo preferido por la mayoría de los chicos de dieciséis años: pantalones deportivos largos y anchos, camisetas, zapatillas desatadas. Una mochila color azul marino descansaba en el suelo a los pies de Edward.

-¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? –pregunto Jack.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros y se quedó mirando la desgastada alfombra del aeropuerto.

_Bueno, uno de nosotros tiene que ser algo._

_-_Sí.

-Por favor, no tomes ninguna decisión final hasta que regreses

-Te dije que no lo haría. –Había realmente una sola opción, sin embargo. Solo elegí posponerla hasta el final del verano.

Jack puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me beso, varios segundos más de lo que debería hacer en un lugar público. Avergonzada, me alegre por el rabillo de mi ojo note que Edward y Jasper mirado todo.

-Te amo –Dijo, asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo sé –Resignado, recogió mi equipaje de mano y coloco la correa en mi hombre.

-Que tengas un vuelo seguro. Llámame cuando llegues allí.

-Está bien.

Jack se fue y lo mire hasta que la multitud lo envolvió, luego alisé mi falda y camine hasta los chicos. Ellos miraron hacia abajo mientras me aproximaba.

-Hola Edward. Te vez genial. ¿Estás listo para irnos? –Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos.

-Si claro. –Había aumentado de peso y su rostro no estaba tan pálido. Tenía frenillos en sus dientes, los cuales no había notado antes, y una pequeña cicatriz en su barbillas.

-Hola. Soy bella –le dije al chico que estaba sentado junto a Edward

-Tú debes ser Jasper. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? –Echo un vistazo a Edward confundido.

-Ah, estuvo bien.

Saque mi celular y mire la hora. –Regresare enseguida, Edward. Quiero comprobar nuestro vuelo.

Mientras me alejaba escuche a Jasper diciendo. –Amigo, tu niñera está caliente.

-Es mi tutora, idiota.

Las palabras me pasaron. Enseñaba en una escuela secundaria y consideraba los comentarios ocasionales de los chicos plagados de hormonas, riesgos laborales bastante beningnos.

Después de confirmar que todavía estábamos a tiempo, volví y me senté en la silla vacía junto a Edward.

-¿Se fue Jasper?

-Sí. Su madre se cansó de dar vueltas al aeropuerto. Él no la dejo venir con nosotros.

-¿Quieres comer algo? –Sacudió la cabeza.

-No tengo hambre.

Nos sentamos en un incómodo silencio hasta la hora de abordar el avión. Edward me siguió por el estrecho pasillo a nuestros asientos de primera clase.

-¿Quieres el de la ventana? –pregunte.

Edward se encogió de hombros. –Seguro, gracias.

Dio un paso al lado y espere hasta que se sentó, y luego me senté junto a él. Saco un reproductor de CD portátil de la mochila y se puso los auriculares, su sutil manera de hacerme saber que no estaba interesado en tener una conversación.

Saque un libro de mi bolsa, el piloto despego y dejamos atrás chicago.

Las cosas empezaron ir mal en Alemania. Debería habernos tomado un poco más de dieciocho horas volar desde chicago a Male, la capital de las maldivas, pero nos habíamos retrasado después de pasar todo el día y la mitad de la noche en el aeropuerto internacional de Frankfurt esperando que la aerolínea nos diera una nueva ruta después de que los problemas mecánicos y demoras por malas condiciones climáticas desviaron nuestro itenario original. Edward y yo nos sentamos en duras sillas de plástico a las 3:00 am, después de finalmente ser confirmados en el próximo vuelo. El froto sus ojos.

Señale una fila de asientos vacíos.

-Acuéstate si quieres.

-Estoy bien –dijo ahogando un bostezo.

-No nos estaremos yendo por varias horas más. Deberías tratar de conciliar el sueño.

-¿No estas cansada?

Estaba agotada, pero Edward probablemente necesitaba el descanso más que yo.

-Estoy bien, sigue adelante.

-¿Estas segura?

-Absolutamente.

-Está bien. –Sonrió débilmente, se extendió en las sillas y se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

Me quede mirando por la ventana y observe a los aviones aterrizar y despegar de nuevo, sus luces rojas parpadeando en el cielo nocturno. El frio aire acondicionado puso la piel de gallina en mis brazos y me estremecí en mi falda y a blusa sin mangas. En un baño cercano, me puse los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga que había embalado en mi bolsa, luego compre una taza de café. Cuando me senté alado de Edward, abrí el libro y leí, despertándolo tres horas más tardes cuando llamaron a nuestro vuelo.

Hubo más retrasos después de que llegamos a Sri Lanka, en esta ocasión debido a la escasez de tripulación de vuelo y para el momento en que aterrizamos en el aeropuerto internacional de males en las maldivas el alquiler de verano de los Cullen, todavía a dos horas de distancia en hidroavión, había estado despierto durante treinta horas, temblaba y mis ojos quemaban y dolían, arenosos.

Cuando me dijeron que no tenían reservas para nosotros, parpadeé para alejar las lágrimas.

-Pero tengo el número de confirmación –Le dije a la agente de viajes, deslizando el trozo de papel sobre el mostrador.

-Actualicé nuestra reserva antes de salir de Sri Lanka. Dos asientos Edward Cullen y bella Swan. ¿Podría por favor mirar de nuevo?

El agente reviso la computadora.

-Lo siento –Dijo- Sus nombres no están en la lista, el hidroavión está lleno.

-¿Qué pasa con el próximo vuelo?

-Pronto va a estar oscuro, los hidroaviones no vuelan después del anochecer. –Al darse cuenta de mi expresión afectada, me dio una mirada comprensiva, tecleando y levantando el teléfono-. Veré que puedo hacer.

-Gracias.

Edward y yo fuimos a una pequeña tienda de regalos y compre dos botellas de agua.

-¿Quieres una?

-No, gracias.

-¿Por qué no la pones en tu mochila? –le dije, entregándosela-. Es posible que la desees más tarde.

Saque una botella de tylenol en mi bolsa, puse dos en mi mano, y me los trague con un poco de agua. Nos sentamos en un banco y llame a la mama de Edward, Esme y la dije que no nos esperasen hasta la mañana.

-Hay una posibilidad de que nos consigan un vuelo, pero no creo que salgamos esta noche, los hidroaviones no vuelan después del anochecer en el aeropuerto.

-Lo siento, bella debes estar agotada –dijo.

-Está bien, de verdad. De seguro vamos a estar allí mañana –cubrí el teléfono con la mano-. ¿Quieres hablar con tu mama? –Edward hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

Note al agente haciéndome señas, está sonriendo.

-Esme, escucha creo que podría… -Y luego mi celular corto llamada. Puse el teléfono en mi bolsa y me acerque al mostrador conteniendo la respiración.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

Espero ver sus comentarios, que les parece la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**PovBella**

-Uno de los pilotos de alquiler puede volar a la isla –dijo el agente de viajes-. Los pasajeros que ibas a llevar se retrasaron en Sri Lanka y no llegaran hasta mañana por la mañana.

Exhale y sonreí. –Eso es maravilloso. Gracias por encontrarnos un vuelo, realmente lo aprecio. –trate de llamar a los padres de Edward de nuevo, pero mi celular no se conectaba, esperaba conseguir señal cuando llegáramos a la isla-. ¿Listo Edward?

-Si –dijo, agarrando su mochila-

Un mini-bus nos dejo en la terminal de taxi aéreo, el agente nos registró en el mostrador, y salimos a la calle.

El clima de las maldivas me recordaba a la sala de vapor en mi gimnasio. Inmediatamente, las gotas de sudor estallaron en mi frente y la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Mis pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta de manga larga atrapaban el aire caliente y húmedo contra mi piel, y me habría gustado haberme cambiado a algo más fresco.

-¿Esto es así de sofocante todo el tiempo?

Un empleado del aeropuerto estaba en el muelle junto a un hidroavión que se balanceaba suavemente sobre la superficie del agua. Nos hizo una seña, cuando Edward y yo nos acercamos, abrió la puerta y agachamos nuestras cabezas para subir al avión.

El piloto estaba sentado en su asiento, y nos sonrió con la boca llena de hamburguesa con queso.

-Hola, soy Mick. –Termino de masticar y tragar-. Espero que no les importe si termino mi cena-. Parecía ser de cincuenta años y era tan gordo que apenas cabía en el asiento del piloto. Llevaba pantalones cortos y la camiseta desteñida más grande que jamás hubiera visto. Sus pies estaban sudados.

El sudor salpicaba su labio superior y la frente, se comió el último bocado de su hamburguesa con queso y se limpió la cara con una servilleta.

-Soy Bella y este es Edward. –le dije, sonriendo y llegando a estrechar su mano-. Por supuesto que no nos importa.

El Twin Otter DHC-6 tenía diez asientos y olía a combustible de avión y moho. Edward se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y miro por la ventana, me senté cruzando el pasillo, empuje mi bolso y lo coloque debajo del asiento, antes de frotarme los ojos. Mick puso en marcha los motores. Su voz quedo ahogada por el ruido, pero cuando volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, puede ver que sus labios se movían como comunicándose con alguien atreves de la radio. Navego fuera del muelle, acelero y pronto estuvimos en el aire.

Maldije mi incapacidad para dormir en los aviones, siempre he envidiado a los que se desmayan al momento en que el avión despega y no se despiertan hasta que las ruedas aterrizan en la pista. Trate de dormitar, pero la luz del sol entrando a raudales por las ventanas del hidroavión, y mi reloj biológico confuso, hicieron que me fuera imposible. Cuando me di por vencida y abrí los ojos, vi a Edward observándome, si la expresión de su rostro y el calor en el mío eran una indicación, los dos estábamos avergonzados se dio la vuelta, empujo su mochila debajo de la cabeza y se quedó dormido unos minutos más tarde.

Inquieta, me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y fui a preguntarle a Mick cuanto tiempo tardaríamos en aterrizar.

-Tal vez una hora o más. –Hizo un gesto hacia el asiento del copiloto-. Siéntese, si quiere.

Me senté y abroche el cinturón de seguridad, protegiéndome los ojos del sol, observe la impresionante vista. El cielo era azul y sin nube por encima de nosotros. Por debajo, el océano índico se veía como un remolino de mente verde, azul y turquesa. Mick se froto el centro de su pecho con el puño y alcanzo un rollo de antiácidos, se puso uno en la boca.

-Ardor estomacal, eso es lo que me pasa por comer hamburguesas con queso, sin embargo su sabor es mucho mejor que una ensalada de mierda, ¿sabe? –se rio, y yo asentí completamente de acuerdo-. Así que, ¿de dónde vienen?

-Chicago boca.

-¿Qué hace usted allí, en chicago? –se puso otro antiácido en la boca.

-Enseño ingles en décimo grado.

-Ah vacaciones de verano.

-Bueno, no para mí. Suelo ser tutora de estudiante durante el verano. –Hice un gesto hasta Edward-. Sus padres me contrataron para ayudarlo a ponerse al día con sus clases. Tuvo linfoma de Hodgking y se perdió una gran parte de la escuela.

-Me pareció que era demasiado joven para ser su madre. –Sonreí.

-Sus padres y hermanas volaron hace unos días. -No me había sido posible salir tan temprano como los Cullen porque la escuela secundaria pública donde enseñaba había comenzado sus vacaciones de verano unos días más tarde que la escuela privada a la que Edward. Cuando Edward se enteró, convecino a sus padres para que lo dejaran quedarse en chicago durante el fin de semana y volar conmigo en vez de con ellos, Esme Cullen había llamado para ver si todo estaba bien.

_-Su amigo Jasper dará un fiesta, el realmente quiere ir. ¿Seguro que no le importa? –pregunto._

_-No, en absoluto –le dije-. Nos dará la oportunidad de conocernos._

Yo solo había visto a Edward una vez, cuando me entreviste con sus padres. Se necesitaría un tiempo para que se acostumbrara a mí; siempre hacía falta cuando trabajaba con estudiantes nuevos, especialmente si eran adolescentes.

La voz de Mick interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?

-Por el verano, alquilaron una casa en la isla. –así que, ¿el está bien ahora?

-Sí, sus padres dijeron que estuvo muy enfermo por un tiempo, pero ha estado en remisión durante algunos meses.

-Lindo lugar para un trabajo de verano. –sonreí-. Es mejor que la biblioteca.

Volamos en silencio durante un rato. – ¿Realmente hay 1.200 islas por aquí? –le pregunte, solo había contado tres o cuatro repartidas por toda el agua como piezas de un rompecabezas gigante, espere su respuesta-. ¿Mick?

-¿Qué? Oh, sí más o menos, solo alrededor de 200 están habitadas, pero espero que eso cambie con todo esto del desarrollo, hay un nuevo hotel o resort abriéndose todos los meses. –Rio entre dientes-. Todo el mundo quiere un pedazo de paraíso.

Mick se froto el pecho de nuevo y quito su brazo izquierdo de la palanca de mando que se extendía hacia fuera delante de él, me di cuenta de su expresión de dolor y de la ligera capa de sudor en su frente.

-¿Esta bien?

-Estoy bien, solo que nunca he tenido ardores tan fuertes. –se puso dos antiácidos más en la boca y arrugo el envoltorio vacío.

Un sentimiento de inquietud se apodero de mí. -¿Quiere llamar a alguien? Si me muestra cómo utilizar la radio, podría llamar por usted.

-No, voy a estar bien una vez que estos antiácidos empiecen a trabajar. –Tomo una respiración profunda y me sonrió-. Gracias, de todos modos.

Pareció estar bien durante un tiempo, pero diez minutos más tarde quito su mano derecha del volante y se froto el hombro izquierdo. El sudor corría por el costado de su rostro, su respiración sonaba poco profunda y se movió en su asiento como si no pudiera encontrar una posición cómoda. Mi sentimiento de inquietud se transformó en puro pánico, Edward despertó.

-Bella. –dijo, lo suficiente alto como para que lo oyese a través de los motores, me di la vuelta-. ¿Estamos casi allí?

Desabroche el cinturón y volví a sentarme al lado de Edward, no queriendo gritar, me acerque y le dije-. Oye, estoy bastante segura de que Mick le está dando un ataque al corazón, tiene dolores en el pecho y se ve horrible, pero está culpando a los ardores de estómago.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablas en serio? –asentí con la cabeza.

-Mi padre sobrevivió a un ataque al corazón el año pasado, así que sé que esperar. Creo que tiene miedo de admitir que hay algo mal.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Todavía puede volar el avión?

-No lo sé.

Edward y yo nos acercamos a la cabina del piloto. Mick tenía los puños apretados contra su pecho y sus ojos estaban cerrados, su casco estaba torcido y su rostro había adquirido un tono grisáceo.

Me agache junto a su asiento, el miedo ondulaba a través de mí.

-Mick. –mi tono era urgente-. Tenemos que llamar para pedir ayuda. –El asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a ponernos sobre el agua primero, y luego uno de ustedes tendrá que conseguir alcanzar la radio. –Jadeo tratando de sacar las palabras-. Pónganse los chalecos salvavidas, están en el comportamiento de almacenamiento, junto a la puerta. Luego siéntese y abróchense el cinturón. –Hizo una mueca de dolor-. ¡Vamos!

El corazón me retumbo en el pecho, y la adrenalina inundo mi cuerpo. Nos precipitamos al compartimiento de almacenamiento y lo saqueamos.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ponernos el chaleco salvavidas, Bella? El avión cuenta con flotadores, ¿cierto?

Porque tiene miedo de no sacarnos del aire a tiempo.

-No sé, tal vez es un procedimiento operativo estándar. Estamos aterrizando en el medio del océano. –encontré los chalecos salvavidas apretujados entre un recipiente de forma cilíndrica que decía "BALSA", y varias mantas.

-Aquí –dije entregándole uno a Edward y poniéndome el mío. Nos sentamos y sujetamos los cinturones de seguridad, mis manos temblaban tanto que me llevo dos intentos poder lograrlo-. Si pierde el conocimiento, vamos a necesitar inmediatamente comenzar la reanimación cardiopulmonar, vas a tener que averiguar cómo funciona la radio Edward. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos-. Puedo hacer eso.

Me agarre a los brazos de mi asiento y mire por la ventana, y la superficie del océano cada vez estaba más cerca, mire hacia la parte delantera del avión. Mick estaba desplomado sobre el volante, no se movía. Me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y me abalance hacia el pasillo.

-Bella –grito Edward, el dobladillo de mi camiseta se deslizo de su agarre.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la cabina del piloto, mick se echó hacia atrás del asiento con las manos todavía en el volante, como un espasmo masivo acumulado en su pecho. La nariz del avión se detuvo bruscamente y cayó al agua de cola en primer lugar, saltando sobre las olas de forma errática.

El impacto me volteo, como si alguien hubiera atado una cuerda alrededor de mis tobillos y hubiera tirado de ella con fuerza. El sonido de cristales rotos lleno mis oídos y tuve la sensación de estar volando, seguida de un dolor ardiente mientras el avión se desintegraba. Me sumergí en el océano, el agua corría por mi garganta completamente desorientada.

¡Edward! Oh. Dios mío. ¿Dónde esta Edward?

* * *

D: ¿donde esta Edward?

Me alegra leer sus comentarios, estaré subiendo todos los días capítulos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**Edward**

El agua de mar se agitaba a mí alrededor, en mi nariz, por mi garganta, en mis ojos. No podía respirar sin ahogarme. Bella nado hacia mí, llorando, sangrando y gritando. Me tomo de la mano y trato de hablar, pero no puede entender lo que decía. Su cabeza se tambaleo, y su cara salpico hacia abajo en el agua. La levante de su cabello.

-Despierta, Bella, ¡despierta! –las olas eran muy altas y temía que nos separamos, así que metí mi brazo derecho por debajo de la correa de su chaleco salvavidas y me aferre a ella. Levante su cara. Bella, ¡Bella!

La corriente nos alejó de los escombros. Las piezas del hidroavión desaparecieron bajo la superficie y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que no quedara nada.

Trate de no pensar sobre Mick atado en su asiento. ¿Sabrán que nos estrellamos? ¿Nos estarán rastreando en el radar?

Estaba preocupado por los tiburones. Libere uno de mis brazos y puse mi mano bajo la barbilla de Bella, levantando su cabeza de mi pecho. Sentí algo caliente justo debajo de mi cuello.

¿Seguía sangrando? Trate de hacer que se despertara, pero solo respondía si sacudía su rostro. No hablaba, pero gemía. No quería lastimarla, pero quería saber si estaba viva. No se movía por mucho tiempo, lo que me asusto. Pero vómito y se estremeció en mis brazos.

Manejar las olas era fácil flotando sobre mi espalda, y viajábamos mientras la corriente nos llevaba. Los hidroaviones no volaban en la oscuridad, pero estaba seguro de que enviarían a uno en cuanto el sol saliera.

Mis padres ni siquiera sabían que estábamos en ese avión. Hubo un fuerte chapoteo y me erguí. La cabeza de Bella se ladeo un poco a un lado y la jale de nuevo hacia mí.

El chapoteo continuo casi como un ritmo, imaginándome no solo un tiburón, sino cinco, diez, tal vez más, me di la vuelta sobresalía del agua y me tomo un segundo averiguar de qué se trataba. El chapoteo eran las olas golpeando el arrecife de una isla.

Nunca me había sentido tan enormemente aliviado en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando el medico nos dijo que mi cáncer se había ido y que el tratamiento finalmente había funcionado.

Levante la cabeza, estábamos cerca, pateando frenéticamente mis pulmones en llamas, nade lo más fuerte que pude.

Alcanzamos las tranquilas aguas de la laguna dentro del arrecife, pero no deje de nadar hasta que mis pies tocaron la arena del fondo del océano. Tenía solo la anergia suficiente para arrastrar a Bella fuera del agua y hacia la costa antes de que me desplomara a su lado y me desmayara.

El ardiente sol me despertó. Rígido y adolorido solo podía ver a través de uno de mis ojos. Me quite el chaleco salvavidas, y luego mire a Bella. Su cara estaba hinchada y con moretones, cortes atravesando sus mejillas y su frente permanecía quieta.

Mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho, pero me obligue a acercarme y tocar su cuello. Su piel estaba caliente y el alivio se apodero de mi por segunda vez cuando sentí su pulso latiendo bajo mis dedos, estaba viva.

La sacudí con cuidado.

-Bella, ¿puedes oírme? –no respondió, así que la sacudí de nuevo.

Espere a que abriera los ojos. Era increíbles grandes y de un oscuro gris azulado. Fue la primera cosa que note cuando la conocí. Había venido a nuestra casa para entrevistarse con mis padres, y estaba avergonzado porque era hermosa y yo estaba muy delgado, calvo y parecía una mierda.

Vamos, Bella, déjame ver tu hermosos ojos. La sacudí más fuerte y no fue hasta que por fin los abrió lentamente, que deje escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

* * *

**Bella**

Dos imágenes borrosas de Edward se cernían sobre mí, y parpadee, hasta que se funcionaron en uno solo. El tenia cortes en la cara y el ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado por la hinchazón a sal.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunte, mi voz sonó áspera y mi boca sabia a sal.

-No lo sé, alguna isla.

-¿Qué paso con Mick? –pregunte.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. –Lo que quedo del avión se hundió rápidamente.

-No puedo recordar nada.

-Te desmayaste en el agua, y cuando no pude despertarte pensé que habías muerto.

La cabeza me dolía, me toque la frente e hice una gran mueca cuando mis dedos rozaron una gran protuberancia. Algo pegajoso recubría el lado de mi cara.

-¿Estoy sangrando?

Edward se inclinó hacia mí y peino mi cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos, buscando la fuente de la sangre. Llore cuando la encontré.

-Lo siento –dijo-. Es un corte profundo. No está sangrando tanto ahora. Sangraba mucho más cuando estábamos en el agua.

-¿Había tiburones?

-No sé, no vi ninguno, pero estuve preocupado por ello.

Tome una respiración profunda y me senté, la playa giraba, colocando las manos planas sobre la arena, me tranquilice a mí misma hasta que lo peor de los mareos paso.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí? –pregunte.

-Enganche mis brazos por las correas de tu chaleco salvavidas, y nos deje llevar por la corriente hasta que vi la orilla, luego te arrastre sobre la arena.

Pensé en lo que podría haber pasado si me hubiera dejado ir o si los tiburones hubieran venido o si no hubiera isla. –Gracias Edward.

-Seguro –dijo encontrado mí mirada solo unos segundos antes de mirar lejos.

Intente ponerme de pie y falle, vencida por el mareo, Edward me ayudo a sostenerme y esta vez me quede sobre mis pies. Desabroche mi chaleco salvavidas y lo deje en la arena.

Me aleje de la orilla y mire hacia la isla. Se parecía a las fotos que había visto en internet, excepto que no tenía un hotel de lujo o casas de vacaciones en las que permanecer. La playa dio paso a los arbustos con flores y vegetación tropical y, finalmente una zona de boscosa donde los arboles crecían juntos, sus hojas formando un toldo verde. El sol, alto en el cielo, la quemaba con un calor intenso. La brisa del océano no bajaba mi aumento de la temperatura corporal, y el sudor corría por mi cara, mi ropa se pegaba a mi piel húmeda.

-Tengo que volver a sentarme. –mi estómago estaba revuelto y pensé que podría vomitar, Edward se sentó junto a mí y cuando las náuseas finalmente pasaron le dije-. No te preocupes, tienen que saber que se estrelló y vas a enviar un avión de búsqueda.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde estamos? –pregunto.

-En realidad, no. –Use mi dedo para dibujar en la arena. –Las islas se agrupan en una cadena de veintiséis arrecifes que corren de norte a sur. Aquí es donde nos dirigíamos –señale una de las marcas que hice. Lleve mi dedo a través de la arena y señale a otro-. Este es Malé, el punto de partida. Estamos en algún lugar intermedio, creo a menos que la corriente nos haya llevado al este o al oeste. No sé si Mick se quedó en el camino y no sé si los hidroaviones tienen un radar.

-Mi mama y mi papa deben estar volviéndose locos.

-Sí. –los padres de Edward habían, sin duda intentado llamar a mi celular, pero era probable que se encontrase en el fondo del océano ahora.

¿Habría que construir una señal de fuego? ¿No es eso lo que hacen cuando se pierden? ¿Crear fuego para que sepan dónde estás?

Mis habilidades de supervivencia se limitaban a lo que había visto en la televisión o leído en los libros, ninguno de nosotros usaba gafas, así que no podíamos colocar las lentillas en ángulos hacia el sol.

¿Si frotábamos dos varitas funcionaba?

Tratamos de deletrear SOS. En primer lugar utilizamos nuestros pies para aplanar la arena, pero no creía que fuera visible desde el aire. A continuación tratamos de utilizar hojas, pero la brisa las dispersó antes de que pudiéramos formar letras.

Mi cara se quemó por el sol y los brazos y los brazos y las piernas de Edward se pusieron rojos. Pronto no tuvimos más remedio que alejarnos de la orilla y refugiarnos bajo un árbol de coco.

Los cocos subirían el suelo y sabía que contenía agua, los golpeamos contra el tronco del árbol, pero no pudimos abrirlos.

El sudor corría por mi cara, recogí mi pelo y lo sostuve en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Con mi lengua hinchada y la sequedad en la boca se me hacía difícil tragar.

-Voy a echar un vistazo alrededor –dijo Edward-. Tal vez hay agua en alguna parte. –no se había ido por mucho tiempo, cuando llego de nuevo al árbol de coco sosteniendo algo en la mano.

-No vi nada de agua, pero he encontrado esto. –Era del tamaño de un pomelo y verde, espinosas y cubrían su superficie.

-¿Qué es? –pregunte.

-No sé, pero tal vez tiene agua en su interior, al igual que los cocos.

Edward la pelo, usando sus uñas. Fuera lo que fuese, los insectos había llegado allí primero, así que lo dejo caer al suelo golpeando con el pie.

-Lo encontré debajo de un árbol –dijo-. Había un montón de ellos colgando, pero estaban demasiados altos para alcanzarlos. Si consigues subir en mis hombros, podríamos ser capaces de derribar una. ¿Crees que pueda caminar?

Asentí con la cabeza.

–si vamos despacio

Cuando llegamos al árbol, Edward estrecho mi mano y me ayudo a subir a sus hombros. Yo era alta un metro y ochenta y pesaba cincuenta y cuatro libras.

Edward tenia por lo menos catorce centímetros y catorce libras más que yo, se tambaleo un poco tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

No podía agarrarla así que la golpee con mi puño en su lugar, las primeras dos veces no se movió, pero la golpee un poco más y salió volando.

-Todavía no sé lo que es esto –dijo, después de que se la entregara.

-Puede que sean frutos del árbol de pan.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una frita que se supone que sabe a pan.

Edward la pelo y el olor me recordó al de guayaba, la dividimos por la mitad chupamos la fruta, el jugo inunda nuestras bocas secas, la masticamos y la tragamos en pedazos.

-Esto no sabe a pan, para mí –dijo Edward-. Tal vez lo es si se cocina.

Me volví a subir en su hombro y derribe dos más que comimos inmediatamente, luego regresamos al árbol del coco nos sentamos otra vez.

A última hora de la tarde, sin previo aviso, el cielo se abrió y una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre nosotros, salimos de debajo del árbol, subimos la cabeza hacia el cielo y abrimos la boca, pero la lluvia termino diez minutos más tarde.

-Es la temporada de lluvias –dije-. Debería llover todos los días, probablemente más de una vez. –no teníamos nada donde retener el agua y las gotas que logre conseguir con mi lengua, me hicieron querer más.

-¿Dónde están? –pregunto Edward cuando el sol se puso, la desesperación en su voz acompañaba mi propio estado emocional.

-No lo sé. –por razones que no podía entender, el avión no había llegado-. Nos van a encontrar mañana.

* * *

**COMENTEN...**

PERDOOOOON! por no subir capítulos en estos días, me he quedado sin Internet y no he podido, ahora fui con un vecino, prometo que cuando tenga les subo 2 capítulos en un día.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

Volvimos a la playa y nos tendimos en la arena, descansando la cabeza en los chalecos salvavidas. El aire se enfrió y el viento que soplaba desde el agua me hizo temblar. Envolvió mis brazos a mi alrededor y me hice un ovillo, escuchando el ritmo golpeteo de la solas chocando con el arrecife.

Los escuchamos antes de entender lo que eran. Un sonido de aleteo lleno el aire seguido por las siluetas de cientos, quizá miles, de murciélagos. Obstruyeron la luz de la luna, y me pregunte si habían estado colgando por encima de nosotros en algún lugar cuando fuimos hacia el árbol del pan.

Edward se sentó. –Nunca he visto tantos murciélagos.

Los observamos durante un rato y, finalmente se dispersaron, a la caza de otros lugares. Unos minutos más tarde, Edward se quedó dormido. Me quede mirando al cielo sabiendo que nadie nos estaría buscando en la oscuridad. Cualquier misión de rescate llevado a cabo durante el día no se reanudaría hasta mañana. Me imagine a los padres de Edward angustiados, esperando a que saliera el sol. La posibilidad de que mi familia recibiese una llamada trajo lágrimas a mis ojos.

Pensé en mi hermana, Nessie, y una conversación que tuve con ella hace un par de meses.

_Nos habíamos reunidos para cenar en un restaurante de comida mexicana y cuando el camarero trajo las bebidas, tome un sorbo de mi hermana y dije-. Acepte ese trabajo de tutoría del que te hable. Con el chico que tenía cáncer._

_Puse mi copa hacia abajo, recogí un poco de salsa en una tortilla y me lo metí en lo boca._

_-¿Ese con el que tienes que ir de vacaciones? –Pregunto._

_-Si_

_-Te iras por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué piensa Jacob de esto?_

_-Jack y yo tuvimos la charla del matrimonio de nuevo. Pero esta vez le dije que también quería un bebe. –Me encogí de hombros-. Pensé, ¿Por qué no ir por todo?_

_-Oh, Bells –dijo Resise._

_Hasta hace poco, no le había dado realmente mucho importancia a tener un bebe. Me sentía perfectamente contenta de ser tía de los niños de Nessie, Chloe de dos años y Joel de cinco años. Pero luego, todos empezaron a darme mantas envueltas para que los sostuviera, y me di cuenta de que quería la mía propia. La intensidad de mi fiebre de bebe, y el tictac subsecuente de mi reloj biológico, me sorprendió._

_Siempre he pensado que el deseo de tener un hijo era algo que sucedía poco a poco, pero un día solo estaba allí._

_-No puedo seguir con esto, Nessie. –continúe-. ¿Cómo podría el manejar un bebe cuando ni siquiera se puede comprometer con el matrimonio? –Negué con la cabeza-. Otras mujeres hacen que parezca fácil. Encuentran a alguien, se enamoran y se casan. Tal vez en un año o dos forma una familia. Sencillo ¿verdad? Cuando Jack y yo hablamos de nuestro futuro, es tan romántica como una transacción inmobiliaria, con casi tanta contestación.-agarre la servilleta y limpie mis ojos._

_-Lo siento, Bells. Francamente, no sé cómo has esperado tanto tiempo. Siete años parece tiempo suficiente para que Jack averigüe lo que quiere._

_-Ocho, Nessie. Han sido año –Tome mi copa y la termine en dos grandes tragos._

_-Oh. Perdí un año en alguna parte. –Nuestro camarero se detuvo y pregunto si queríamos otra ronda._

_-Probablemente debería traerlos –le dijo Nessie-. Entonces, ¿Cómo termino la conversación?_

_-Le dije que me iba para el verano, que necesitaba alejarme por un tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que quería._

_-¿Qué dijo?_

_-Lo mismo que dice siempre. Que me ama, pero que simplemente no está listo. Siempre ha sido honesto, pero creo que por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tal vez no se trata solo de su decisión._

_-¿Hablaste con mama al respecto? –pregunto Nessie._

_-Sí, me dio que me pregunte a mí misma si mi vida es mejor con él o sin él._

_Nessie y yo tuvimos suerte, nuestra madre había perfeccionado el arte de dar sencillos, pero prácticos consejos, siempre se mantenía neutra y nunca juzgaba._

_-Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?_

_-No estoy segura, Nessie. Lo amo, pero no creo que vaya a ser suficiente para mí. –Necesitaba para pensar, para estar segura, y Carlisle Esme Cullen me habían dado la oportunidad perfecta para adquirir una cierta distancia. Espacio literal para tomar mi decisión._

Hasta ese momento, ese plan no había funcionado muy bien.

Me dolía la cabeza, mi estómago gruñía, y nunca había estado tan sedienta en mi vida. Temblando, con la cabeza apoyada en mí chaleco salvavidas, trate de no pensar en cuanto tiempo podría llevarles encontrarnos.

* * *

Nadiia16 : *-* me gusta ver tus comentarios en cada capitulo que subo, y prometo que mañana subire sin falta dos capitulos :D y a tu pregunta, si va ver algunos animales por ahi, unos buenos y otros malos y a ver como sobreviven los dos en la isla.

lis3011: Que bueno que te gusto, espero ver de nuevo tu comentario.

**COMENTEEEN!**

contestare a todos por aqui, y si quieren agreguenme si quieres para mas infomacion a mi FB: Maria M'Stew


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Edward**

**-Día 2**

Me desperté tan pronto como aclaro. Bella ya estaba despierta, sentada en la arena junto a mí mirando el cielo, mi estómago gruñía, y no tenía saliva.

Me senté. –Hola. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

-Aún bastante dolorida –dijo.

Su rostro era un pequeño lio, también. Moretones purpuras cubrías sus mejilla hinchadas y había sangre seca cerca de su cuero cabelludo.

Caminamos hasta el árbol del pan, Bella subió sobre mis hombros y derribo dos frutas. Me sentía débil, inestable, y era difícil sostener.

Se bajó y mientras estábamos allí, una fruta del árbol del pan se desprendió de su rama y cayo a nuestros pies. Nos miramos el uno al otro.

-Eso hará las cosas más fáciles –dijo.

Quitamos la fruta podrida de debajo del árbol, de modo que si regresábamos y encontrábamos alguna en la tierra, sabríamos que podríamos comerla. Tome la que se había caído y la pelee. Su jugo era dulce y la fruta no fue tan difícil de masticar.

Necesitábamos desesperadamente algo para recoger el agua, y caminamos a lo largo de la costa en busca de latas vacías, botellas, recipientes, cualquier cosa que fuese impermeable y mantuviera la lluvia.

Encontramos escombros, lo que pensé que podrían ser los restos del avión, pero nada más. La falta de cualquier tipo de basura humana me hizo preguntarme dónde diablos estábamos.

Fuimos hacia el interior. Los arboles bloqueaban la luz del sol y los mosquitos nos invadieron. Les di una palmada y me limpie el sudor de la frente con mi brazo. Vimos un estanque cuando llegamos a un pequeño claro. Más bien como un gran charco, que estaba lleno de agua turbia, y la sed me sobrepaso.

-¿Podemos beber eso? –pregunte.

Bella se arrodillo y metió su mano, hizo girar el agua a su alrededor y arrugo la nariz ante el olor. –No está estancada. Probablemente no sea segura para beber.

Seguimos caminando pero no pudimos encontrar nada que pudiera contener el agua, así que volvimos a la palma de coco. Cogí uno de los cocos del suelo y lo estrelle contra el tronco del árbol, luego lo tire cuando no pude lograr que se agrietara. Le di una patada al árbol, que me hizo dolor el pie. -¡Maldita sea!

Si podía conseguir abrir un coco, podríamos beber el agua que había dentro, comer la fruta, y recoger la lluevo en la cascara vacía.

Bella no pareció darse cuenta de mi rabieta. Negó con la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante y dijo-. No entiendo porque no hemos visto un avión todavía. ¿Dónde están?

Me senté a su lado, respirando con dificultad y sudando.

-No lo sé. –No dijimos nada durante un tiempo, perdidos en nuestro pensamiento. Finalmente dije.

-¿Crees que debamos encender una fogata?

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? –Pregunto.

-No. –Había vivido en la ciudad toda mi vida, podía contar con una mano el número de veces que había acampado, y aun así me sobrarían dedos. Además, siempre utilizamos un encendedor-. ¿Y tú?

-No.

-Podríamos intentarlo –Le dije-. Parece que tenemos tiempo –sonrió ante mi pobre intento de una broma.

-Está bien.

Frotamos dos palillos durante la siguiente hora, Bella consiguió que los suyos estuvieran lo suficientemente calientes como para quemar sus dedos antes de que decidiera dejarlo. Yo lo hice un poco mejor, hasta creí ver algo de humo, pero nada de fuego. Mis brazos dolían.

-Me doy por vencido –le dije, dejando caer mis palillos y limpiándome el sudor con el borde de mi camiseta, antes de que algunas gotas me salpicaran los ojos.

Empezó a llover. Me concentre en tratar de atrapar las gotas sobre la lengua, agradecido por la pequeña cantidad de agua que pude ingerir. La lluvia termino después de unos pocos minutos.

Todavía sudado, me acerque a la orilla, me quite la camiseta, y me metí al agua usando solo mis pantalones cortos. La temperatura de la laguna me recordó a la de un baño, pero metí la cabeza debajo y la sentí un poco más fresca. Bella me siguió, deteniéndose antes de llegar al agua.

Se sentó en la arena, sosteniendo su largo cabello con una mano, tenía que estar quemándose dentro de su camisa de mangas largas y sus pantalones vaqueros. Unos minutos más tarde, se puso de pie, vacilo y luego se sacó la camiseta por sobre su cabeza. Se desabrocho los vaqueros, salió de ellos, y se dirigió hacia mí, vestida solo con un sujetador negro y ropa interior a juego.

-Solo imagina que estoy en mi traje de baño, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo cuándo se unió a mí en el agua. Tenía la cara roja y apenas podía mirarme.

-Claro. –Estaba tan aturdido que apenas podía hablar.

Tenía un cuerpo impresionante, piernas largas, abdomen plano. Una muy linda estantería. Observarla debería haber sido la última cosa en mi mente, pero no lo era. Cualquiera pensaría que sería incapaz de tener una erección, considerando la sed y el hambre que tenía, y cual seriamente jodida era mi situación, pero se equivocaba. Me aleje de ella hasta que estuve ajo control.

Estuvimos en el agua durante mucho tiempo y cuando salimos, me dio la espalda y se puso sus ropas. Registramos el árbol del pan pero no había ninguna fruta en el suelo. Bella subió a mis hombros y cuando logre estabilizarla, presionando sobre sus muslos, la imagen de sus piernas desnudas apareció mi mente.

Bajo dos frutas de pan. Yo no tenía mucha hambre, lo cual era raro ya que había estado muriendo de hambre. Bella no debió estar hambrienta, tampoco, ya que no se comió la fruta después de haber chupado todo su juego.

Cuando el sol se puso, nos tendimos cerca de la orilla y vimos los murciélagos llenando el cielo.

-Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido –le dije.

-Es un signo de deshidratación –explico Bella.

-¿Cuáles son los otros signos?

-Pérdida del apetito. No tener que hacer pis, sequedad en la boca.

-Tengo todo eso.

-Yo también.

-¿Cuánto tiempo podemos estar sin agua?

-Tres días, tal vez menos.

Trate de recordar la última vez que había bebido algo. ¿Tal vez en el aeropuerto de Sri Lanka? Lográbamos conseguir un poco en nuestras bocas cuando llovía, pero no sería suficiente para mantenernos vivos. La comprensión de que se nos estaba acabando el tiempo me asusto.

-¿Qué pasa con el estanque?

-Es una mala idea –aseguro.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo que lo que estábamos pensando, si todo se decidía entre el agua del estanque o nada de agua, íbamos a tener que beberla de todos modos.

-Van a venir mañana –dijo ella, pero sonaba como si realmente se lo creyera.

-Espero que sí.

-Tengo miedo –susurro.

-Yo también. –Me di la vuelta sobre mi lado, pero paso mucho tiempo antes de que me quedara dormido.

* * *

**COMENTEEEEN!**

**maleja twihard : :3 que bueno que te gusta el fic y respecto a tu pregunta, si edward es alto y esta midiendo casi los 2 metros por eso es mal alto que bella, espero ver tus comentarios.**

**Nadiia16: Ya veras en poco, van a encontrar cosas nuevas y me dio risa de solo imaginarlos corriendo a los dos por toda la isla y tendrá mas de 20 capítulos apenas no estoy muy segura y ahora subiré dos capítulos.**

**lis3011: lo se, pero gracias a eso, vamos poder juntar a ese par :3**

**Me pueden agregar a mi facebook**

**Maria M'Stew**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Bella**

**Día 3**

Cuando Edward y yo despertamos, ambos teníamos dolor de cabeza y nauseas. Comimos algo de pan de fruta, y pensé que podría vomitarlo, pero no lo hice. A pesar de que teníamos muy poca energía, volvimos a la playa y decidimos intentar hacer otra fogata de nuevo. Estaba convencida de que un avión aparecería ese día, y sabía que la fogata era nuestra mejor oportunidad para asegurarnos de ser vistos.

-Todo lo que hicimos ayer estuvo mal –dijo Edward-. Pensé en eso anoche, antes de quedarme dormido, y recuerdo ver un programa de televisión donde el tipo hacia una fogata. Hizo girar dos palillos en lugar de frotarlos. Tengo una idea. Voy a ver si puedo encontrar lo que necesito.

Durante su ausencia, reuní todo lo que se podía quemar y que considere que produciría fuego. El aire era tan húmedo, que la única cosa en la isla que estaba seca era el interior en mi boca. Todo lo que recogía se sentía húmedo, pero finalmente encontré algunas hojas secas debajo de una plana robusta.

También saque los bolsillos de mis pantalones al revés y encontré un poco de pelusa que añadí a la pila en mi mano. Edward regreso con un palillo y un trozo de madera.

-¿Tienes algo de pelusa en tus bolsillos? –le pregunte. El saco sus bolsillos de adentro hacia afuera, encontró un poco y me lo entrego.

-Gracias. –Forme la pelusa y las hojas en un pequeño nido. También recogí un poco de leña y junte un montón de hojas húmedas y verdes que podríamos usar para hacer mucho humo.

Edward se sentó y mantuvo el palillo en posición vertical, perpendicular al trozo de madera sobre el cual estaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunte.

-Trato de encontrar una manera de hacer girar el palo. –Lo estudio durante un minuto-. Creo que el tipo uso una cuerda. Desearía no haberme quitado mis zapatos; habría podido utilizar los cordones.

Giro el palo hacia atrás y hacia adelante con una mano, pero no pudo girar lo suficiente rápido como para obtener algún tipo de fricción. El sudor corría por su rostro.

-Esto es jodidamente imposible –dijo, descansando durante unos segundos.

Con renovación, uno las dos manos y las froto juntas, con el palillo en medio de ellas, giro más rápido, e inmediatamente encontró un ritmo. Después de veinte minutos, el palo giraba y produjo un pequeño montón de humo negro en la base de madera.

-Mira eso –dijo Edward, cuando el humo comenzó a subir.

Poco después de eso, hubo mucho más humo. El sudor corría hasta sus ojos, pero Edward no dejo de girar el palo.

-Necesito el nido.

Me senté a su lado y contuve la respiración, observando mientras el soplaba suavemente en el nido de madera. Uso el palo para excavar cuidadosamente entre la rojilla brasa brillante y transferirla a la pila de hojas secas y pelusa. Tomo el nido y lo sostuvo frente a su boca, soplando suavemente, y las llamas crecieron en sus manos. La dejo caer en el suelo.

-Oh, dios mío –dije-. Lo hiciste.

Apilamos pequeños trozos de yesca sobre ella. Creció rápido y de inmediato agotamos toda la leña que había recogido. Nos apresuramos a buscar más, y los dos regresábamos a buscar más, y regresábamos corriendo hacia la fogata cuando un aguacero cayó.

En cuesto de segundos, el fuego se convirtió en una pila húmeda de madera carbonizada.

Miramos lo que quedo de la fogata. Quería llorar Edward se arrodillo en la arena. Me senté junto a él, y levantamos nuestras cabezas para atrapar las gotas de lluvia en la boca. Llovió durante mucho tiempo y por lo menos algo de lluvia bajo por mi garganta, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en agua humedeciendo la arena que nos rodeaba.

No sabía que decirle. Cuando dejó de llover, nos acostamos bajo la palmera, sin hablar. No podíamos hacer otra fogata de inmediato porque todo estaba muy mojado, así que dormimos, letárgicos y deprimidos.

Cuando nos despertamos por la tarde, ninguno de los dos quiso pan de fruta, Edward no tenía la energía suficiente para hacer otro fuego, y sin algún tipo de refugio, y no seriamos capaz de mantener la llama viva, de todas formas. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, y mis miembros estaban entumecidos. Había dejado de sudar.

Cuando Edward se levantó y se marchó, lo seguí sabia a donde iba, pero no pudo detenerlo. Quería ir allí, también.

Cuando llegamos a la laguna, me arrodille a la orilla del agua, recogí un poco de agua en mi mano y la lleve a mi boca. Tenía un sabor horrible, caliente y ligeramente salobre, pero inmediatamente quise más, Edward se arrodillo a mi lado y bebió directamente de la laguna.

Una vez que empezamos, ninguno pudo parar. Después de beber todo lo que pudimos, colapsamos en el suelo, y pensé que podría vomitar, pero me contuve. Los moscos me invadieron, y los aparte de mi rostro.

Regresamos a la playa. Era casi de noche cuando nos recostamos uno cerca del otro en la arena, con nuestras cabezas sobre los chalecos salvavidas. Pensé que todo estaría bien. Habíamos comprado algo de tiempo. Vendrían a buscarnos seguramente mañana.

-Lamento lo del fuego, Edward, lo intentaste mucho, e hiciste un gran trabajo. Yo nunca podría ser capaz de hacerlo.

-Gracias, Bella.

Nos quedamos dormidos, pero me desperté un poco más tarde, el cielo estaba negro y pensé que probablemente era media noche. Mi estómago gruño. Lo ignore y rodé sobre un costado. Otro calambre me golpeo, esta vez más intenso. Me senté y gemí. El sudor cubría mi frente.

Edward se despertó. -¿Qué pasa?

-Me duele el estómago. –Rece para que los calambres se detuvieran, pero solo empeoraron, y sabía que lo iba a suceder-. No me sigas –dije, me adentre en el bosque, y apenas logre bajar mis vaqueros y ropa interior antes de que mi cuerpo purgara todo lo que contenía. Cuando ya no quedo nada, me retorcí en el suelo, los calambres continuaron viniendo en olas, una tras otras.

Empapada de sudor, el dolor bajaba desde mi estómago hasta cada pierna, por mucho tiempo, me quede quieta, con miedo de que el más mínimo movimiento pudiera causarme más miseria. Los mosquitos zumbaban alrededor de mi rostro.

Entonces, vinieron las ratas.

Donde quiera que mirara, pares de brillantes ojos se escondían en la oscuridad, un paso por encima de mi pie, y grite. Me tambalee sobre mis pies y tire mis vaqueros y ropa interior, pero el movimiento provoco un intenso dolor, y me deje caer de nuevo.

Pensé que podría estar muriéndome, que toda esa agua contaminada de la laguna que bebí no me haría sobrevivir. Permanecí allí después de eso. Exhausta y débil, sin idea de donde se encontraba Edward me dormí.

Un zumbido me despertó, mosquitos, pero el sol estaba arriba y la mayoría de los insectos y de las ratas se habían ido. Me esforcé por levantar mi cabeza mientras me recostaba de costado con mis rodillas levantadas contra mi pecho.

Eso parecía ser el sonido de un avión.

Solté mis rodillas para levantarme y arrastrarme hacia la playa, gritándole a Edward mientras mis pies caminaban más rápido, tratando con cada gramo de mis fuerzas levantar mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y moverlos de un lado a otro. No podía ver el avión, pero podía escucharlo, el sonido desvaneciéndose cada vez más.

Están buscándonos, darán la vuelta en cualquier momento.

El sonido del avión se hizo más débil hasta que no puedo escucharlo más. Mis piernas se doblaron, y caí sobre la arena y llore hasta que hiperventilé. Me recosté de lado, mis sollozos disminuyeron, la mirada fija en las nubes.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando aparte la mirada, Edward estaba recostado a mi lado.

-Era un avión –dije.

-Lo escuche, pero no podía moverme.

-Regresaran.

Pero no lo hicieron.

Llore mucho ese día, Edward estuvo en silencio, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, y no estaba segura de sí dormía o simplemente estaba muy débil como para hablar. No hicimos otra fogata o un intento de comer más pan de fruta. Ninguno de los dos se movió debajo de la palmera, excepto cuando llovió.

No quería estar cerca del bosque cuando la oscuridad cayera, así que nos movimos de regreso a la playa. Mientras me recostaba junto a Edward hubo una cosa de la que estuve segura. Si otro avión no venía o si no encontrábamos una manera de recoger agua, Edward y yo moriríamos.

Dormí a ratos durante toda la noche, y cuando por fin caí en un sueño profundo, me desperté gritando porque soñé que una rata se comía mi pie.

* * *

**COMENTEEEEEN!**

**Nadiia16: Ya lo se, ya veremos como va avanzando, ya en los demas capitulos usaran un poco su imaginacion para no morir xD a tu pregunta son lluvias normales por ahora no hay tormentas :3**

**Si tienen dudas mas de la historia o que les de avanses**

**agreguenme a mi facebook**

**Maria M'Stew :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Edward**

Día 4

Cuando salió el sol, apenas podía levanta la cabeza de la arena. Dos cojines de los asientos del avión habían flotado durante la noche y algo azul junto a ellos llamo mi atención. Rodee hacia bella y la sacudí para despertarla. Me miro con los ojos hundidos, sus labios resecos y sangrando.

-¿Qué es eso? –señale la cosa azul, pero el esfuerzo requerido para mantener mi mano alzada era demasiado, y deje caer mi brazo de vuelta a la arena.

-¿Dónde?

-Allá. Por los cojines de los asientos.

-No lo sé –dijo.

Levante mi cabeza y protegí mis ojos del sol. Lucia familiar y de repente me di cuenta lo que era.

-Esa es mi mochila. Bella esa es mi mochila.

Me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas, camine hacia a la orilla y la agarre. Cuando regrese, me arrodille junto a bella, abrí mi mochila y saque la botella de agua que ella me había dado en el aeropuerto de Malé.

Se sentó. –Oh dios mío.

Torcí la tapa para abrirla y nos pasamos la botella de ida y vuelta, siendo cuidadosos de no beber muy rápido. Contenía casi un litro, y lo bebimos todo, pero apenas tomo el borde de mi sed.

Bella alzo la botella vacía. –Si usamos una hoja como embudo podemos colectar el agua de la lluvia en esto.

Temblorosos y débiles, caminamos al árbol del pan y arrancamos una gran hoja de una de las ramas más bajas. Bella la rasgo hasta que fue del tamaño adecuada y la metió en la boca de la botella vacía, haciendo la abertura tan ancha como era posible. Había cuatro panas en el suelo, y las llevamos de vuelta a la orilla y las comimos todas. Saque todo de mi mochila. La gorra de beisbol de los cachorros de chicago estaba empapada, pero me la puse de todas formas. Había también una sudadera gris con capucha, dos camisetas, dos pares de pantalones deportivos, vaqueros, ropa interior y calcetines, un cepillo de dientes y pasta dental, y mi reproductor de CD.

Agarre el cepillo y la pasta. El interior de mi boca sabía a algo que ni siquiera podía comenzar a describir. Removí la tapa de la pasta, derrame un poco sobre mi cepillo, y se lo tendí a bella.

-Puedes compartir mi cepillo si no te importa.

Ella sonrió. –No me importa, Edward pero ve tu primero. Es tuyo.

Cepille mis dientes y luego enjuague el cepillo en el océano y se lo entregue a ella. Derramo más pasta en él, y cepillo sus dientes. Cuando hubo terminado, lo enjuago y me lo devolvió.

-Gracias.

Esperamos a que lloviera y cuando lo hizo en horas de la tarde, vimos la botella llenarse de agua. Se lo tendí a bella y bebió la mitad y me lo devolvió. Después de que terminamos pusimos la hoja de regreso y la lluvia el lleno de nuevo.

Bella y yo bebimos eso también. Necesitábamos más, mucho más probablemente, pero comencé a pensar que quizás no moriríamos después de todo.

Teníamos una forma de recolectar agua, teníamos las panas, y sabíamos que podíamos hacer fuego. Ahora necesitábamos un refugio, porque si uno, nuestro fuego nunca se quedaría encendido.

Bella quería construir el refugio en la playa porque las ratas la enloquecían.

Rompimos dos ramas con forma de Y las llevamos a la arena, poniendo el palo más largo que encontramos entre ellas. Hicimos una mierda de cobertizo al apoyar más ramas a cada lado.

Las panas dejaron alineado el suelo excepto por un pequeño círculo donde construimos nuestro fuego. Bella recogió piedras para ponerlas en forma de anillo alrededor.

Estaría lleno de humo adentro, pero eso quizás mantendría alejado a los mosquitos.

Decidimos esperar hasta la mañana para hacer otro fuego. Ahora que teníamos refugio, podríamos recolectar leña y almacenarla dentro del cobertizo, para que pudiera secarse.

Llovió de nuevo y llenamos nuestra botella tres veces; nunca había probado algo tan bueno en toda mi vida.

Cuando el sol se levantó, llevamos los cojines, los chalecos salvavidas y mi mochila dentro del cobertizo.

-Buenas noches Edward. –dijo Bella, descansando la cabeza en uno de los cojines, la pila de fuego entre nosotros.

-Buenas noches Bella.

**BELLA**

Día 5

Sonreír, abrí lo ojos. La luz del sol se filtraba entre las redirijas de la choza. La presión sobre mi vejiga algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, me confundió por un segundo y luego tenía que ir al baño.

Salí de la choza sin despertar a Edward y entre en el bosque. Me puse en cuclillas detrás de un árbol, arrugado a la nariz ante el olor a amoniaco proveniente de mi pis. Cuando me subí mis pantalones, me encogí ante la humedad de las piernas.

Edward estaba despierto y de pie junto a la choza cuando volví. -¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto,

Sonreír y dije. –Haciendo pis

-Tengo que ir, también.

Cuando volvió, fuimos al árbol del pan y recogimos tres tendidos en el suelo. Nos sentamos y tomamos nuestro desayuno.

-Déjame ver tu cabeza. –Dijo Edward.

Me incline y Edward peino a través de mi cabello con sus dedos hasta encontrar el corte.

-Está mejor, probablemente debería haber tenido puntos de sutura, sin embargo. No puedo ver nada de sangre seca, pero tu pelo es tan oscuro que es difícil de decir. –Señalo mi mejilla-. Los moretones se van desvaneciendo. Ese se está viendo amarillo.

La aparición de Edward había mejorado, también. Sus ojos ya no estaban cerrados por la hinchazón, y sus cortes fueron sanando bien. Le había ido mejor que mi gracias a su cinturón de seguridad, su rostro muy guapo, aunque aún muy juvenil no tenía cicatrices permanentes del accidente de avión. No sé si podría decir lo mismo, pero no preocuparía por eso hasta el momento.

Después del desayuno, Edward hizo otro fuego.

-Bastante impresionante, chico de ciudad –le dije, apretando su hombro.

Sonrió agregando pequeños trozos de leña y persuadiendo a las llamas mas altas, claramente orgulloso de sí mismo. Se secó el sudor de los ojos y dijo-: Gracias.

-Déjame ver tus manos.

Me las ofreció, las palmas hacia arriba. Ampollas cubrían la piel en carne viva, callosa, y dio un respingo cuando las toque.

-Eso tiene que doler.

-Lo hace –admitió.

El fuego lleno de humo el refugio, pero no se apagaría cuando llovía, si escuchábamos un avión, podríamos localizarlo y tirar hojas verdes en el fuego para crear humo.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin una ducha, y olía fatal.

-Voy a tratar de limpiarme –le dije-. Tienes que quedarte aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza y me dio una camisa de manga corta de su mochila. -¿Quieres usar esto en lugar de tu camiseta manga larga?

-Sí, gracias. –la camiseta me quedaría como un vestido, pero no me importaba.

Te daré unos pantalones cortos, pero sé que son demasiados grandes.

-Está bien –le dije-. La camiseta realmente ayudara.

Camine a lo largo de la costa, parando para quitarme la ropa solo cuando ya no podía ver a Edward o la choza. Escrute el cielo azul, sin nubes.

Ahora sería un momento excelente para que un avión volase por encima. Seguramente, alguien se daría cuenta de una mujer desnuda en la playa.

Me metí en la laguna, y los peces se dispersaron. La quemadura de sol en mis manos y pies se había desvanecido en un bronceado oscuro, que contrastaba con los brazos y las piernas blancas. Mi cabello colgaba de mis omoplatos, en un nido de ratas de enredos.

Me lave el cuerpo con mis manos, y luego recupere mi ropa de la orilla enjuagándolas en el océano. Me peine con los dedos y desee un sujetador para una coleta.

Un poco más limpia cuando Salí del agua, me puse mi ropa interior mojada y el sujetador, y tire de la camiseta de Edward por encima de mi cabeza. Llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, así que no me moleste con mis jeans.

-Sé que no estoy usando pantalones –explique cuando regrese a la choza-. Pero estoy caliente, y quiero dejar que se sequen.

-No es gran cosa, Bella.

-Me gustaría que tuviéramos algo con que pescar. Hay un montón de peces en la laguna –se me hizo agua la boca y mi estómago gruño.

-Podríamos tratar de atraparlos con una lanza. Después de asearme, podemos buscar unos palos largos. Nuestro suministro de leña es bajo, también.

Edward volvió a la choza cinco minutos más tarde, con el pelo mojado, usando ropa limpia. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de algo grande y voluminoso.

-Mira lo que encontré en el agua.

-¿Qué es?

Puso el objeto en el suelo y lo hizo girar para que pudiera leer la escritura en el lateral.

-Esa es la balsa salvavidas del avión –me arrodille a su lado-. Recuerdo haberla visto cuando estaba en busca de los chalecos salvavidas.

Abrimos el contenedor y sacamos la balsa. Abrí la bolsa a prueba de agua adjunta y saque una hoja de papel que enumeraba el contenido. Lo leí en voz alta.

-La balsa con toldo se encuentra dentro de la caja de accesorios, cuenta con dos puertas desplegables y un colector de agua de lluvia en la parte superior de los panes del techo. Paquetes especiales están disponibles, incluidas radiobalizas y localizadores de emergencia.

Mis esperanzas se dispararon. –Edward ¿Dónde está la caja de accesorio?

Edward miro en el contenedor y saco otra bolsa impermeable. Me temblaban las manos mientras rompía el plástico, y tan pronto como hice un agujero lo suficientemente grande, di vuelta al revés y bote todo objeto sobre la arena.

Revolvimos en ellos, las manos chocando unas con otras mientras examinamos cada elemento.

No encontramos nada que condujera al rescate. No localizador de emergencia. Sin señal de radio, teléfono satelital, o trasmisor.

Mis esperanzas se desplomaron.

-Supongo que pensaron que el paquete especial era una mejor innecesaria.

Edward meneo la cabeza lentamente.

Pensé en lo que podría haber ocurrido si hubiéramos encontrado un localizador de emergencia.

¿Solo lo enciendes y esperas a que vengan por ti?

Lagrimas llenaron mis ojos. Parpadeándolas de vueltas, empecé a inventaría el contenido del estuche de accesorios: cuchillo, botiquín de primeros auxilios, lona, dos mantas, cuerdas y dos envases de plástico plegable de dos kilos.

Abrí el botiquín de primeros auxilios: Tylenol, Benadryl, Ungüento antibiótico, crema de cortisona, curitas, toallitas con alcohol e inmodium.

-Déjame ver tus manos –le dije a Edward.

Las ofreció y le puse una pomada antibiótica y curita en sus ampollas.

-Gracias.

Cogí la botella de Benadryl. –Esto puede salvar tu vida.

-¿Cómo?

-Va a detener una reacción alérgica.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –pregunto Edward señalando una botella blanca.

Me miro y mire hacia otro lado. –Eso es inmodium. Es un antidiarreico.

Solo un bufido cuando oyó eso.

La balsa salvavidas se inflaba con una lata de dióxido de carbono. Cuando pulsamos el botos, se llenó de gas tan rápidamente que tuvimos que saltar fuera del camino.

Unimos el techo del toldo el colector de agua de lluvia. La balsa salvavidas se parecía a una de las casas de brincos en las que mi sobrina y sobrino amaban saltar, aunque no tan alta.

-Esto debería contener cerca de diez litros de agua –le dije, señalando el colector de agua. Tenía sed otra vez, esperaba que la lluvia de la tarde llegara temprano.

Solapas de nylon colgaban a los lados y se unían a la balsa salvavidas con velcro. Dejándolas abiertas durante el día permitiría la luz y el aire en su interior.

Las puertas de malla desplegables proporcionaban una pequeña abertura.

Empujamos la balsa salvavidas al lado de la choza y pusimos más leña al fuego antes de caminar hacia el árbol de coco. Edward corto la cascara de un coco. El abrió el coco metiéndolo la hoja del cuchillo, y golpeando el mango con el puño. Yo cogí el agua que se derramo en uno de los recipientes de plástico.

-Pensé que iba a ser más dulce. –dijo Edward, después de que el tomo un trago.

-Yo también-. Sabia un poco amargo, pero no estaba mal.

Edward raspo la carne con el cuchillo. Muerta de hambre, quería comer todos los cocos del sueño. Compartimos cinco antes de que mi ansia de hambre se disipara. Edward tuvo uno más, y me pregunte cuanta comida tomaba llenar un muchacho de dieciséis años.

* * *

**COMENTEEEEEEEEN !**

**Alizce: Lo se, hasta lastima da los dos solitos, pero en este capitulo ya probaran algo de comida y se encontraran cosas nuevas para poder sobrevivir xD**

**Nadiia16: :S si pobre de Bella, asustandose con la rata fea esa :c**

**caritofornasier: lo unico que encontraron del avion fue la caja de emergencia pero ya encontraran cosas mas.**

**lis3011: Que bueno, que te gusta espero ver tus comentarios.**

**maleja twihard: No es nada, me gusta mas ver tus comentarios jajja y le falta mas al pequeño edward xD**

**Si tienen dudas de la historia o avances **

**agreguenme a mi facebook**

**Maria M'Stew**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

La lluvia llego una hora más tarde. Edward y yo nos empapamos, sonriendo y aplaudiendo, viendo los diferentes contenedores llenarse hasta el tope.

Agradecida por la gran abundancia, bebí hasta que no pude aguantar más, el agua se agito en mi estómago cuando me moví.

Al cabo de una hora, los dos orinamos otra vez, celebramos comiendo otro coco y dos frutas de pan.

-Me gusta el coco más que la gruta de pan. –le dije.

-A mí también. Aunque ahora que tenemos fuego, tal vez podemos asarlo y ver si tiene mejor sabor.

Reunimos más leña y encontramos unos palos largos para pesar con arpón. Tiramos la lona en la parte superior de la choza y la atamos con la cuerda para mayor protección de la lluvia.

Edward tallo cinco marcas de conteo en el tronco de un árbol. Ninguno de los dos menciono otro modelo.

A la hora de dormir, elevamos el fuego tan alto como pudimos sin quemar la choza. Edward se metió en la balsa salvavidas. Fue tras él, con la camiseta que me había dado por un camisón. Cerré la puerta deslizándola hacia abajo detrás de mí, por lo menos tendríamos cierta protección contra los mosquitos.

Bajamos las solapas de nylon y las unimos con los cierres de velcro. Separe las mantas y puse los cojines de asiento abajo como almohadas.

Las mantas eran ásperas pero nos mantendrían caliente cuando el sol se pusiera y bajara la temperatura. Los cojines de los asientos eran delgados y olían a moho, pero era lujosamente cómodo comparado a dormir en el suelo.

-Esto es impresionante –dijo Edward.

-Lo sé.

Un poco más pequeña que una cama doble, compartiendo el bote salvavidas con Edward dejaría solo unos centímetros entre nosotros, yo estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparme.

-Buenas noches, Edward.

-Buenas noches, Bella. –Ya soñaba soñoliento, y rodo sobre su costado y se desmayó.

Segundos más tardes, yo también lo hice.

Me desperté en medio de la noche para controlar el fuego. Solo quedaban brasas, por lo que añadí más leña y hurgue con un palo, enviando chispas en el aire. Cuando el fuego ardió fuerte otra vez, volví a la cama.

Edward se despertó cuando me acosté a su lado. -¿Qué pasa? –pregunto.

-Nada, puse más leña al fuego. Vuelve a dormir

Cerré los ojos, y nos dormimos hasta que salió el sol.

**Edward**

Me desperté con una erección.

Normalmente lo hacía, pero no era como si tuviese algún control en el asunto. Ahora que no estábamos muertos, mi cuerpo debió haber decidido que ya si podía sentir lo que quisiera.

Dormir tan cerca de una chica, especialmente una como Bella, básicamente garantizaba que me despertara con una erección.

Ella, todavía dormida, se encontraba acostada de lado con el rostro hacia mí. Las cortadas en su cara comenzaban a curarse, y por suerte para ella, ninguna parecía lo suficientemente profunda como para dejar una cicatriz.

En algún momento durante la noche, ella había pateado la sabana, y ahora podía ver muy bien sus piernas, lo cual era lo peor que podía hacer, considerando lo que ocurría en mis calzoncillos.

Si ella llegaba a abrir sus ojos, podría atraparme mirándola fijamente, así que Salí del pequeño refugio y pensé en geometría hasta que mi erección se esfumara.

Bella se despertó diez minutos después. Comimos coco y fruta de pan como desayuno, y luego me cepille los dientes, enjuagándome con agua de lluvia.

-Ten –dije, tendiéndole el cepillo y la crema de dientes.

-Gracias –coloco un poco de crema y se cepillo los dientes.

-Quizá hoy pase otro avión –dije

-Tal vez –Dijo bella, pero no me miro al decirlo.

-Quiero explorar un poco más por ahí. Para ver qué otra cosa hay en esta isla.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos –dijo-. No tenemos zapatos.

Le di un par de mis medias para que sus pies no estuviesen completamente descalzos. Me escondí detrás del refugio y me cambie a mis vaqueros para protegerme las piernas de los mosquitos, y comenzamos a adentrarnos por el bosque.

El aire húmedo se pegaba a mi piel.

Camine por medio de un enjambre de mosquitos, manteniendo la boca cerrada y espantándolos con mis manos. Nos adentramos mucho más en la selva y el olor a plantas en descomposición se hizo cada vez más fuerte.

Las hojas encimas de nuestras cabezas bloqueaban casi toda la luz del sol, y lo único que escuchaba eran las ramas quebrándose y nuestra respiración cuando inhalábamos el pesado aire. El sudor cubría toda mi ropa continuamos nuestro camino en silencio, y me pregunte cuanto tiempo nos tomaría despejar todos los árboles y salir al otro lado.

Logramos llegar unos quince minutos después. Bella caminaba lentamente detrás de mí, así fui yo quien lo vio primero. Me detuve de repente, me gire y le hice señas para que se apresurara.

Logro alcanzarme y murmuro-. ¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé.

A unos quince metros se encontraba una pequeña casita de madera que apenas era del tamaño de una casa movible, quizá alguien más viva en la isa, alguien que no se había molestado en presentarse.

Caminamos cautelosamente hacia ella. La puerta de enfrente se encontraba abierta, así que dimos un vistazo hacia adentro.

-¿Hola? –dijo Bella.

Nadie contesto, así que entramos por el umbral hacia el piso de madera. Había otra puerta en el otro lado de la habitación sin ventanas, pero estaba cerrada.

Tampoco había ningún mueble. Con mi pie toque una pila de sabanas en la esquina, y saltamos cuando un grupo de insectos comenzaron a dispersarse.

Cuando mis ojos se ajustaron a la poca luz, note una caja de herramientas grandes y de metal en el piso. Me incline y la abrí.

Adentro se encontraban un martillo, varios paquetes de clavos y tornillos, una cinta métrica, alicates y una sierra manual. Bella encontró algo de ropa. Recogió una de las camisas y las mangas se le desprendieron.

-Pensé que tal vez podríamos usar eso, pero, olvídalo –dijo, haciendo una mueca.

Abrí la puerta de otra habitación, y entramos lentamente. Por todo el piso había bolsas vacías de papas fritas y envolturas de barras de chocolate. También había un envase de plástico con tapa junto a ellos. Vacío quienquiera que vivió aquí, probablemente lo utilizo para recolectar agua.

Quizá si hubiéramos explorado la isla un poco más, hubiésemos caminado más lejos y encontrado la choza antes, no habríamos tenido que beber el agua estancada.

Bella miro el contenedor en mi mano, debió haber hecho la misma conexión ya que dijo-. Lo hecho, hecho esta, Edward. Ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer.

En el suelo había un saco de dormir arrugad y lleno de moho. En la esquina, también había un estuche negro apoyado contra la pared. Desabroche los cierres y levante la tapa. Dentro había una guitarra acústica en buenas condiciones.

-Eso no me lo esperaba –dijo bella-. ¿Crees que alguien vivió aquí?

-Parece que sí.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-¿Además de canalizar a _Jimmy Buffer__1_-Bella sacudió la cabeza-.

-No tengo idea. Pero quien sea que haya sido, no ha estado en casa por un tiempo-

-Esta no es madera chatarra –dije-. Fue coartado en un aserradero. No es como lograrlo traerla hasta aquí, pero este tipo iba en serio. Entonces. ¿A dónde se fue?

-Edward –dijo Bella, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa-. Quizá regrese.

-Eso espero.

Coloque la guitarra en el estuche y se lo tendí. Recogí la caja de herramientas, y volvimos a hacer nuestro camino de vuelta a la playa.

A la hora del almuerzo, Bella rostizo fruta de pan en una roca plana al lado de la fogata, mientras que yo partía algunos cocos. Nos comimos todo, en mi opinión, la fruta de pan aun no sabía a pan y lo pasamos con agua de coco.

El calor de la fogata más una temperatura que debía estar cerca de los noventa, hacían difícil estar sentados dentro del refugio por mucho tiempo.

El sudor corría por el rostro de Bella, y su cabello se le pegaba al cuello.

-¿Quieres ir al agua? –me arrepentí de mis palabras en el momento en que las dije. Probablemente solo pensaba que quería que se desnudara frente a mí de nuevo.

Vacilo, pero dijo-: Si, me estoy asando.

Fuimos caminando por la orilla. No me había cambiado de nuevo a mis shorts, así que me quite las medias, la camisa y Salí de los vaqueros. Debajo tenía unos boxers grises.

-Haz como si fuera mi bañador –dije.

Miro mi ropa interior y sonrió. –De acuerdo.

La espere en la parte baja, intentando no mirarla mientras se quitaba la ropa. Si ella tenía el valor de desvestirse frente a mí, no iba actuar como un idiota sobre el asunto.

Aunque mi erección volvió, y esperaba que no lo notara.

Nadamos por un rato, y cuando salimos del agua, nos vestimos y sentamos en la arena. Bella miro fijamente hacia el cielo.

-Estaba muy segura de que ese avión volvería a pasar –dijo.

Cuando regresamos al refugio, lo coloque algo más de leña a la fogata. Bella tomo una de las sabanas de la balsa salvavidas, la extendió en la arena, y se sentó. Tome la guitarra y me senté junto a ella.

-¿Tocas? –pregunto.

-No, bueno, uno de mis amigos me enseño parte de una canción. –tire de las cuerdas y comencé a tocar las primeras a tocar las primera notas de "_Wish you were here"._

Bella sonrió. –Pinck Floyd.

-¿Te gusta los pink Floyd?

Asintió. –Me encanta esa canción.

-¿En serio? Es genial, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tipo de música crees que escucho?

-No lo sé, algo como, ¿Mariah carey?

-No, me gusta lo otro. –Se encogió de los hombros-. ¿Qué puedo decir? Nací en el 71.

Calcule su edad.

-¿Tienes treinta?

-Sí.

-Creí que tenías veinticuatro o veinticinco

-No.

-No pareces de treinta.

Sacudió la cabeza y se rio ligeramente.

-No estoy muy segura si eso es algo bueno o algo malo.

-Solo me refiero a que es muy fácil hablar contigo.

Me sonrió, tire de las cuerdas un poco más tocando las mismas notas de _pink Floyd_, pero tuve que parar porque las manos me dolían por hacer la fogata.

Más tarde, cuando nos fuimos a la cama, ella dijo-. Espero que esa fiesta por la que te quedaste más tiempo haya valido la pena.

-No fue una fiesta. Solo les dije eso a mis padres.

-¿Qué fue?

-Los padres de Jasper no estaban en la ciudad. Su primo justo había salido de la universidad para el verano, y se suponía que iba a venir con su novia. Iba a traer dos de sus amigas. Jasper se convenció a si mismo de que podría conquistar a una de ellas. Le aposte veinte dólares a que no podría hacerlo. –no le dije a Bella que yo también tenía planeado intentarlos.

-¿Lo logro?

-Nunca aparecieron, en vez de eso nos quedamos allí toda la noche, bebiendo cerveza y jugando videojuegos. Dos días después me monte en el avión contigo.

-Guau, Edward lo lamento –dijo.

-Sí. –espere un minuto y luego pregunte-. ¿Quién era ese hombre en el aeropuerto?

-Mi novio, Jacob.

Recordé el beso que le había dado, parecía como si intentara encajarle su lengua en la garganta.

-Debes extrañarlo.

No respondió de inmediato, pero finalmente, dijo-. No tanto como probablemente debería.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Nada, es complicado.

Me gire de lado y coloque mi cojín del asiento debajo de mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué crees que ese avión no regreso, Bella?

-No lo sé –dijo, pero me dio la impresión de que si lo sabía.

-Creen que estamos muertos. ¿Cierto?

-Espero que no –dijo-. Porque si lo piensan, entonces dejaran de buscarnos.

* * *

_**COMENTEN!**_

_Alizce: Que bueno que te guste la historia, y si ya tienen un poco de ayuda para no morir :3 espero y te guste los siguientes capítulos._

_Nadiia16: ya veras los cambios de estos dos en los demás capítulos._

_valeritalopeez : Que bueno te guste :*_

_lis3011: ya en unos capítulos, ya los dos tendrán acción xD_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Bella**

A extremos de dos palos largos en puntos fuertes. La mañana siguiente, Edward uso el cuchillo para cortar las cuerdas de la guitarra.

-¿Lista para arponear algunos peces? –pregunto.

-Definitivamente.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla, Edward se arrodillo y recogió algo.

-Esto tiene que ser tuyo –dijo, dándome una zapatilla de bailarina azul oscuro.

-Así es. –Mire en el agua-. Tal vez la otra estará empapada.

Nos metimos en la laguna que me llegaba a la cadera. El calor no era tan intolerable en la mañana, así que me puse una camiseta de Edward, en lugar de solo mi sujetador y ropa interior.

El dobladillo saturado de agua como una esponja se aferraba a mis muslos. Habíamos intentado, sin éxito, durante más de una hora arponear un pez. Pequeños y rápidos, se dispersaban en cuanto hacíamos algún tipo de movimiento.

-¿Crees que tendríamos mejor suerte un poco más lejos? –le pregunte.

-No lo sé, los peces son, probablemente, más grandes, pero podría ser más difícil de usar la lanza.

Me di cuenta de algo, entonces, flotando en el agua. -¿Qué es eso Edward? –protegí mis ojos con la mano.

-¿Dónde?

-Ahí en frente, ¿Ves lo que sube y baja? –señale con el dedo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos en la distancia.- Oh mierda, Bella, no veas. Demasiado tarde.

Justo antes de que me digiera que no mirase, lo descubrí. Deje caer mi lanza y vomite en el agua.

-Va a ser arrastrado, así que vamos a volver a la orilla –dijo Edward.

Lo seguí fuera del agua. Cuando llegamos a la arena vomite otra vez.

-¿Ya está aquí? –le pregunte, limpiándome la boca con el dorso de mi mano.

-Casi.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

La voz de Edward sonaba temblorosa e insegura.

-Vamos a tener que enterrarlo en alguna parte. Nos vendría bien una de las mantas, a menos que no quieras.

Por mucho que odiaba renunciar a una de nuestras pocas pertenencias, envolverlo en una manta parecía lo respetuoso para hacer. Y si era honesta conmigo misma, sabía que no había manera de que pudiera tocar su cuerpo con mis manos desnudas.

-Iré por ella –le dije, agradecida por una excusa para no estar allí cuando lo arrastrara.

Cuando regrese con la manta, se la entregue a Edward, y rondamos el cuerpo en ella, empujándolo con los pies. El olor de la descomposición, la carne anegada lleno mi nariz, y escondí y hundí la cara en el hueco de mi codo.

-No lo podemos enterrar en la playa –le dije, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-No.

Elegimos un lugar debajo de un árbol, lejos del cobertizo, y empezamos a cavar en la tierra blanda con las manos.

-¿es lo suficientemente grande? –pregunto Edward bajando la mirada al agujero.

-Creo que sí.

No necesitábamos una tumba grande porque los tiburones habían comido las piernas de Mick y parte de su torso. Y un brazo, otra cosa en la que había estado trabajando era su cara, hinchada y blanco.

Recortes de la camiseta desteñida que había estado usando colgaban de su cuello.

Edward espero mientras yo tenía arcadas, y luego agarre uno de los bordes de la manta y le ayude a arrastrar a Mick a la tumba y bajarlo en el agujero.

Lo cubrimos con tierra y nos levantamos.

Lagrimas silenciosas rodaron por mi cara.

-Él ya estaba muerto cuando caímos al agua –dije con firmeza, como un comunicado.

-Si –estuvo de acuerdo Edward.

Empezó a llover, así que volvimos a la balsa salvavidas y nos metimos dentro. El pabellón nos mantuvo seco, pero me estremecí. Tire de la manta sobre nosotros la que ahora estaríamos compartiendo y dormimos.

Cuando nos despertamos, Edward y yo reunimos fruta de pan y coco. Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho.

-Aquí –Edward me entrego un trozo de coco.

Le aparte la mano.

-No, no puedo. Tú cómelo. –mi estómago estaba revuelto, nunca sacaría la imagen de Mick fuera de mi cabeza.

-¿Tu estomago esta todavía revuelto?

-Sí.

-Prueba un poco de agua de coco –dijo, pasándomelo, levante el envase de plástico a mis labios y bebí un rato.

-Voy a buscar un poco de leña.

-Está bien.

Solo se había ido unos minutos, cuando sentí el chorro, _Oh, dios mío, no._

Con la esperanza de una falsa alarma, entre en la dirección opuesta a donde Edward, se había ido y tire mis pantalones abajo. Allí, en la entrepierna de algodón blanco de mi ropa interior era la prueba de que acababa de llegar mi periodo.

Me apresure hacia algo en lo que apoyarme y agarre una camiseta de manga largo. De vuelta en el bosque, arranque una tira, hice una bola, y la metí en mi ropa interior.

_Necesito que este día miserable se termine._

Cuando se puso el sol, los mosquitos hacían un festín con mis brazos.

-Debiste de haber decidido que estar más fría valía más que unas cuantas picaduras –dijo Edward cuando vio espantándolos con mi mano. Se había puesto la sudadera y unos vaqueros tan pronto como los bichos salieron.

Pensé en mi camisa de manga larga, escondida debajo de un arbusto al que solo esperaba ser capaz de encontrar de nuevo.

-Sí, algo así.

**Edward**

No comimos nada más que coco y fruta de pan por los siguientes ocho días y nuestras ropas acabaron colgándonos. El estómago de Bella gruñía mientras dormía, y yo tenía un constante dolor en el mío.

Dudaba que los equipos de rescate aun estuvieran buscándonos, y un hoyo, una sensación de vacío, que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre, se unía al dolor en mis entrañas cada vez que pensaba en mi familia y amigos.

Pensé que impresionaría a Bella si podía pescar un pez. Me las arregle para apuñalarme a mí mismo el pie en su lugar, lo cual duele como el infierno, pero no le deje saber eso.

-Quiero poner una pomada antibiótica en el –dijo Bella, unto suavemente pomada en la herida y la sobrio con una curita. Dijo que la húmeda de la isla era perfecta para los gérmenes y el pensar que uno de nosotros obtuviera una infección la asustaba como la mierda-

-Tendrás que permaneces fuera del agua hasta que sanes, Edward. Quiero mantener seco.

_Genial. Nada de pescar y nada de nadar._

Los días pasaron lentamente. Bella se tranquilizó. Durmió más, y la pille secándose los ojos cuando regrese de recolectar leña o explorar la isla. La encontré sentada en la playa un día, mirando el cielo.

-Es más fácil si dejas de pensar que van a volver –dije.

Me miro. -¿Así que solo debo esperar a que un avión vuele al azar sobre mi cabeza algún día?

-No lo sé, Bella –me senté a su lado-. Podemos salir en una balsa salvavidas –dije-. Cargarla con comida y usar los recipientes de plástico para recolectar agua de lluvia. Solo comenzar a remar.

-¿Qué pasa si nos quedamos sin comida o algo le sucede a la balsa? Eso sería suicidio, Edward. Obviamente no estamos en la trayectoria de vuelo de cualquiera de las islas inhabitadas, y no hay garantía de que un avión volara por aquí. Estas islas se extienden por miles de kilómetros de agua. No puedo estar en el mar. No después de ver a Mick. Me siento a salvo aquí, en la tierra, sé que no van a volver, pero el decirlo en voz alta me parecería que me di por vencida.

-Yo me sentía de esa manera, pero ya no más. –Bella me estudios.

-Eres muy adaptable –Asentí con la cabeza.

-Vivimos aquí ahora.

**Bella**

Edward grito mi nombre, estaba sentada al lado del cobertizo, con la mirada perdida en el espacio. Corrió hacia mí, arrastrando una maleta tras él.

-Bella, ¿es tuya?

Me puse de pie y corrí a su encuentro a mitad de camino.- ¡Sí!

_Por favor, deja que sea la correcta._

Me tire en la arena en frente de la maleta y tire de la cremallera, entonces abrí la tapa y sonreí.

Empuje la ropa mojada a un lado y busque mis joyas. Encontré la bolsa con cierre hermético, la abrí, y derrame todo. Escudriñando a través de ella, mis dedos se cerraron en torno a un pendiente con forma de aro y lo alce triunfalmente para que Edward lo viera.

Sonrió, observando el alambre curvado que colgaba del aro.- Eso sería genial como anzuelo, Bella.

Lo saque todo de la maleta: el cepillo de dientes y dos tubos de pasta dental corriente, además de un tubo dental blanqueador crest, cuatro barras de jabón, dos botellas de gel de baño, champú y acondicionador, loción, crema de afeitar y mi maquinilla de afeitar, más dos paquetes de cartuchos de recambio de cuchilla.

Tres desodorantes, dos sólidos y uno en gel, el aceite de bebe y las bolas de algodón para quitar el maquillaje, bálsamo labial de cereza y, gracias Jesús, dos cajas de tampones. El quitaesmalte y el esmalte, pinzas, bastoncitos de algodón para los oídos, pañuelos de papel, una botella de Woolite1, para lavar a mano mis trajes de baño, y dos tubos de coppertone, con un factor de protección solar de 30. Edward y yo estábamos ya tan morenos que no creí que el protector solar hiciera una diferencia.

-Guau- dijo Edward cuando termine de ordenar todas las cosas de la maleta.

-La isla en la que se supone que deberíamos estar no tiene farmacia –le explique-. Lo he comprobado.

También había guardado un peine y un cepillo, ganchitos y gomas para el cabello, una baraja de cartas, mi agenda y un bolígrafo, dos pares de gafas de sol, las de aviador de Ray Ban y un par con una gran montura negra y un sombrero de paja que siempre llevaba a la piscina.

Cogí cada prenda de ropa, la escurrí del agua y la tendí sobre la arena para que se secara. Cuatro trajes de baño, pantalones de algodón, pantalones cortos, camisetas de tirantes, camisas, y un vestido de verano. Mis zapatillas de deporte y varios pares de calcetines.

Una camiseta azul del concierto de REO Speedwagon2, y una gris de Nike con un logotipo rojo que dice Justo Do It3 en el frente. Eran de gran tamaño, y las usaba para dormir.

Lance la ropa interior y los sujetadores de vuelta a la maleta y cerré la tapa. Lidiaría con esos más tarde.

-Hemos tenido suerte de que esta fuera la maleta que se quedó varada –dije.

-¿Qué había en la otra?

-Tus libros de texto y tus trabajos. –había hecho un cuidadoso las de lecciones, había organizado todos los trabajos que le quedaban por terminar a Edward. Las novelas que había planeado leer durante el verano también se encontraban en esa maleta y pensé con nostalgia lo mucho que habrían ayudado a pasar el tiempo. Mire a Edward con expresión esperanzadora-. Quizás también encontremos tu maleta.

-Ni de coña. Mis padres se la llevaron. Es por eso que tenía algo de ropa y mi cepillo de dientes en la mochila. Mi madre quiso que llevara algo conmigo por si nos retrasábamos y tuviéramos que pasar la noche en alguna parte.

-¿En serio?

-SO.

-Uh, imagina eso.

Recogí todo lo que necesitaba.

-Voy a darme un baño –le dije-. No puedes ir al agua mientras yo esté allí. ¿Eso queda claro?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-No lo hare. Te lo prometo, voy a ver si puedo hacer una caña de pescar, mientras tú vas. Iré cuando regreses.

-Está bien.

Cuando llegue a la orilla, me quite la ropa, entre en el agua, y hundí la cabeza. Me lave el pelo sucio, lo enjuague, y volví a lavármelo. El champú olía increíble, pero quizás era porque yo olía muy mal. Después de ponerme el acondicionador, me enjabone de pies a cabeza y me senté en la orilla afeitándome las piernas y las axilas. Entre en el agua para enjuagarme y flote de espaldas durante un rato, contenta limpia.

Me puse mi bikini amarillo, me eche desodorante y me desenrede el cabello, haciéndome un moño y asegurándolo con una pinza de peso.

Elegí las gafas de sol negras, decidiendo que Edward debía ponerse las Ray Ban.

El me miro dos veces cuando me acerque. Cuando me senté a su lado, se inclinó, me olfateo, y dijo-. Los mosquitos van a comerte viva.

-Me siento tan bien que ni siquiera me importa.

-¿Qué opinas? –pregunto, levantando la caña de pescar. Había hecho un agujero en el extremo de un palo largo y atado la cuerda de la guitarra al mismo.

Lo coloco al otro extremo a través de un circuito abierto en el cable de mi pendiente.

-Se ve muy bien, cuando vuelvas de lavarte, lo probamos. Deje todo por el agua, sírvete tú mismo.

Cuando Edward regreso, se veía limpio y olía tan bien como yo. Le di las Ray Ban.

-Oye gracias –dijo, poniéndoselas-. Son geniales. –agarro la caña de pescar.

-¿Qué vamos a utilizar como cebo? –pregunte.

-Lombrices, supongo.

Cavamos en el suelo, por debajo de los árboles, hasta que encontramos algunos. Parecía más gusanos grandes que lombrices, eran blancos y ondulados, me estremecí. Edward recogió un puñado y fuimos hacia el agua.

-La cuerda no es muy larga –dijo-. No quería usar todas las cuerdas de la guitarra por si acaso se rompía o le pasaba algo al palo.

Después de caminar hasta la altura de la cintura, lanzo el anzuelo. Nos quedamos quietos.

-Algo esta mordisqueado –dijo-

Tiro el palo hacia atrás y saco la cuerda. Aplaudí ante los peces que colgaba del extremo.

-Oye. ¡Funciono! –grito-Edward pesco otros sietes en menos de media hora. Cuando llegamos al cobertizo, salió a recoger leña, y yo limpie el pescado con el cuchillo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste hacer eso? –me pregunto cuando regreso. Vacío la mochila llena de palos en el montón de leña en el cobertizo.

-Mi padre. Solía llevarnos a pescar a Nessie y a mí todo el tiempo, a la casa del lago que teníamos cuando éramos pequeñas. Siempre se ponía su sombrero loco con dibujos de anzuelo en forma de pez. Le ayudaba a limpiar todo lo que cogía.

Edward observaba mientras raspaba las escamas con el cuchillo y luego cortaba la cabeza. Pase el cuchillo en horizontal y hacia abajo por el largo de los peces, superando el filete de la piel. Vertí para quitarme la sangre y las tripas, y luego cocinamos el pescado en la piedra plana que usábamos para tostar pan, nos comimos los siete, uno detrás de otro. Sabían mejor que cualquier otro pez que hubiera comido antes.

-¿Qué tipo de pescado crees que es? –le pregunte a Edward.

-No lo sé, aunque está bastante bueno.

Nos sentamos en la manta después de cenar, con nuestros estomago llenos por primera vez en las últimas semanas. Alcance mi maleta y saque la agenda, alisando las páginas torcidas.

-¿Cuántos días hemos estado aquí? –le pregunte a Edward.

Se acercó al árbol e hizo un recuento de las marcas que había hecho con el cuchillo.

-Veintitrés.

Redondee la fecha en el calendario. Era casi julio.

-Voy a hacer un seguimiento a partir de ahora. –Entonces pensé en algo-. ¿Cuándo se supone que debes ir al médico?

-A finales de agosto. Se supone que me tienen que hacer un escáner.

-Nos encontrara para entonces.

Realmente no lo creía. Y dada la mirada en la cara de Edward, el tampoco.

* * *

**_D: ya veintitrés días en la isla, a ver cuanto aguantas *-* que bueno que les guste la historia y falta mas cosas que le falta a esos dos juntos._**

lis3011: Lo se, a ver cuanto falta para que los encuentre D:

maleja twihard: lo bueno es que aquí ya encontraron la maleta de Bella y pudieron pescar y comer mucho mejor :'D

Nadiia16: jajaja me imagine al pirata y todo xD ya en poco se descubrirán quien es el dueño de esa cabaña :3 y de eso se trata la historia que te deje con la intriga :*

Alizce: si, ya edward ya siente algo por ella, la difícil es Bella pero, esperemos y ya le de chance

PD: he pensado ser un grupo en facebook, para ser mejor comunicacion con ustedes y subir avances que les parece, comenten :3

**COMENTEEEEEN!**

**BII. M. Stew.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Estaba yendo al baño detrás de un árbol cuando lo escuche. El aleteo, el sonido de algo agitándose me sorprendió y casi caí en mi charco de pis. Me puse de pie y me levante la ropa interior y los pantalones cortos, entonces escuche, pero no volví a oír el ruido.

-Creo que he oído un animal –le dije a Edward cuando regrese.

-¿Qué clase de animal?

-No lo sé. Era como el ruido de un aleteo. ¿Has oído algo?

-Sí, también lo he oído.

Volvimos al lugar donde había oído el ruido, pero no encontramos nada. Reunimos toda la leña que podíamos cargar en el camino de regreso, y la depositamos en nuestra pila de leña.

-¿Quieres ir a nadar? –pregunto Edward.

-Claro.

Ahora que tenía traje de baño, nadar sonaba como una gran idea.

El agua clara en la laguna había sido perfecta para bucear. Nadamos durante aproximadamente meda hora, y justo antes de que saliéramos del agua, Edward piso algo, se zambullo debajo de la superficie. Cuando subió, sostenía una zapatilla de deporte en la mano.

-¿Es tuya? –pregunte.

-Sí, me imagino que al final se lavaran –dijo.

Nos sentamos en la playa, con la brisa del océano secando nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Por qué tus padres eligieron estas islas? –pregunte-. Están tan lejos.

-El buceo, se supone que son uno de los mejores puntos de buceo en el mundo. Mi padre y yo estamos diplomados –dijo Edward, hundiendo sus pies en la arena blanca-. Cuando estaba muy enfermo, hizo la gran cosa de decirles a todos que tan pronto como me recuperara, tendríamos las mejores vacaciones. Como si me importara una mierda.

-¿No querías venir aquí? -Edward sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no?

-Nadie quiere pasar todo el verano con su familia. Quería quedarme en casa y pasar el rato con mis amigos. Entonces me dijeron que ibas a venir y que tendría que hacer todo el trabajo que no hice o tendría que repetir décimo grado. Eso realmente me molesto. –Me miro como disculpándose-. Sin ánimos de ofender.

-No lo has hecho.

-Sin embargo, no me escucharon. Mi madre y mi padre se convencieron a si mismo de que este viaje sería lo mejor que le ha pasado a nuestra familia. Pero incluso mis hermanas estaban enfadadas. Querían ir a Disney World.

-Lo siento, Edward.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Qué edad tienen tus hermanas?

-Alice tiene nueve años y Rosalie tiene once. A veces me vuelven loco, no paran de hablar, pero son fantásticas –dijo-. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

-Tengo una hermana, Nessie. Es tres años mayor que yo y esta casa con un tipo llamado David. Tiene dos hijos, Joel de cinco años y Chloe de dos. Los hecho muchísimo de menos a todos. No puedo imaginarme como lo estarán pasando, sobre todo mi madre y mi padre.

-Yo también echo de menos a mi familia –dijo Edward.

Observe el brillante cielo azul y mire hacia el agua turquesa, escuchando el sonido relajante de las olas golpeando el arrecife.

-Realmente esto es precioso –dije-

-Si –estuvo de acuerdo Edward-. Lo es.

**Edward**

Una de las cosas más difíciles de estar en la isla era el aburrimiento. Tomaba su tiempo reunir comida y leña, e ir a pescar dos o tres veces al día, pero aun teníamos muchas horas que sobraban. Explorábamos, pero también conversábamos, y no paso mucho tiempo antes de sentirme tan cómodo con Bella como lo hacía con mis amigos; escuchaba lo que tenía que decir.

Me pregunto cómo lo estaba llevando, emocionalmente hablando. Los chicos supuestamente deben ser rudos, y Jasper y yo segurísimo que nunca son sentaríamos por ahí a hablar de cómo nos sentíamos, pero admití a Bella que tenía una extraña sensación en mi estómago cada vez que pensaba en cuando nos encontrarían. Le dijo que a veces me asustaba. Le dije que no siempre dormía bien. Me dijo que ella tampoco.

Aunque me gustaba compartir una cama con Bella, a veces se acurrucaba junto a mí, con su cabeza en mi hombro, y una vez cuando me dormir de lado, presiono su pecho con mi espalda y metió las rodillas en el espacio por detrás de las mías. Lo hizo dormida, y no significaba nada, pero se sintió bien. Nunca había pasado la noche entera con una chica antes. Ángela y yo solo habíamos dormido juntos un par de horas y eso fue sobre todo, porque estaba enferma.

Me gustaba Bella.

Mucho. Sin ella la isla habría apestado.

Nadie nos rescató, así que me perdí la cita de seguimiento con el oncólogo a finales de agosto. Bella lo menciono una mañana durante el desayuno.

-Me preocupa que no hayas podido ir al médico –dijo, pasándome un pedazo de pescado cocido-. Cuidado, está caliente.

-Me encuentro bien –le dije, soplando el pescado para enfriarlo antes de meterlo en mi boca.

-Sí, pero estuviste muy enfermo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Me paso la botella con agua. Tome un sorbo y me senté.

-Háblame de ello –dijo.

-Mi madre pensó que era gripe. Tenía fiebre, y comenzaba a sudar por la noche, perdí algo de peso. Luego el doctor encontró un bulto en mi cuello que resultó ser un ganglio linfático inflamado. Hicieron unas pruebas después de eso: Rayos X, biopsia, resonancia magnética nuclear y un PET escáner1. Luego me dijeron que estaba en la tercera etapa de Hodgkin2

-¿Comenzaste enseguida con quimioterapia?

-Sí. Sin embargo no funciono. También encontraron una masa en mi pecho, así que también tuve que recibir radiación.

-Eso suena horrible.

Corto un pedazo del fruto del árbol del pan y me paso el esto.

-No fue divertido. Estuve entrando y saliendo del hospital muchas veces.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste enfermo?

-Alrededor de un año y medio, supongo. Durante un tiempo, no estuve muy bien. Los médico no sabía que pensar.

-Eso tuvo que ser realmente aterrador Edward.

-Bueno, trataron de mantenerlo en secreto, lo cual odiaba solo supe que era malo porque de repente nadie me miraba a los ojos cuando preguntaba cosas. O cambiaban de tema. Eso me asustaba.

-Apuesto a que sí.

-Al principio, mis amigos me visitaban todo el tiempo, pero cuando no me recupere, algunos de ellos dejaron de venir –tome otro sorbo de agua y le entregue la botella de Bella-. ¿Conoces a mi amigo, Jasper?

-Sí.

-El vino cada día. Pasaba horas viendo la televisión conmigo, o solo se sentaba en una silla junto a mi cama del hospital cuando me sentía demasiado enfermo para moverme o hablar. Mis padres y el medico tenían esas largas conversaciones, afuera en el pasillo o donde fuera, y le pedía a Jasper que tratara de escuchar. Me contaba todo lo que decían, sin importar el que. Sabía que solo necesitaba oírlo directamente, ¿sabes?

-Por supuesto –dijo-. Parece un gran amigo, Edward.

-Sí, lo es. ¿Tienes alguna mejor amiga?

-Sí, su nombre es Stefani. Nos conocemos desde la guardería.

-Es mucho tiempo –asintió-

-Los amigos son importantes. Entiendo que quieras pasar tu verano con ellos.

-Si –dije, pensando en todos volviendo a casa en chicago. Probablemente pensarían que estaba muerto. Bella se levantó y camino hacia la pila de leña.

-¿Me dirás si notas algún síntomas? –agarro hago de leña y la tiro al fuego.

-Claro, solo no preguntarme todo el tiempo si estoy bien. Mi madre lo hacía, y me volvía loco.

-No lo hare. Pero me preocupare un poco.

-Sí, yo también.

**Bella**

La luz del sol me despertó, iluminando el interior de la balsa salvavidas. Edward ya se había ido a buscar leña o pescar. Bostece, estire mis brazos y piernas, y Salí de la cama. Mi maleta se encontraba en la choza, y metí la mano y tome un bikini, volviendo a la balsa salvavidas para cambiarme.

Vestida, levante las solapas de nylon para dejar que entrara algo de aire fresco.

Edward se acercó con el pescado que capturo para el desayuno. Sonrió.

-Hola.

-Buenos días.

Revise los arboles de fruta del pan y coco, recogiendo todo del suelo y trayéndolos de vuelta a la choza. Edward quebró los cocos mientras yo limpiaba y cocinaba el pescado.

Después del desayuno cepillamos nuestros dientes, los enjuagamos con agua de lluvia, y tache la fecha en mi agenda. Septiembre ya. Difícil de creer.

-¿Quieres ir a nadar? –pregunto Edward.

-Seguro.

La última semana, Edward había visto dos aletas justo fuera del arrecife. Nos entró el pánico y salimos del agua, mientras mirábamos como venían hasta el final de la laguna. Delfines. Nos metimos lentamente dentro del agua y ellos no nadaron lejos, esperando pacientemente mientras nos acercábamos a ellos.

-Casi actúan como si estuvieran aquí para presentarse –dije con asombro.

Edward acaricio a uno y se rio cuando soplo agua por su respiradero. Nunca había visto criaturas tan sociales. Nadaron con nosotros por un rato y luego nos dejaron abruptamente, como si fuera una especie de programa marítimo.

-Tal vez los delfines volverán hoy –dije mientras seguía Edward hasta la orilla.

Nos entretuvimos nosotros mismos usando uno de los recipientes de plástico plegable como una máscara de snorkel. Había escuelas de peces de brillante colores, purpura, azul, naranja, amarillo y negro a rayas. Vimos una tortuga marina y una anguila asomando su cabeza desde del océano. Me aleje nadando rápidamente cuando la vi.

-No hay delfines –dije- Debemos haberlos perdido.

-Podemos intentarlo de nuevo después de nuestra siesta. –De repente, apunto hacia la costa-. Bella, mira hacia allá.

Una pata de cangrejo salió de la arena, la pinza se abrió, y se cerró, salimos corriendo del agua.

-Voy a agarrar mi sudadera –dijo.

-Date prisa, está tratando de enterrarse.

Edward regreso en un tiempo record, envolviendo su sudadera alrededor del cangrejo, y lo tiro fuera de la arena. Fuimos de nuevo a la choza y Edward lo sacudió sobre el fuego.

-Oh dios –dije, pensando por un segundo en la violenta muerte del cangrejo.

Lo supere rápido.

Rompimos las piernas con las pinzas de la caja de herramientas, sorprendiéndonos de nosotros mismos. La carne de cangrejo incluso sin mantequilla caliente derretida sabia mejor que cualquier cosa que había comido desde que estábamos en la isla. Ahora que sabíamos dónde se enterraban, Edward y yo tendríamos que verificar la cosa diariamente. Me había cansado del pescado, cocos y la fruta de pan que apenas podía tragar a veces, y agregar la carne de cangrejo daría un poco de variedad, algo que estaba desaseadamente fuera de nuestra dieta.

Cuando el cangrejo no era nada más que un montón de trozos de concha, saque la manta de la balsa salvavidas y la tendí bajo el árbol de cocos. Nos tendimos uno al lado del otro. La sombra del árbol ayudaba a mantenernos frescos durante las horas más calurosas del día, y se había convertido en nuestro lugar favorito para tomar la siesta.

Una gran, espeluznante y peluda araña su cuerpo del tamaño de un cuarto se arrastró perezosamente por el hombre de Edward y la sacudí con mi dedo.

-Esa incluso me asusto –dije.

Edward se estremeció. Odiaba las arañas siempre sacudía nuestra manta, comprobándola antes de ponerla de vuelta en la balsa de salvavidas.

Personalmente, odiaba a las serpientes. Ya había pisado una y la única cosa que me impidió quedar completamente traumatizada fue el hecho de que llevaba mi tenis. Odiaba pensar haber pisado una descalza; fuera o no venenosa era demasiado estresante para pensarlo.

Pensé que Edward ya se había quedado dormido, pero luego dijo-. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar con nosotros, Bella? –su voz sonó somnolienta.

-No lo sé, creo que seguiremos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo y trataremos de aguantar hasta que alguien nos encuentre.

-No estamos haciéndolo tan mal –dijo Edward rodando sobre su estómago-. Puesto a que sorprendería mucha gente.

-Esto me sorprende. –mi estómago lleno me puso somnolienta también-. No es como si hubiéramos tenido una elección, Edward o lo imaginamos o morimos.

Edward levanto la cabeza de la manta y me miro con una expresión contemplativa.

-¿Piensas que hayan hecho funerales para nosotros cuando regresemos a casa?

-Sí. –la idea de nuestras familias manteniendo monumentos dolía tanto que apreté los ojos cerrados y quise estar dormida, con la esperanza de escapar de las imágenes de una iglesia llena de gente, un alar vacío y los rostros llorosos de mis padres.

Después de nuestra siesta reunimos leña, una tarea interminable y tediosa. Manteníamos el fuego ardiendo constantemente, en parte para que Edward no tuviera que hacer una nueva y en parte porque ambos manteníamos la esperanza de que un avión volara sobre nosotros. Cuando pasara, estaríamos listos, nuestra pila de hojas verdes enviarían señales de humo tan pronto como las arrojáramos a las llamas.

Agregamos leña a la pila en la choza. Luego llene el contenedor que había tenido la balsa salvavidas con agua de mar, agregue una tapa de Woolite, y agite nuestra ropa sucia alrededor de ella.

-Debe ser el día del lavado –dijo Edward.

-Sí.

Colgamos una cuerda entre dos árboles y colgamos la ropa para que se secara. No teníamos mucho; Edward llevaba pantalones cortos y nada más. Yo pasaba los días en bikini, durmiendo con su camiseta y un par de pantalones cortos cada noche.

Más tarde esa noche, después de la cena, Edward pregunto si quería jugar a las cartas.

-¿Póker? ¿Otra vez? –se echó a reír-. ¿Qué, no te patee el trasero lo suficiente la última vez?

Edward me enseño a jugar, pero no era muy buena. Al menos eso es lo que él pensaba. Empecé a tomarle el ritmo, y estaba a punto de vencerlo.

Seis manos más tardes gane cuatro, y él dijo-. Eh debo estar teniendo una mala noche. ¿Quieres en su lugar jugar damas?

-Está bien.

El dibujo un tablero de damas en la arenas. Usamos piedrecitas para las damas y jugamos tres juegos.

-¿Uno más? –pregunto Edward.

-No, voy a ir a tomar un baño.

Me preocupaba nuestro subministro de jabón y champú. Me había llenado con un montón de cada uno, pero Edward y ya habíamos acordado bañarnos solamente cada dos días. Por si acaso. Quedábamos un poco más limpios desde que nadamos más, pero no siempre olíamos de los mejor.

-Tu turno –dije, cuando volví a la costa.

-Extraño la ducha –dijo Edward.

Después del baño, nos fuimos a la cada. Edward cerró la puerta corredera la balsa salvavidas y se acostó a mi lado.

-Daria cualquier cosa por una cosa –dijo.

-Yo también, una grande, con un montón de hielo.

-Y quiero algo de pan, no fruta del pan, pan como un gran sándwich, con papas fritas y un pepinillo.

-Pizza, estilo chicago –dije.

-Una gran y sabrosa hamburguesa con queso.

-Bistec –dije-. Y una patata cocida al horno con queso y crema.

-Pastel de chocolate para el postre.

-Se cómo hacer un pastel de chocolate. Mi mama me enseño.

-¿Del tipo con chispas de chocolate encima?

-Sí, cuando salgamos de esta isla, voy a hacerte una. –suspire-. Sonó nos estamos torturando nosotros mismos.

-Lo sé. Ahora tengo hambre, bueno ya tenía un poco de hambre. –me gire sobre mi costado y me acomode-.

-Buenas noches, Edward.

-Buenas noches.

Edward se sentó y puso los pescados en el suelo cerca de mí.

-La escuela ha estado en sesión por un par de semanas –dije, hice una x en el calendario, puse la agenda lejos y empecé a limpiar nuestro desayuno.

Edward debió haber notado mi expresión porque dijo-. Pareces triste.

Asentí. –Esto es duro para mí, sabiendo que otro profesor está de pie delante de mis estudiantes ahora.

Enseñaba ingles a los de segundo año, y amaba comprar artículos escolares y seleccionar libros para mi estantería. Siempre llenaba un gran tazón en mi escritorio con lápices y no habría faltado a ninguno al final del año.

-¿Así que te gusta tu trabajo?

-Me encanta. Mi mama fue profesora, se retiró el año pasado, y yo siempre supe que iba a ser una también. Cuando era pequeña quería jugar a la escuela todo el tiempo y ella solía darme estrellas de oro para que pudiera lograr mi tarea de muñeco de peluche.

-Apuesto a que eres una gran maestra buena.

Sonreí. –Trato de serlo. –Puse el pescado limpio en mi roca para cocinar y lo coloque cerca de las llamas-. ¿Puedes creer que estarías comenzando tu tercer año de secundaria?

-No, parecería como si ni hubiese ido a la escuela en mucho tiempo-

-¿Te gusta la escuela? Tu mama me dijo que eres un buen estudiante.

-Voy bien, quería ponerme al día con mis clases. Tenía la esperanza de volver al equipo de futbol, también, tuve que salir cuando me enferme.

-¿Entonces te gusta los deportes? –pregunte.

Asintió. –Especialmente el futbol y el basquetbol. ¿Y a ti?

-Claro.

-¿Juegas algunos?

-Bueno, corro. Corrí dos maratones y medio el año pasado, y corrí en la pista y jugué basquetbol en la secundaria. A veces hago yoga. –Revise el pescado y empuje la roca lejos del fuego para que pudiera enfriarlo-. Extraño hacer ejercicio.

No podía imaginarme corriendo ahora. Incluso si teníamos suficiente comida para justificarlo, correr alrededor de la isla me recordaría a un hámster en una rueda. Moviéndome hacia delante pero sin conseguir llegar a ninguna parte.

Edward se acercó con una mochila llena de leña.

-Feliz cumpleaños –dije.

-¿Es el veinte de septiembre? –Tiro un leño al fuego y se sentó a mi lado.

Asentí con la cabeza. –Lo siento, no te he dado un regalo. El centro comercial de la isla es una mierda.

Edward se echó a reír. –Está bien, no necesito un regalo.

-Tal vez puedas tener una gran fiesta cuando salgamos de esta isla. –Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Si, tal vez.

Edward parecía mayor de diecisiete años. Reservado casi. Tal vez enfrentar graves problemas de salud elimino algunos de los comportamientos inmaduros que se presentan cuando no tienes nada mas de que preocuparte excepto obtener licencia de conducir, clases de montaje, o romper el toque de queda.

-No puedo creer que pronto será octubre –dije-. Las hojas estar probablemente empezando a cambiar a casa.

Me gustaba el otoño juegos de futbol, llevar a Joel y Chloe al huerto de calabazas, y sentir frio en el aire. Esas eran algunas de mis cosas favoritas.

Me quede mirando las palmeras, sus verdes hojas ondeando en la brisa. El sudor resbalaba lentamente por el lado de mi cara y el constante aroma de coco en mis manos me recordó a loción bronceadora.

Seria siempre verano en la isla.

* * *

**COMENTEEEEN!**

Alizce : Me alegra mucho, escucharte decir eso *-* me motiva a seguir publicando mas capítulos :'D y ya se va poner mas interesante y ya en el siguiente habla mas acercamientos, espero ver mas sus comentarios.

Nadiia16 : bueno, creo que te dejare mas picada en los demás capítulos xD :S lo se pobre lo de Mick, ya casi se vomita nuestra Bells, pero edward todo ya un hombre *.*

nessi swan: Que bueno, que te gusto eso me alegra mucho :D

lis3011: sufrió un poco con el cadáver :s

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS *.* me ponen mega feliz, al leer sus comentarios, que les guste la historia.**_

_**si quieres agreguenme a mi facebook o panseme el suyo :D **_

_**Hasta mañana.**_

_**Mary :*3**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Edward**

La lluvia comenzó a caer por todos lados. Los truenos retumbaban y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. El viento sacudió la balsa salvavidas, y me preocupaba que esto nos recolocara a mitad de la playa. Hice una nota mental:_ hacer un ancla a la balsa mañana._

-¿Estas despierta? –le pregunte a Bella.

-Si

La tormenta se extendió por horas. Nos juntamos con la cobija encima de nuestras cabezas. El delgado nylon que cubría el techo y que colgaba era todo lo que nos protegía de los rayos, lo cual era mejor que no tener ninguna protección. No hablamos mucho, solo esperamos a que terminara, y cuando finalmente ocurrió, dormimos agotados.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella trajo algunos cocos verdes pequeños que cayeron del árbol por la tormenta. Los abrimos. La pulpa sabía dulce, y el agua era amarga como los cocos marrones.

-Estos son tan buenos –dijo Bella.

El cobertizo se había derrumbado y nuestra fogata se había apagado, así que hice otra, esta vez usando mis cordones. Los ate a los extremos opuestos del palo, curvándolo. Haciendo un nudo en la cuerda, coloque el otro palo contra el que estaba perpendicular, así las maderas se apoyaban.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Bella.

-Voy a usar esto para girar el palo. Así lo hizo un tipo en la televisión.

Ajuste la tensión en la cuerda y sostuve el palillo en diferencia ángulos. Me tomo un rato conseguir que el palo girara lo suficientemente rápido, pero una vez que lo hice, conseguí humo en unos quince minutos, y las llamas muy pronto después de eso.

-Oye –dijo Bella-. Esa fue una grandiosa idea.

-Gracias. –apile en la yesca y observe el fuego crecer. Bella y yo pusimos el cobertizo de nuevo juntos.

Me seque el sudor de los ojos y dije-. Espero que esta sea la peor tormenta que tendremos. –Incline el último barrote contra el cobertizo-. Porque no sé qué vamos hacer si nos quedamos sin refugio.

Bella salió a tomar un baño. Busque en su maleta, tratando de encontrar su camisa de Reo Speedwagon. Me dijo que podía usarla y la Nike también, dado que ambas me quedaban. No vi la camisa, así que busque un poco más profundo.

Había dos cajas de tampones debajo de dos pantaloncillos cortos.

_¿Qué va hacer cuando las acabe?_

Moví algunas cosas alrededor y vi sus sostenes, doblados y apilados. El negro estaba en la cima, tome una botella de loción de vainilla, abrí la tapa y olfatee.

_Es por eso que algunas veces huele a pastelillos._

Abrí un contenedor de plástico. Tenía diminutas píldoras en el interior, en un círculo marcado con los días de las semanas. Cinco pastillas dentro- me tomo un tiempo descubrir que eran pastillas anticonceptivas. Encontré dos paquetes más sin abrir.

A Bella no le molestaría que estuviera buscando en su maleta, mantenía mi ropa aquí también, ya que usábamos mi mochila para acarrear leña, pero probablemente no le gustaría que estuviera tocando sus cosas. Comencé a cerrar la tapa, pero entonces vi su ropa interior. Estaba en el fondo de la maleta, junto con su tenis. Mire sobre mi hombro, luego tome un par rosas y las levante.

_Me pregunto si podría identificar cuando los está usando. _Los guarde de nuevo y tome una tanga negra.

_Muy sexy. Pero apuesto a que es totalmente incómodo._

_Toque un par rojo, y mire de cerca el pequeño moño negro en el centro de la cintura._

_Wow, esto sí que sería un regalo caliente._

Inhale. Luego, tome cinco seis pares a la vez, hundí mi rostro entre ellos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Bella.

Me di la vuelta. –Jesús, ¿tienes que asustarme así? –mi corazón latía de prisa y mi cara ardía.

_¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí?_

-Estoy buscando tu camisa de REO Speedwagon. –aun sostenía un par de bragas en mi mano, y las deje caer de nuevo en su maleta.

-¿En serio? –pregunto-. Porque parecía que estabas jugando con mi ropa interior. –puso el jabón y champú lejos de su maleta.

No parecía enojada, sin embargo, así que levante la tanga y dije-. Esta parece totalmente incomoda.

-Dame eso. –me lo arrebato de la mano y la metio| de nuevo en su maleta, apretando los labios tratando de no reírse.

Cuando note que no estaba molesta conmigo sonreí y dije-. ¿Sabes que, Bella? Eres genial.

-Me alegra que pienses eso.

-Realmente buscaba tu camisa de REO Speedwagon, pero no la encontré.

-Está colgada en la cuerda. Debe estar ya seca.

-Gracias.

-De nada, solo no vuelvas a oler mi ropa interior más, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vistes eso, ¿eh?

-sí.

**BELLA**

Los delfines nadaban junto a mí en la laguna. Se zambullían bajo mi cuerpo y aparecían al otro lado. Hicieron los ruidos chirriantes más divertidos, y cuando hable con ellos, actuaron como si me entendieran. A Edward y a mí nos gustaba agarrar sus aletas, y reír mientras ellos nos dejaban montarlos. Podría jugar con ellos durante horas.

Edward corrió hacia la laguna- Bella, adivina lo que encontré.

La otra zapatilla de tenis de Edward estaba lavada, y puesto que ya no tenía que preocuparse de dañar sus pies más, se pasaba horas en el bosque, en busca de algo interesantes. Hasta el momento, no había encontrado nada más que picaduras de mosquitos, pero no dejaba de mirar de todos modos. Le daba algo que hacer.

-¿Qué encontraste? –le pregunte acariciando a uno de los delfines.

-Ponte tu tenis y ven a ver.

Le dije adiós a los delfines, y lo seguí a la choza para ponerme los zapatos y los calcetines.

-Bueno, ahora tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué es?

-Una cueva. Fui a tomar un montón de palos, y cuando los aparte, vi la apertura. Quiero ver lo que hay en ella.

Solo tomo un minutos llegar a la cueva, Edward se arrodillo a la entrada y se arrastró a través de las manos y rodillas.

-Es más estrecho de lo que pensaba –grito-. Acuéstate en el suelo y arrástrate como en el ejército usando tu estómago. Es apretado, pero allí hay un espacio vamos, entra.

-De ninguna manera –le grite de vuelta-. Nunca iré en esa cueva –mi corazón latía mas rápido, y empecé a sudar solo de pensarlo.

-Estoy avanzando a tientas, no puedo ver nada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué pasa si hay ratas, o una gran y terrorífica araña?

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que puede haber arañas?

-No, no importa.

-No creo que haya nada aquí, excepto piedras y palos. Sin embargo, no puedo estar seguro.

-Si los palos están secos, sácalos. Podemos añadirlos a la palo de leña.

-Está bien.

Edward salió de la cueva y se puso de pie con algo que parecía un hueso de la espinilla en una mano, y algo que definitivamente era una calavera en la otra. Los soltó y dijo-. ¡Mierda!

-Oh, dios mío –le dije-. No sé de quienes son, pero no termino bien para ellos.

-¿Crees que es la persona que construyo la cabaña? –pregunto Edward miramos el cráneo.

Asentí con la cabeza. –Esa sería mi conjetura.

Caminamos de regreso a la choza y cogimos un leño encendido del fuego que utilizamos para una antorcha. Nos apresuramos a volver a la cueva y Edward se puso en sus manos y rodillas y se metio| dentro. Sosteniendo la antorcha delante de él.

-No te quemes –grite tras él.

-No lo hare.

-¿Entraste?

-Sí.

-¿Qué ves?

-Definitivamente es un esqueleto. Pero no hay nada más aquí. –Edward salió y me entrego la antorcha-. Voy a dejar los huesos en la cueva con el resto de ellos.

-Buena idea.

Edward y yo caminamos de regreso a la choza.

-Bueno, eso fue horrible –le dije.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tarda un cuerpo para convertirse en un esqueleto? –pregunto Edward.

-¿Con este calor y humedad? Probablemente no mucho.

-Definitivamente creo que es el chico de la cabaña.

-Probablemente tienes razón. Y si es el, ahí va una de nuestras posibilidades de rescate. –Negué con la cabeza-. No va volver, porque nunca se fue. Pero, ¿Qué lo mato?

-No lo sé. –Edward arrojo un poco de leña al fuego y se sentó a mi lado-. ¿Por qué no entraste en la cueva? Antes de que supiéramos sobre el esqueleto, quiero decir.

-No puedo soportar espacios pequeños y cerrados. Me asuste. ¿Recuerdas la casa del lago de la que te hable? ¿A la que mi papa y yo íbamos a pescar?

-Sí.

-Nessie y yo siempre jugábamos con los otros niños que veraneaban con sus familias. Había un camino que rodeaba todo el lago, y tenía un gran tubo de drenaje bajo el. Los niños siempre se retaban entre ellos a arrastrarse a través de él, al otro lado. En una ocasión, Nessie y yo decidimos hacerlo, y convencimos a todos los demás a que fueran. Llegamos a mitad de camino, y me entro el pánico. No podía respirar y la persona frente a mí no seguía adelante. No podía retroceder porque había niños detrás de mí, también. Tenía probablemente siente, y no era muy grande, pero la tubería era muy pequeña. Finalmente lo hicimos, y Nessie tuvo que ir a buscar a nuestra madre, porque yo no dejaba de llorar. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

-No me extraña que no quisieras entrar.

-Lo que no puedo entender es porque Bones se arrastraría allí para morir.

-¿Bones?

-Siento como si debiera tener un nombre. Bones suena mejor que "chico de la cabaña".

-Funciona para mí –dijo Edward.

Me senté junto al cobertizo jugando solitario. Cuando Edward se acercó, supe de inmediato que algo andaba mal, porque llevaba su brazo cerca de su cuerpo, y lo apoyaba con la otra mano. Su hombro se desplomo hacia abajo.

Me puse de pie. -¿Qué paso?

-Me caí del árbol de coco.

-Vamos. –puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y lo conduje lentamente a la caja de primeros auxilios. Hizo una mueca al menor movimiento, y trato, sin éxito, de suprimir un gemido cuando le ayude a recostarse. La necesidad repentina y fuerte de cuidar de él, aliviar su dolor, me sorprendió.

-Ya vuelvo, voy por el Tylenol.

Deposite dos Tylenol en la palma de mi mano y agarre la botella de agua, llenándola en el colector de agua, puse las pastillas en la boca de Edward y levanto su cabeza para que pudiera tomar una copa. Trago saliva y respiro lentamente dentro y fuera.

-¿Por qué subiste al árbol?

-Así podría llegar a los pequeños cocos verdes que te gustan.

Sonreí. –Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte, pero creo que la clavícula está rota. Voy a esperar a que el Tylenol haga efecto y después voy a trata de amañar algún tipo de cabestrillo.

-Está bien –dijo, cerrando los ojos.

Mire mi maleta y encontré una larga camiseta blanca, después de veinte minutos, lo ayude a incorporarse.

-Lo siento, sé que duele.

Incline su brazo por su codo y metí el cabestrillo debajo y lo ate suavemente en su hombro. Ayudándole a bajarlo de regreso, le aparte el pelo de la cara y bese su frente. –Trata de no moverte.

-Está bien, Bella.

Tal vez el dolor no era tan malo, sin embargo, porque cuando lo mire antes de salir de la choza tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me desperté esa noche para poner leña al fuego.

-Bella.

La voz de Edward me sobresalto. -¿Si?

-¿Puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí? Tengo que orinar.

-Claro.

Le ayude a través de la puerta de la choza y luego encendí el fuego. Cuando regreso, le di más Tylenol.

-¿Has podido dormir algo? –pregunte.

-No realmente.

A la mañana siguiente se veía un golpe y un morado en el hueso que se había roto, hizo una mueca cuando apreté el cabestrillo y le di una tercera dosis de Tylenol.

No me dejo darle más píldoras después de eso. –No quiero tomar demasiado, Bella. Puede ser que las necesite de nuevo.

Se sintió mejor después de tres días, y me seguía a todas partes como un perrito. Bajo a la playa cuando yo estaba pescando, vino también cuando fui a buscar pan, y quería ayudar a vaciar el colector de agua, cuando trato de ir conmigo a recoger leña, lo envié de vuelta a la manta bajo el árbol de coco.

-No te vas a curar si no dejas de moverte por ahí.

-Estoy aburrido, y realmente necesito un baño. ¿Me ayudaras cuando vuelvas?

-¿Qué? No, no voy a darte un baño.

_Incomodo,_

-Bella, puedes ayudarme, o puedes olerme.

Lo olí. –Has olido mejor. Bueno, te voy a ayudar, pero solo voy a lavar ciertas aéreas y solo porque apestas.

Sonrió. –Gracias.

Bajamos a la laguna tan pronto como llegue con la leña. Edward se dejó sus pantalones cortos y se sentó en el agua que le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo. Me arrodille junto a él y frote la barra de jabón en mis manos.

-Sosten esto por mí –le dije, entregándoselo.

Empecé a lavar suavemente su cara con las manos enjabonadas y luego recogí el agua en la palma de mi mano para enjuagar, mis dedos tocaban la barba en sus mejillas, y mandíbulas, y por encima de su labio.

-Eso se siente bien –dijo.

Llene el recipiente de plástico que traje y lo vacié en su cabeza, luego lave su pelo. Había crecido mucho, y constantemente lo tiraba lejos de sus ojos. Prefería mi sombrero de paja para mantenerlo fuera de su camino, lo que me venía bien, hacía tiempo que había aclamado su gorra de beisbol como mía.

-Me gustaría que tuviéramos unas tijeras –le dije-. Te daría un corte de pelo.

Me entrego el jabón, y me enjabone las manos otra vez. Le lave el cuello y me traslade hasta su pecho, mis dedos se deslizaban por sus endurecidos pezones. El me miraba en silencio.

Lave bajo el brazo bueno, y la espalda. No podía levantar el otro brazo y lo hice lo mejor que pude, tocándole suavemente cerca de la contusión.

-Lo siento –dije cuando hizo una mueca.

Cometí el error de mirar hacia abajo cuando me disponía a lavar sus piernas, el agua de la laguna era suficientemente clara como para ver que tenía una erección de sus pantalones cortos.

-¡Edward!

-Lo siento. –me miro tímidamente-. No puedo ocultar esta.

_Espera, ¿Cuántas había habido?_

De repente no sabía dónde mirar. Sin embargo no era su culpa, había olvidado lo que sucedía su se frotabas a un chico de diecisiete años por todos lados con las manos. O a cualquier hombre, en realidad.

-No, está bien. Solo me tomo por sorpresa, eso es todo. Pensé que estabas adolorido.

_Bueno, sigamos._

Lave sus piernas, y cuando llegue a sus pies, descubrí que tenía cosquillas. El hizo el gesto de alejar sus pies, y luego, cuando el movimiento empujo la parte superior de su cuerpo, dijo-. Ay.

-Lo siento. Bueno, estas casi limpio.

-¿No vas a secarme? –me dio una sonrisa esperanzada

-Ah, gracioso. Debes estar confundiéndonos con gente que tiene toallas.

-Gracias, Bella.

-Claro.

Le ayude a bañarse las siguientes dos semanas, hasta que sano lo suficiente como para hacerlo por su cuenta. Cada vez, se había un poco menos embarazoso para mí. Nuca mire ni una vez abajo para ver cómo le afectaba.

-Esto no apesta totalmente para ti, ¿Verdad? –le pregunte un día mientras le lavaba el pelo.

-No, en absoluto –dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-. Pero no te preocupes –añadió con fingida seriedad-. Te lo devolveré algún día. Si alguna vez resultas herida, sin duda te daré un baño.

-Voy a tener eso en mente.

Hice una nota mental para ser muy cuidadoso. Bañarlo podría haber sido incomodo, pero no era nada comparado con cómo me sentiría si se tratara de sus manos enjabonadas moviendo sobre mi piel.

* * *

_**Que pervertido, el Edward oliendo la ropa interior de Bella jajajaja pero ella lo vi xD pero no se enojó ;) xD D: pobrecito de nuestro Eddy, porque quedar bien con Bells se lastimo su brazo jajaja pero bien que se aprovechó para que le diera un baño :3 pero bella ya algo siente a ver cuando ya se quitan lo tímido los dos xD**_

_**COMENTEEEEN :D**_

_**Gracias por todos sus comentarios :3 les voy a ir contestando a todos y los que ponen sus nombres les contestare por aqui :3**_

_**maleja twihard: ya en este capitulo se dice quien es :c lastima que ya no este vivo y espero y te guste ya el pervertido de edward jaja**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Edward**

Bella estaba de pie al lado del bote salvavidas. Le entregue a ella los peces que había capturado y almacenado en el cobertizo-. ¿Hay algo en el colector de agua?

-No.

-Quizás va a llover más tarde.

Ella miro ansiosa el cielo y comenzó a limpiar el pez-. Eso espero.

Era noviembre, y habíamos estado en la isla seis meses. Bella decía que la estación lluviosa no llegaría hasta mayo. Seguía lloviendo, todos los días, pero muy poco. Teníamos agua de coco, pero aun así seguíamos teniendo mucha sed.

-Al menos sabemos que nunca tenemos que volver a beber de la laguna –Bella dijo estremeciéndose-. Eso fue horrible.

-Dios, lo sé. Pensé que me quedaría sin mi brazo.

No podíamos controlar la lluvia, pero las malvivas tenía una gran cantidad de vida marina. El coco y la fruta del árbol del pan apenas calmaba un poco nuestra hambre, pero los peces de brillantes colores que saque de la laguna nos salvaron de morir de hambre.

Estuve de pie en las aguas profundas que me cubría hasta la cintura capturando un pez tas otros. Ninguno era más grande que quince centímetros. Un pendiente y una cuerda de guitarra no aguantarían más y me preocupaba de sacar algo más grande y que se rompiera. Era una buena cosa que Bella empacara muchos pendientes porque ya perdí uno.

A pesar de que teníamos suficiente para comer, Bella decía que a nuestra dieta le faltaban un montón de cosas importantes.

-Estoy preocupaba por ti, Edward todavía tienes que crecer.

-Estoy creciendo bien. –nuestra no estaba tan mal, porque mis pantalones cortos me llegaban hasta las rodillas cuando nos estrellamos, y ahora estaban tres centímetros más arriba.

-El árbol del pan debe tener vitamina C, de lo contrario tendríamos el escorbuto –murmuro en voz baja.

-¿Qué demonios es el escorbuto? –pregunte-. Suena asqueroso.

-Es una enfermedad causa por no tener suficiente vitamina C –dijo-. Los piratas y marineros murieron por ella en los viajes largos. No es agradable.

Bella debería preocuparse más por ella misma. Su traje de baño tenía espacios vacíos en el trasero, y sus pechos no rellenaban la parte de arriba como antes. Su clavícula sobresalía y su tórax se veía. Trate de hacer que comiese más, y ella lo intento, pero la mitad de las veces yo termine su comida. A diferencia de ella, comer lo mismo todos los días no me molestaba, y comía cada vez que me daba hambres.

Una mañana, varias semanas después, Bella dijo-. Hoy es día de acción de gracias.

-¿Lo es? –no le prestaba atención a las fechas, pero Bella lo recordaba todos los días.

-Sí. –Cerró su agenda y la puso en el suelo a su lado-. No creo que antes haya comido pescado para acción de gracias.

-O coco y fruta del árbol del pan –añadí.

-No se trata de lo que comemos. Acción de gracias se trata de agradecer lo que tenemos.

Trato de ser alegre cuando lo dijo pero luego se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano, y se puso sus gafas de sol.

Ninguno de nosotros menciono que era un día festivo el resto del día. No había pensado en acción de gracias; asumía que alguien nos encontraría antes de eso. Bella y yo casi nunca hablábamos del rescate ya que más bien nos deprimíamos. Todo lo que podíamos hacer era esperar y tener esperanzas de que alguien volara en el cielo. Esa fue la cosa más difícil, no tener ninguno control de lo que nos pasaba, a menos que decidiéramos dejar el bote salvavidas, y Bella nunca estaría de acuerdo con eso. Si estuviera de acuerdo, probablemente sería un suicidio.

Esa noche en la cama ella susurro-. Estoy agradecida de que nos tengamos, Edward.

-Yo también.

Si Bella hubiera muerto después del accidente del avión, y yo hubiese estado solo todo este tiempo, me pregunto cómo lo hubiera hecho.

.

.

.

Pasamos navidad persiguiendo un pollo.

Más temprano esa mañana, cuando me agache para recoger algunos palos de la pila de leña, grite como una niña cuando un pollo salió disparado de un arbusto cercano, y estaba asustado hasta la mierda.

Salí después de él, pero el pollo desapareció en otro arbusto. Metí mi mano en el arbusto y le di vueltas alrededor, pero no pude encontrar nada.

-Bella, ese sonido de aleteo que escuchamos es de un pollo –dije cuando volví con un pollo –dije cuando volví con la leña.

-¿Hay pollos aquí?

-Sí, perseguí uno en los arbustos, pero se escapó. Ponte tus zapatillas. Vamos a tener pollo para la cena de navidad.

.

.

.

-Se quedó ahí. Lo he oído. Voy a patear el arbusto así que prepárate para atraparlo cuando corra para el otro lado –dijo Bella y la operación atrapar al pollo comenzó. Lo hemos estado siguiendo más de una hora, desde un extremo de la isla hasta el otro y finalmente lo encerramos.

-Ahí esta –grito cuando oyó el aleteo en un arbusto junto a mí, trate de abordarlo pero me quede solo con un puñado de plumas.

-Maldita sea, tu hijo de puta.

Yo iba detrás de él. Bella me alcanzo y lo acorralamos en un grupo de arbusto. El pollo empezó a moverse a través de las hojas, pero Bella se abalanzo y se aferró a él. Lo agarre de sus piernas, lo saque de los arbustos y lo tire al suelo.

Bella no perdió el ritmo. –Buen trabajo Edward. –me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Le corte el cuello al pollo y lo colgué boca abajo para que la mayoría de la sangre se drenara, luego le saque las plumas, tratando de no mirar su cabeza.

Bella corto los demás con un cuchillo.

-Esto no es en absoluto como se ven en los supermercados –dijo.

-Se ve bien –dije.

Ella lo destrozo totalmente, pero pusimos las piezas en varias rocas y los pusimos cerca del fuego. Olfateo el aire.

-Huele eso –dijo.

Cuando se veía listo, los dejamos enfriarse y luego sacamos la carne aparte con nuestros dedos. Estaba quemada en algunas partes y en otras partes casi cruda, pero tenía un sabor asombrosos.

-Este pollo es genial –dije, lamiendo mis dedos.

Bella termino su muslo de pollo y dijo-. Me pregunto cuántos pollos habrá aquí.

-No lo sé. Pero vamos a tener que encontrar cada uno de ellos.

-Este es el mejor pollo que he probado, Edward –eructe y me reír.

-No hay duda.

Recogimos los huesos limpios y expandimos nuestra manta en el suelo, lejos del fuego.

-¿Tu abres tus regalos en vísperas de navidad o el día de navidad? –le pregunte.

-En vísperas de navidad, y ¿tu?

-Ambas, algunas veces Rosalie y Alice ruegan para abrirlos el veintitrés, pero mi mama les dicen que esperen.

Nos quedamos al lado del otro, era relajante. Pensé en Rosalie y Alice, y mi mama y mi papa. Probablemente estaban teniendo un tiempo difícil, celebrando su primera navidad sin mí.

Si solo supieran que Bella y yo estábamos vivos y celebrando nuestra propia navidad.

.

.

.

La lluvia volvió en mayo, y Bella y yo nos relajamos un poco. Pero nos interrumpía más a menudo, y no podíamos hacer otra cosa excepto acurrucarnos en el bote salvavidas, escuchando el golpe de los truenos mientras esperábamos que se tuvieran.

Tuvimos uno muy malo que provoco que se cayera un árbol, así que le corte para hacerlo leña con una sierra de mano. Me todo dos días, pero para cuando termine, la pila de manera llenaba el cobertizo.

Luego baje a la playa para refrescarme. Bella salpicaba en el agua, jugando con seis delfines. Acaricie a uno de ellos en la cabeza, y podría jurar que me sonrió.

-seis, guau. Eso es un record –dije.

-Lose, todos llegaron el mismo tiempo. –los delfines nadaban en la laguna como relojes, al final de la mañana y al anochecer, siempre había menos dos, pero esta era la primera vez que venían todos a la vez.

-Estas sudando –dijo-. ¿Estabas cortando otra vez?

Agache mi cabeza y la sacudí como un perro cuando la volví a subir.

-Sí, aunque ya está todo hecho. No vamos a tener que recoger leña por un tiempo. –Me estire, mis brazos doloridos-. Frotarías mis hombres Bella, ¿por favor?

-Ven. –Me llevo fuera del agua-. Te voy a dar un masaje en la espalda, mis masajes son de fama mundial.

Me senté frente a ella, y casi gemí cuando toco mis hombros. No estaba bromeando acerca de que era bueno en esto, me pregunto si masajeaba mucho a su novio abajo. Sus manos eran más fuertes de lo que había pensado, y masajeo mi cuello y espalda por un largo tiempo. Pensé en sus manos tocándome en otros lugares, y si fuera capaz de leer mi mente, probablemente se habría asustado.

-Listo –dijo cuándo finalizo-. ¿Se sintió bien?

-No tienes idea –dije-. Gracias.

Caminamos devuelta al cobertizo. Bella echo una tapita de Woolite en el agua de lluvia que recolecto en el contenedor del bote salvavidas, y lo mezclo con su mano.

-¿Hora de lavar, ah?

-Sí.

Me abrí ofrecido al dividir lo que había que lavara, pero ella dijo que lo haría. Probablemente no quería verme jugar con su ropa interior.

Puso nuestra ropa sucia en el contenedor y las lavo. Mientras los sacaba uno por uno y los dejaba de lado para enjuagarlos, -dijo-. Oye, Edward ¿Dónde está tu ropa interior?

_Hablando de ropa interior._

-Ahí no cabe nada más, y la mayoría se destrozó.

-¿Entonces no tienes nada?

-No, no tenía una maleta llena como otras personas.

-¿No es incómodo?

-Lo fue al principio, pero ya me acostumbre –sonreí y señale mis short-. Totalmente centrado aquí, Bella.

Se rió. –Lo que sea, Edward.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Llevamos en la isla poco más de un año cuando nos sobrevoló un avión.

Esa tarde estaba recogiendo cocos, y el rugido de los motores, tan fuerte e inesperado, me sobresalto. Deje todo y corrí hacia la playa.

Edward surgió de entre los árboles. Corrió hacia mí, y agitamos los brazos adelante y atrás, viendo como el avión pasaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

Gritamos, nos abrazamos y saltamos arriba y abajo, pero el avión giro a la derecha y siguió volando. Nos quedamos allí, escuchando el sonido de los motores que se alejaban.

-¿Inclino sus alas? –le pregunte a Edward.

-No estoy seguro. ¿Lo hizo?

-No sabría decir, tal vez lo hizo.

-Tenía flotadores, ¿verdad?

-Era un hidroavión –confirme.

-Por lo tanto, ¿podría haber aterrizado allí? –pregunto, señalando a la laguna.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Nos vieron? –pregunto.

Edward llevaba unos pantalones cortos deportivos de color gris con una fina raya azul cada lado y no llevaba camisa, pero yo llevaba mi bikini negro que debería haber sido visible sobre la arena blanca.

-Claro, quiero decir, ¿no te fijarías en dos personas agitando sus brazos?

-Tal vez –dijo.

-Sin embargo, no han visto nuestro fuego –señale. No habíamos derribado el cobertizo, ni quemado algunas hojas verdes para provocar más humo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de tener hojas verdes en el cobertizo.

Nos sentamos en la playa las horas siguientes sin hablar, tratando de escuchar el sonido de los motores del avión acercándose.

Al final Edward se puso de pie. –Voy a pescar –dijo con voz plana.

-Está bien –conteste.

Tras su marcha, me acerque al cocotero y recogí los que habían caído al suelo. Detuve en el árbol de pan en mi camino de vuelta, recogí dos, y lo deje todo en el cobertizo. Avive el fuego y espere a Edward.

Cuando volví, limpie y cocine y pescado para la cena, pero ninguno de los dos comimos. Parpadee para contener las lágrimas y suspire de alivio cuando Edward se alejó hacia el bosque.

Me tumbe en la balsa salvavidas, haciéndome una bola, y llore.

Toda la esperanza a la que me había aferrado desde que nuestro avión cayó, se rompió en millones de fragmentos, como un bloque de hielo golpeado por un mazo. Pensé que si lográbamos estar en la playa cuando nos sobrevolase el primer avión, seriamos rescatados. Tal vez, no nos vieron.

Tal vez nos vieron, pero no sabían que estábamos perdidos, eso no importaba ahora, porque no iban a volver.

Se me terminaron las lágrimas, y me pregunte si por fin haba acabado con ellas.

Me arrastre fuera de la balsa salvavidas. El sol se había puesto, y Edward estaba sentado junto al fuego, con su mano derecha apoyada lánguidamente en su muslo.

Lo mire más de cerca. –Oh, Edward ¿te has roto?

-Seguramente.

Cualquier cosa con la que hubiera estrellado su puño sospecho que un tronco de un árbol había dejado sus nudillos sangrando y su mano horriblemente retorcida.

Fui por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y le di dos Tylenol y un poco de agua.

-Lo siento –dijo sin hacer contacto visual-. Lo último que necesitas es otro hueso roto que cuidar.

-Escucha –le dije, arrodillándome ante el-. Nunca voy a criticar las cosas que hagas que te ayuden a salir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

Finalmente me miro asintió con la cabeza, y cogió el Tylenol de mi mano extendida. Le di la botella de agua, y se tomó la pastilla. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas junto a él, mirando las chispas que flotaban en el aire cuando añadí un leño al fuego.

-¿Cómo sales adelante, Bella?

-Lloro.

-¿Funciona?

-A veces.

Mire su mano rota y contuve el impulso de lavarle la sangre y cogerle de la mano.

-Renuncio, Edward. Una vez dijiste es: _es más fácil si no piensas que van a volver_ y tenías razón. Este tampoco va a volver. Un avión tendrá que aterrizar en la laguna para hacerme creer que podremos salir de esta isla. Hasta entonces, solo somos tú y yo. Eso lo único de lo que estoy segura.

-También renunció –susurro.

Le mire, tan roto, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, y resulto que aún me quedaban algunas lágrimas después de todo.

Le revise la mano a la mañana siguiente. Su tamaño se había duplicado.

-Hay que inmovilizarla –dije, cogí un palo de pila de leña y rebusque en mi maleta algo con lo que atarlo-. No voy a apretarlo Edward, pero te va a doler un poco.

-Está bien.

Puse el palo boja su palma, y envolví con cuidado la tela negra a su alrededor, dos veces y la metí dentro.

-¿Con que me has vendado la mano? –pregunto.

-Mi tanga. –levante la mira y le mire-. Tenías razón; es absolutamente incómodo. Sin embargo, es impresionante para los primeros auxilios.

Las comisuras de la boca de Edward se elevaron ligeramente. Me miro, sus ojos marrones mostraban un rastro de chispa que habían perdido la noche anterior.

-Esto será una historia graciosa algún día –dije.

-¿Sabes que, Bella? Ya tiene un poco de gracia.

.

.

.

Edward cumplió dieciocho años en septiembre de 2002. No parecía el mismo chico con el que me estrelle el aterrizar en el océano hace quince meses.

Por un lado, realmente necesitaba afeitarse. El pelo era muy largo pero más corto que una barba completa con bigote. Se veía bien con él, en ese momento. No estaba segura si le gustaba el vello facial, o si simplemente no quería preocuparse por el afeitado.

Su cabello estaba casi tan largo como para hacerse una coleta, y el sol lo había vuelto marrón claro. Mi pelo también había crecido. Sobrepasaba la mitad de mi espalda y lleno de nudos. Intente cortarlo con nuestro cuchillo, pero la hoja fina y sin sierra no se vio a través de mi pelo.

Pese a estar muy delgada, Edward había crecido por lo menos 5 cm, situándole en el metro ochenta.

Parecía mayor. Habiendo cumplido los treinta y uno en mayo, probablemente, yo también lo parecía. No lo sabría, el único espejo que tenía estaba en mí necear de maquillaje, que estaba flotando en algún lugar del océano.

Me obligue a no preguntarle cómo se sentía, o si tenía algún síntoma del cáncer, pero lo vigilaba de cerca. Parecía estar haciendo las cosas bien, creciendo y madurando, incluso bajo nuestras menos que deseables condiciones.

.

.

.

El hombre en mi sueño gimió cuando bese su cuello, deslice mi pierna entre la suya y entonces le bese la mandíbula hasta el pecho. Puso sus brazos a mí alrededor y rodamos hasta que estaba la espalda apoyada en el suelo, con su boca sobre la mía. Algo en el beso me sorprendió y me desperté. Edward estaba sobre mí. Estábamos en la manta bajo el cocotero para dormir la di cuenta de lo que había hecho y me escape de debajo, y mi cara en llamas.

-Estaba soñando.

Se tumbó sobre su espalda, respirando con dificultad.

Me puse de pie, baje a la orilla y me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre la arenas. _ Así se hace, Bella atácalo mientras está dormido._

Edward vino unos minutos más tarde.

-Estoy completamente mortificada –le dijo, se sentó.

-No lo estés.

-Debes haberte preguntado qué demonios estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, sí, pero entonces solo seguí con ello –lo mire con la boca abierta.

-¿Estás loco?

-¿Qué? Tú eres la que dijiste que yo era adaptable.

_Si, y al parecer, bastante oportunista._

_-_Además –dijo Edward-. Te gusta abrazar, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber lo que significa? Es confuso.

Mi nivel de humillación alcanzo una cota más alta. A menudo me despertaba a mitad de la noche muy cerca de Edward, mi cuerpo curvado en torno suyo, y había asumido que el dormida así.

-Lo siento, esto ha sido totalmente mi culpa. No tenía la intención de darte una idea equivocada.

-Está bien, Bella no es la gran cosa.

Mantuve la distancia el resto del día, pero esa noche, en la cama dije-. Es verdad, lo que dijiste de abrazar. Es solo que estoy acostumbrada a dormir con alguien, dormí a su lado durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Era eso lo que estabas soñando?

-No, fue uno de esos extraños sueños. No sé quién era. Pero estoy realmente arrepentida.

-No tienes que seguir disculpándote, Bella. Te dije que eso no me confundía. Nunca dije que no me gustase.

Al día siguiente, cuando volví de la laguna, descubrí a Edward sentado delante del cobertizo quitándose los frenillos con el cuchillo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Escupió un trozo de metal. Aterrizo en el suelo junto a varios más.

-No.

-¿Cuándo se supone que te los tenían que quitar?

-Haces seis meses. Me había olvidado de ellos hasta ayer.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que me despertó de mi sueño. Ningún chico con frenillos me había besado desde el instituto.

* * *

_**Ya por fin Bella ya está sintiendo algo por Edward :3 aunque diga que no xD ya soñó con él y nuestro Edward nada tonto aprovechándose jajaja**_

_**COMENTEEEEEN!**_

_**maleja twihard : si, la maleta les ayudo mucho para poder vivir un poco mas comodos :3 ya en este capitulo ya pasan mas meses :c**_

_**Brrendiiita : me alegra mucho, que te guste el fic c: espero seguir viendo tus comentarios.**_

_**A los demas les contesto :***_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Edward**

Estaba parado frente la casucha de Bones cuando Bella me encontró. Sudor corría por su rostro.

-Perseguí una gallina por toda la isla, pero corría muy rápido. La atrapare aunque sea lo último que haga. –se agacho y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Levanto su mirada hacia mí-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Quiero echar abajo esta casucha, luego llevar la madera de vuelta a la playa para construir una casa.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo construir una casa?

-No, pero tengo un montón de tiempo para averiguarlos. Si soy cuidadoso, puedo reutilizar toda la madera y los clavos. Puedo hacer un toldo con la lona para que el fuego no se escape. –examine las bisagras de la puerta, considerando si eran salvables-. Necesito algo que hacer, Bella.

-Creo que es una gran idea –dijo.

Nos tomó tres días derrumbar la casucha y llevar las piezas a la playa. Saque todos los viejos clavos y los puse en la caja de herramienta con los otros.

-No quiero estar cerca del bosque –dijo bella-. Por las ratas.

-De acuerdo. –sin embargo no podía construir en la playa, porque la arena era muy inestable. Elegimos un lugar entre los dos, donde terminaba la arena y comenzaba el barro. Cavamos una base, lo que apesto porque no teníamos una excavadora. Use la garra del martillo para sacar pedazos de tierra y Bella me siguió detrás, recogiéndolos en uno de nuestros contenedores de plástico.

Use el serrucho rustico para cortar la madera del tamaño correcto. Bella sostenía las tablas mientras yo aporreaba los clavos.

-Estoy feliz que hayas decidido hacer esto –me dijo.

-Me va a tomar un tiempo terminarlo.

-Está bien.

Se dirigió a la caja de herramientas para traerme unos clavos más. Después de que me los pasara dijo-. Dime si necesitas más ayuda.

Estrecho una manta cercana y cerró los ojos. La observe por un minuto, mis ojos moviéndose desde sus piernas hasta su estómago y sus pechos, preguntándome si su piel se sentía tan sueva como parecía. Pensé en lo sucedido el otro día, cuando beso mi cuello debajo de la palmera. Recordé lo bien que se sintió. De repente, abrió sus ojos y volvió su cabeza hacia mí. Aparte la mirada rápidamente. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me había atrapado mirándola. Nunca decía nada al respecto, ni que dejara de hacerlo, lo que era una razón más de porque me gustaba tanto.

.

.

.

Habría sido mi último año, y Bella odiaba que yo no extrañara tanto la escuela.

-Probablemente vas a tener que obtener un GED. No te culparía para nada si eso es lo que quieres hacer, en vez de regresar y terminar la secundaria.

-¿Qué es un GED?

-Un certificado de equivalencia de educación secundaria, a veces cuando los chicos abandonan la escuela, en vez de volver eligen esa opción, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare.

-De acuerdo. –me importaba una mierda mi certificado de secundaria en ese entonces, pero parecía importante para ella.

Al día siguiente, cuando estábamos trabajando en la casa, Bella dijo-. ¿Alguna vez te vas a afeitar? –Toco mi barba con el dorso de su mano-. ¿No tienes calor?

Esperaba que hubiese suficiente cabello como para ocultar mi sonrojo-. Nunca me he afeitado antes. Era muy pequeño cuando empecé la quimio. Cuando dejamos chicago todo empezó a crecer de nuevo.

-Bueno, esta todo allí ahora.

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos un espejo, y no sé cómo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Sabes que te habría ayudado.

-Uh, ¿Por qué es vergonzoso?

-Vamos –dijo, agarro mi mano y me llevo de vuelta al cobertizo. Abrió su maleta y saco una hoja de afeitar y crema que usaba en sus piernas, luego bajamos al agua.

Nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas, uno frente al otro. Echo un chorro de crema en su mano y la aplico en mi cara antes de esparcirla. Puso su mano detrás de mi cabeza, empujándome hacia ella hasta que estuve en el angulo correcto, después afeito el lado izquierdo de mi rostro con lentos y cuidadosos toques.

-Solo para que sepas –dijo-. Nunca he afeitado a un hombre antes. Tratare de no cortarte, pero no prometo nada.

-Lo harás mejor de lo que yo lo haría.

Solo unos pocos centímetros separaban nuestros rostro, y mire sus ojos, algunas veces eran grises, y otras azules. Hoy eran azules. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo largas que tenía sus pestañas.

-¿Se fijan las personas en tus ojos? –solté.

Ella se inclinó y hundió la hoja de afeitar en el agua.

–A veces.

-Son increíbles, se ven inclusos más azules ahora que están tan bronceada.

Sonrió. –Gracias.

Recogió agua en sus manos y la dejo correr por mis mejillas sacando la crema de afeitar.

-¿Por qué esa mirada? –pregunto.

-¿Qué mirada?

-Tienes algo en mente –apunto mi cabeza-. Prácticamente puedo ver las ruedas dando vueltas ahí arriba.

-Cuando dijiste que nunca habías afeitado a un hombre antes. ¿Piensas en mí como un hombre?

Se detuvo antes de contestar. –No pienso en ti como un niño.

_Bien, porque no lo soy._

Aplico más crema en su palma y afeito el resto de mi rostro. Cuando termino, sostuvo mi mejilla y volvió mi cara de un lado al otro, recorriendo con su mano mi piel.

-Bien –dijo-. Estas listo.

-Gracias, ya me siento más fresco.

-De nada, avísame cuando quieras que lo haga otra vez.

.

.

.

Bella y yo nos acostamos en la cama una noche, hablando en la oscuridad.

-Extraño a mi familia –dijo ella-. Tengo este pensamiento en mi cabeza reproduciéndose todo el tiempo. Me imagino que aterriza un avión en la laguna y tú y yo estamos justo en la playa cuando eso pasa. Nadamos para salir y el piloto no puede creer que seamos nosotros. Volamos lejos y tan pronto como encontramos un teléfono, llamamos a nuestras familias. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo sería para ellos? ¿Qué se les diga que alguien murió e ir a su funeral, para que luego ellos te llamen por teléfono?

-No puedo imaginar cómo seria. –Me di vuelta sobre mi estómago y acomode el cojín del asiento debajo de mi cabeza-. Apuesto que deseas no haber aceptado este trabajo.

-Acepte este trabajo porque era una gran oportunidad para ir a un lugar en el que nunca hubiese estado. Nadie hubiese podido predecir que esto iba a pasar.

Me rasque una picadura de mosquito en mis piernas. -¿Vivías con ese tipo? Dijiste que dormías junto a él.

-Sí.

-No creo que él quisiera que estuvieses lejos por tanto tiempo.

-No quería.

-¿Pero tu si?

No dijo nada por un minuto. –Me siento extraña hablando de esto contigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pienses que soy muy joven para siquiera entenderlo?

-No, porque eres hombres. No sé si puedas comprenderlo.

-Oh, lo siento. –no debí haber dicho eso. Bella era realmente buena en no tratarme como un niño.

-Su nombre es Jacob, yo quería casarme, pero él no estaba listo, y estaba cansada de esperar. Pensaba que sería bueno si me iba por un tiempo. Tomar algunas decisiones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?

-Ocho años. –sonaba avergonzada.

-¿Así que no quería casarse?

-Bueno, creo que simplemente no quería casarse conmigo.

-Oh.

-No quiero seguir hablando de él. ¿Qué hay contigo? ¿Tienes a alguien en chicago?

-Ya no, salía salir con esta chica llamada Emma. La conocí en el hospital.

-¿Ella también tenía Hodgking?

-No, leucemia. Estaba sentada en una silla a mi lado cuando me hicieron mi primera quimioterapia. Pasamos un montón de tiempo juntos después de eso.

-¿Tenia tu edad?

-Un poco más joven, tenía catorce.

-¿Cómo era?

-Un poco callada. Pensaba que era muy linda. Aunque ya había perdido su cabello y ella lo odiaba, usaba siempre un gorro, cuando el mío también se cayó, dejo de estar avergonzada. Después de eso simplemente nos sentábamos por ahí como dos peladitos y no nos importaba.

-Perder tu cabello debe ser difícil.

-Sí, y probablemente es peor para las chicas. Emma me mostro algunas fotos viejas, tenía el pelo largo y rubio.

-¿Alguna vez pudieron estar juntos cuando no estaban en quimio?

-Sí, ella conocía el camino alrededor del hospital. Las enfermeras siempre miraban para otro lado cuando nos atrapaban besándonos en alguna parte. Subíamos al jardín de la azotea del hospital, y nos sentábamos al sol. Quería llevarla afuera, pero su sistema inmunológico no podía soportar estar en una multitud. Una noche, las enfermeras nos dejaron ver un video en una habitación vacía. Nos acostamos en una cama juntos y nos trajeron palomitas.

-¿Qué tan enferma estaba ella?

-Estaba bien cuando nos conocimos, pero después de seis meses, se enfermó bastante. Una noche en el teléfono, me dijo que había hecho una lista de cosas que quería hacer, y me dijo que pensaba que se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

-Oh, Edward.

-Tenía quince años para ese entonces, pero ella quería llegar a los dieciséis para poder sacar la licencia de conducir. Quería ir a la graduación, pero decía que cualquier baile escolar serviría. –vacile pero estar alado de Bella en la oscuridad hacia más fácil poder hablar de estas cosas-. Me dijo que quería tener sexo, para poder saber cómo se sentía. Su doctor tuvo que regresar al hospital y le consiguieron una habitación privada, creo que las enfermeras lo sabían, quizás ella se los conto, pero nos dejaban solos y nos las arreglamos para sacar una cosa de esa lista. Murió tres semanas después.

-Eso es tan triste, Edward. –bella sonaba como si estuviera tratando de no llorar-. ¿Estabas enamorada de ella?

-No lo sé. Me importaba mucho, pero fue un tiempo tan extraño. Mi quimio dejo de funcionar, y tuve que empezar radiación. Me asuste cuando murió. ¿Sabría si la ame, Bella?

-Si –susurro.

No había pensado en Emma en un tiempo, aun así nunca la olvidaría; había sido mi primera vez también.

-¿Qué decidiste sobre ese tipo, Bella?

No respondió. Quizás no quería decírmelo, o quizás ya se había quedado dormida. Escuche las olas rompiéndose contra el arrecife. El sonido me relajaba. Cerré mis ojos y no los abrí hasta que el sol me despertó a la mañana siguiente.

.

.

.

**Bella**

-¿Quieres jugar póker? –pregunto Edward.

-Claro, deje las cartas abajo, cerca del agua.

-Voy a buscarlas –dijo.

-Está bien, tengo que ir al baño, las traeré en mi camino de regreso. –odiaba ir a cualquier parte cerca de los bosques por la noche, y tenía cerca de dos minutos antes que el sol se pusiera.

Acababa de tomar las cartas cuando ocurrió. Nunca lo vi venir, y debió hacer surgido rápidamente del cielo con algo de velocidad detrás, porque cuando el murciélago colisiono con mi cabeza, casi me echo al suelo. Me tomo un segundo averiguar lo que me había golpeado, y entonces empecé a gritar. Entre en pánico, mis manos corrieron a través de mi cabello para sacar el murciélago.

Edward corrió hacia mí. -¿Qué pasa? –antes de poder responderle, el murciélago hundió sus dientes en mi mano. Grite fuerte-.

-Hay un murciégalo en mi cabello –dije, mientras un dolor punzante se irradiaba a través de mi palma-. ¡Me está mordiendo!

Edward volvió a correr a toda velocidad, sacudió mi cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante, tratando de sacar el murciélago. Cuando regreso, me empujó hacia abajo sobre la arena hasta que estuve tumbada en el suelo.

-No te muevas –dijo, llevando sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza. Entonces clavo la hoja del cuchillo en el cuerpo del murciélago. Dejo de menearse-. Solo espera, voy a sacarlo de tu cabello.

-¿Esta muerto? –pregunte.

-Sí.

Me quede quieta. Mi corazón se aceleró, y quería enloquecer, pero me obligue a mantener la calma mientras Edward desenredaba el murciélago de mi cabello.

-Esta fuera.

No podíamos verlo muy bien con la franja de luz que nos proporcionaba la luna, por lo que Edward regreso al fuego y agarro un leño encendido. Se agacho y lo sostuvo sobre el cuerpo del murciélago.

Era repugnante, de color marrón claro con grandes alas negras, orejas puntiagudas, y dientes afilados. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas abiertas. La piel alrededor de su boca parecía húmeda y viscosa.

-Vamos –dijo Edward-. Vamos a tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Caminamos de regreso a la choza y nos sentamos junto al fuego.

-Dame tu mano.

Limpio la mordedura con las toallitas con alcohol, unto con crema antibiótica, y la cubrió con un curita. Mi mano latía.

-¿Te duele?

-Sí.

Podía manejar el dolor, pero la idea de lo que pudiera estar incubándose en mi torrente sanguíneo me aterrorizo.

Edward debió pensarlo también, porque antes de irnos a la cama metió el cuchillo en el fuego y el dejo ahí toda la noche.

* * *

**COMENTEEEEN!**

**DD: esperemos que no le pase nada a Bella con la mordida del murciélago :s**

**maleja twihard : Ya edward tiene la mayoria de edad lo cual, ya no hay problema en que pase nada :3 ya se acerca unos capitulos xD**

**Brendiiita: me alegra mucho que te guste me llena de alegria *.***

**Guest : espero ver mas tus comentarios 3**

**Los demas, les contesto por PM 3.3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Edward**

Bella estaba despierta y sentada cerca del fuego cuando regrese de pescar la mañana siguiente. -¿Cómo está tu mano? Tendió hacia arriba la palma de su mano y quite su vendaje.

-No se ve tan mal –dijo, la irregular herida filtraba sangre, y su mano se había hinchado un poco de la noche a la mañana-. Voy a limpiarla otra vez, y ponerle otro vendaje, ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien.

Pase otra toallita impregnada en alcohol a través de la picadura. –Te ves cansada –dije, notando los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos.

-No dormí muy bien.

-¿Quieres volver a la cama? –sacudió la cabeza.

-Tomare una siesta más tarde. –pues su vendaje en su mano.

-Ahí, tan buena como nueva.

No debió haberme odio bien, porque se quedó pegada en el espacio y no dijo nada.

Más tarde esa mañana, termine de elaborar la casa y comencé a colocar las murallas. Los arboles del pan daban una savia lechosa, y parche las grietas con la misma.

Clavos, Bella trabajo en silencio a mi lado, sosteniendo tablas o dándome.

-Está tranquila –comente.

-Sí.

Martille un clavo en la tabla, asegurándola en el marco y pregunte-. ¿Estas preocupada por el mordisco?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Ese murciélago parecía enfermo, Edward.

Deje de martillo y seque el sudor de mis ojos. –No se veía nada bien –admití-. ¿Crees que tenía la rabia?

Coloque la siguiente tabla y cogí el martillo.

-No, estoy seguro de que no la tenía. –sin embargo, sabía que a veces los murciélagos portaban enfermedades.

Bella tomo una respiración profunda.

-Voy a tener que esperar, supongo. Si no me enfermo dentro de un mes, probablemente estoy bien.

-¿Cuáles son los síntomas?

-No lo sé. Fiebre, ¿tal vez? ¿Convulsiones? La enfermedad ataca el sistema nervioso central.

Eso me asusto como la mierda. -¿Qué debo hacer si te enfermas? –trate de recordad lo que había en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Bella negó con la cabeza. –No haces nada, Edward.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque sin vacunas contra la rabia la enfermedad es fatal.

No pude respirar por un segundo, como si el viento hubiera sido sacado de mí.

-No los sabía.

Asintió con la cabeza, lagrimas llenado sus ojos. Deje caer el martillo y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros. –No te preocupes –le dije-. Vas a estar bien.

No tenía ni idea de si lo estaría, pero necesitaba que los dos lo creyéramos.

Conté hacia adelante cinco semanas y encerré en un círculo la fecha en la agenda de Bella. Ella quería esperar poco más de un mes, solo para estar segura.

-Así que si no pasa nada por aquel entonces –dije-. Y no tienes ningún síntomas, estas bien, ¿verdad?

-Creo que sí.

Cerré la agenda y la puse de vuelta en la maleta de Bella.

-Vamos a volver a nuestra rutina regular –dijo-. No quiero pensar en eso.

-Claro, lo que ayude.

Ella debería haber sido una actriz en lugar de una maestra. Durante el día, dio un gran espectáculo, sonriendo como si nada le molestara. Se mantuvo ocupada, gastando horas jugando con los delfines o ayudándome con la casa, pero no comía, y estaba muy inquieta en la cama, sabía que tenía problemas para dormir.

Me desperté cuando salió de la balsa una noche dos semanas más tarde. Siempre se levantaba al menos una vez a tirar leña al fuego, pero por lo general venia de regreso. No lo hizo esta vez, así que fui a ver como estaba. La encontré en el cobertizo, mirando las llamas.

-Oye –dije, sentándome a su lado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo dormir. –bella atizo el fuego con un palo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Trate de no parecer ansioso-. No tienes fiebre, ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza. –No, estoy bien, de verdad. Vuelve a la cama.

–No puedo volver a dormir a menos que estés a mi lado. -Se veía sorprendida.

-¿No puedes?

-No. No me gusta cuando estás aquí sola. Me pone nerviosa. No tienes que ponerle leña al fuego todas las noches. Te dije que no es gran cosa para mí hacer uno en la mañana.

-Es simplemente un hábito. –Se puso de pies-. Vamos, por lo menos uno de nosotros debería ser capaz de dormir.

Seguí a Bella a la balsa y después de acostarnos, nos cubrió con la manta. Llevaba pantalones cortos y mi camiseta, y mientras se acomodaba en una buena posición, su pierna desnuda rozo la mía. No la alejo cuando dejo de moverse, y yo tampoco lo hice.

Nos quedamos en la oscuridad, con las piernas tocándose, y ninguno de nosotros durmió durante mucho tiempo.

Estuvo de acuerdo en dejar de levantarse en medio de la noche y una mañana un par de semanas más tarde, después de que encendí el fuego, dije-. Bella, me gustaría que pudieras tomarme el tempo. Apuesto a que hago esto en menos de cinco minutos.

-Bueno, ahora estas mostrándolo.

Sin embargo, se rio cuando lo dijo, y a medida que nos acercamos a la fecha que marque en la agenda, pareció relajarse un poco. Cuando las cinco semanas habían pasado sostuve su palma abierta en mi mano, y trace la cicatriz que quedo con el pulgar.

-Creo que vas a estar bien –dije, y esta vez, realmente lo pensaba. Me sonrió.

-Yo también lo creo.

Limpio los tres peces para el almuerzo ese día.

-¿Aun tienes hambre? Soy capaz de comer más,

-No, gracias. Me moría de hambre, pero estoy lleno.

Nadamos por mucho tiempo y trabajamos en la casa hasta la hora de cenar, una vez más, comió más de lo que había comido e las últimas semanas, a la hora de acostarse apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y se quedó dormida después de segundos que me acosté a su lado. Me quede dormido también, pero me desperté cuando Bella se acurruco a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y la atraje más cerca. Si se hubiera enfermado, lo único que podría haber hecho era verla sufrir, enterrarla al lado de Mick cuando muriera. No sabía si podría lograrlo sin ella. El sonido de su voz, su sonrisa, ella, esa eran las cosas que hacían la vida en la isla soportable. La abrace un poco más apretado y pensé que si despertaba podría decirle eso. No lo hizo sin embargo. Suspiro en su sueño, y en fin me dormí.

Se había mudado de vuelta a su lado de la cama en el momento en que me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Estaba encendiendo el fuego cuando ella salió de la balsa. Me sonrió, extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Tuve una buena noche de sueño. La mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

-También dormí bastante bien, Bella.

Unas noches más tarde, nos encontrábamos en la cama debatiendo sobre nuestro top diez favorito de álbumes de rock clásico de todos los tiempos.

-Los rolling stones sticky fingers es mi número uno. Coloco led zeppelín IV de nuevo a la quinta posición –dijo.

-¿Estas drogada? –Cuando comencé a enumerar las razones por las que no estaba de acuerdo-. Todo el mundo sabía que the Wall de pink Floyd debía ser el número uno. –me tire un pedo. La frita de pan tenía ese efecto en mí a veces.

Ella grito y de inmediato trato de escapar por la puerta de la balsa, pero la agarre por la cintura, tire de ella hacia atrás, y puse la manta apretada sobre su cabeza.

Era un pequeño juego que me gustaba jugar con ella.

-Oh, no, Bella, oh dios mío, es mejor salgas de ahí abajo –me burle riendo-. Debe oler horrible. –lucho para liberarse, y sostuvo la manta aún más apretada.

Cuando por fin la solté, hacia ruidos de náuseas y dijo-. Voy a patear tu trasero, Cullen.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú y que ejercito? –probablemente pesaba unos cincuenta kilos. Los dos sabíamos que no planeaba patear el trasero de nadie.

-No te pongas demasiado. Uno de estos días, voy a buscar la manera de tirarte abajo.

Me reí y dije-. Oh, estoy asustado, Bella.

Lo que no reconocí, sin embargo puesto de rodillas con un toque de su mano, si la ponía en el lugar correcto.

Me pregunto si lo sabía.

.

.

.

-Voy a tomar un baño. –dijo Bella cuando volví de la playa, recogió el jabón y el champú y su ropa.

-Está bien.

Después que se fue, me di cuenta de que nos estábamos quedando sin leña. Tome mi mochila y metí todos los palos que pude encontrar en el interior. El sol se escondió bajo el cielo y los mosquitos zumbaban a mí alrededor. Me aleje de la gruesa cubierta de hojas, sin prestar atención.

Salí de los árboles y levante la vista a tiempo para ver a Bella caminando en el océano desnuda. Me quede congelado. Sabía que tenía que irme, largarme de allí, pero no pude. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y la observe.

Se hundió debajo del agua para mojar su pelo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir. Se veía increíble, y las líneas de bronceado de su cuerpo que más me gustaban. Deslice mi mano dentro de mis pantalones cortos.

Se puso de pie en la playa y lavo su pelo y luego se volvió a meter para enjuagar el champú. Salió, frito el jabón en su mano y lavo su cuerpo. Después de sentarse en la arena, se depilo las piernas y luego entro en el agua una vez más para enjuagarse.

Lo que hizo a continuación me dejo alucinado. Cuando salió, miro a su alrededor y luego se sentó frente a la costa. Había traído el aceite de bebe, y se echó un poco en la palma y puso su mano entre las piernas.

_Oh, Jesucristo._

Se recostó con unas piernas extendidas y la otra doblada en la rodilla. La vi tocarse, mi propia mano moviéndose un poco más rápido.

A pesar de que lo hacía casi a diario, cuando estaba solo en el bosque, nunca se me ocurrió que ella podría estar haciéndolo, también.

Seguí mirando, y después de unos minutos enderezo la pierna doblada y arqueo la espalda. Sabía que se estaba viniendo y yo también.

Se levantó, se sacudió la arena, y se puso en su ropa interior. Se vistió con el resto de su ropa y recogió sus cosas. Cuando se volvió para irse, se detuvo de pronto y miro en mi dirección. Oculto detrás de un árbol, no me moví, esperando a que se alejara. Luego hui, corriendo por entre los árboles, lejos de la playa.

-Oh, hola –dije cuando me acerque. Ella estaba de pie junto al cobertizo cepillándose los dientes.

Saco el cepillo de dientes de su boca y me miro, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. -¿Dónde estabas?

-Buscando madera –abrí la cremallera de mi mochila y arroje los palos en la pila de leña.

-Oh –termino de cepillarse los dientes y bostezo-. Voy a la cama.

-Entrare luego.

Más tarde, mientras dormía a mi lado, recordaba las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo y ella misma tocándose en mi cabeza como una película que podía ver tantas veces como quería. Me hubiera gustado darle un beso, tocarla, hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero no podía. La película se reproducía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, y no pude conciliar el sueño esa noche.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Edward se subió al techo de la casa y extendió una capa de savia del fruto de pan sobre las hojas de palmera.-No sé si esto nos mantendrá secos. Supongo que lo sabremos cuando llueva.

La casa estaba casi terminada. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, mirándole mientras saltaba desde el tejado, cogía el martillo, y clavaba los últimos clavos.

Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, y llevaba el sombrero de vaquero y gafas de aviador. Su rostro era tan moreno que parecía que había nacido en la isla. Tenía una gran sonrisa, con dientes blancos y rectos, pómulos salientes, y una mandíbula cuadrada sólida. Necesitaba afeitarse de nuevo.

-Te vez bien, Edward muy saludable. –estaba delgado, pero tenía los músculos definidos, probablemente por la construcción a mano de nuestra casa, y no mostraba signos externos de malnutrición, por lo menos no todavía.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no estoy segura de cómo, pero has crecido aquí.

-¿Me veo más viejo?

-Lo haces.

-¿Soy guapo, Bella? –Se arrodillo frente a mí y sonrió-. Vamos, puedes decírmelo.

Rodé mis ojos. –Sí, Edward –dije, sonriéndole-. Eres muy guapo, si alguna vez salimos de esta isla serás muy popular entre las damas.

Levanto su puño al aire.

-Sí. –Entonces dejo el martillo y tomo un sorbo de agua-. No puedo recordar como lucia antes del accidente, ¿tú puedes?

-Más o menos, pero probablemente no he cambiado tanto.

-Dios, estoy adolorido. ¿Me fritas la espalda por favor? –Edward se sentó.

-claro. –masajee sus hombros, que eran considerablemente más amplios de lo que estaban hace dos años. Su espalda era más anche también, y sus brazos eran sólidos. Levante su cola de caballo, amasando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

-Eso se siente bien.

Le di un masaje extra-largo y cerca del final, dijo-. Sigues siendo hermosa, Bella. En caso de que te lo preguntaras.

-mi cara se puso caliente, pero sonreí.

-No lo hacía, Edward, pero gracias.

.

.

.

Dos noches más tardes, dormimos en nuestra nueva casa por primera vez. Nos decidimos por una sola habitación grande, en lugar de dos, lo que nos dio un montón de espacio. Podía vestirme dentro de la casa, en lugar de menearme dentro de mi ropa en la balsa salvavidas. Mi maleta y la caja de herramientas asentadas en la esquina, y la funda de la guitarra a su lado contenían nuestro botiquín de primeros auxilios, un cuchillo, y la cuerda.

Edward quito la cubierta de la balsa salvavidas teníamos un techo real ahora e hizo ventanas de la malla de las puertas desplegables, que dejaban entrar luz y aire.

Utilizo los laterales de nylon para las cortinas, que cerrábamos por la noche. Clavo la lona en el frete de la casa, la extendió hacia fuera, y la ato a los palos altos que clavo en el suelo, luego cavo un pozo debajo para el fogón.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Edward. Bones también lo estaría.

-Gracias, Bella.

Recorrimos un largo camino desde nuestros días de dormir en el suelo, solo un par de náufragos jugando a las casitas.

.

.

.

_Un hidroavión cayó en la laguna mientras Edward y yo nadábamos. El piloto abrió la puerta, asomo la cabeza y dijo-. Por fin los encontramos, hemos estado buscándonos eternamente._

_Yo tenía cincuenta y dos años._

Me desperté, empapada en sudor y ahogando un grito, segundos antes de que escapara de mi boca.

El lado de la cama de Edward estaba vacío. Paseaba por el bosque mucho tiempo últimamente, recogiendo leña en la mañana y otra vez por la tarde.

Me vestí, me lave los dientes y camine hacia el árbol del coco. Mientras los reunía, uno se cayó en una rama y casi me golpeo en la cabeza.

Sobresaltada, di un salto y grite-. ¡Maldita sea!

Cuando regrese a casa, comprobé el colector de agua. Era febrero, a mitad de temporada seca, y no había mucho. Se me cayó y rompí a llorar cuando el agua se derramo por el suelo.

Edward entro con su mochila llena de leña.

-Oye –dijo, bajando su mochila-. ¿Qué pasa?

Me seque los ojos con el dorso de mi mano. –Nada, solo estoy cansada y enojada conmigo misma. Derrame el agua –entonces me puse a llorar de nuevo.

-Está bien. Probablemente lloverá de nuevo más tarde.

-Tal vez no, apenas llovía ayer. –me deje caer en el suelo, sintiéndome estúpida.

Se sentó a mi lado. –Uh, ¿esto es, como, el síndrome premenstrual o algo así?

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, deseando que las lágrimas se detuviesen.

-No, tengo una mala mañana.

-Vuelve a la cama –dijo-. Iré a buscarte cuando termine de pescar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale.

Me desperté cuando Edward froto mi brazo. –El pescado está listo –dijo, estirándose junto a mí.

-¿Po que no me despertarse para que pudiera limpiar?

–pensé que te sentirías mejor si dormías un poco más.

-Gracias, lo hago.

-Siento haberte preguntado si tenías el síndrome premenstrual. Realmente no sé nada de eso.

-No, fue una pregunta razonable. –dude-. Ya no tengo mi periodo, desde hace mucho tiempo. –todavía tenía tampones en mi maleta.

Edward parecía confundido. -¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, estoy por debajo del peso normal, estrés, malnutrición. Escoge una.

-Oh –dijo.

Nos acostamos en nuestros lados, uno frente al otro. –Tuve un mal sueño esta mañana, un hidroavión cayo en la laguna mientras nadábamos.

-Eso suena como un buen sueño.

-Tenía cincuenta y dos años cuando nos encontraron.

-Entonces queda mucho tiempo, ¿es por eso que estabas tan molesta?

-Quiero tener un bebe.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, dos o tres, en realidad. Esa fue otra cosa que Jacob no quería. Si no nos encuentras hasta que tenga cincuenta y dos, será demasiado tarde. Cuarenta y dos podría ser muy justo, siempre se puede adoptar, pero tenía muchas ganas de dar a luz al menos a uno. –Elegí un hilo sobre la manta-. Es una estupidez pensar en un bebe cuando hay tantas otras cosas de que preocuparse aquí. Y sé que tener hijo no está en tu radar aun, pero realmente los querrás algún día.

-He pensado sobre niños, soy estéril.

Sus palabras fueron tan inesperadas que no supe que decir, en un primer momento. -¿Debido al cáncer?

-Sí, tuve un montón de quimioterapia.

-Oh, dios Edward, lo siento no estaba pensando.

Hay nada como hablar sobre tener hijos frente a alguien cuya fertilidad había sido intercambiada por sobrevivir.

-Está bien, el médico me hablo antes de que la quimioterapia comenzara, explico que si alguna vez quería hijos, tendría que tener un banco de esperma de inmediato, porque una vez empezara el tratamiento, sería demasiado tarde. Decidí que quería esa posibilidad.

-Vaya, eso no es una decisión que la mayoría de los chicos tienen que hacer cuando tienen quince.

-No, estamos más o menos pensando en no embarazar a nadie, esa parte puede levantarte el ánimo. Así que mi madre dijo que iba a llevarme a mi cita en el banco de esperma, y me entrego uno de los playboy de mi padre, tenía algo así de sucio escondido en mi armario, por cierto y me pregunto totalmente seria, si sabía qué hacer.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-No, no lo estoy. –comenzó a reírse-. Tenía quince años, Bella. Era un experto en eso, y no quería hablara de pajas con mi madre.

-Oh, dios mío, me estoy muriendo aquí –le dije, riendo tan fuerte que lagrimas corrían por mi cara.

-Sí, la siguiente vez que tuve que ir al banco de esperma mi padre me llevo.

Me seque los ojos y una última risita se escapó.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es tu mejor cualidad?

-¿Qué soy tan guapo? –dijo inexpresivo.

Me eche a reír de nuevo.

-Veo que el cumplido que te di fue directo a tu cabeza. No, eso no es todo. Quiero que sepas que es casi imposible no ser feliz cuando estas cercan.

-¿En serio? Gracias –me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo-. No te preocupes, Bella nos encontraras y tendrás ese bebe.

-Eso espero, tic tac, ya sabes.

* * *

**COMENTEEEN!**

**Estos dos ya estan mas cerca :3 y amo a edward y es tan skjjs *-***

**maleja twihard: no mueras jajaja me alegras el dia tus comentarios :3 y ya se acerca capitulo muy interesante xd**

**Brendiiita : espero y te guste el capitulo 3**

**Los demas, que tienen cuenta les contesto por privado y los quiero 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Edward**

Estaba en el bosque cuando Bella grito. Venía en dirección de la casa, y cuando despeje los árboles, corrí hacia el sonido.

Se tambaleo y se desplomo en el suelo, dijo-. Medusa.

El contorno de los tentáculos había dejado marcas rojas en sus piernas, estómago y pecho. No sabía qué hacer.

-Haz que me suelte –grito, cuando baje la mirada, vi claramente algunos tentáculos todavía pegados a su estómago y pecho. Tire de uno, y me hirió.

Corrí hacia el colector de agua y agarre el recipiente de plástico en el suelo junto a ella. Lo llene, corrí de regreso a Bella, y la rocié con el agua fresca. Los tentáculos no se enjuagaron y grito de dolor, como el si el agua dulce lo empeorara.

-Edward, prueba el agua de mar –dijo-. ¡Date prisa!

Sin soltar el recipiente, corrí hasta la orilla y lo llene con agua del océano. Corrí de vuelta y esta vez, cuando vertí el agua de mar, no grito.

Lloriqueo en el suelo mientras trataba de averiguar que hacer a continuación. Sabía que aun sentía dolor por la forma en que se movía adelante y atrás, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda.

Me acorde de las pinzas y corrí a la maleta de Bella para conseguirlas. Cuando volví, saque los tentáculos tan rápido como pude. Cerró los ojos y gimió.

Los había quitado prácticamente todos cuando la piel de Bella comenzó a ponerse roja, no solo donde había sido picada, sino por todas partes. Sus parpados y labios se hinchaban. Me entro pánico y vertí mas agua de mar sobre ella, pero no sirvió de nada. Sus ojos cerrados siguieron hinchándose.

Me topé con el cobertizo y encontré el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y luego me lance hacia abajo sobre la arena a su lado, abriendo la tapa y vertiéndolo todo.

Cuando cogí la botella con el líquido en su interior de color rojo, escuche una voz en mi cabeza.

_Esto puede salvarte la vida, detiene las reacciones alérgicas._

La cara de Bella parecía un globo para entonces, y sus labios hinchados, la piel se había separado. Luche con la tapa a prueba de niños, pero una vez que lo baje puse mi brazo debajo de ella, levanto su cabeza, y derrame el Benadryl en su garganta. Tosió y escupió, no tenía ni idea de cuando le había dado.

Su parte superior del bikini se desplazó cuando la levante. Era muy grande en ella, puesto que había perdido peso, y cuando baje la mirada vi unos pocos tentáculos dentro de él, escondiéndole.

Tire de su top, haciendo una mueca a las marcas en su pecho. Puse su espalda hacia abajo, derrame lo que quedaba del agua del mar, y saque los tentáculos con las pinzas.

Me quite la camiseta y la cubrí con ella, vistiéndola con cuidado. –Estas bien, Bella. –entonces le cogí la mano y espere.

Cuando su piel no estaba tan roja y la hinchazón bajo un poco, mire a través de los contenidos del botiquín de primeros auxilios esparcidos por el suelo,

Después de leer todas las etiquetas, elegí un tubo de crema con cortisona.

Empecé por las piernas y me abrí paso hacia arriba, fritando la crema sobre las ronchas.

-¿Esto ayudara?

-Si –susurro, sus ojos ya no estaban hinchados, pero no los abrió-. Estoy muy cansada.

No supe si debería dejarla dormir, y temí que por accidente le diera una sobredosis. Revise la botella de Benadryl todavía había un montón a la izquierda y decía que podía causar somnolencia.

-Está bien, duérmete. –lo hizo antes de que terminase de hablar.

Frote la crema sobre su estómago, pero cuando llegue a su pecho dude. No creí que se diese cuenta de que tome su top, o tal vez no le importó.

Levante la camiseta y retrocedí.

Sus tetas eran un desastre. Verdugones elevados cubrían la piel, algunos ya formando la costra de sangre seca.

Me mantuve enfocado, pensando solo en ayudarla, y aplique la crema con cuidado y con la punta de mis dedos. Cuando termine|, comprobé si olvide alguno.

Su color d piel volvió a la normalidad y la hinchazón desapareció. Espere un poco más, luego la levante y la lleve a la balsa de salvavidas.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Abrí mis ojos y suspire de alivio por la falta de ardor y dolor punzante, Edward dormía a mi lado, su respiración profunda y constante.

Desnuda de cintura para arriba, algo suave cubrí mi pecho como una manta. Me senté y deslice la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza, inhalando el aroma familiar de Edward, di vuelta en mi lado y me dormí de nuevo.

Por la mañana, me desperté sola, tire del dobladillo de la camiseta hacia arriba, la silueta roja de los tentáculos permanecía y lo haría probablemente por un largo tiempo. El aumento era mayor, me estremecí por la condiciones de mis pechos. Oscuras manchas de color rojo, costras y mucha sangre los cubrían. Deje caer la camiseta, la remetí en mis pantaloncillos y abandone la casa para ir al baño.

Edward hacia fuego cuando regreso. Se puso de pie. -¿Cómo estás?

-Regresando a la normalidad. –levante la camiseta un poco y le mostré mi estómago. Trazo las marcas con su dedo.

-¿Te duele?

-No, no realmente…

-¿Y eso? –señalo mi pecho.

-No tan bien.

-Lo siento, había algunos tentáculos en el interior de tu top picándote, y no me di cuenta de inmediato.

No tenía ningún recuerdo de él quitándome el top, solo el dolor ardiente.

-Está bien, no lo sabias.

-Estabas roja e hinchada.

-¿Si? No recuerdo eso.

-Te di un Benadryl. Te noqueo.

-Hiciste exactamente lo que tenías que hacer.

Entro en la casa y regreso con un tubo de cortisona. –Frote esto en tu piel. Veo que te ayudo, me dijiste que lo hiciera antes de quedarte dormida.

Tome el tubo que me extendía. ¿Froto esto en mis pechos también? Me imagine a mí misma tumbada en la arena, vestida solo con la mitad inferior de mi traje de baño, mientras Edward extendía la crema sobre mi piel, y de repente no pude mirarlo.

-Gracias –dije-

-¿Lograste ver la medusa que te pico?

-No, solo sentí el dolor.

-Nunca he visto una en la laguna.

-Yo tampoco. Debió tomar el camino equivocado en el arrecife.

Entre en casa para tomar mi cepillo de dientes, y apreté una minúscula cantidad de pasta en el cepillo, cuando Salí, le dije-. Por lo menos no era una de las mortales.

Edward me miro con una expresión de alarma-. ¿Una medusa puede matarte?

Saque el cepillo de dientes de mi boca. –Algunas de ellas.

Nos quedamos fuera del agua ese día. Camine a lo largo de la costa, entrecerrando los ojos por la distancia y comprobando por medusas, recordándome a mí misma que el hecho de que no podíamos ver los peligros del océano no quería decía que no estaba allí. También me pregunte si el botiquín de primero auxilios algún día dejaría de contener la única cosa que necesitábamos para salvar cualquier de nuestra vida.

.

.

.

En junio del 2003, Edward y yo llevábamos dos años en la isla, cumplí los treinta y dos en mayo, y Edward tendría diecinueve en unos meses. Se levantó al menos seis veces para entonces, y no tenía nada de niño en él.

A veces cuando lo miraba pescar, reparando la casa, o saliendo al bosque que conocía como la palma de su mano, me preguntaba si pensaba en la isla como suya. Un lugar donde podía hacer lo que quisiera y cualquier cosa eran aceptables, siempre y cuando siguiéramos con vida.

.

.

.

Nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas, enfrentando en la orilla del agua, así podía afeitarnos. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos sobre mis muslos para mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Cómo me convertí en tu peluquera personal? –bromee-. Te baño, te afeito. –esparcí la crema de afeitar, que casi desaparecía entre sus mejillas.

Me dio una gran sonrisa.

-¿Soy un afortunado?

-Te estas malcriando, cuando salgamos de esta isla tendrás que afeitarte tú mismo.

-Eso no será divertido en absoluto.

-Podrás manejarlo.

Termine de afeitarlo y caminamos de regreso a la casa, listos para una siesta bajo el toldo.

-Sabes, estaría feliz de darte un baño o afeitarte, Bella. Solo tienes que decírmelo.

Me eche a reír. –Estoy bien, en serio.

-¿Segura? –estaba acostado sobre la manta a mi lado, se acercó y tiro de mi brazo hacia arriba, entonces paso el dorso de su mano a lo largo de mi axila.

-Vaya, son suaves.

-¡Alto! Tengo muchas cosquillas. –sacudí su mano.

-¿Qué pasa con las piernas? –pregunto, y antes de que pudiera responder, se inclinó hacia mí y paso la mano lentamente por mi pierna, desde el tobillo hasta el muslo.

El calor que inundo mi cuerpo me tomo por sorpresa. Jadee, un cruce entre un suspiro y un gemido, y se escapó antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y me miro con la boca abierta. Luego sonrió, claramente satisfecho con el efecto que su toque tuve en mí.

Respire profundamente y dije-. Puedo manejar mi propio aseo.

-Solo trato de recompensarte por haberme ayudado todo este tiempo.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Edward, ve a dormir. –se rio y se acostó de lado, de espalda a mí. Me acosté bocarriba y cerré los ojos.

_Solo tiene dieciocho años, es demasiado joven._

Una voz en mi cabeza dijo: _técnicamente es bastante viejo._

.

.

.

Días después por la tarde, Edward y yo nadábamos con los delfines. Había cuatro de ellos, y vimos como retozaban a nuestro alrededor. Quería ponerle nombre, pero no poda distinguirlos.

Cuando se fueron, nos sentamos en la orilla. Coloque los dedos de mis pies en la sueva arena blanca.

-¿No dijiste que ibas a tomar un baño? –pregunto.

-Sí, pero no he traído nada. –nuestras fuentes fueron disminuyendo con rapidez. Solo podíamos bañarnos con jabón una vez por semana. Ya no notaba como olíamos.

-Puedo conseguirte cualquier cosa –dijo.

-¿Puedes?

-Claro.

-Está bien, pero necesito ropa también.

-No hay problema.

Trajo todo y lo dejo sobre la arena. Espere hasta que se marchó y luego me desnude.

Cuando termine de bañarme, me quede un minuto secándome al sol. Me acerque a la pila de ropa, esperándome al sol. Me acerque a la pila de ropa, esperando encontrar una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, o un bikini. Me sorprendió lo que escogió. Había elegido un vestido, el único aun empacado. Era uno de mis favoritos, azul corto y ligero con finos tirantes.

También selecciono encaje de color rosa como ropa interior, sentí calor en mis mejillas. Olvido el sujetador, o tal vez no, porque nuca use uno con este vestido de todos modos.

Me deslice en la ropa interior y coloque el vestido por encima de mi cabeza. Cuando llegue a casa, Edward me miro abiertamente.

-¿Tenemos reserva para cenar y no lo sabía? –pregunte.

-Me gustaría –dijo.

Me detuve frente a él. -¿Por qué un vestido?

Se encogió de hombros. –Pensé que te verías bien en él. –se quitó sus gafas de sol y me miro de arriba, abajo-. Estaba en lo cierto.

-Gracias –dije, sonrojándome de nuevo.

Fue a pescar y me senté sobre la manta, bajo la marquesina, esperando a que regresara.

A menudo atrapaba a Edward mirándome, pero nunca fue tan evidente. Se estaba volviendo más audaz, probando el agua. Si trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos antes, ahora no le interesaba hacerlo. No sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, o incluso si las tenía, pero vivir con él estaba a punto de complicarse.

Eso lo sabía.

.

.

.

-Me encantaría tener tijeras. –sentada en la manta, fuera de casa, una semana más tarde, trataba de pierna los nudos de mi cabello. Llegaba casi hasta mi trasero y me volvía loca-. Debí cortarme el pelo antes de que la navaja se volviera tan dura –dije, le eche un vistazo al fuego.

-Estás pensando en quemar alguno de ellos, ¿no? –pregunto Edward lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-No.

_Tal vez._

Edward se acercó y tendió la mano. –Dame el cepillo, yo lo hare, ¿vez? Voy a pagarte mi afeitado.

Le pase el cepillo. –Tú mismo.

Se recostó contra la pared exterior de la casa, y me senté de espaldas a él. Comenzó a peinar mi cabello.

-Tienes mi cabello–dijo.

-Lose, es demasiado largo.

-Me gusta el cabello largo.

Edward trabajo pacientemente con los enredos, una sección a la vez. El sol se ocultaba, pero el toldo nos cubría, una fresca brisa soplaba desde el mar. El sonido omnipresente de las olas rompiendo en el arrecife y las sensación del cepillo moviéndose suavemente entre mi cabello me sumió en un estado de relajación.

Levanto el cabello de mi cuello y luego me atrajo hacia él, para que me recostara en su pecho. Volví la cabeza, y tiro mi cabello a un lado, por encima del hombro derecho. Continúo el cepillado, y se sentía tan bien que tras n tiempo cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.

Cuando me desperté, supe que el sonido de la respiración de Edward que cayo dormido también, sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura por la espalda, las manos entrecruzadas descansando sobre la piel desnuda sobre la piel desnuda encima de la parte inferior de mi bikini. Cerré los ojos otra vez, pensando en lo bonito que se sentían los brazos de Edward a mí alrededor.

Se movió, susurrando en mi oído-: ¿Estas despierta?

-Sí, tuve una buena siesta.

-Yo también.

Aunque realmente no quería, me senté y sus manos deslizaron por mi estómago. Mi cabello cayó como una hoja lisa por mi espalda. Mire por encima de mi hombro y sonreí.

-Gracias por cepillar mi cabello.

Sus ojos estaban cargados de sueño y algo más. Algo que se parecía sin lugar a dudas al deseo.

-Cuando quieras.

Mi ritmo cardiaco aumento. Mi estómago se llenó de mariposas y una sensación de calor se extendió sobre mí.

Pensar que nuestra relación estaba a punto de complicarse bien podría ser un eufermismo.

* * *

_**COMENTEEEN!**_

_**Ya bella siente cosas por Edward, pero se quiere hacer la fuerte por la edad x_x**_

_**maleja twihard : Lo se, ya somos dos que nos imaginamos a edward asi *-* xD si ya bella ya no puede ocultar lo que esta sintiendo y edward ya se da cuenta :3 espero y te guste este capitulo 3**_

_**Desiree: me alegra mucho, saber que te tiene la historia asi jajajaja espero y te guste los capitulos nuevos 3**_

_**Los demas les contesto por privado :***_

_** LOS QUIERO MUCHO.**_

_**Mary.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Edward**

Vi como Bella se alejaba después de que la cepillase el pelo. Pensé en el otro da, cuando hizo ese sonido mientras subía mi mano por su pierna, me pregunte qué tipo de ruido haría si hiciese algo mas con mi mano. La necesidad de meterla dentro de la parte inferior de su bikini y descubrirlo había sido casi incontrolable. Si estuviéramos en chicago, no tendría ninguna posibilidad con ella.

Pero estaba comenzando a preguntarme si, aquí en la isla, podría.

.

.

.

Bella y yo nadábamos de un lado al otro en la laguna, esperando a los delfines. –Me aburro –dije.

-Yo también –dijo, flotando sobre su espalda-. Ey, vamos a ver si podemos hacer el alzamiento como Johnny y Baby.

-Realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

-¿Nunca has visto Dirty Dancing?

-No. –el titulo no sonaba mal, sin embargo.

-Es una película genial. La vi en el instituto, 1987, creo.

-Tenía dos años.

-Oh, a veces se me olvida lo joven que eres.

Sacudí mi cabeza. –No soy tan joven.

-Bueno, de todos modos, Patrick swanyze interpreta a un profesor de baile llamado Johnny castle en un resort turístico en las montañas Catskill. Jennifer Grey interpreta a Baby houseman, y se hospedan allí con su familia –Bella se detuvo un momento y entonces dijo-. Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir algo, Baby y su familia estaban pasando todas sus vacaciones lejos de casa, justo como tú.

-¿Ella también estaba enfadad por eso? –pregunte.

Bella sacudió su cabeza y se echó a reír. –No lo creo, se lio con Johnny y pasaron un montón de tiempo en la cama.

_¿Por qué nunca he visto esa película? Suena impresionante._

-Pero entonces Penny, la pareja de baile de Johnny se queda embarazada, y Baby tiene que sustituirla. Haz un alzamiento difícil, y Baby no puede hacerlo al principio, por lo que lo practican en el agua.

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres hacer? –si significaba tocarla, yo estaba de acuerdo.

-Siempre he querido internarlo, no puede ser tan difícil.

Se puso en frente de mí y dijo-. Está bien, voy a correr hacia ti, y cuando salte pon tus manos aquí. –Cogió mis manos y las puso sobre sus caderas-. Entonces me alzas por encima de tu cabeza. ¿Crees que me puedas levantar?

Puse mis ojos en blanco. –Por supuesto que puedo levantarte.

-Por alguna razón, Baby llevaba pantalones en el agua cuando hizo eso, lo cuando no entendí. Bueno. ¿Estás listo?

Dije que sí, y Bella corrió hacia mí y salto. En el momento en que mis manos tocaron sus caderas, se agarró a mí porque decía que le hice cosquillas. Mi cara termino entre sus piernas.

Nos desenredamos y me dijo-. No me hagas cosquillas la próxima vez.

Me eche a reír. –No te hice cosquillas, puse mis manos donde me dijiste.

-Vale, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo. –Retrocedió para coger carrerilla-. Allá voy.

Esta vez, cuando la alce, el agua era muy profunda y no pude hacer pie, caí hacia atrás y ella cayó sobre mí, lo que no apestaba.

-Mierda, eso fue mi culpa –dije-. Tenemos que acercarnos más a la orilla. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Esta vez lo hicimos perfectamente. La alce, extendió los brazos y las piernas y arqueo la espalda.

-¡Lo hice! –grito.

La sostuve todo el tiempo que pude, y luego baje mis brazos, había retrocedido unos pasos para bajarla, y tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el fondo, su cabeza estaba bajo el agua. Me agache y la levanto. Tomo aliento y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Unos segundos más tarde, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me abrazo.

Parecía sorprendida, tal vez porque no se esperaba que el agua la cubriese la cabeza, o tal vez porque tenía mis manos en su culo.

-Ya no me aburro, Bella. –de hecho si la bajaba un poco, sentiría exactamente como de poco me estaba aburriendo.

-Bien. –seguía aferrada a mí con sus brazos y sus piernas, y estaba pensando en besarla cuando dijo-. Tenemos compañía.

Mire detrás de mí como cuatro delfines nadaba hacia la laguna, asomando sus hocicos y pidiendo que jugásemos con ellos.

Decepcionado, fui a la parte poco profunda y la solté, asegurándome de que tocaba el suelo.

Me gustaba jugar con los delfines, pero jugar con Bella me gustaba mucho más.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Nos sentamos bajo la cubierta a jugar póker viendo la tormenta caer, un rayo zigzagueo a través del cielo y el aire húmedo presiono sobre mí como una cobija, el viento levanto y disperso nuestras cartas.

-Mejor vamos dentro –dijo Edward.

Una vez dentro, me estire detrás de el en el bote salvavidas y vi el bote de la casa iluminarse con cada rayo.

-No vamos a dormir mucho esta noche –dije.

-Probablemente no.

Nos acostamos uno junto al otro, escuchando la lluvia golpear contra la casa. Solo unos segundos separaban en ruido del trueno.

-Nunca ha habido tantos rayos antes –dije.

Aún más inquietante, el vello de mis brazos y detrás de mí cuello se puso de punta por el aire cargando eléctricamente. Me dije a mi mismo que la tormenta terminaría pronto, pero a medida que las horas pasaron solo intensifico.

Cuando las paredes comenzaron a sacudirse, Edward trepo fuera del bote salvavidas y alcanzo mi maleta. Se volteo y me arrojo los jeans.

-Ponte estos.

Tomo sus propios jeans y se metió dentro de ellos. Luego metió la caña de pescar dentro del estuche de la guitarra.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no creo que podamos soportar esto aquí afuera.

Salí de la cama y puse mis jeans sobre mis short. -¿A dónde más iríamos? –Tan pronto como pregunte lo supe-. ¡No! No hay forma de que yo vaya ahí, lo hemos hecho bien en otras tormentas. No podemos quedar aquí.

Edward tomo su mochila y metió dentro su cuchillo, soga, y el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Me arrojo las zapatillas y metió los pies en sus nikes, sin desatar los cordones primero.

-Nunca ha sido tan malo –dijo-. Y lo sabes.

Abrí la boca para discutir con él y el techo voló.

Edward sabía que había ganado. –Vamos –dijo apenas audibles sobre el bramido del viento. Deslizo sus brazos por la mochila y me paso el estuche de la guitarra-. Vas a tener que llevar esto. –tomo la caja de herramientas en una mano, mi maleta en la otra y nos apresuramos por el bosque hacia la cuela. La lluvia nos golpeaba y el viento soplaba con mucha violencia, pensé que me haría caer.

Dude en la entrada de la cueva. –Entra Bella –grito.

Me incline tratando de encontrar e coraje para entrar, el repentino crujido de la rama en un árbol sonó como un disparo, Edward puso su mano en mi trasero y me empujo. Empujo dentro del estuche de la guitarra, la caja de herramientas y la maleta después de i y siguió justo antes de que el árbol cayera que el árbol cayera bloqueando la entrada a la cueva y hundiéndonos en la oscuridad.

Choque con los huesos como una bola de boliche contra diez pines. El esqueleto se esparció por el suelo de la cueva y unos segundos después Edward aterrizo en un montón junto a mí.

Los dos y todo lo que teníamos apenas cabíamos en el pequeño espacio. Tuvimos que tumbarnos en nuestra espalda, hombro con hombro y si extendí mi brazo podría haber tocado la pared de la cueva, centímetros a mi derecha; Edward podría haber hecho lo mismo a su izquierda. La cueva olía a suciedad, plantas descomponiéndose y a animales que esperaba no fueran murciélagos. Agradecida de estar usando jeans, cruce los pies en los tobillos para evitar cualquier cosa trepar por mis pantalones. El techo estaba a menos de sesenta centímetros sobre nuestras cabezas. Era como estar en un ataúd con la tapa cerrada y entre en pánico, mi corazón retumbando, jadeando, sintiendo como si no pudiera obtener suficiente aire.

-Intenta no respirar tan rápido –dijo Edward-. Tan pronto como se detenga estaremos fuera de aquí.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en inhalar y exhalar, solo bloquear todo. Dejar la cueva ahora no era una opción.

Edward tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos apretando suavemente, yo apreté también, aferrándome a su mano como una línea de vida.

-No te sueltes –susurre.

-No iba a hacerlo.

Nos quedamos en la cueva por horas, escuchando la tormenta mientras rugía afuera. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, Edward movió de la entrada las ramas del árbol. El sol estaba arriba y nos arrastramos afuera mirando en shock la devastación.

La tormenta derribo tantos árboles que volver a la playa era como elegir un camino en un laberinto. Cuando finalmente salimos del bosque los dos nos quedamos mirando.

La casa se había ido-

Edward miro el suelo donde una vez estuvo, lo abrace y dije-. Lo siento.

No respondió pero me rodeo con sus brazos y nos quedamos así por largo tiempo.

Recorrimos la aérea y encontramos el bote salvavidas contra un árbol. Lo revisamos cuidadosamente buscando agujeros, y yo buscaba escuchar el silbido del aire escapando, pero no escuche nada. El colector de agua flotaba en el mar a varios metros de la costa y la lona y el toldo del techo estaba enredados entre los montones de madera que una vez fue nuestro hogar.

Los cojines de los asientos, chalecos salvavidas y cobijas estaban dispersas por la arena, los dejamos secar al sol, amarramos el toldo del techo a la balsa de salvavidas pero Edward había cortado los lados de nailon y la puerta que se pliega hacia abajo para usarlo en la casa. La cubierta nos protegería de la lluvia pero ya no teníamos ninguna protección de los mosquitos.

Nos pasamos el resto del día construyendo otro refugio y juntando leña para el fuego y amontonándola dentro para que pudiera secar, Edward fue a pescar y yo recolectar cocos y frutos de pan.

Después nos sentamos junto a la fogata a comer pescado, apenas manteniendo nuestros ojos abiertos. Afortunadamente la balsa continúo manteniendo el aire y cuando el sol se puso Edward y yo nos acostamos, me quede dormida instantáneamente con la cabeza apoyada en mi cojín del asiento ligeramente húmedo.

.

.

.

Nade de un lado a otro en la laguna, Edward estaba trabajando en reconstruir la casa, pero prometió unírseme tan pronto como terminara de clavar unas tablas. Se deseó de tener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas de nuevo lo consumía y en la seis semanas después de la tormenta había hecho un progreso notable; había terminado la estructura y cambio su atención a colocar las paredes. Después de haber construido la casa una vez su ritmo era más rápido y habría trabajado todo el día si no lo hubiese convencido de tomarse un descanso.

Estaba flotando en el agua cuando el apareció en la playa, de repente corrió hacia la orilla gritando y haciendo señas para que me saliera, no podía entender porque estaba tan molesto así que me gire.

Vi la aleta segundos antes de que desapareciera bajo la superficie y supe por su tamaño y forma que eso no era un delfín, Edward corrió dentro del agua gritando.

-¡Nada, Bella, nada!

Con miedo de mirar sobre mi hombro, nade más rápido de lo que creí posible y aun no podía tocar el fondo del mar pero Edward me alcanzo, le halo del brazo y me llevo a aguas menos profundas, encontré el equilibrio y corrimos.

Me estremecí Edward me tomo por los hombros y dijo-. Estas bien.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que ha estado nadando en nuestra laguna? –pregunte.

Edward escaneo el agua turquesa. –No lo sé.

-¿Qué clase crees que era?

-¿De arrecife tal vez?

-No puedes ir a pescar.

A menudo se paraba con el agua hasta la cintura ya que nuestro sedal no era muy largo.

-Podría salir si veo la aleta.

-A vemos que no la veas.

Pasamos los siguientes días por la costa vigilando por el tiburón. La superficie de la laguna permaneció intacta y el agua permaneció intacta y el agua permaneció en calma y en silencio. Los delfines vinieron pero yo no quería entrar. Nos turnamos para bañarnos pero acordamos permanecer cerca a la orilla, solo entramos a unos pocos pies para enjuagarnos. Una semana entera pasó sin que ninguno viera el tiburón, pensamos que se había ido para siempre, que su aparición en la laguna había sido una anomalía, como la medusa.

Edward comenzó a pescar de nuevo, a los pocos días me senté cerca de la orilla a depilar mis piernas, Edward se acercó con el pez que había atrapado, mirando como yo pasaba la cuchilla lentamente por mi pierna lastimando mi rodilla y sacando sangre, hizo una mueca.

-La cuchilla está mal –explique, se sentó junto a mí.

-No puedes ir cerca del agua ahora Bella.

Y así es como supe que el tiburón estaba de vuelta.

Me dijo que justo había sacado el último pez cuando lo vio.

-Nado de un lado a otro paralelo a la orilla, con solo la punta de su aleta sobresaliendo fuera del agua, parecía que estaba cazando.

-No pesques más Edward, por favor.

Había días en los que apenas podía tragar los peces que constituían la mayoría en nuestra dieta. Verificábamos la orilla diariamente por si había cangrejos, esperando un poco de variedad, pero casi nunca los encontrábamos y ninguno de los dos podía entender porque. Las panas y los cocos nos sostendría pero me di cuenta que cual hambrientos estaríamos mientras el tiburón acechara la laguna.

Otras dos semanas pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos lo viera, yo todavía no iba cerca del agua excepto para bañarme y solo hasta la rodilla. Nuestros estómagos gruñían constantemente, Edward quería pescar pero le rogué que no lo hiciera.

Visualice el tiburón esperando pacientemente a que uno de nosotros se aventurara a adentrarse demasiado lejos, Edward creía que el tiburón se había decidido finalmente que no había nada que quisiera en la laguna. Nuestras teorías opuestas causaron más de un desacuerdo entre nosotros.

Hacía tiempo que había abandonado la idea de que tenía algún tipo de rango sobre Edward, puede que fuera mayor y que todavía más experiencia en la vida, pero eso no importaba en la isla. Tomábamos cada día como venía, atendiendo y resolviendo problemas juntos. Pero ponerte a ti mismo en el hábitat natural de un animal que podía comerte me pareció el epitome de la estupidez y se lo dije a Edward por lo que cuando lo vi pescando cerca de la hora de la cena dos días después me enfurecí.

Moví mis brazos y una y otra vez para atraer su atención, saltando arriba y abajo en la arena. -¡Sal ahora mismo!

Se tomó su tiempo para salir del agua, camino hacia, y dijo-. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Estoy pescando, tengo hambre y tú también.

-Hambriento no es muerto Edward, ¡y no eres insensible! –lo toque duramente en el pecho luego de cada palabra, y el tomo mi mano para detenerme de tocarlo de nuevo.

-Jesucristo, ¡cálmate!

-Me dijiste que no entrara en el agua el otro día y ahora estas de pie con ella hasta tu cintura como si no fuera gran cosa.

-¡Estabas sangrando, Bella! Y no te acercarías al agua ahora aunque te rogara que lo hicieras, así que no actúes como si necesitaras mi permiso –grito.

-¿Por qué estás tan determinado en ponerte en peligro, aun después de que te pedí que no lo hicieras?

-Porque si entro o no en el agua es mi decisión, Bella, no tuya.

-¡Tus decisiones me afectan directamente, Edward así que creo que tengo todo el derecho de intervenir cuando esas decisiones son necias!

Lagrimas surgieron en mis ojos, y mi labio tembló. Volví mi espalda hacia él y me aleje pisando fuerte. No me siguió.

Edward había terminado de reconstruir la casa la semana anterior. Entre por la puerta y me recosté en la balsa salvavidas. Cuando termine de llorar, tome profundas respiraciones, y debo haber dormido porque cuando abrí mis ojos, Edward estaba recostado en su espalda al lado mío, despierto.

-Lo siento. –ambos lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Maldición, me debes una cosa –dije-. Quiero una grande, con hielo extra.

Sonrió. –Es la primera cosa que hare cuando salgamos de esta isla.

Me levante en un codo, frente a él.

-Enloquecí, solo estoy muy asustada.

-Realmente, solo estoy muy asustada.

-Realmente creo que el tiburón se fue.

-No es solo el tiburón Edward. –Tome una profunda respiración-. Me preocupo por ti, mucho, y no puedo soportar el pensamiento de que te hieras, o mueras. Solo puedo soportar estar aquí porque estás conmigo.

-Podrías sobrevivir, Bella. Puedes hacer todo lo que yo puedo y estarías bien.

-No estaría bien, estoy bien contando solo conmigo en casa, pero no aquí, Edward no en esta isla. –lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos mientras imaginaba el aislamiento y dolor que sentiría si Edward no estuviera-. No sé si puedes morir de soledad, pero después de un tiempo podría querer hacerlo –susurre.

Se sentó un poco y puso su mano en mi antebrazo-. Nunca digas eso.

-Es verdad, no me digas que nunca lo has pensado.

No dijo nada al principio, pero no me miro directamente. Finalmente, asintió y dijo-. Luego de que el murciélago te mordió.

Lagrimas manaban de mis ojos y corría por mi rostro, Edward me atrajo a su pecho y me sostuvo mientras lloraba, frotando mi espalda y esperando a que terminara. Ninguno de nosotros usaba mucho un par de pantaloncillos cortos pantaloncillos cortos para él y un traje de baño para mí, y el contacto piel a piel me tranquilizaba en una manera que no esperaba. Olía como el océano y esa era una fragancia que siempre asociaría con él.

Suspire, satisfecha con la liberación que venía con un buen llanto, había pasado tanto desde que alguien me sostuvo que no quería moverme. Finalmente, levante mi cabeza, acuno mi rostro en sus manos y limpio mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí.

Me miro a los ojos y dijo-. Nunca te dejare sola, Bella no si puedo evitarlo.

-Entonces por favor no entres en el agua.

-Bien. –Limpio unas pocas lágrimas más-. No te preocupes, pensaremos en otra cosa, siempre lo hacemos.

-Solo estoy cansada Edward.

-Entonces cierra tus ojos.

Me malentendió, me refería a cansada en general, de siempre tener nuevo problema que resolver y constantemente preocuparme que alguno de nosotros se enfermera o hiriera, se pondría oscuro pronto, sin embargo, y se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos. Volví a bajar mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos.

Me sostuvo más fuerte, una de sus manos acaricio desde mi hombro bajando hacia mi espalda baja, y el otro descanso en mi brazo.

-Me haces sentir segura. –susurre.

-Estas segura.

Me rendí al empuje del sueño y el escape que ofrecía, pero segundos antes de perderme por completo, pude haber jurado que los labios de Edward rozaron los míos en el más dulce y suave de los besos.

.

.

.

Me desperté en sus brazos justo antes del amanecer, hambrienta, sedienta y necesitando ir al baño. Me baje de la cama y Salí de la casa, y camine dentro del bosque, deteniéndome para reunir cocos y panas en mi camino de vuelta. El cielo se llenó con luz de la mañana mientras me cepillaba los dientes y peinaba mi cabello, luego prepare nuestro desayuno.

Mientras esperaba que despertara, repetí los eventos de anoche en mi mente. Su deseo había sido palpable, irradiando del como calor de una fogata.

Su respiración había cambiado, poniéndose más fuerte, su corazón había martillado bajo mi mejilla, había mostrado un excepcional control, y me preguntaba cuanto tiempo estaría satisfecho con solo sostenerme en sus brazos.

Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo yo lo estaría.

Salió de la casa unos minutos después, rastrillando su cabello en una cola de caballo.

-Hola. –Se sentó a mi lado y le dio un apretón a mi hombro-. ¿Cómo estas esta mañana? –su rodilla descanso contra la mía.

-Mucho mejor.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

Asintió, sonriendo. –Dormí fenomenal, Bella nos sentamos en la orilla luego del desayuno.

-Así que, he estado pensado –dijo, rascándose una de sus picaduras de mosquitos-. ¿Y si llevo una balsa salvavidas dentro de la laguna para pescar?

Su sugerencia me aterro. –De ninguna manera –dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza una y otra vez-. ¿Y si ese tiburón muerde la balsa? ¿O la vuelca?

-Esto no es tiburón, Bella aparte, dijiste que no me querías de pie en el agua.

-Debo haber dejado claro mis sentimientos sobre eso –admití.

-Si pesco desde la balsa, no tendremos hambre.

Mi estómago gruño cuando menciono pescar.

-No lo sé, Edward parece mala idea.

-No iré muy lejos, solo lo suficiente profundo para atrapar algunos peces.

-Bien, pero iré contigo.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Tuvimos que desinflar la pequeña balsa para sacarla por la entrada de la casa, la volvimos a inflar con la bomba de dióxido de carbono y la cargamos hacia la playa.

-Cambie de parecer –dije-. Esto es demente, deberíamos quedarnos en la playa donde es seguro.

Edward sonrió abiertamente. -¿Ahora, que tendría de entretenido eso?

Remamos la balsa salvavidas hasta el medio de la laguna, Edward le puso carnada a su gacho y tiro los peces uno a uno, lanzándolos en un contenedor plástico lleno de agua de mar. No podía sentarme quieta o dejar de mirar por el lado de la bolsa, Edward me empujó hacia abajo a su lado.

-Me pones nervioso –dijo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mí-. Atrapare otro par de peces, y volveremos.

La balsa salvavidas ya no tenía el toldo único y el sol nos golpeaba. Usaba solo un bikini, pero aún estaba abrasada en el calor, Edward estaba usando mi sombrero vaquero y se lo saco y lo dejo caer en mi cabeza.

-Tu nariz se está poniendo roja –dijo-.

-Me estoy hirviendo, hace calor aquí.

Edward tiro su mano por el lado, recogió algo de agua, y la dejo caer en mi pecho, mirando mientras escurría en un lento goteo hacia mi ombligo. Mi cuerpo hormigueo y la temperatura de mis entrañas subió de golpe diez grados. Comenzó a hundir su mano de nuevo, y luego se detuvo abruptamente. –Allí esta. –saco su caña de pescar del agua.

Mire sobre mi hombro y cada musculo en mi cuerpo se tensó. La aleta se desliza a través del agua a dieciocho metros más ellas, moviéndose hacia nosotros. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para que tuviéramos un buen vistazo, alcance instintivamente los remos y le paso uno a Edward miramos el tiburón rodear en círculos la balsa, ninguno de nosotros diciendo algo.

-Quiero volver a la orilla –dije.

Edward asintió y remamos lejos, el tiburón siguiéndonos a aguas poco profundas, cuando estaba solo a la altura de la rodilla, Edward salto afuera y tiro la balsa dentro de la arena conmigo todavía sentada en ella, me baje.

-¿Qué demonios vamos hacer con eso? –pregunto él.

-No lo sé.

Porque realmente, no tenía idea que íbamos a hacer Edward y yo sobre el tiburón tigre de casi tres metros viviendo en nuestra laguna.

Caminamos de vuelta a la casa Edward hizo una fugara, y yo limpie y cocine nuestro almuerzo.

Comimos todo el pescado, llenándonos de ellos después de no tenerlo durante tanto tiempo, Edward empezó a caminar tan pronto como termino su último bocado.

-No puedo creer que estuvieras en el agua con esa cosa. –se detuvo, volviéndose a mirarme-.

-No tienes que preocuparte más por mí de pie en el océano, voy a pescar desde la balsa. Solo espero que eso no decida tomar un bocado de ella.

-Aquí está el problema, Edward no podemos seguir re-inflando la balsa cada vez que la entremos o saquemos de la casa. No se cuánto CO2 nos queda. Siempre y cuando utilices la balsa para pescar, vamos a tener que mantenerla fuera. Vamos a tener la cabeza cubierta, pero no es todo. No hay protección de los mosquitos sin los lados de nylon. –Edward ya tenía múltiples picaduras de estar en el bosque todo el tiempo.

-¿Así que el tiburón puede decidir si comemos y en donde dormimos?

-Más o menos.

-Eso es mentira. El tiburón puede sentir los tiros en el agua, pero no en la tierra. Vamos a tener que matarlo.

_Tienes que estar bromeando. _

Tomar a un verdadero devorador de hombres no parecía muy realista, y pensé que también podría hacer que nos matara, Edward entro en la casa y volvió con la caja de herramientas. Retiro la cuerda, deshaciéndola, y separándola en tira.

-¿Qué estás pensando? –le pregunte, con miedo de cuál podría ser su respuesta.

-Si puedo doblar unos cuantos clavos, y adjuntarlas a esta cuerda, tal vez podamos enganchar el tiburón y tirarlo fuera del agua.

-¿Quieres tratar de atraparlo?

-Sí.

-¿Desde la balsa?

-No, desde la playa, si entramos en tierra, en realidad podríamos tener una oportunidad, vamos a tener que conseguir traer al tiburón a aguas poco profundas –dijo.

-Bueno, sabemos que eso es posible, me sorprendió lo cerca que llego a la orilla.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, ninguno de los dos menciono que el tiburón había sido perfectamente capaz de nadar en el agua hasta la cintura.

Edward martillo tres clavos hasta la mitad al lado de la casa y luego uso al final de la uña de un martillo para doblarlo antes de tirar de ellas, hacia afuera. Ato los hilos individuales de la cuerda alrededor de la cabeza de cada clavo, haciendo un gancho de tres puntas.

-No estoy seguro de lo que debemos usar como carnada –dijo Edward.

-¿Quieres tratar de atrapas el tiburón hoy?

-Quiero nuestra laguna de regreso, Bella –tenía una mirada determinada en los ojos, y pensé que no podía persuadirlo.

-Se lo que necesitamos. –no podía creer que estuviera a punto de contribuir a este loco plan.

-¿Qué?

-Una gallina, si lo ponemos como anzuelo vivo, va a retorcerse y a atraer a los tiburones. –me dijo una palmadita en la espalda.

-Me alegra ver que estas a bordo.

-De mala gana. –pero estaba de acuerdo con Edward acerca de que debíamos internarlo. A pesar del tiburón y las medusas, y los otros peligros que probablemente ni siquiera conocíamos, la laguna era nuestra, y podía entender porque Edward quería luchar por ella, solo esperaba no pagar por ello con nuestras vidas.

Habíamos cogido y comido dos gallinas más desde la que habíamos encontrado en nuestra primera navidad. Pensamos que por lo menos nos quedarían dos si teníamos suerte. No habíamos oídos o visto una por un tiempo, sin embargo. Era como si supieran que las estaban cazando una por una.

Recorrimos la isla y caso nos habíamos rendido cuando escuchamos el aleteo. Tomo otra media hora atraparla. Mire hacia otro lado cuando Edward la puso en el gancho.

Se metió en el agua profunda hasta el pecho, echo la gallina en la medida que pudo, y regreso rápidamente, haciendo el relevo de la cuerda de tal manera que podía sentir cualquier cambio en la tensión.

La gallina aleteaba sobre la superficie, tratando de escapar. Observamos con horror como el tiburón se lanzaba fuera del agua y la envolvía con la boca, Edward tiro de la cuerda tan fuerte como pudo para echarlo.

-Creo que funciono, Bella. Puedo sentir que tira.

Dos varios pasos hacia atrás y clavo sus talones, sosteniendo las cuerda con ambas manos.

De repente la cuerda se sacudió y Edward voló hacia adelante, aterrizando boca abajo mientras el tiburón nadaba en la dirección opuesta de la costa, me tire sobre su espalda y arañe la arena, rompiendo de nuevo dos de mis uñas. El tiburón nos arrastraba como si no pensáramos nada. Cuando logramos recuperar nuestra posición y nos levantamos, teniendo las rodillas en el agua.

-Ve detrás de mí –dijo Edward.

Envolvió la cuerda alrededor de su brazo dos veces. Agarre la otra punta. Dimos unos pasos hacia atrás y nos anclamos a la tierra. El tiburón goleo de ida y vuelta, tratando al mismo tiempo de comer a la gallina y deshacerse de nuestro gancho.

Nos tiro de nuevo hacia adelante Edward, tiro de la cuerda tan fuerte como pudo, sus antebrazos abultados. El sudor corría por mi cara mientras continuábamos nuestra lucha para remolcarlo, el agua ahora hasta los muslos.

Mis brazos quemaban y mientras los minutos pasaban, sabia con absoluto certeza que Edward y yo no podríamos llevarlo a la tierra, pensé que la única razón por la que habíamos pisado alguna tierra en absoluto era porque el tiburón nos lo había permitido, se habría necesitado tres hombres adultos para luchar y tener algún tipo de oportunidad, y era hora de darse por vencido.

-Suelta la cuerda, Edward tenemos que salir ahora.

No discutió, pero la cuerda estaba tan apretadamente envuelta alrededor de su antebrazo que no podía deshacerla. Lucho para liberarse cuando el tiburón le tiro a aguas más profundas, y estaba con el agua bastante más alta que su cabeza cuando la cuerda se aflojo. Aliviada, pensé que se había roto, pero luego me dic cuenta de que el tiburón estaba nadando hacia nosotros.

-¡Sal del agua, Bella!

Me quede inmóvil, mirando a Edward que frenéticamente desentrañaba el brazo de la cuerda. La aleta se deslizo debajo de la superficie, y sabía que nunca llegaría a la orilla a tiempo.

Grite, pero entonces, por el rabillo de mi ojo, me di cuenta de más aletas, moviéndose tan rápido que aceleraban en forma borrosa. Los delfines habían llegado, dos o tres de ellos nadando junto en grupo.

Me escabullí fuera del agua y vi que rodearon a Edward protegiéndolo mientras nadaba hacia la orilla, cuando se único a mí en la arena, lance mis brazos alrededor de él, sollozando.

Cuatro delfines más se unieron a los demás y ahora siete, cargaron contra el tiburón matándolo con sus hocicos, presionándolo en aguas poco profundas.

Edward vio el extremo de la cuerda flotando al lado del grupo de delfines, se metió al agua y rápidamente el agarro, nos detuvimos, y con la ayuda termino en la playa sacudiendo su cabeza adelante y atrás, pocas plumas de gallina saliendo de su boca.

Edward me atrapo en un abrazo de oso. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y gritamos y vitoreamos.

Los delfines nadaron hacia atrás con entusiasmo, Edward y yo corrimos hacia el agua y aunque abrazar delfines no era una cosa fácil de hacer, nos las arreglamos. Se dispersaron unos minutos más tarde. Edward y yo salimos del agua y nos paramos al lado del tiburón, que se quedó inmóvil en la arena.

-No sé qué hubiera pasado si los delfines no se hubiesen presentado –le dije.

-Estábamos recibiendo una patada en el culo, eso es seguro.

-Nunca he estado tan asustada en mi vida, pensaba que el tiburón te iba a comer. –Edward me abrazo, apoyando la barbilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

-No lo hizo, sin embargo.

-Lo vamos a comer ahora, ¿no? –pregunte.

-¡Oh, infierno sí! –dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward partió el tiburón con la sierra de mano, y fue la cosa más asquerosa que he visto nunca. Lo dividí en trozos de filetes con el cuchillo. La sierra y el cuchillo no eran los implementos ideales para filetear un tiburón y la sangre nos cubrió, empapando mi bikini amarillo y sus pantalones cortos con un residuo aceitoso. El olor me domino, un asalto metálico agudo cada vez que inhalaba. Teníamos que enterrar el cadáver en algún lugar, pero decidimos preocuparnos e eso más tarde.

Revise nuestro trabajo, teníamos más filetes de tiburón de lo que podríamos que tirar la mayor parte de ellos, pero la cena sería un festín.

Había rastros de sangre en el pecho Edward,

-¿Quieres lavarte primero? –pregunto, después de que regresáramos a la casa.

-No adelante, voy a hacer puré de fruta del pan. Iré después de ti. –hacia días que no me sentía realmente limpia. Ansiaba el uso de jabón y tomar un largo baño con más de un pie en el agua.

Entro en la casa y salió con su ropa y el jabón y el champú. –Solo deja tus pantalones allí abajo, voy a tratar de lavarlos más tarde.

-Está bien –dijo sobre su hombro.

Hice puré de fruta del pan, había inventado la receta un día largo y aburrido, primero rallado el coco en una roca y luego metiéndolo a través de una camiseta para hacer leche de coco. Tosté la fruta del pan y las raye también, añadiendo la leche de coco y calentando todo junto al fuego en una cascara de coco vacía. A Edward le encanto.

Empale el tiburón en los palillos, para poder cocinarlo sobre el fuego.

-Tu turno –dijo Edward cuando regreso, oliendo mucho mejor que yo.

-Empecé a cocinar al mismo tiempo en que te fuiste, podemos comer tan pronto como regrese.

-Está bien.

Señale a Edward. –Manos fuera de las panas.

Entre en la casa y busque en mi maleta por mi ropa, algo azul me llamo la atención.

_¿Por qué no?_

Tenía toda la razón para arreglarme. La cena era siempre especial cuando la matabas, en lugar de al revés.

* * *

**COMENTEEEN!**

**Perdon por no subir ayer, pero tuve unos asuntos que arreglas pero por es el capitulo es muy largo :3 y NOTICIA xd amaran el proximo capitulo 3**

**Brendiiita: Me alegra que te guste el fic :3**

**maleja twihard: ya proximo capitulo se sueltan los dos ;)**

**Los demas los contesto por privado 3**

**LOS QUIERO.**

**Mary.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Edward**

Extendí la manta al lado del fuego y comprobé el tiburón, asegurándome de que no se estuviera quemando. No es que importara porque teníamos demasiado, pero mi estómago gruño, y no podía esperar a que estuviera listo para que pudiéramos comer.

Bella se acercó usando el vestido azul, su cabello mojado peinado hacia atrás. Sonreí y levante mis cejas cuando se sentó a mi lado, y ella se ruborizo.

-Te vez muy linda –dije.

-Gracias, pensé que debería vestirme bien, ya que estamos celebrando.

Comimos tanto tiburón como pudimos. La textura de los filetes me recordó a la carne vacuna, y el sabor era más fuerte que los pequeños peces que normalmente comíamos.

-¿Quieres más fruta de árbol de pan? –pregunte, en lugar de responder, ella eructo-. Bella, estoy sorprendido. –bromee-. Nunca te había escuchado eructar.

-Eso es porque soy una señoría, y nunca había tenido suficiente comida en mi estómago que me hiciera eructar. –sonrió-. Guau, eso se sintió muy bien.

-Entonces, ¿quieres un poco? Ya casi no queda.

-Claro –dijo riéndose-. Tengo espacio ahora.

Ya había recogido algunas frutas del pan con mis dedos. Sin pensar, se las ofrecí. Ella dejo de reírse, y me miro como si no estuviera segura de lo que acaba de decir. Espere, y se inclinó hacia mí y abro su boca. Deslice mis dedos dentro, preguntándome si mis ojos eran tan grandes como los de ella. Cuando chupo la fruta, mi respiración se arruino completamente.

-¿Mas?

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y su respiración tampoco sonaba bien. Recogí un poco de fruta y esta vez, cuando puse mis dedos en su boca, puso su mano en mi muñeca.

Espere que tragara y luego perdí mi cordura completamente.

Tome su cara con ambas manos, y la bese, duro. Abrió su boca y deslice mi lengua adentro. Podría besarla por días y si me digiera que parara no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Pero no me lo dijo. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, apretándose a mí, y me devolvió el beso con fuerza, la atraje a mi regazo así que se sentó a horcajadas, y gemí dentro de su boca cuando se sentó en mi erección, su vestido se subió hasta su cintura.

Beso mi cuello, lamiendo y chupando el camino hasta mi hombro. Se sentía increíble, le saque el vestido por la cabeza, y la levante, dejándola sobre su espalda. Enganche mis dedos debajo del cinturón de su ropa interior, y levanto sus caderas para que pudiera quitárselos. La bese frenéticamente. Mis manos iban de un lugar a otro porque no podía decidir en qué lugar quería tocarla más.

-Ve más despacio, Edward. –Susurro-. No puedo.

Se acercó a mí y tiro de mis shorts. Los tire lejos y tan pronto como estuve desnudo envolvió su mano a mi alrededor. Me vine veinte segundos más tardes, sorprendido de que tomara todo ese tiempo.

Cuando mi cabeza se despejo, la bese y pase las manos por cada centímetros de su cuerpo, lentamente esta vez, la toque en lugares que nunca pensé que haría y escuchando los sonidos que hacía, supuse que tenía que haberse sentido bien.

Cuando estuve listo otra vez, que fue muy pronto, la tire encima de mí. Estar dentro de ella no se parecía a nada que hubiese sentido antes. Emma había estado nerviosa y tensa, y estaba preocupado de hacerle daño, pero Bella se veía relajada, ya que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentó encima de mí, sus manos sobre mi estómago. Moviéndose a su propio ritmo. La vista era asombrosa, observaba como cerraba sus ojos y se arqueaba hacia atrás, y unos minutos después, cuando su expresión cambio y grito, apreté sus caderas y me vine tan fuerte como nunca antes en mi vida.

Después puse mis brazos alrededor de ella y susurre-. ¿Fue una cosa de solo una vez, tú y yo?

-No.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Entramos en la casa cuando cayó la noche y descendieron los mosquitos, Edward se acostó a mi lado y nos cubrió con la manta. Envolvió su cuerpo desnudo a mí alrededor y se quedó dormido segundos más tardes.

Yo estaba completamente despierta.

Cuando me beso, no había parado a pensar antes de regresarle el beso. Éramos dos adultos consintiendo, pero no importaba como lo hile en mi cabeza, sabía que si alguna vez conseguíamos salir de la isla, y la gente se enterara de lo que había hecho, habría repercusiones por mis actos. Mientras yacía en la oscuridad con Edward en cuchara, justifique que lo habíamos hecho se sentía bien, si alguien merecía eso, éramos nosotros. Lo que hicimos era nuestro asunto y de nadie más.

Al menos eso es lo que me dije a mi misma.

.

.

.

Me arrodille en una rodilla usando la gorra de baseball de Edward, mi pelo hacia atrás para que no se interpusiera en mi camino. El palo curvo que Edward utilizaba para iniciar las fogatas, dos trozos pequeños de madera, y un nido seco de cascara de coco y la hierba se extendían en el suelo delante de mí. Una semana después de que matamos el tiburón, Edward señalo una cosa que yo no sabía cómo hacer. El siempre hizo nuestros fuegos, y quería asegurarse de que yo podría hacer uno, también, había estado enseñándome, y estaba empezando a cogerle el truco, a pesar de que un tenía que producir otra cosa que no fuera una gran cantidad de humo y mi propio sudor.

-¿Estas lista? –pregunto Edward.

-Sí.

-Está bien, adelante.

Cogí un palo, lo enrosque a través del lazo con el cordón del zapato, y use el moño para hacerlo girar. Después de diez minutos, tenía humo.

-Sigue adelante –dijo-. Ya te estas acercando, tienes que girar el palo tan rápido como puedes.

Gire mi palo más rápido y veinte minutos más tarde, con los brazos doloridos y el sudor corriendo por mi rostro, note un brasa encendido. Excavando hacia fuera, lo empuje dentro del nido inflamable junto a mí. Levante el nido, lo sostuve en frente de mi cara, y sople suavemente.

Estallo en llamas, y lo deje. -¡Dios mío!

Chocamos los cincos. -¡Lo lograste!

-¡Lo sé! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevo?

-No mucho, aunque no me importa cuán rápido puedes hacer uno. Solo quiero saber que puedes.

-Me quito el sombrero y me beso-. Buen trabajo-

-Gracias.

El logro fue agridulce, porque a pesar de que podía encender un fuego por mí misma, la única razón por la que alguna vez lo necesitaría era si algo le ocurriera a Edward.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Estábamos almorzando cuando una gallina salió de los bosques.

-Bella, mira detrás de mí. –se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué demonios?.

Vimos como la gallina se acercaba, picoteaba el suelo, sin ningún apuro.

-Después de todo había otro más –dije.

-Sí, el tonto. –apunto Bella-. Sin embargo es el último en pie, así que algo ha hecho bien.

La gallina vino directamente hacia Bella y ella dijo-. Oh, hola ¿sabes lo que les hicimos al resto de los de tu especie?

Inclino la cabeza y la miro como si estuviera tratando de descifrar lo que estaba diciendo. Mi boca se hizo agua. Pensé sobre la cena de pollo que Bella y yo tendríamos, pero luego ella dijo-. No matemos a este, Edward veamos si pone huevos.

Construí un pequeño corral.

Bella recogió la gallina y lo puso dentro. Se sentó y nos miró a los dos como si estuviese feliz con su nuevo hogar. Bella puso un poco de agua en una cascara de coco.

-¿Qué comen los pollos? –pregunto.

-No lo sé, tú eres la profesora, tú dime.

-Enseño inglés, en un área mayormente metropolitana.

Eso me hizo reír.

-Bueno, no sé lo que come. –me incline sobre el corral y dije-. Mejor que pongas huevos, ahora solo eres otra boca que alimentar, y si no te gusta el coco, la fruta del pan, y el pescado, no te va gustar aquí.

Juro por dios que la gallina asintió. Puso un huevo al día siguiente.

Bella lo rompió y lo puso en un cascaron de coco y lo revolvió con su dedo. Puso el coco con el huevo cerca de las llamas y espero a que se cocinara. Cuando pareció listo, lo dividió en dos.

-Esto es fantástico –exclamo Bella.

-Lo sé. –termine mi parte de dos mordidas-. Hace tanto que no comía huevos. Sabe justo como lo recuerdo.

La gallina puso otro huevo dos días más tardes. –Fue una buena idea, Bella.

-Probablemente también lo piensa pollo –dijo.

-¿Le pusiste a la gallina, pollo? –parecía avergonzada.

-Cuando decidimos no matarlo, le tome cariño.

-Está bien –dije-. Algo me dice que a pollo también le gustas.

.

.

.

Bella y yo bajamos al agua para darnos un baño. Cuando alcanzamos la costa, me quite mis pantalones cortos y me metí al agua, dando vuelta para verla sacarse la ropa. Se tomó su tiempo, sacándose primero su camiseta sin mangas y luego sacándose lentamente sus pantalones cortos y su ropa interior.

_Desearía que pudiera hacer eso con música._

Se reunió conmigo en el agua, y lave su cabello.

-Estamos seriamente quedándonos sin champú –dijo. Sumergiéndose para sacarse el champú.

-¿Cuánto más nos queda?

-No sé, quizás lo suficiente para unos pocos meses más, nuestras reservas de jabón no están mucho mejor.

Cambiamos lugares, y lavo mi pelo. Me enjabone las manos y las pase sobre ella e hizo lo mismo por mí. Después de enjuagarnos, nos sentamos en la arena dejando que la brisa secara nuestra piel. Bella se puso frente mío y se recostó en mi pecho, relajándose mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

-Te espié mientras te bañabas una vez –admití-. Estaba buscando leña, y no estaba poniendo atención, entraste al océano desnuda, y me escondí detrás de un árbol y te observe. No debí haberlo hecho. Confiabas en mí y lo hice de todas formas.

-¿Me espiaste alguna otra vez?

-No, quise muchas veces, pero no lo hice. –tome aliento y lo deje salir-. ¿Estas enojada?

-No, siempre me pregunte si tratarías de espiarme, ¿Yo?, um, ¿hice…?

-Sí. –me levante y tome su mano, volvimos a la casa y nos acostamos en la balsa, y luego me dijo que era mejor que aceite de bebe y su mano.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Me senté cerca de la orilla para pintar las uñas de mis pies de color rosa. Era tonto teniendo en cuenta nuestras circunstancias, pero tenía el esmalte en mi maleta, y sin duda tenía tiempo, por lo que los pinte de todos modos.

Edward se acercó. –Lindos pies.

-Gracias –dije, empezando otra capa-. ¿Alguna vez te hable de Jessica, mi manicura?

Se echó a reír.

-Ni siquiera se lo que es eso.

-La chica que hace las uñas.

-On, no nunca me has hablado de ella.

-Solía ir con Jessica cada sábado. –Edward levanto una ceja.

-Sí, quizás me preocupaba un poco más por mi aspecto en chicago de lo que hago aquí. De todos modos, el inglés no era la primera lengua de Jessica, y nunca supe cual realmente lo era, solo sabía que no podía hablarle. Pero eso no nos impedía tener esas largas conversaciones, a pesar de que ninguna de nosotras entendía algo de lo que la otra decía.

-¿Acerca de que hablaban?

-No sé, solo cosas, ella sabía que yo enseñaba en la escuela, y que tenía un novio llamado Jacob, me entere que tenía una hija de trece años y que le encantaba ver realities en la televisión. Era tan agradable. Me llamaba dulce, y siempre me abrazaba para saludarme o despedirse. Cada vez que la visitaba me preguntaba cuando iba a casarme con Jacob. Una vez, tuvimos una gran interrupción y, al parecer, le prometí que podía hacerle la manicura a mis damas de honor para la boda.

Metí la tapa en el esmalte de uñas y revise los dedos de mis pies. No había hecho el mejor de los trabajos.

-Jessica…mierda, si viera mis pies ahora mismo. –levante la vista hacia Edward tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro una que no sabía leer.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, voy a ir a pescar, será mejor que dejes secar bien esos pies.

-De acuerdo.

Parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad para el momento en el que regreso junto a los peces, así que lo que sea que le había molestado, lo supero rápidamente.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué no estas desnuda todo el tiempo? –Pregunto Edward-. ¿Por qué que incluso te vistes?

-Estoy desnuda en estos momentos.

-Lo sé, eso es lo que me hizo pensar en ello.

Edward y yo nos quedamos cerca de la costa intentando lavar nuestra ropa sucia, incluso las que habíamos estado usando.

-¿Esto todavía huele mal? –pregunto, sosteniendo una camiseta para que pudiera olerla.

-Eh, tal vez un poco. –fue difícil conseguir algo limpio, teniendo en cuenta que nos habíamos quedado sin Woolite hacía ya más de un año, ahora teníamos todo agitándose de ida y vuelta en el agua y nos parecía bien.

-Si estuviéramos desnudos todo el tiempo, no tendríamos que lavar nada, Bella –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, salimos del agua y tiramos la ropa encima de la cuerda que había atado a dos árboles.

-Si estuviera desnuda todo el tiempo, no siquiera te darías cuenta después de un tiempo.

Soltó un bufido

-Oh, sí me daría cuenta.

-Crees eso ahora, pero con el tiempo, puede que no lo hagas.

Me miro como si estuviera loca, cuando volvimos a la casa se tumbó en la manta.

Yo tampoco me vestí, porque todo lo que teníamos estaba mojado. Me acosté sobre un lado frente a él, apoyándome sobre mi codo. –Ah, esa sí que es una buena pose. –dijo-. Me gusta.

-Es como comer tu comida favorita todo el tiempo. –le dije-. Es un primer momento, se sentiría genial, pero después de un rato, ya no lo querrás mas, no sabe tan bien.

-Bella, tú siempre sabrás bien. –se inclinó y beso mi cuello.

-Pero, eventualmente, te cansaras de eso –insistí.

-Nunca. –para ese momento ya se había movido un poco más con sus besos.

-Podría suceder –le dije, pero entonces ni siquiera yo lo creía.

No –dijo, todavía moviéndose lentamente hasta que finalmente dejo de responderme, porque es casi imposible hablar cuando haces lo que él estaba haciendo.

.

.

.

Pollo se acercó y se sentó en mi regazo, Edward se echó a reír, se le acerco, y le alboroto las plumas.

-Me da mucha risa cuando hace eso –dijo.

Ya no teníamos que mantenerla encerrada, la había dejado salir una vez, y luego se me había olvidado volver a guardarla. Deambulo por ahí, pero no trato de escapar.

-Lo sé, es tan extraño por alguna razón, de verdad le gusto –le di a pollo una suave caricia en la cabeza.

-Es porque cuidas de ella.

-Me encanta los animales, siempre he querido un perro, pero Jacob es alérgico.

-Tal vez puedas tener uno cuando lleguemos a casa –dijo-.

-Un Golden retriever.

-¿Esa es la clase de perro que quieres?

-Sí, uno ya crecido, que nadie más quiera salido de un refugio. Voy a tener mi propio apartamento, lo adoptare y lo llevare a casa.

-Has pensando en esto.

-He tenido tiempo para pensar en un momento de cosas, Edward.

Algunas noches más tarde, cuando estábamos en la cama, Edward gimió y se derrumbó sobre mí, respirando con dificultad.

-Guau –dije, sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba, me beso en el cuello y susurro-.

-¿se sintió bien?

-Sí, ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

Edward se echó a reír, todavía tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-Tengo una profesora excelente, me deja practicar todo el tiempo hasta que llego a hacerlo bien.

Salió de encima de mi tirándome hacia el para que pudiera poner mi cabeza en su pecho, me acurruque más cerca, conteniendo y somnolienta.

Me froto la espalda.

No fue hasta que cumplí los veintiséis o veintisiete años que incluso me di cuenta de lo que quería en la cama. Cuando trate de decírselo a Jacob, no parecía tan emocionado acerca de tomar la dirección Edward no había tenido reparos en preguntarme lo que me gustaba, así que decidí no ser tímida a la hora de decirle, lo que estaba funcionando de manera espectacular.

Suspire.

-Harás a una mujer muy feliz alguna día, Edward.

Su cuerpo se tensó y dejo de acariciarme la espalda.

-Solo quiero hacerte feliz a ti, Bella. –la forma en que lo dijo, y la exclusividad que escuche en su voz me hizo desear poder responderle de la misma forma.

-Oh, lo haces Edward –dije rápidamente-. Lo haces.

No hablo mucho al día siguiente. Me metí en el agua mientras pescaba, y me pare junto a él.

-Lo siento, herí tus sentimientos y eso es lo último que quería hacer.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en la línea de pesca.

-Sé que esto nunca habría sucedido entre nosotros, en chicago, pero por favor, no hables acerca de despedirte de mí mientras aún estamos aquí.

Puse mi mano sobre sus brazos.

-Cuando dije eso, acerca de que harás a otra mujer feliz, no fue porque fuera yo la que diría adiós, Edward tú lo eres.

Se volteo, confundido.

-¿Por qué yo diría adiós?

-Porque soy trece años mayor que yo, este podría ser nuestro mundo, pero no es el mundo real. Todavía tienes un montón de cosas que no has experimentado, no querrás estar atado a nadie.

-No sabes lo que quiero, Bella. Además, no pienso en el futuro nunca más, y no lo he hecho desde que el avión no regreso. Todo lo que sé es que tú me haces feliz, y quiero estar contigo. ¿Puedes solo estar conmigo, también?

-Si –susurre-. Puedo hacer eso.

Quería decirle que nunca haría nada que le hiciera daño otra vez, pero tenía miedo de que esa fuera una promesa que no podría ser capaz de mantener.

.

.

.

Edward cumplió diecinueve años en septiembre.

-Feliz cumpleaños –le dije-. Te hice un aplastado pan de frutas. –le entregue el pote y me incline para darle un beso, el me llevo a su regazo e insistió en compartir.

-¿Por qué nunca celebramos tu cumpleaños? –el me rio una mirada tímida y dijo-. ¿Y cuando es, otra vez?

-Es el 22 de mayo, no me gusta mucho los cumpleaños, supongo.

Yo amaba celebrar mi cumpleaños hasta que Jacob lo arruino para mí, cuando cumplí los veintisiete, estaba convencida de que me iba a propones matrimonio, porque él había hecho reservas, me dijo que me vistiera elegante, e invito a nuestros amigos a unirse a nosotros para tomar una copa antes de cenar, me lo imaginaba de rodillas con un anillo, y yo apenas podía contener mi emoción cuando el taxi nos dejó en frente del restaurante. Entramos y todo el mundo ya estaba allí, casi como una fiesta sorpresa, cuando llego el champan, Jacob saco la caja de Tiffany de la chaqueta y me regalo un par de aretes de diamantes. Tuve una sonrisa en mi cara por el resto de la noche, pero Nessie me llevo al baño más tarde y me abrazo. Puse mis expectativas tan bajo como me fue posible después de eso, lo que resultó ser una decisión inteligente, porque para los próximos tres cumpleaños ni siquiera me compro joyas.

-Quiero celebrar tu próximo cumpleaños, Bella.

-De acuerdo.

.

.

.

La temporada de lluvias termino en noviembre. Acción de gracias vino y se fue como cualquier otro día, pero en navidad Edward encontró un cangrejo enorme cerca de la orilla. Mi boca se hacía agua mientras él lo pinchaba y cortaba en el fuego, una garra gigante encerró la punta de su bastón, mientras que la otra lo pinchaba todo el tiempo. Lo dejo caer sobre las llamas y pronto nos encontramos a nosotros mismos cortando las piernas con las pinzas y tirando de la carne con los dedos.

-Esto me recuerda a nuestra primera navidad, cuando atrapamos aquel pollo y celebramos con algo más que peces –dijo Edward.

-Parece hace ya mucho tiempo –le dije, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo pensé que podría estar en casa para navidad, este año Edward -puso su brazo alrededor de mí.

-Tal vez el próximo año, Bella.

En febrero, me desperté de la siesta, un ramo de flores recogidas de los arbustos varios, dispersos por toda la isla, estaba sobre la manta a mi lado. Una pequeña cuerda se enrollaba alrededor de sus tallos.

Encontré a Edward abajo, en la orilla. –Alguien ha estado revisando el calendario –el sonrió.

-No quería perderme el día de san Valentín. –Le di un beso.

-Eres tan dulce.

Acercándome más a él, dijo-. No es difícil, Bella.

Me quede observando sus ojos, y el empezó a balancearse. Mis brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello, y nos pusimos en círculos. La arena era suave y cálida bajo nuestros pies.

-No necesitas música, ¿verdad?

-No –dijo-. Pero te necesito a ti.

Unos días más tarde, Edward y yo caminábamos por la orilla al atardecer.

-Extraño a mis padres, he estado pensando en ellos mucho últimamente. A mi hermana y mi cuñado, también. Y a Joe y a Chloe, espero que llegues a conocerlos algún día, Edward. Te gustarían.

-Yo también lo espero.

Para entonces, sabía que si alguna vez éramos rescatados, Edward tendría que ser una parte de mi vida en chicago. En calidad de que, no lo sabía, él había hecho mucho de menos su vida, y no sería justo de mi parte ocupar demasiado de su tiempo. Mi parte egoísta, sin embargo, no podía imaginar no dormirse en sus brazos, o estar con él todos los días.

Necesitaba a Edward y la idea de estar lejos de él me molestaba más de lo que quería admitir.

* * *

**Ameeee está capitulo :3 ya por fin están los dos juntos, y bella ya no niega sus sentimientos por Edward jajá y ¿Quién no quiere una mascota gallina?**

**Capitulo, que se que todas amaran jajajaja :3**

**maleja twihard : Espero y te guste este capitulo jaja me gusta ver cada comentario tuyo ilove3**

**COMENTEEENNN!**

**LAS MEGA QUIERO :* GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE PENDIENTE 3**

**Mary.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

**Capítulo 18**

**Edward**

Bella –susurre su nombre-. ¿Estas despierta?

-Hmm –dijo.

-¿Todavía amas a ese tipo? –sabia su nombre, pero no quería decirlo, estaba envuelto alrededor de ella, mi pecho contra su espalda, se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-¿Jacob? No, no lo amo más. No he pensado en el en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué?

-Me lo preguntaba, no importa duerme. –la bese en la frente y la coloque sobre mi pecho.

Pero ella no se durmió, me hizo el amor en lugar de eso.

.

.

.

Bella cumplió treinta y tres en mayo, y celebro su cumpleaños por primera vez en la isla, una ligera lluvia caía, y nos acostamos uno junto al otro en la balsa salvavidas escuchando el ritmo constante de las gotas que golpeaban el techo de la casa.

-No te conseguí nada en realidad. Me dijiste hace mucho tiempo que el centro comercial de la isla apestaba –le dije.

Sonrió. –Es un poco bajo en la mercancía.

-Sí, así que vamos a tener que fingir, si estuviéramos en casa, te llevaría a cenar y luego te daría estos regalos. Pero ya que no estamos en casa, solo voy a decirte todas las maravillosas cosas que te conseguí, ¿de acuerdo?

-No debiste molestarte –bromeo.

-Lo mereces. Bueno, el primer regalo son libros. Todos los bestsellers actuales.

Bella suspiro. –Echo de menos la lectura.

-Sé que lo haces.

Se acurruco más cerca.

-Eres genial en esto, ¿Qué otra cosa tienes para mí?

-Ah, alguien está disfrutando de su cumpleaños. Tu próximo regalo es música.

-¿Me hiciste un CD de mezclas? –pregunto.

Sonríe y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. –Con todas tus canciones favoritas de rock clásico.

Se retorció y se rio, rodando encima de mi tratando de atrapar mis manos por debajo de las de ella para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas.

-Me encanta –dijo-. Los libros y la música, mis dos cosas favoritas. Gracias. –Me dio un beso-. Este fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Saque mis brazos de debajo de su cuerpo y escondí su cabello detrás de su oreja. –Te amo, Bella.

La mirada de sorpresa en su rostro me dijo que no lo había visto venir.

-No se suponía que te enamoraras –susurro.

-Bueno, lo hice –le dije, mirándola a los ojos-. He estado enamorado de ti desde hace meses. Te lo digo ahora porque creo que tú también me amas, Bella. Simplemente crees que no deberías. Me lo dirás cuando estés lista. Puedo esperar. –tire de su boca hacia abajo a la mía y la bese y cuando termine, sonreí y le dije-. Feliz cumpleaños.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Debería haber sabido que se estaba enamorando. Todas las señales estaban ahí, y desde hacía bastante tiempo. Fue solo después de que se enfermó que me arrepentí de no decirle que tenía toda la razón.

Yo lo amaba.

Una semana después de mi cumpleaños, me acosté en la cama junto a él solo para descubrir que ya estaba dormido. Había ido al baño, y llenando nuestra botella en el colector de agua, pero solo llevaba unos minutos detrás de él, y Edward nunca se iba a dormir sin hacer el amor primero.

Todavía estaba durmiendo a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, y tampoco despertó durante el tiempo que había ido a pescar, y a juntar coco y fruta de pan.

Me metí en la casa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero se le veía cansado. Bese su pecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunte.

-Sí, estoy cansado.

Bese su cuello de la forma que sabía que le gustaba, pero luego me aparte bruscamente.

-Oye, no te detengas.

-puse mi mano sobre su cuello. –Edward, tienes un bulto aquí.

Alzo la mano y lo sintió con sus dedos.

-Probablemente no sea nada.

-Dijiste que me avisarías si notabas algo.

-No sabía que estaba allí.

-Te ves muy cansado.

-Estoy bien. –me beso e intento quitarme la camisa.

Me senté, fuera de su alcance. –Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con el bulto?

Bella, no lo sé. –Se levantó de la cama-. No te preocupes por eso.

Después del desayuno, acepto de mala gana que revisara su cuello. Apreté los dedos suavemente por debajo de su mandíbula, descubriendo ganglios linfáticos inflamados en ambos lados. ¿Había estado sudando en la noche? No estaba segura. No parecía haber perdido peso, me habría dado cuenta si lo hacía. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada acerca de lo que podría significar los bultos. Se veía exhausto así que lo envié de vuelta a la cama. Baje a la laguna, me metí en el agua, y flote sobre mi espalda, mirando hacia el cielo azul sin nubes.

_El cáncer está de vuelta, lo sé, y el también._

Se despertó para almorzar, pero después de comer, se quedó dormido otra vez, y continua así, pasándose la cena. Entre en la casa para ver cómo estaba. Cuando me incline para besar su mejilla, su piel me quemo los labios.

- Edward. –gimió cuando puse la palma de mi mano contra su frente caliente-. Vuelvo pronto. Voy a traer el tylenol.

Encontré el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y sacudí dos pastillas de tylenol sobre la palma de mi mano. Le ayude a tragarlas con agua, pero vomito sobre su cuerpo unos minutos más tarde.

Lo limpie con una camiseta, y trate de moverlo un poco, hacia la parte seca de la manta. Grito cuando lo toque.

-Bueno, no voy a moverte. Dime que te duele.

-La cabeza, detrás de mis ojos. Por todas partes. –se quedó quieto y no dijo nada más.

Espere un rato y luego trate de darle un poco más de tylenol. Me preocupaba que fuera a vomitar otra vez, pero no lo hizo.

-Te sentirás mejor en poco tiempo –le dije, pero cuando lo revise media hora más tarde, su frente se sentía aún más caliente.

Durante toda la noche, ardió de fiebre. Vomito otra vez, y no podía soportar que lo tocara, porque dijo que se sentía como si sus huesos se estuvieran rompiendo.

Al día siguiente, durmió durante horas. No quería comer y apenas bebía. Se frente se sentía tan caliente que me preocupaba que la fiebre fritara su cerebro.

Aquello no era cáncer. Los síntomas habían aparecido demasiado pronto.

_Pero si no es cáncer, ¿Qué es? ¿Y qué demonios voy hacer al respecto?_

La fiebre no bajaba, y nunca desee tener hielo más de lo que hice entonces. Estaba tan caliente y la camiseta que mojaba en el agua y exprimía en su frente era probablemente demasiado caliente para refrescarlo, pero no sabía que más hacer.

Tenía los labios secos y agrietados, y me los arregle para conseguir pasar un poco de agua y tylenol por su garganta. Quería tenerlo en mis brazos sobre sus ojos, pero mi contacto le causaba dolor, así que no lo hice.

Estallo en un sarpullido al tercer día. Brillantes puntos rojos le cubrieron el rostro y el cuerpo. Pensé que tal vez la fiebre estaba cerca de romperse, que el sarpullido indicaba que su cuerpo estaba luchando contra la enfermedad, pero a la mañana siguiente el sarpullido era peor, y se sentía más caliente. Inquieto e irritable, se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su conciencia, dejándome presa del pánico cuando no lo pude despertar.

La sangre empezó a gotear de su nariz y su boca al quinto día. El temor se apodero de mí en oleadas, mientras limpiaba la sangre con mi camiseta blanca, que por la tarde ya estaba de color rojo. Me dije que el sangrado se había reducido, pero no eraasí. Moretones cubrieron su cuerpo donde la sangre se acumulaba bajo la piel. Me acostes a su lado durante horas, llorando y sosteniendo su mano. –Por favor no te mueras, Edward.

Cuando salió el sol a la mañana siguiente, lo tome entre mis brazos. Si sintió dolor por el contacto, no lo demostró. Pollo rasguñaba un lado de la balsa salvavidas. Me incline y la recogí. Se dejó caer junto a Edward, y no se movió de su lado. La deje quedarse.

-No estás solo, Edward. Estoy aquí. –le quite el cabello del rostro, y lo bese en los labios.

Dormitándome, soñé que Edward y yo estábamos en un hospital, y que el médico me decía que debería estar feliz de que al menos no fuera cáncer.

Cuando me desperté, puse mi oído en su pecho, llorando de alivio cuando escuche su corazón. A lo largo del día, su sarpullido se desvaneció, y el sangrado decayó y se detuvo finalmente. Esa noche me puse a pensar que tal vez si iba a vivir.

A la mañana siguiente, su frente estaba fresca cuando lo toque. Hizo un sonido cuando trate de despertarlo, lo cual me pareció que quería decir que estaba durmiendo y no inconsciente. Salí de la casa para recoger coco y fruta de pan, y llenar varios recipientes con agua del colector, parando con frecuencia para ver cómo estaba.

Hice una fogata. No tenía maneras de medir el tiempo, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que durmió menos de veinte segundos.

_Nada mal para una chica de ciudad._

Me lave los dientes. Realmente necesitaba un baño, no había estado cerca del agua en días, pero no quería dejar a Edward solo tanto tiempo. Por la tarde, me acosté a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Sus parpados se agitaron y luego los abrió por completo. Apreté suavemente sus dedos y dije-. Hola.

Se volvió hacia mí y parpadeo, tratando de concentrarse. Arrugo la nariz. –Hueles más, Bella.

Me eche a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. –No hueles tan bien tampoco, Cullen.

-¿Puedes tomar un poco de agua? –su voz era ásperas. Lo ayude a sentarse para que pudiera beber de la botella de agua que había estado esperándolo.

-No bebas demasiado rápido. Quiero que permanezcas acostado. –Deje que tomara la mitad de la botella, y luego facilite su regreso a la cama-. Puedes tener el resto en pocos minutos.

-No creo que el cáncer haya regresado.

-No. –estuve de acuerdo.

-¿Qué crees que era?

-Algo viral, de lo contrario no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí.

-Te voy a conseguir un poco de coco. Lo siento, no hay peces no estado en el agua últimamente.

Me miro sorprendido. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

-Algunos días.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. –Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Pensé que ibas a morir. –le susurre-. Estabas tan enfermo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto estar a tu lado. Te amo, Edward debería habértelo dicho antes. –las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

Me acerco a él y dijo-. Te amo demasiado, Bella pero ya lo sabias.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Tome agua mientras Bella iba a pescar. Cuando volvió, cocino el pescado y me lo dio de comer en la cama. –Has hecho un fuego –dije, lucia orgullosa.

-Lo hice.

-¿Tuviste algún problema?

-No.

-Quería tragarme la comida, pero Bella no me lo permitió.

-No comas demasiado rápido –dijo.

Establecí un ritmo, dejando que mi estómago se acostumbrara a tener algo en él.

¿Por qué pollo está en la cama con nosotros? –pregunte, no me había fijado en ella al principio, pero se sentó en la esquina del bote salvavidas sin hacer ruido y luciendo muy a gusto.

-Estaba preocupada por ti. Ahora, solo le gustaba estar aquí.

Más tarde, Bella y yo fuimos a la playa a tomar un baño, deteniéndonos dos veces para que pudiera descansar.

Me condujo dentro del agua y se enjabono las manos, recorriéndolas por mi piel. Cuando estaba limpio, ella se lavó. Sus huesos de la cadera sobresalían y conté todas las costillas.

-¿No has comido mientras estaba enfermo?

-No realmente. Tenía miedo de dejarte. –Se enjuago y luego me ayudo a ponerme de pie-. Además, tú tampoco estabas comiendo bien.

Tomo mi mano nos dirigimos de nuevo a la casa. Deje de caminar.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto.

-Ese novio que tenías debió haber sido un completo idiota. -Sonrió.

-Vamos, necesitas descansar.

Haber tomado un baño me agoto tanto que no pude argumentar. Cuando llegamos a la casa, me ayudo a meterme en la cama y se tendió a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano hasta que me quede dormido.

Para la siguiente semana, no tenía mucha energía y Bella estaba preocupada por una recaída. Constantemente comprobaba mi frente para ver si tenía frente y se aseguraba de que bebiera mucha agua.

-¿Por qué tengo tanto moretones? –pregunte.

-Estabas sangrando por la nariz y la boca y al parecer bajo la piel. Eso me asusto más, Edward sabía que solo puedes perder una cierta cantidad de sangre, y no estaba segura de cuanta.

Escuchar eso me asusto, deje de pensar en ello y me concentre en cosas más agradables, como besar a Bella y sacar su camiseta.

-Realmente te estas poniendo mejor –dijo ella.

-Sí, sin embargo, es posible que debas estar arriba. No tengo fuerzas para algo más.

-Por suerte para ti, me gusta estar arriba –dijo, besándome de regreso.

-Suerte es mi segundo nombre. –Después cuando la abrace, le dije-. Te amo.

-También te amo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije: también te amo. –se acurruco más cerca y se rio-. Me escuchaste la primera vez.

.

.

.

En junio de 2004, Bella y yo habíamos estado en la isla por tres años. No habíamos visto más aviones desde el que había sobrevolado dos años atrás. Me preocupaba que nunca nos encontraran, pero no había renunciado por completo. No estaba seguro de si Bella podía decir lo mismo.

.

.

.

-Es lo último del jabón. –Bella sostenía un bote de gel de ducha en su mano. Solo quedaban unos cuantos gramos, el champú y la crema de afeitar se habían acabado hacía ya tiempo. Ella aun me afeitaba, pero nos quedaba una última cuchilla y estaba tan desgastada que hizo estragos en mi piel, sacando sangre sin importar lo cuidadosa que ella fuera. Nos frotamos arena en nuestro cuero cabelludo, nuestra versión de champú en seco, y ayudo más o menos. Bella me convenció de quemar algo en su cabello.

Queme las puntas y rocié su cabeza con agua. Acortándolo ocho pulgadas. El olor a cabello quemado permaneció durante varios días.

Tampoco teníamos nada de pasta dental.

Utilizamos sal de mar para lavarnos los dientes, sacando el agua de la laguna y esperando a que se evaporara. Los trozos de sal quedaron lo suficiente ásperos para limpiar los dientes, pero nada comparado con la pasta de dientes que hacía que nuestras bocas tuvieran buen sabor. Era lo que Bella más odiaba. Ahora, también estaríamos sin jabón.

-Tal vez debamos dividirlo en tercios –dijo Bella, estudiando la botella de gel de baño-. Lavar nuestra ropa, lavarnos el cabello y a nosotros. ¿Qué piensas?

-Suena como un plan.

Llevamos todo hasta la laguna y llenamos el bote salvavidas con agua. Bella exprimió un poco de gel de baño en él. Cuando toda la ropa se sumergió, la lavo a fondo. Yo estaba con un par de pantalones cortos, una sudadera que en realidad ya no me quedaba más, y la camiseta de Reo Speedwagon de Bella. Pase desnudo mucho. Bella tenía lo suficiente para usar, pero a veces también la convencía de tener un día desnudo.

.

.

.

Cumplí los veinte años en septiembre. Empecé a tener mareos cuando me levante muy rápido, y no siempre me sentía genial. Bella se preocupó mucho, y no quería decirle, pero quería saber si también estaba mareada. Dijo que lo estaba.

-Es una señal de desnutrición –dijo-. Esto ocurre cuando el cuerpo finalmente consume los nutrientes almacenados. No estamos consumiendo lo necesario de ellos. –alcanzo mi mano y miro mis dedos, pasando su pulgar sobre las uñas-. Esa es otra señal. -extendió su mano y la examino-. Las mías también lucen así.

Nos preparamos para la próxima temporada seca y el fin de las lluvias regulares. Y de alguna manera, nos mantuvimos sobreviviendo.

* * *

**¿Quién no quería estar cuidando a Edward como su enfermera? :c ya que parezca alguien y los rescate :'( xd**

**ame: Que bueno que te guste el fic eso me alegra mucho, y espero ver siguiendo viendo tus comentarios 3 lo se lo bueno es que ya estan juntos, los leemos.**

**maleja twihard: D: no mueras ya actualice y se viene grandes capitulos *-* que se que te gustaran**

**COMENTEEEN!**

**Mary.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Bella**

Vomite mi desayuno una mañana en noviembre, me encontraba sentada en la manta al lado de Edward comiendo un huevo revuelto, y de la nada llegaron las náuseas. Apenas logre alejarme tres pasos antes de vomitar todo.

-Oye, ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Edward, me trajo un poco de agua me enjuague la boca.

-No lo sé, pero eso definitivamente no quiso quedarse allí adentro.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor. –apunte hacia pollo, quien se encontraba caminando a nuestro alrededor-. Pollo, ese fue un huevo malo.

-¿Quieres intentar con algo de fruta de pan?

-Tal vez mas tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Me sentí bien durante el resto del día, pero a la mañana siguiente vomite de nuevo, justo después de comer un pedazo de coco.

Al igual que el día anterior, Edward me trajo agua, y me enjuague la boca. Me guio de nuevo hacia la manta.

-Bella, ¿Qué está mal? –pregunto, en su rostro se asomaba la preocupación.

-No lo sé. –me recosté y abrace mi cuerpo de lado, esperando a que las náuseas se fueran.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me aparto el cabello de la cara-. Eso sonara loco, pero, no estas embarazadas, ¿verdad?

Bajo la mirada hacia mi estómago, el que se encontraba casi cóncavo, ya que no había subido el peso que perdí cuando Edward se enfermó. Aun no me venía el periodo.

-Eres estéril, ¿cierto?

-Ellos me dijeron que sí. Que probablemente siempre lo seria.

-¿A qué se refería con probablemente?

Lo pensó por un minuto. –Recuerdo algo sobre que una leve posibilidad de fertilidad podría regresar, pero que no contara con ello. Por eso fue que todos quisieron que guardara mi esperma. Dijeron que era la única manera de estar seguro.

-Eso suena bastante estéril, en mi opinión. –Me senté, sintiendo un poco menos nauseabunda-. No hay manera de que esté embarazada. Aquí entre tú y yo, es probablemente imposible. Seguro es un simple virus estomacal. Solo dios sabe lo que está viviendo en este momento en mi aparato digestivo.

Tomo mi mano. –Está bien.

Más tarde esa noche, justo antes de dormirnos, me dijo-. ¿Qué pasa si en verdad estas embarazada, Bella? Sé que quieres un bebe. –apretó con más fuerza sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-Oh, Edward no digas eso. No aquí. No en esa isla. Él bebe tendría terribles posibilidades de no sobrevivir. Cuando te enfermaste, fue casi más de lo que pude soportar. Si vemos como muere nuestro bebe, yo también querría morir.

Exhalo. –Lo sé, tienes razón.

No vomite a la mañana siguiente, ni ninguna otra luego de esa. Mi estómago se mantuvo plano, y no tuve que preocuparme por tener a un bebe en la isla.

.

.

.

Edward camino hacia la casa llevando la caña de pescar.

-Algo grande acaba de romper mi cuerda. –Entro y salió casi de inmediato-. Este es tu último pendiente. No sé qué vamos a hacer cuando pierda también este.

Sacudió la cabeza y se giró para irse, dirigiéndose de nuevo al agua para atrapar el pescado suficiente para nuestra próxima comida.

-¿Edward?

Me miro por encima de su hombro. -¿Si, cariño?

-No encuentro a pollo.

-Ya aparecerá. Te ayudare a buscarla cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

Buscamos por todas partes. Algunas veces se había alejado a explorar por ahí, pero nunca por mucho tiempo. No la había visto desde muy temprano en la mañana, y aun no había regresado cuando Edward y yo nos fuimos a la cama.

-Volveremos a buscar mañana, Bella.

Al otro día, me encontraba sentada debajo de la cubierta pelando fruta de pan cuando Edward camino hacia mí. Supe por la mirada en su rostro que no traía buenas noticias.

-Debiste encontrar a pollo ¿está muerta? –asintió-. ¿Dónde?

-Allí en el bosque.

Edward se sentó, y puse mi cabeza en sus piernas, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas.

-Ha estado muerta por al menos un día –dijo Edward-. La enterré al lado de Mick.

Ambos nos comíamos nuestra comida tan pronto como la matábamos, preocupados de intoxicarnos con algo. Saber que pollo había muerto hace tanto evito que tuviéramos que hacer una comida con nuestra mascota.

Después de todo, éramos extremadamente prácticos.

Unos días después, no me sentí con ganas de salir de la cama, era la mañana de la víspera de navidad.

Acurrucada sobre mi lado, pretendía estar dormida cada vez que Edward venía a verme. Llore un poco, me permitió quedarme allí ese día, pero a la mañana siguiente, insistió en que me levantara.

-Es navidad, Bella –dijo, agachándose al lado de la balsa salvavidas hasta quedar a la altura de mi cabeza. Lo mire a los ojos, alarmada de los muertos que se veían. El color alrededor de sus pupilas un tono más apagado de lo que recordaba.

Salir de la cama fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho. Solo logre hacerlo porque pretendía que no tomaría mucho para que Edward se sintiera tan mal como yo, y eso era algo que simplemente no podría soportar.

Me convenció para entrar al agua con él. –Te hará sentir mejor.

-Está bien.

Flote sobre mi espalda, sintiéndome liviana e insustancial, como si mi cuerpo se estuviese quebrando desde el interior, lo cual era muy probable. Los delfines nos acompañaron, lo que trajo una sonrisa genuina a mis labios, al menos solo por un minuto.

Luego nos sentamos en la arena. Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor. Me imagine a mi familia en casa, reunidos alrededor de la enorme mesa de roble en la sala comedor de mama y papa, todos comiendo la cena de navidad. Mama habría estado cocinando todo el día, y papa siempre justo al lado de ella, entrometiéndose en su camino.

-Me pregunto si santa fue bueno con Chloe y Joe –dije extrañaba ver como mis sobrinos crecían.

-¿Cuántos años tienen ahora? –pregunto Edward.

-Joe tiene ocho, Chloe acaba de cumplir seis. Espero que aun crean en santa. –a menos que alguien se los hubiera arruinado, lo cual era muy probable.

-Te prometo que tú y yo estaremos juntos para pasar la navidad en chicago el año que viene, Bella. –me apretó fuertemente, y no permití que me soltara-. Pero debes prometerme que no te rendirás, ¿de acuerdo?

-No lo hare –dije y ahora ambos estábamos diciendo pura mierda.

El calendario en mi agenda se acababa a final del mes, y tendría que buscar otra forma de mantenerme actualizada con la fecha en el 2005.

Quizás no siquiera me molestaría en hacerlo.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Bella y yo caminamos de la mano por la playa el día después de navidad. Ninguno de los dos había dormido bien anoche. Ella no estaba muy habladora, pero esperaba que se animara ahora que las festivas habían terminado.

Me di cuenta de algo extraño en la laguna. El agua había retrocedido casi hasta el arrecife, dejando una gran zona del fondo marino seca.

-Mira eso, Bella. ¿Qué estás pasando?

-No sé –dijo-. Nunca he visto eso antes. Un pez atado flotaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-Esto es extraño.

-Sí, no lo entiendo. –Se cubrió los ojos con la mano-. ¿Qué es eso por ahí?

-¿Dónde? –entorne los ojos, tratando de averiguar lo que veía. Algo azul se había formado en la distancia, pero me confundió, porque el tamaña no estaba todo mal.

Y fuera lo que fuera rugía.

Bella grito y yo comprendí. Tome su mano y corrimos.

Mis pulmones quemaban. –Rápido Bella, vamos, rápido, ¡rápido! –mire por encima del hombro a la pared de agua que venía hacia nosotros y nos dimos cuenta de que no importaba lo rápido que corriéramos. Nuestra isla de baja altitud no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Segundo más tarde, llego la ola, rasgando la mano de Bella de mi alcance. Se la trago, a ella, a mí y a la isla.

Se tragó todo.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Cuando la ola golpeo, me empujó hacia adelante y luego hacia abajo. Debajo del agua, me gire y di volteretas por tanto tiempo que sentí mis pulmones a punto de explotar.

Sabiendo que no podía retener mi aliento por más tiempo, patee y luche con todas mis fuerzas hacia el rayo de luz que brillaba sobre mí. Mi cabeza rompió contra la superficie y tosí y jadee, luchando por obtener algo de aire.

-Edward. –grite su nombre tan pronto como abrí mi boca, con el agua corriendo por mi garganta. Por la superficie flotaban tres troncos. Grandes pedazos de madera, ladrillos, y un montón de concreto, no entendía de donde podía haber venido todo eso.

Pensé en los tiburones y sentí pánico, provocando que me agitara e hiperventilara. Mi corazón latía tan violentamente que creí que saldría disparado de mi pecho, mi tranquea se contrajo y me sentí como si intentara hacer pasar el aire mediante una pajita. Escuche la voz de Edward en mi cabeza.

_Respira despacio, Bella._

Inhale lentamente, esquivando los escombros. Flote sobre mi espalda intentando conservar energía, y luchando para mantener mi cabeza por encima del agua. De nuevo grite el nombre de Edward, llamándolo hasta quedarme sin voz, con mis gritos de dolor reduciéndose a nada más que roncos murmullos. Me quede quieta para escuchar su voz llamándome, pero solo obtuve silencio.

Entonces vino otra ola, no tan poderosa como la primera, pero logro impulsarme hacia abajo, volteándome retorciendo mi cuerpo en círculos. De nuevo, nade hacia la luz.

Cuando Salí a la superficie, jadeando, pude ver una gran cubeta de plástico flotando en el agua. Mis dedos se estiraron hacia su asa y la agarre, su firmeza apenas lograba mantenerme a flote.

El mar se calmó, mire hacia mí alrededor, pero no había nada más que azul.

Las horas pasaron, y la temperatura de mi cuerpo bajo gradualmente. Con las lágrimas cayendo sobre mi rostro, temblé, preguntándome cuando vendrían los tiburones, porque sabía que, en fin, lo harían. Quizá ya estuvieran rodando por allí debajo.

La cubeta mantenía mi cabeza sobre el agua, pero para eso debía cambiar su posición constantemente, para que así se mantuviera en un Angulo que no causara que se sumergiera, lo que tenía completamente exhausta.

Habría dado lo que fuera, pagado cualquier precio, por eso de nuevo en la isla con Edward. Viviría allí por toda la vida, siempre y cuando pudiéramos estar juntos.

Cabecee, despertándome de pronto cuando el agua cubrió mi cara. La cubeta se salió de mi agarre y floto lejos. Intente nada hasta ella, pero mis brazos ya no daban para más. Mi cabeza se hundió, luche para sacarla a flote de nuevo, pensé en Edward y sonreí detrás de mis lágrimas.

_¿Te gusta Pink Floyd?_

_Intentaba alcanzar esos pequeños cocos verdes que te gustas. ¿Sabes que, Bella? Te encuentr_as bien.

Llore, dejándolo salir todo. Mi cabeza se hundió, y moví las piernas frenéticamente, usando lo último que quedaba de mi fuerza para salir de nuevo a flote.

_Nunca te dejare sola, Bella. No si puedo evitarlo. _

_Creo que también me amas, Bella._

Volví a sumergirme y cuando Salí de nuevo fue por última vez, y el pánico, el pánico y el miedo corrían de arriba abajo por mi cuello, y grite, pero me encontraba tan cansada que sonó solo como un quejido. Y justo cuando pensé: _esto es todo, este es el final de mi vida. _Escuche el helicóptero.

* * *

**DD: ¿Dónde está Edward? :/ *-* y un helicóptero :3 PERDON por dejarlas así xD pero así es más emocionante xd no me maten.**

**COMENTEEEN!**

**maleja twihard: Que bueno que te gusto los capitulos, se que este te gustara algo y te quedaras D: - asi xd espero tu bello comentario 3**

**Brendiiita: espero y te siga gustando y el capitulo nuevo**

**PD: NO ME MATEN CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY xd**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Edward **

Cuando la ola golpeo, arranco a Bella de mis manos y me lanzo hacia atrás y hacia abajo y alrededor. Tosí y ahogue, y no podía respirar, y la solas me arrastraban de nuevo abajo cada vez que me las arreglaba para conseguir mi cabeza fuera del agua.

-¡Bella! –grite su nombre varias veces, luchando para evitar que el agua pase por mi garganta. Gire en un círculo, pero no pude verla en ninguna parte.

_¿Dónde estás, Bella?_

El tronco de un árbol choco contra mi cadera y el dolor atravesó mi cuerpo. Residuos sin fin se arremolinaba a mi alrededor, pero no había nada lo suficientemente grande para agarrarse antes de que pasaran, arrastrados por las olas agitadas.

Afloje mi respiración, tratando de no entrar en pánico. _Ella tiene que luchar. No puede darse por vencida._

Flotaba sobre mi espalda para conservar mi fuerza, gritando su nombre y escuchando atentamente por una respuesta. Nada salvo el silencio.

Una segunda ola golpeo, más pequeña esta vez, y me fui debajo de nuevo. Una rama de árbol grande flotaba a mi lado cuando Salí a la superficie, y me aferre a ella. El pensamiento de Bella tratando de mantener la cabeza fuera del agua me mato.

Estaba aterrorizada de estar sola en la isla, pero está sola en el agua era una pesadilla que ninguno de nosotros alguna vez había pensado. Dijo que se sentía a salvo conmigo pero no podía protegerla ahora.

_Solamente te deje sola, Bella porque no pude evitarlo._

Llame por su nombre otra vez, haciendo una pausa por un minuto completo para escuchar antes de intentar de nuevo. Mi voz se hizo más débil y mi garganta dolía con sed. El sol, alto en el cielo caía a plomo sobre mí, mi cara ya picaba con las quemaduras del sol.

La rama del árbol enejado se hundió, no había otra cosa que aferrarse, por lo que alterne entre pedaleando en el agua y flotando sobre mi espalda.

Lucha para mantener mi cabeza fuera del agua. El tiempo pasó y creció mi agotamiento. Escudriñando en la distancia, vi una viga de madera flotante. Mis brazos y piernas apenas tenían fuerzas suficientes para impulsarme hacia ella. La agarre, agradecido de que soportara mi peso sin hundirse.

Mi mejilla descansaba sobre la madera, y pese mis opciones. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que no tenía ninguna.

.

.

.

**Bella**

El hombre en el traje acuático cayó dentro del agua a mi lado.

Dijo algo, pero no pude escucharlo por el ruido de las hélices del helicóptero. Mantuvo mi cabeza fuera del agua y le hizo señas a alguien con su mano libre para que bajaran una canasta.

No estaba segura de sí era real, o un sueño. El hombre me puso en la canasta; se elevó y luego otro hombre me introdujo en el helicóptero. La bajaron de nuevo y subieron al hombre en el traje acuático.

Temblaba incontrolablemente en mi camisa y pantaloncillos. Me envolvieron en sabanas y luche en medio de un agotamiento tan profundo de lo que alguna vez experimente para formar las palabras que quería decir.

-Edward. –salió casi como un susurro, y nadie dentro del helicóptero puso escucharme.

-Edward. –dije, un poco más fuerte.

El hombre levanto mi cabeza y coloco una botella de agua, contra mis labios, bebí, satisfaciendo mi violenta sed.

-¡Edward! Edward está allí abajo, tienen que encontrarlo.

-Estamos bajos de combustibles –dijo el hombre-. Y debemos llevarte al hospital.

Me costó trabajo entender lo que decía.

-¡No! –Me senté, tomando sus hombros-. Él está allí abajo, no podemos dejarlo ahí.

La histeria me envolvía, y grite. El sonido lleno todo el helicóptero, y el hombre intentó calmarme.

-Hare que el piloto alerte a los otros helicópteros. Lo buscaran, todo va a estar bien –dijo, dándole un apretón a mi hombro.

No podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Edward hundiéndose sin salir de nuevo a la superficie. Me encerré a mí misma, y fui a un lugar dentro de mí en donde debía pensar o sentir. La bienvenida con mi familia, esa escena que había imaginado en mi mente cientos de veces en los últimos tres años y medio, fallo al provocar cualquier emoción dentro de mí.

El helicóptero se movió a toda velocidad y nos dirigimos al hospital dejando a Edward atrás.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Al principio no podía identificar el sonido, me vino de repente cuando mi cerebro se dio cuenta de que el _thwack-thwack-thwack _eran las hélices de un helicóptero haciendo eco en la distancia. El sonido se hizo cada vez más débil, hasta el punto en que ya no pude escucharla.

_Regresa, por favor, da media vuelta._

No lo hizo, mi esperanza se convirtió en desesperación, y supe que iba a morir. Mi fuerza decaía cada vez más y me constaba mucho sostenerme a la viga. La temperatura de mi cuerpo había caído y sentía dolor por todas partes.

Me imagine el rostro de Bella.

¿Cuántas personas podían decir que habían sido amadas de la manera en que ella me amaba?

Mis dedos se deslizaron de la boga, y me costó trabajo volverla a agarrar. Me mantuve quieto, cabeceando una y otra vez. Un sueño con tiburones me despertó de repente. Mi cabeza se hundió y baje lentamente. Por instinto, mantuve el aliento por el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que, eventualmente no pude sostenerlo más.

Flote en un mar de vacío, sin ningún peso, hasta que otra sensación me invadió. La muerte no sería pacifica, después de todo. Me dolía, su abrumador peso golpeaba mi pecho.

De pronto, la presión se desvaneció. El agua de mar salió de mi boca y abrí los ojos. Un hombre usando un traje acuático se encontraba de rodillas a mi lado, con sus manos inmóviles sobre mi pecho. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre algo sólido, y me di cuenta que me encontraba dentro de un helicóptero. Respire profundamente y, tan pronto como tuve suficiente aire dentro de mis pulmones dije-. Regresen, debemos encontrarla.

-¿A quién? –pregunto.

-¡Bella! ¡Debemos encontrar a Bella!

.

.

.

**Bella**

Me encontraba profundamente entumecida. El hombre sacudió suavemente mi hombro, yo no quería hablar, pero no pararía de preguntarme si podía oírle. Me volví hacia la voz y parpadee, tratando de enfocar mis hinchados ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto-. Unos de los helicópteros acaban de sacar a un hombre del agua. –Luche para sentarme, con ganas de escuchar con claridad lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Dijeron que él está buscando a alguien llamada Bella.

Me tomo un momento registrar sus palabras, pero cuando comprendí sus significado, experimente alegría, pura y verdadera, por primera vez en toda mi vida.

-Soy Bella. –me envolví en mis brazos y me balance hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sollozando.

Aterrizamos en el hospital, me cargaron en una camilla y me llevaron dentro. Dos hombres me trasfirieron desde la camilla a una cama de hospital, ninguno de los dos hablaba inglés. Pasamos juntos a un teléfono público colgado en la pared.

Un teléfono, hay un teléfono.

Volví la cabeza haca el a medida que pasábamos y entre en pánico cuando no pude recordar el número de teléfono de mis padres.

El hospital estaba lleno de pacientes. La gente se sentaba en el suelo del vestíbulo, esperando para ver a un médico. Una enfermera se acercó y me hablo con dulzura en un idioma que no entendía. Sonriendo y acariciando mi brazo, atravesó la piel de la palma de mi mano con una aguja y colgó la bolsa de suero en un poste al lado de mi cama.

-Necesito encontrar a Edward –dije, pero negó con la cabeza y, al ver mi temblor, tiro de la sabana hasta mi cuello.

El caos de tantas voces, solo algunas de ellas hablando en inglés, retumbo en mis oídos, más fuerte que todo lo que había escuchado en los últimos tres años y medio. Aspire el olor a desinfectante y parpadee antes las luces fluorescentes que hacían que mis ojos dolieran. Alguien empujo mi cama en un pasillo en la esquina. Me recosté de espalda luchado por mantenerme despierta.

_¿Dónde estás Edward?_

Quería llamar a mis padres, pero no tenía las fuerzas para moverme. Me quede dormida por un minuto, despertando cuando unos pasos se aproximaron.

Una voz dijo-. La guardia costera solo la trajo. Creo que es la que él está buscando.

Unos segundos después, una mano retiro la sabana que me cubría, y Edward paso de su camilla a la mía, tratando de no enredar las mangueras de nuestras intravenosas. Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y se derrumbó, enterrando su cara en mi cuello. Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara con el puro alivio de sostener el peso solido de el en mis brazos.

-Lo lograste –dijo temblando-. Te amo Bella –susurro.

-Te amo también. –trate de hablarle del teléfono público, pero el cansancio se apodero de mí y de mis palabras confusa que no tenía sentido, me dormí.

.

.

.

-¿Puedes oírme? –alguien sacudió suavemente mi hombre. Abrí los ojos y por un momento, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

-Ingles –susurre, comprendiendo que el hombre que me miraba era un americano rubio de ojos azules de unos treinta años. Mire a Edward pero sus ojos estaban cerrados.

_Teléfono. ¿Dónde está ese teléfono?_

-Mi nombre es Dr. Reynolds. Lo siento, nadie los ha checado en un rato. Nos estamos equipando para mantener las bajas adicionales. Una enfermera reviso sus signos vitales hace unas horas y dijo que estaban bien, así que decidí dejarlos dormir. Has estado dormida durante casi doce horas. ¿Tienes algún dolor?

-Solo un poco. Y sed y hombre. –el doctor se lo indico a una enfermera que iba pasando e hizo un gesto de verter. Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió con una pequeña jarra con agua y dos vasos de plástico. Lleno uno y me ayudo a incorporarme. Me bebí todo y mire a mí alrededor con confusión.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?

-Las maldivas se encuentra actualmente en estado de emergencia.

-¿Por qué?

Me miro extrañado.

-Debido al tsunami.

Edward se agito a mi lado y abrió los ojos. Le ayude a incorporarse y lo abrace mientras el doctor sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo dio a él. Lo bebió sin parar.

-Edward, fue un tsunami.

Parecía confundido por un momento, pero luego se froto los ojos y dijo-. ¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿La guardia costera los trajo? –Pregunto el doctor Reynolds, dándonos a cada uno otro vaso con agua, asentimos-. ¿De dónde vienen? –Edward y yo nos miramos.

-No lo sé –dije-. Hemos estado perdidos durante tres años y medio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con perdidos?

-Hemos estado viviendo en una de las islas desde que nuestro piloto tuvo un ataque el corazón y se estrelló en el océano –dijo Edward el medio nos examinó mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante en nuestras caras. Tal vez fue el pelo de Edward lo que finalmente lo convenció.

-Oh dios mío, son ellos, ¿no? Los que iban en el hidroavión. –sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Tomo una respiración profunda y la soltó-. Todo el mundo pensaba que estaban muertos.

-Sí, eso es lo que pensamos –dijo Edward-. ¿Cree que podría conseguir un teléfono?

El doctor Reynolds le entrego a Edward su móvil. –Puedes usar el mío. –una enfermera nos quitó las intravenosas y Edward y yo bajamos con cuidado de la camilla. Mis piernas temblaban y Edward me tranquilizo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Hay una habitación pequeña por el pasillo. Es tranquila y se puede tener un poco de intimidad. –Miro hacia nosotros y negó con la cabeza-. No puedo creer que estén vivos. Estuvieron en todas las noticias durante semanas.

Lo seguimos, pero antes de llegar a la sala de suministro, pasamos por el cuarto de baño de mujeres.

-¿Puedes esperar, por favor? –pregunte, se detuvieron y abrí la puerta, cerrándola detrás de mí y sumiéndome en la oscuridad. Mi mano busco a tientas el interruptor y cuando las luces se encendieron, mis ojos se lanzaron desde el baño a la pileta y finalmente al espejo.

Me había olvidado por completo de cómo me veía.

Me acerque al espejo y me estudie a mí misma. Mi piel estaba de color de los granos de café y Edward tenía razón, mis ojos parecían más azules debido a ellos. Había unas pocas líneas en mi cara que no había estado allí antes. Mi pelo era un desastre de enredos y dos tonos más claros de lo que recordaba. Me veía como una chica de isla, feroz, descuidada y salvaje.

Quite mi miraba del espejo, me baje los pantalones, me senté en el inodoro. Cogí el papel higiénico. Desarrollando un poco, lo flote contra mi mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad. Cuando termine, me sonroje y me lave las manos, maravillada por el agua que fluía del grito, Edward y el doctor Reynolds estaban de pie en el pasillo esperándome cuando me abrí la puerta.

-Siento haber tardado tanto.

-Está bien –dijo Edward-. Fui al baño, también. –me sonrió-. Eso fue raro. –tomo mi mano y seguimos al doctor Reynolds a la sala de provisiones.

-Vuelvo en un rato, tengo que comprobar a algunos pacientes y luego voy a llamar a la policía local, querrán hablar con ustedes. También voy a ver si puedo encontrar algo para comer.

Mi estómago gruño ante la mención de alimentos.

-Gracias –dijo Edward cuando se fue, nos sentamos en el suelo. Los estantes de suministro médicos nos rodeaban. Era estrecho, pero tranquilo-. Llama a los tuyos en primer lugar, Bella-

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

Me paso el teléfono. Me tomo un minuto, pero finalmente recordé el número de teléfono de mis padres. Mi mano temblaba, y contuve la respiración mientras sonaba. Se oyó un chasquido en la línea, empecé a decir "hola", pero entonces una voz grabada dijo "el número que usted está tratando de alcanzar se ha desconectado o ya no está en servicio"

Mire a Edward. –Su número ha sido desconectado, deben haberse mudado.

-Llama a Nessie.

-¿Quieres probar con tus padres primero?

-No, adelante –zumbo Edward con anticipación-. Solo quiero que alguien responda.

-Llame al número e Nessie, mi corazón martillando en mi pecho. Sonó cuatro veces antes de que alguien respondiera.

-¿Hola?

-¡Chloe!

-Chloe, ¿puedes poner a tu mama en el teléfono de inmediato por favor?

-¿Puedo preguntar quién llama?

-Chloe, cariños, solo pon a tu mama, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tengo que preguntar quién es y si no me lo dicen, tengo que colgar.

-¡No! No cuelgues Chloe. -¿ella aun me recordaría?-. Es tía Bella, dile a tu mama que es tía Bella.

-Hola, tía Bella. Mama me mostro fotos de ti. Me dijo que vives en el cielo. ¿Tienes alas del antes? Mama está agarrando el teléfono, así que me tengo que ir ahora.

-Escucha –dijo Nessie-. No sé quién eres, pero eso es algo enfermo para hacer a unos niños.

-¡Nessie! Es Bella, no cuelgues, soy yo, realmente soy yo. –comencé a llorar.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué obtienes de este tipo de llamadas? ¿Crees que no hacen daño?

-Nessie, Edward y yo no morimos en el accidente de avión. Hemos estado viviendo en una isla y si no fuera por el tsunami, todavía estaríamos allí. Estamos en un hospital en Malé. –ahora que había conseguido que las palabras salieran, mi llanto se intensifico-. ¡Por favor no cuelgues!

-¿Qué? Oh dios mío, ¡Oh, dios mío! –grito llamando a David, pero estaba llorado y hablando tan rápido que no podía entender nada de lo que salía de su boca-. ¿Bella? ¿Estas viva? ¿Reamente estas viva?

-Sí. –Yo estaba berreando y Edward estaba saltando arriba y abajo por la emoción-. Nessie llame a mama y papa primero, pero su número fue desconectado ¿vendieron la casa?

-La casa se vendió.

-¿Cuál es su número? –mire alrededor para ver si había un lápiz o algo para escribir, pero me quede con las manos vacías-. Llámalos Nessie, llama el momento que cuelgues. Diles que trate de llamarlos a ellos primeros. Te llamare de nuevo y para que me des su número tan pronto como pueda encontrar algo para escribir. Dile que esperen cerca del teléfono.

-¿Cómo vendrás a casa? –pregunto.

-No lo sé, escucha, Edward ni siquiera ha llamado a sus padres todavía, no sé nada en este momento. Pero voy a darle a su mama y papa tú numero para que puedan coordinarse contigo. Espera su llamada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo hare. Oh, Bella, no sé ni que decir. Tuvimos tu funeral.

-Bueno, estoy viva y no puedo esperar para llegar a casa.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Bella me paso el celular. Marque mi número y espere a que alguien respondiera. Contesta, contesta, contesta.

-¿Hola? –era mi mama. Una oleada de emociones se apodero de mi cuando escuche su voz. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso momento cuanto la había extrañado. Lagrimas llenaron mis ojos y parpadee para devolverlas. Bella puso su brazo alrededor mío.

-Mama, es Edward no cuelgues. –se hizo un silencio del otro lado, así que seguí hablando-. Bella y yo no morimos en el accidente de avión. Hemos estado viviendo en una isla. La guardia costera nos rescató después del tsunami y estamos en el hospital en Malé.

-¿Edward? –sonaba extraña, como si estuviera en un trance. Comenzó a llorar.

-¡Mama, pásame a papa!

-¿Quién es? –grito mi papa al teléfono.

Sentí una segunda oleada de emoción cuando escuche la voz de mi papa y quería aferrarme a él, pero mi deseo de hacerle entender lo que había sucedido y donde estamos gano. Mi voz fue estable cuando dije-. Papa, es Edward no cuelgues. Solo escucha. Bella y yo logramos llegar a una isla después que nos estrellamos. La guardia costera nos sacó del agua después del tsunami. Estamos en el hospital de Malé, y ambos estamos bien. –Hubo un silencio del otro lado-. ¿Papa?

-Oh dios mío –dijo-. ¿Eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú?

-Si soy yo.

-¿Has estado vivo todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo?

-No fue fácil.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herido?

-Estamos bien. Cansados y doloridos. Hambrientos.

-¿Bella está bien?

-Sí, está sentada aquí junto a mí.

-No sé qué decir, Edward estoy abrumado. Necesito pensar por un minuto. Necesito encontrar la manera de sacarte de ahí –dijo.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, nada pesaba sobre mis hombros. Mi papa se encargaría y nos llevaría a casa.

-Papa, Bella quiere que llames a su hermana también, y te asegures que sabe lo que sucede.

Bella me dio el número, y lo repetí para mi papa.

-La última cosa que quiero hacer es colgar, Edward, pero son las 8 de la tarde aquí, y necesito comenzar a hacer llamadas antes de que se haga más tarde. Conseguiré un avión puede difícil por el nueve-once [1] si no puedo conseguirles un vuelo comercial, conseguiré uno de alquiler- probablemente será mañana antes de que pueda sacarlos de ahí. ¿Son capaces de salir del hospital?

-Sí, eso creo.

-¿Puede alguien llevarlos a un hotel?

-Puedo mirar. Tal vez alguien pueda llevarnos.

-Una vez que llegues a un hotel, llámame y les daré mi número de mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Está bien papa, ¿está bien mama?

-Sí, está justo aquí. Quiere hablar contigo.

Casi no podía entenderle a mi mama. Tan pronto como escucho mi voz, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Está bien mama, estaré en casa pronto. No llores. Pon a papa de nuevo al teléfono, ¿está bien?

Cuando mi papa volvió a la línea le dije que íbamos a halar con la policía local y que intentaríamos ir a un hotel y lo llamaría desde ahí.

-Está bien, Edward estar esperando.

-Va comenzar a hacer llamadas –dije después que colgué el teléfono-. Dijo que conseguirnos un vuelo comercial podría ser difícil por el nueve-once.

-¿Qué es nueve-once?

-No lo sé. Dijo que tal vez tendría que alquilas un avión. Si podemos encontrar un aventón a un hotel, podemos llamarlo y él les dará su número de tarjeta de crédito. Aunque probablemente no podremos salir hasta mañana, Bella.

Sonrió. –Hemos esperado tanto, puedo esperar un día más

La atraje cera y la abrace. –Nos vamos a casa.

Salimos del armario de insumos y buscamos al Dr. Reynolds. Estaba de pie esperándonos con dos oficiales de policía.

Otro hombre esperaba con ellos. Usaba una camisa color caqui con el hombre del hidroavión de alquiles cosido en el bolsillo.

El Dr. Reynolds sostenía una bolsa de papel café con una gran mancha de grasa a un lado.

Sonriendo, me lo paso y mire dentro. Tacos. Saque uno y se los pase a Bella, luego tome una para mí.

La tortilla frita estaba envuelta alrededor de carne y cebollas. Una salsa picante caía por mi mano, no estaba acostumbrado a tantos sabores distintos a la vez. Hambriento, me lo comí entero en menos de unos minutos.

Los oficiales querían hablar con nosotros así que los seguimos a una esquina vacía del vestíbulo. Busque dentro de la bolsa y saque otros tacos para los dos.

Los oficiales hablaban inglés. Pero sus acentos marcados hacia difícil entenderlos. Respondimos sus preguntas sobre Mick y su ataque cardiaco, y luego el accidente y la llegada a la isla.

El equipo de búsqueda y rescate encontró partes del avión pero no cuerpo –dijo uno de los oficiales-. Asumimos que se había ahogados-

-Mick sabía que tal vez no aterrizaría de forma segura as que nos dijo que nos pusiéramos nuestros chalecos salvavidas. De otra forma nos habríamos ahogado –dijo Bella.

-Buscaron por cuerpos –dijo el otro oficial-. Pero no esperaban encontrar ninguno. Hay tiburones ahí.

Bella y yo nos miramos el uno al otro.

-Alguno de los restos del avión fueron arrastrados a la orilla. Mi mochila, la maleta de Bella, y la balsa salvavidas. El cuerpo de Mick también –dije.

-Lo enterramos en la isla.

El hombre del hidroavión del alquiles tenía unas preguntas.

-Si la balsa salvavidas fue arrastrada, ¿Por qué no activaron la señal de emergencia?

-Porque no había ninguna –dijo.

-Todas las balsas salvavidas tiene una. Están establecidas por la guardia costera cuando un avión vuela sobre agua.

-Bueno, la de nosotros no –dije-. Y créame, buscamos.

Escribió nuestra información de contacto y luego me dio una tarjeta de contacto.

-Por favor, que su abogado me llame cuando regrese a los estados unidos.

Puse la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mis pantalones cortos.

-Hay una cosa más –dije volviéndome hacia los dos policías-. Alguien estaba viviendo ahí antes que nosotros. –Bella y yo les contamos de la choza y el esqueleto-. Si estaban buscando una persona desaparecida, puede que la hayamos encontrado.

Cuando terminamos de hablar con ellos, le preguntamos al Dr. Reynolds si alguien podría llevarnos a un hotel.

-Yo puedo –dijo.

El Dr. Reynolds conducía un Holda Civic golpeada. No tenía aire acondicionado así que bajamos las ventanas. Salir del estacionamiento a las carreteras, autos y edificios cosas que no había visto en tanto tiempo me asombro. Inhale el humo de los tubos de escape de los autos, tan diferente del olor de la isla.

Cuando vi el letrero del hotel, sonreí porque finalmente me di cuenta que Bella y yo tendríamos una habitación, una ducha y una cama.

-Gracias por toda su ayuda –le dijimos al Dr. Reynolds cuando nos dejó frente al hotel.

-Buena suerte a los dos –dijo, estrechando mi mano y dándole un abrazo a Bella.

El hotel no había sufrido muchos daños. Alguien estaba barriendo los escombros del andén de enfrente cuando Bella y yo caminamos por la puerta giratoria. Los huéspedes del hotel se habían reunido en el vestíbulo, algunos de ellos parados junto a montones de equipaje.

Todos nos miraron. Si había una regla de servicio contra no usar zapatos o camisa, yo la estaba violando. Vi nuestros reflejos en un gran espejo colgado en la pared. Nos veíamos muy bien.

Seguí a Bella a la recepción donde una mujer estaba de pie escribiendo en un computador.

-¿Se van a registrar? –pregunto.

-Sí, una habitación por favor –dije-. Y ¿podría prestarme su teléfono?

Ella volvió el teléfono hacia mí, y llame por cobrar a mi papa. –Estamos en el hotel. –dije.

-Tomen un par de habitaciones y cargue todo a ellas –dijo mi papa.

-Solo necesitamos una habitación, papa –se pauso por un segundo.

-Oh, está bien.

Le pase el teléfono a la mujer y espere mientras mi papa le daba la información de su tarjeta de crédito. Ella me lo devolvió y termino de escribir.

-¿Hay una tienda de regalos en el hotel? –pregunto mi papa.

-Sí, puedo verla desde aquí. –la tienda de regalos estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina desde el escritorio. Por lo que podía decir, parecía bastante lujosa.

-Compren lo que necesitan. Estoy trabajando en sacarte a ti y a Bella de ahí. El aeropuerto de Malé sufrió algunos daños, pero me dijeron que no habían tenido que cancelar muchos vuelos. Un vuelo comercial no va a funcionar así que estoy trabajando en alquilar un avión. Tu mama quería viajar hasta allí y traerte, pero la convencí de que llegaría más pronto si no tenías que esperar a que llegara por ti primero. Llamare a tu habitación tan pronto como tenga los detalles pero estén listos para irse por la mañana.

-Está bien, papa. Lo estaremos.

-Ni siquiera sé que decir, Edward tu mama y yo aún estamos en shock. Tus hermanas no han parado de llorar, y el teléfono no para de sonar. Solo queremos traerlos a Bella y a ti a casa. Ya he hablado con Nessie, y me asegurare de que reciba toda la información tan pronto como la tenga.

Nos despedimos y le devolví el teléfono a la mujer tras el escritorio.

-Estamos bastante copados –dijo-. Pero tenemos una suite disponible, ¿eso está bien?

Sonreí y dije-. Eso estará bien.

Bella y yo caminamos dentro de la tienda de regalos y miramos alrededor, inseguros de donde comenzar. Estaba dividida en dos. Un lado tenia estantes de ropa todo desde camiseta de recuerdo hasta ropa formal y en un lado no tenía más que comida. Dulces, papas, fritas, galletas saladas, se alineaban en los estantes.

-Oh dios mío –dijo Bella y salió.

Tome dos cestas de compras de un montón cerca de la puerta de en frente y la seguí.

Le pase una y reí cuando metió dentro unos Sweet tarts y Hot Tamales. Yo tome unos paquetes de doritos y los lance dentro, seguido por tres Slim Jim.

-¿En serio? –pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Oh, si –dije sonriéndole.

Después de que llenamos una canasta con comida chatarra, seguimos hacia el estante de artículos de aseo.

-Probablemente hay jabón y champú en la habitación, pero no voy a arriesgarme –dijo Bella, tomando más y agregando cepillos de dientes, crema dental, desodorante, loción, cuchillas de afeitar, crema de afeitar, un cepillo y un peine.

Luego, escogimos una camiseta y un par de zapatos para mí. Bella sacudió un paquete de calzoncillos en mi dirección, y negué pero ella asintió, se rio, y los lanzo dentro de la canasta. Busque dentro de un barril lleno de sandalias para hombro y escogí un par negro.

Un estante cercano tenía vestidos de verano y escogí uno azul para Bella. Ella encontró un par de sandalias que combinaban con él.

Bella recogió de la ropa interior, un par de shorts y una camiseta y llevamos las canastas al mostrador, cargando todo a nuestra habitación.

Subimos en el elevador hasta el tercer piso. Deslice la tarjeta dentro, y cuando entramos a la habitación, la primera cosa que note fue una gran cama llena de almohadas. Una gran pantalla de televisión colgada de la pared al otro lado de la cama y cuatro sillones de comedor y una mesa junto al escritorio con tapa deslizante y un mini refrigerador. El área de la sala tenía una mesa de café, un sofá, y dos sillas dispuestas frente a otro televisor. El aire acondicionado botaba aire gélido a la habitación.

Una bandeja de cuatro vasos de vidrio cubiertos de plástico estaba en una mesa baja junto a la puerta. Desenvolví dos, camine al baño y los llene en el lavado. Bella me siguió, y le pase uno. Lo miro unos segundos antes de llevarlos a sus labios y bebió.

Revisamos el resto del baño. Una ducha gigante con paredes de vidrio ocupaban una esquina de la habitación y un mostrador de mármol con dos lavabos y una cesta de jabón y champú estaba en medio de la ducha y un gran jacuzzi. Dos batas blancas colgadas en un gancho junto a la puerta.

-Voy a llamar a Nessie, para conseguir el número de mama y papa. Le dije que los tuviera esperando junto al teléfono. ¿Cuántas horas de diferencia de chicago estamos?

-Creo que once. Cuando hable con mi papa dijo que ya era las 8 de la tarde allí.

Bella se sentó en la cama y tomo la libreta de papel y un lapicero de la mesa de noche. Cogió el teléfono y marco.

-Está ocupado, intentare a su celular. –Marcando de nuevo, espero y luego colgó el teléfono-. Solo seguía sonando. –Bella frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué no contesta?

-Porque probablemente están llamando a todos los que conocen y ellos los están llamando de vuelta. Su teléfono probablemente va a estar sonando por los próximos días. Metámonos en la ducha. Puedes intentar de nuevo tan pronto como salgamos. Nos quedamos en la ducha por casi una hora, estregando y riendo. Bella no podía dejar de lavarse, aun después de que le dije que estaba definitivamente limpia.

-Nunca voy a volver a tomar un baño en tina por el resto de mi vida. Oficialmente solo voy a tomar duchas –dijo Bella.

-Yo también.

Cuando terminamos, nos secamos y nos pusimos nuestras batas de baño. Bella puso crema dental en dos cepillos de dientes y me paso uno a mí. Nos paramos frente a los dos lavabos, cepillando, enjuagando, y escupiendo. Bajo su cepillo y dijo-. Bella ahora, Edward.

La levante y la senté en el mostrador, luego tome su rostro en mis manos. Nos besamos por largo tiempo.

-Sabes increíble –dije-. Hueles muy bien también, no que me haya importado nunca cuando no lo hacías.

-Esto es mejor, sin embargo –dijo, descansando su frente en la mía.

-Sí.

Dejamos el baño, y me tire en la cama con un menú de servicio en una mano, y el control remoto en la otra.

-Bella, mira esto. –estaba abriendo un paquete de Sweet tarts, pero se dejó caer a mi lado y miro el menú. Me pasó una bolsa de doritos y los abrí y me metí un puñado lleno en la boca. El queso para nachos nunca supo tan bien.

Fue difícil decidir que ordenar porque lo queríamos todo. Finalmente se redujo a bistec y papas a la francesa, espagueti con albóndigas, pan de ajo y pastel de chocolate.

-Oh, y dos coca-colas gigantes –dijo Bella.

Llame al servicio a la habitación e hice nuestra orden. Bella tomo la llave y algo de la mesa baja junto a la puerta y dijo que ya volvía.

-Esta desnuda bajo esa bata –le recordé.

-No me tardare mucho.

Pase canales, cada estación estaba trasmitiendo el cubrimiento del tsunami. Bella volvió a la habitación trayendo un cubo pequeño. Me senté,

-¿Eso es hielo? –pregunte.

Puso un cubo en su boca y dijo-. Si –se acostó en la cama junto a mí y la mire chuparlo. Se sentó y desato mi bata.

Abriéndola, pasó su mano suavemente por mi lado. A pesar del dolor, mi cuerpo respondió a su tacto inmediatamente.

-Tienes unos moretones espectaculares desarrollándose aquí. –dijo-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Habita un gran tronco en el agua.

-No te llevas bien con esos. –apunto.

-Este me pego.

Bella puso otro cubo de hielo en su boca y beso mi cuello y mi pecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que el servicio a la habitación llegue? –pregunto.

-No dijeron.

Bella beso mi estómago y se movió más abajo. Cuando sentí su boca sobre mí, di un grito ahogado porque nunca había sentido frio antes. Cerré mis ojos y descanse mis manos en su cabeza.

Cuando el servicio a la habitación toco la puerta, ate mi bata y respondí, el hombre que traía la comida puso todo en la mesa y tan pronto como añadí una propina y firma el cheque, abrimos todo, quitando las tapas.

-Tenemos cubiertos de plata –dijo Bella, sostuvo un tenedor y lo miro por un segundo antes de pinchar una albóndiga.

-Y sillas –dije, sacando una y sentándome junto a ella. Le pase algo de pan de ajo y corte un trozo de carne. Gruñí cando lo puse en mi boca. Comimos a mordiscos de nuestros tenedores y bebimos nuestras cocas. Nuestros estómagos se llenaron rápido; no estábamos acostumbrados a la comida pesada o a mucha.

Bella cuidadosamente envolvió las sobras y las puso en el refrigerador.

Nos acostamos en la casa después de eso, para reposar la comida. Bella jugo con un mechos de mi cabello y poso su cabeza en mi hombro, enredando sus piernas con las mías.

-Nunca he estado tan contenta en mi vida –dijo.

Enmudecí el televisor, habíamos estado viendo el sufrimiento del tsunami mientras comíamos, asombrados ante la devastación. Indonesia parecía haber sido la más afectada y el número de muertos había llegado a decenas de miles de personas.

-Me siento terrible diciendo esto porque ha muerto tanta gente, pero si no hubiera sido por el tsunami, aun estaríamos en esa isla –dijo Bella-. Y no se cuánto más podríamos haber durado.

-Tampoco yo. –estire mis dedos hacia la mesa de noche y encendí el radio reloj, moviendo el dial hasta que encontré una estación de música americana. _More tan a feeling _de Boston estaba sonando y sonreí.

Bella suspiro. –me encanta esta canción. –se acurruco más cerca y la abrace con fuerza.

-¿Ya te golpe Edward? ¿Qué estamos a salvo y que vamos a ver a nuestra familia otra vez?

-Está comenzando.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto.

Gire mi cabeza hacia el reloj. –Un poco pasadas las dos.

-Es la una de la mañana en chicago, no me importa. Voy a intentar llamar a Nessie otra vez. No hay forma de que ella o mis padres estén durmiendo de todos modos.

Bella se sentó y alcanzo la cuerda por mi cuerpo, -Voy a intentar a su casa primero. –marco y espero-. Está ocupado –dijo-. Tal vez conteste su celular-. Se fue directo a buzón de voz. Le voy a dejar un mensaje –dijo, pero luego colgó sin decir nada-. Su buzón estaba lleno.

-Intenta de nuevo en un rato. Eventualmente lo conseguirás. –Me pasó el teléfono y lo puse de nuevo en la mesa de noche-. ¿Bella?

Se acurruco de nuevo en mis brazos.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué hay de Jacob? ¿No crees que Nessie probablemente lo llamo?

-Estoy segura de que lo hizo.

-¿Qué crees que hará cuando se dé cuenta de que estas viva?

-Está feliz por mi familia, por supuesto. Aparte de eso, no lo sé. Probablemente estaba viviendo en los suburbios con una esposa y un hijo. –se pauso por un minuto y dijo-. Espero que les haya dado mis cosas a mis padres.

-¿A dónde vivirás?

-Con mi mama y papa. Donde quiera que sea eso. Van a querer que me quede con ellos por un tiempo. Luego buscare mi propio sitio. Aun no puedo creer que vendieran su casa, Edward siempre hablaron de comprar algo más pequeño algún día, tal vez un condominio, pero no pensé que en realidad lo harían. Crecí en esa casa. Me entristece saber que no la tienen más.

La bese, y luego desate su bata y la deslice por sus hombros. Hicimos el amor y nos quedamos dormidos después eran las 5 de la tarde. Bella dormía profundamente a mi lado. Mirando el techo, pensé en nuestra conversación. Le había preguntado sobre Jacob, pero no le había hecho la única pregunta para la que realmente quería una respuesta.

_¿Qué hay de nosotros?_

* * *

_**Ya no mueran :3 y porque soy buena les subi un gran capitulo 3 esero y les guste.**_

**_PORFN ya están fuera de la isla, pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar D: que va pasar cuando se enfrente a su familia y amigos sobre su relación: /_**

**_COMENTEEEN!_**

**_ Y LAS AMO A TODAS MIS HERMOSAS LECTORAS QUE ME PONEN UNA MEGA SONRISA CON SUS COMENTARIOS 3_**

**_BESOS._**

**_Mary._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Bella**

Abrí mis ojos y me estire, Edward se apoyaba contra la cabecera de la cama, con la televisión encendida a un volumen bajo, comiendo Slim Jim.

-Esa fue una buena siesta. –Lo bese y saque mi pierna de la cama-. Tengo que haces pis ¿sabes lo que más me gusta sobre este baño? –dije mirando sobre mis hombros mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿El papel higiénico?

-Si

Cuando regrese del baño, Edward me hizo probar un Baco de su Slim Jim.

-Admítelo, no está mal –dijo.

-Está bien, pero soy mucho menos exigente de lo que solía ser. ¿Dónde están mis tartas?

Las encontré en el armario. No me había acostumbrado al aire acondicionado, así que me puse un apretado suéter y me acurruque bajo las sabanas otra vez, junto al cuerpo de Edward tenía el cuerpo rígido y adolorido, más de lo que había estado cuando me sacaron del agua, y agradecía mucho tener esta cama tan suave.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando intente llamar a Nessie. Eran las nueve de la mañana en chicago, pero su móvil parecía estar ocupado.

-Todavía no tiene línea libre –dije, la llame al número de casa, pero solo sonó-. Su máquina aun no está funcionando, tampoco.

-Voy a tratar de llamar a mi papa, tal vez hablo con ella. –Edward marco el número de su casa y espero, sacudió la cabeza-. Su línea está ocupada, también. Supongo que ambos están recibiendo un montón de llamadas. Podemos intentarlo nuevamente en la mañana.

Edward puso el teléfono en su lugar de regreso y acaricio mi cabello.

-No sé cómo voy a acostumbrarme a no compartir mi cama contigo todas las noches.

-Entonces, no te acostumbres –dije, me apoye sobre mi codo y lo mire, no estaba lista para dejarlo ir, sin importar cual egoísta me hacía sentir esto.

Se sentó. -¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

-Sí. –mi corazón latía acelerado y mi cerebro gritaba que era una mala idea, pero no me importo-. Vamos a estar separados por un tiempo. Tú necesitas estar con tu familia y yo lo hare con la mía. Después de eso si quieres regresar, te esperare.

Exhalo, con una expresión de alivio en su rostro. Me jalo hacia sus brazos y me beso en la frente. –Por supuesto que quiero eso.

-No va ser fácil, Edward las personas no lo entenderán. Habrá muchas preguntas. –un nudo se formó en mi estómago solo con pensarlo-. Es posible que debas mencionar que tenías casi diecinueve antes de que algo ocurriera entre nosotros.

-¿Crees que alguien lo pregunte?

-Creo que todo el mundo va a preguntarlo.

.

.

.

Me desperté a media noche para ir al baño. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos con la televisión encendida y cuando me metí en la cama, cogí el mando a distancia y cambia de canales deteniéndome para ver las noticias por un rato. Me senté de golpe cuando en CNN anunciaron las noticias de última hora y en la pantalla, bajo el título: "DOS DE CHICAGO PERDIDOS EN EL MAR, RESCATADOS DESPUES DE TRES AÑOS Y MEDIOS", se encontraban las fotografías de Edward y yo, congelados a los dieciséis y treinta.

Estire la mano y suavemente sacudí el hombre de Edward. -¿Qué, que pasa? –pregunto aun medio dormido.

-Mira la televisión.

Edward se sentó, parpadeo, y miro la pantalla.

Subí el volumen justo a tiempo para escuchar a Larry King decir-. Creo que hablo por todos cuando dijo que hay una historia que contar ahí.

-Mierda –dijo Edward, aquí vamos.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Desperté antes que Bella y ordene huevos y panqueques, salchichas, tocino, tostadas, papas fritas, jugo y café. Cuando llego, la bese hasta que se despertó.

Abrió sus ojos. –Huelo café.

Le serví una taza, tomo un trago y suspiro. –Oh, está bueno.

Comimos el desayuno en la cama y luego Bella se dio una ducha. Me quede cerca del teléfono en caso de que mi papa llamara. Tan pronto como ella termino su ducha, cambiamos lugares. Cuando Salí, secándome con una toalla, me miro fijamente.

-Te afeitaste.

Froto el dorso de su mano contra mi piel.

Me reí –Me dijiste que si alguna vez éramos rescatados tendrá que hacerlo yo mismo.

-No lo dije en serio.

El teléfono sonó a las 11, mi papa había alquilado un avión y dijo que teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto en una hora.

-Aparte de reabastecer combustible, vas a volar completamente directo. Vamos a estar esperándote en O 'Hare.

-Papa, Bella ha estado tratando de contactarse con su hermana, ¿has hablando con ella?

-Lo intente dos veces. Su línea ha estado ocupada, pero la nuestra también lo ha estado, Edward la noticia se extendió rápido. El aeropuerto hizo arreglos especiales, y nos están permitiendo estar en la puerta cuando aterrices, pero los medios de comunicación también estarán allí. Hare lo que pueda para mantenerlos a una distancia razonable.

-De acuerdo, mejor me voy para que podamos llegar al aeropuerto.

-Te amo, Edward.

-También te amo, papa.

Me vestí con la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que compramos en la tienda de regalos. Bella llevaba el vestido azul. Saque la tarjeta de visita de la carta de hidroavión del bolsillo de mis pantalones, y tire nuestra vieja ropa sucia a la basura. Metimos todo lo demás en dos bolsas de plástico que encontramos en la habitación.

Después de pagar la cuenta e irnos, tomamos el transporte del hotel al aeropuerto. Bella casi no podía estar quieta. Me reí envolví mis brazos en su alrededor.

-Estas nerviosa.

-Lo sé, estoy emocionada y tome un montón de café.

El servicio de transporte desacelero a una parada en la entrada del aeropuerto, y Bella y yo nos pusimos de pie.

-¿Estas lista para salir de aquí? –le pregunte, tomando su mano. Sonrió y dijo-. Absolutamente.

La tripulación del vuelo, piloto, copiloto y un auxiliar de vuelo vitorearon y aplaudieron cuando Bella y yo agachamos nuestras cabezas y caminamos hacia la puerta del avión. Estrechamos nuestras manos y nosotros sonreímos y nos presentamos.

Revise la cabina. Había siete asientos; cinco individuales separados por un pasillo estrecho y dos asientos unidos. Un agosto sofá se extendía a lo largo de la pared. No podía imaginarme lo que esto le debió haber costado a mi papa.

-¿Qué tipo de avión es este? –pregunte.

-Es un Lear 55 –dijo el piloto-. Es un jet de tamaño mediano. Tendremos que detenernos varias veces para reabastecernos, pero estaremos en chicago en unas dieciocho horas.

Bella y yo nos pusimos nuestras bolsas de plástico en el compartimiento superior y nos instalamos en los asiento reclinables de cuero lado-a-lado. Una larga mesa montada en el piso estaba colocada frente a nosotros.

La azafata se acercó tan pronto como nos abrochamos el cinturón de seguridad-

-Hola, mi nombre es Susan. ¿Qué les gustaría para beber? Tengo refresco, cerveza, vino, cocteles, agua embotellada, jugo y champan.

-Adelante, Bella.

-Tomare agua, champan y jugo, por favor –dijo.

-¿Desea que convierta eso es una mimosa? Tengo zumo de naranja natural.

Bella le sonrió a Susan. –Me encantaría una mimosa, muchas gracias.

-Tomare agua, cerveza y una coca cola –dije-. Gracias.

-Por supuesto, enseguida estaré de regreso.

Tuvimos cero tolerancias con el alcohol, y nos pusimos un poco mareados. Bella bebió nos mimosas y yo cuatro cervezas. Ella no podía dejar de reír, y yo no podía dejar de besarla; éramos ruidosos también, y Susan hizo un asombroso trabajo fingiendo no darse cuenta. Trajo un enorme plato de queso, galletas saladas y fruta, probablemente esperando que eso nos subiera la sobriedad. Acabamos con eso, pero antes de que yo insistiera en tirar de lanzar varias uvas hacia la boca de Bella. Falle todo el tiempo, lo cual hizo que nos riéramos mucho.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Susan trajo mantas y almohadas. –Oh, genial –dijo Bella, hipando-. Estoy un poco somnolienta.

Extendí las mantas sobre nosotros y deslice mis manos por debajo del vestido de Bella.

-Detén eso –dijo ella, tratando de desviar mis manos-. Susan esta justo ahí.

-A Susan no le importa –dije, tirando de la manta por sobre nuestras cabezas para que pudiéramos tener algo de privacidad. Sin embargo, fue solo una charla, porque cinco minutos más tarde, me desmaye.

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza. Bella seguía dormida, su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro. Cuando se despertó, nos turnamos para asearnos y cepillar nuestros dientes en el baño. Susan puso un plato de sándwiches de pavo y carne asada en la mesa, junto con papas fritas y coca-colas. También me tendió dos paquetes individuales de Tylenol y dos botellas de agua.

-Gracias.

-De nada –dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro.

Abrimos el Tylenol y nos tomamos las pastillas con un vaso de agua. -¿Qué día es, Bella?

Lo pensó un minuto antes de responder. -¿28 de diciembre?

-Quiero pasar junto la víspera de año nuevo –dije-. Voy a extrañarte mucho para entonces.

Bella me dio un beso rápido. –Es una cita.

Comimos nuestros sándwiches y papas y pasamos el resto del tiempo hablando.

-He pensado en este día durante tanto tiempo, Edward puedo imaginarme a mi mama y papa, Nessie, David y los niños, todos juntos de pie mientras corro hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

-También he pensado en este día. Me preocupaba que no pudiera llegar nunca.

-Pero llego –dijo Bella, sonriéndome.

El cielo se ilumino y mire por la ventana a los campos congelados de Midwestern. Cundo descendimos para nuestro aterrizaje en chicago, Bella señalo y dijo-. Mira hay nieve, Edward.

Tocamos tierra en O 'Hare un poco antes de las 6:00 am Bell se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se levantó antes de que el avión se detuviera por completo.

Tomamos nuestras bolsas de plástico del compartimiento superior y nos apresuramos por el pasillo a la parte delantera del avión. El piloto y el copiloto salieron.

-Ha sido un placer traerlos a casa –dijo el piloto-. Buenas suerte a los dos.

Nos dirigimos a Susan. –Gracias por todo –dijo Bella.

-De nada –dijo dándonos un abrazo. Alguien abrió la puerta del avión.

-Es todo, Edward –dijo Bella-. Vamos.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Edward y yo bajamos del avión de la mano. Cuando salimos al otro lado, la multitud rugió. Los flashes de cientos de cámaras me cegaron, y parpadee, intentando concentrarme. Los reporteros comenzaron a gritarnos preguntas inmediatamente. Nessie se abalanzo de forma borrosa y me abrazo, llorando.

Esme Cullen estaba casi histérica cuando envolvió a Edward, a Carlisle Cullen y a dos niñas asumí que las hermanas de Edward en un abrazo familiar.

David estaba junto a Nessie, y se acercó a abrazarme. La abrace fuerte y luego me aleje, buscando a mis padres entre la multitud.

Jacob estaba allí.

Se apresuró hacia adelante y lo abrace automáticamente. Di un paso atrás, queriendo que saliese de mi camino. Confundido, mi corazón empezó a latir. Mis ojos se posaron en el resto de las personas de pie dentro del aérea acordonada, pero no mi a mama. Ni a papa.

Busque de nuevo, frenéticamente, y entonces comprendí porque su teléfono había estado desconectado. Se me doblaron las rodillas. Nessie y David me sostuvieron.

-¿Ambos?

Nessie asintió con la cabeza, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-No –grite-. ¿Por qué no me lo contestes?

-Lo siento –dijo-. Tu llamada me pillo con la guardia baja, y sonabas tan feliz. No pude hacerlo, Bella.

Me llevaron a una silla. Antes de que pudiera sentarme, Edward apareció a mi lado. Se sentó y me tomo en sus brazos, balanceándome suavemente mientras yo lloraba. Levante mi cabeza de su pecho.

-Ambos están muertos.

-Lo sé. Mi madre me lo acaba de decir.

Me beso en la frente y me enjuago las lágrimas mientras las cámaras lo capturaban todo. No lo sabía entonces, pero menos de veinticuatro horas más tarde, las fotos de Edward sujetándome y besándome aparecerían en las portadas de todos los periódicos de todo el país.

Apoye la cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos, Nessie me froto la espalda. Finalmente, respire hondo y me senté,

-Lo siento mucho –dijo Edward, retirándome el pelo de la cara. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo sé.

Estábamos en silencio, excepto por los clics y los flashes de las cámaras. Me gire hacia Nessie y dije-. Quiero ir a casa.

Nessie escribió su número de teléfono para que pudiese dárselo a Edward y lo guardo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos.

-Te llamare dentro de un rato. –Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y me susurro al oído-. Te amo.

-También te amo –respondí susurrando.

Nos pusimos de pie mientras Carlisle y Esme Cullen se acercaron a nosotros, con las hermanas de Edward alado.

-Lo siento, Bella –dijo Esme-. Nessie nos contó lo de tus padres. Me sentó horrible sabiéndolo mientras estabas viniendo a casa. –me abrazo y cuando se alejó me sostuvo las manos durante un rato-. Te llamaremos dentro de poco. Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir. –me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Carlisle Cullen sonrió y me apretó el hombro.

-Gracias por alquilar el avión –dije-.

-No hay de que, Bella.

Nessie mando a David a decir los medios de comunicación que yo no daría un comunicado. Jacob vino y se puso a mi lado. Empezó a tomarme la mano, pero luego cambio de idea.

-Siento lo de tus padres, Bells.

-Gracias.

Nos quedamos allí con torpeza, como extraños y finalmente dijo-. Estaba muy feliz cuando Nessie me llamo, no podía creer lo que estaba contando.

Respire hondo y dije-. Jacob…

-No digas nada. Solo tomate tú tiempo y cuando estés lista, hablaremos. Sé que probablemente quieres salir de aquí. –Miro a Edward, que estaba con su familia-. Le di a Nessie tus cosas hace aproximadamente un año. No fui capaz de hacerlo hasta entonces. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos-. Estoy muy contento de que llegases a casa, Bells.

Me abrazo y se alejó, y entonces Nessie y David me llevaron a la puerta.

* * *

**Perdón**** por no subir ayer capitulo :3 pero paso en mi país un maratón de Twilight 3 y no pude perdérmelo por nada :3 y recordé tantas cosas 3 bueno espero y les guste este capitulo.**

**-.- que no se le ocurra a Jacob separar a nuestra parejita DDD: de que querrá hablar Esme con Bella… :c que triste que murieron los papas de Bella.**

**COMENTEEEN!**

**Brendiiita: Espero el nuevo capitulo 3 se te quiere besos :***

**maleja twihard: Ya por fin podrán respirar que ya no están en la isla :c a ver cuanto les dura la felicidad 3**

**Las mega quiero mis lectoras 3**

**besos :***

**Mary.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Edward**

Mi familia me rodeo. Alice y Rosalie sostuvieron cada una de mis manos y mama no podía decir si reír o llorar, así que hizo ambas cosas.

-No puedo creer lo alto que estas –dijo papa.

Todo el mundo se asustó cuando vio mi cola de caballo. –No tenía tijeras –explique.

Note a un tipo alto y rubio por la esquina de mi ojo, camino hacia bella. _No le hables, ella ya no te ama. _Los observe hasta que mama tiro de mi brazo.

-Vámonos a casa Edward.

Observe a Bella una vez más, Jacob la abrazo y se alejaron y exhale y dije-. Estoy listo, mama.

Antes de que saliéramos, mama me dio un abrigo, junto con calcetines y un par de tenis. Me deshice de los zapatos que tenía y los puse en la bolsa de plástico con el resto de mis cosas y seguí a mi familia al auto.

Cuando llegamos a casa, tome una ducha, envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y camine dentro de mi antigua habitación. Se veía exactamente igual. La cama doble seguía teniendo la misma ropa de cama color azul marino de sonido y mi colección de CD'S permanecían en la misma esquina de mi escritorio. Una pila de ropa yacía doblada en el armario. Mama hizo un buen trabajo adivinando mi talla considerando lo mucho que había crecido.

Cuando Salí de mi habitación, mama seguía en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Me dio un plato de panqueques y tocino y, cuando termine de comer, me senté en la sala a hablar con mi familia. Rosalie, ahora de catorce años, quería sentarse junto a mí. Alice, quien acaba de cumplir los doce, se sentó a mis pies.

Les conté todo; Mick, el accidente, el agua contaminada, la sed, el hambre, el tiburón, cuando enferme, y el tsunami y respondí todas sus preguntas. Mama empezó a llorar de nuevo cuando oyó cual enfermo había estado.

Más tarde, mis hermanas se fueron a la casa y solo éramos mis padres y yo.

-No puedo imaginarte Edward –dijo mama-. Pensar que tu hijo está muerto y luego te llama por teléfono. Si eso no es un milagro no sé lo que es.

-Tampoco yo –estuve de acuerdo-. Bella soñó con el día en que nosotros haríamos esa llamada. No podía esperar a que todos descubrieran que estábamos vivos.

El silencio lleno la habitación por primera vez desde que empezamos a hablar.

Mama aclaro su garganta. -¿Qué tipo de relación tuvieron Bella y tú? –pregunto.

-Exactamente del tipo que piensas.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Casi diecinueve –dije-. Y ¿mama?

-¿Si?

-Definitivamente fue mi idea.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Nos detuvimos en el baño porque necesitaba desesperadamente sonarme la nariz y limpiarme los ojos. Nessie me dio un poco de kleenex.

-Debería haber sabido que algo iba mal cuando su número telefónico no funcionaba. Habías dicho que vendieron su casa.

-Dije que la casa fue vendida. David y yo la pusimos en el mercado tan pronto como los bienes estuvieron legalizados y claros.

Me incline hacia adelante, apoyándome en el mostrador del baño.

-¿Qué paso con ellos?

-Papa tuvo otro ataque al corazón.

-¿Cuándo?

Dudo. –Dos semanas después de que tu avión se estrelló. Comenzó a llorar otra vez.

-¿Qué hay sobre mama?

-Cáncer de ovario, murió hace un año.

David grito en el baño. Nessie asomo su cabeza por un segundo, luego volvió y dijo-. Los reportaron se están dirigiendo para acá. Vamos a salir de aquí, a menos que quieras hablar con ellos.

Negué con la cabeza. Nessie me había traído un abrigo y unas botas forradas en lana. Me las puse y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, los medios no muy lejos. Aspire el olor a nieves y gases de escape.

-¿Dónde están los niños? –pregunte cuando llegamos al departamento de Nessie y David. En realidad, quería sostener a Joe y Chloe en mis brazos.

-Los llevamos con los padres de David. Los iré a buscar mañana. Están muy emocionados por verte.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –pregunto David.

Mi estómago estaba revuelto. Había estado esperando ordenar un festín, pero ahora creí o creí que pudiera comer.

David debió haberlo sentido porque dijo-. ¿Qué tal si voy a comprar algunos bagels y tú comes cuando estés lista?

-Eso suena genial, David. Gracias. –Me quite el abrigo y las botas.

-Tus ropas están aquí –dijo Nessie-. Las puse en el armario extra del dormitorio después de que Jacob las trajo. Tu joyería, calzado y algunas otras cosas están ahí, también. Nunca fui capaz de deshacerme de nada de eso.

Seguí a Nessie por el pasillo hasta la habitación de invitados. Abrió el armario y me quede mirando mis ropas. La mayoría de ellas estaban en perchas y el resto estaba apilado cuidadosamente en el estante superior. Un suéter cachemira azul claro me llamo atención, extendí la mano y toque la manga, sorprendida de lo suave que se sentía bajo mis dedos.

-¿Quieres tomar una ducha primero? –pregunto Nessie.

-Si –dije, tomando un par de pantalones de yoga grises y una camiseta blanca de manga larga.

También saque el suéter azul de la estantería. Una cómoda en la esquina tenía mis calcetines, sostenes y ropa interior. Me dirigí hacia el baño y me puse bajo la ducha por largo tiempo.

La ropa nadaba en mí, pero era familiar y cálida.

-Ángela llegara en cualquier momento –dijo Nessie, dándome una taza de café una vez que me senté en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Sonreí ante la mención de mi mejor amiga. –No puedo esperar para verla. –Tome un sorbo de mi café, Nessie le había echado licor-. ¿Crema irlandesa Bailey?

-Pensé que podrías tomar un trago.

-Está bien, pero solo uno. Estoy un poco baja de peso estos días. –Sostuve la taza caliente en mis manos-. ¿Cómo lo hizo mama después de la muerte de papa? –pregunte.

-Bien. Se negó a vender la casa, entonces David se hizo cargo del trabajo del jardín y contratamos a alguien para que sacara la nieve en la entrada y las aceras. Nos aseguramos de que no estuviera sola.

-¿Qué tan malo fue el cáncer?

-No fue bueno. Lucho duramente, todo el camino hasta el final.

-¿Fue al hospital?

-No murió en casa, de la forma en que quería.

Terminamos nuestro café. David vino con los bagels y Nessie me obligo a comer.

-Esta tan delgada –dijo, esparciendo queso crema en un bagel y dándomelo.

Volvimos al sofá después de terminar de comer. Nessie se volvió a la radio y encontró una estación de rock clásico. Ella me dio una raza de café recién preparado, sin Bailey esta vez. David se unió a nosotras, y el y Nessie me preguntaron sobre la isla.

Les conté todo. Nessie lloro cuando conté como Edward y yo casi morimos por deshidratación. Escuchar que dos aviones habían sobrevolado realmente la hizo pedazos. Se sorprendió cuando los conté sobre el tiburón, Bones y el tsunami.

-Que horrible experiencia –dijo Nessie.

-Bueno, nos adaptamos. Sin embargo, no fue tan malo al final. No estoy segura de cuanto más hubiéramos durado. –Nessie me paso una manta y cubrí mis piernas con el-. Fue una sorpresa ver a Jacob en el aeropuerto –dije.

-Lo llame, estaba devastado cuando tu avión se estrelló y estuvo realmente feliz cuando le conté que estabas viva.

-Pensé que se había trasladado. Tal vez se casó con alguien a estas alturas.

-No, estuvo saliendo con alguien por un tiempo, pero hasta lo que se sigue estando soltero.

-Oh.

-¿Qué decidiste sobre él?

-No es con el que se supone que debería estar, Nessie. No sé qué hubiera pasado si el avión no se hubiera estrellado, pero tuve un montón de tiempo para pensar en lo que quería –negué con la cabeza-. No es el.

-Tú y Edward están juntos. ¿No? –Nessie pregunto.

-Sí. ¿Estas sorprendida?

-¿Con esas circunstancias? No ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Veinte.

-¿Qué edad tenía cuando empezaron?

-Casi diecinueve.

-¿Lo amas?

-Sí.

-Vi la manera en que te miraba. Como te consoló en el aeropuerto. Él también te ama. –dijo Nessie.

Puse mi taza vacía en la mesa y asentí con la cabeza. –Sí, lo hace.

El timbre sonó y Nessie cruzo la habitación, la seguí y contuve la respiración cuando miraba por la rendija y abría la puerta. Ángela se quedó allí, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. La atraje a mis brazos, no existían palabras que expresaran como me sentía al verla de nuevo.

-Oh, Bells –dijo, sollozando, abrazándome con fuerza-. Llegaste a casa.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Más tarde esa noche me fui a mi habitación y tendido en mí cama llame a Bella.

-Hey –le dije cuando contesto-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Agotada. Demasiado para procesar.

-Me gustaría ayudar.

-Solo tomara algo de tiempo –dijo-. Estaré bien.

-Estoy acostado en mi cama. Mi mama no podía deshacerse de nada.

-Tampoco lo hizo Nessie. Pensé que la gente supuestamente día dar tus cosas cuando mueres.

-Mi mama sabe sobre nosotros.

-Oh, dios ¿Qué dijo?

-Me pregunto cuántos años tenía cuando empezó. Eso es todo.

-Podría revisarlo después.

-Tal vez. Así que. ¿Ese era Jacob en el aeropuerto?

-Sí.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada. Me interrumpió. Se supone que debo llamarlo.

-¿Lo harás?

-Eventualmente. No puedo lidiar con eso ahora mismo. Hace unos días estábamos caminando por la playa. Ahora estamos en casa. Es surrealista.

-Lo sé.

-¿Estás cansado? –pregunto.

-Exhausto.

-Duerme un poco,

-Te amo, Bella

-Te amo también.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Nessie abrió la puerta del dormitorio, sosteniendo una taza de café y el diario en su mano-. ¿Estas despierta?

Me senté y pestañee. La luz del día se filtraba por las cortinas. -¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las diez. –Nessie me ofreció el café y puso el diario sobre la mesita de noche-. Los reporteros no tomaran un no por respuesta. Tuve que desconectar el timbre.

Tome su teléfono de la mesita de noche y lo encendí. Lo apague después de hablar con Edward. La pantalla mostraba once llamadas perdidas.

-Están llamando a tu teléfono también. Conseguiré uno propio lo más pronto que pueda.

Nessie sacudió su mano restándole importancia. –No te apresures, quizás podamos enviar a David a escoger uno.

Puse el café en la mesita y tome el diario. Fotos de Edward y yo cubrían la portada. Eran las mismas que ya había visto en CNN y muchas del aeropuerto mostraban a edward besando mi frente rodeados de pequeñas fotos de nosotros corriendo de la mano, abrazando y de él secando mis lágrimas y tomándome en sus brazos. Para aquellos que especulaban sobre la naturaleza de nuestra relación, un vistazo a la portada probablemente respondería a todas sus preguntas.

Le pase el diario a Nessie. –Si los reporteros pasan, diles que no estoy lista para hablar, ¿está bien? –tome la taza y la ahueque en mis manos, pensamientos de mi mama y papa llenaron mi cabeza y comencé a llorar. Nessie se subió a la cama y me rodeo con sus brazos, alcanzándome una caja de pañuelos.

-Está bien, Bella. También lo hice, después de que murieron. Va a pasar un tiempo antes de que deje de doler tanto.

Asentí. –Lo sé.

-¿Estas hambrienta? David salió a buscar el desayuno.

La confusión emocional había arruinado mi apetito, pero mi estómago se sentía vacío.

-Un poquito.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-Probablemente debería hacer unas citas, doctor, dentista, peluquero.

Nessie dejo la habitación y regreso con una guía telefónica. –Dime a quien llamar.

.

.

.

**Edward.**

Jasper irrumpió en mi cuarto, sosteniendo el periódico en su mano.

-Una pregunta –dijo, caminando hacia mi cama, sosteniendo su dedo índice en el aire-. ¿Qué edad tenías cuando empezaste a tirártela? Porque seguro por esas imágenes que lo has hecho.

Si no hubiera estado mirando la foto de mí besando a Bella. Podría haber visto mi puño antes de que conectara con su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Jesucristo! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto mirándome desde el suelo en donde estaba tendido sosteniendo su ojo.

-¿Eso es lo primero que me dices después de tres años y medio? -Se sienta, su ojo derecho ya está empezando a hincharse.

-Joder, Cullen, eso duele.

Me levante e la casa y le ofrecí mi mano. La tomo y lo jale del piso. –No vuelvas a decir algo como eso de nuevo.

-¿Edward? –Mi mama estaba de pie en la puerta abierta, se dio cuenta de Jasper sosteniendo su ojo-. ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, estamos genial, Esme –dijo Jasper.

Mi mama nos miraba, pero no pregunto qué había pasado. -¿Qué quieres para comer, Edward?

-Cualquier cosa, mama.

Después de que mi mama se fuera, Jasper dijo-. Así que ¿estas como enamorado?

-Sí.

-¿Te ama?

-Dice que sí.

-¿Sabe tu mama?

-Sí.

-¿Enloqueció?

-Aun no.

-Bueno, me alegro de que hayas vuelto, hombre. –Jasper me dio un abrazo incomodo-. Tuve un real y duro momento cuando me dijeron que habías muerto. –Miro hacia el suelo-. Hable en tu funeral.

-¿Lo hiciste? –Asintió.

Jasper muy apenas podía pararse delante de todos de nuestra clase de discurso en noveno grado, no podía imaginarlo dirigiéndose a la gente en mi funeral. Tal vez no debí golpearlo.

-Eso fue genial de tu parte, Jasper.

-Si bueno, hizo feliz a tu mama. De todos modos, vas a cortarte el pelo, ¿no? Te vez como una maldita chica.

-Sí.

Mi mama me hizo una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas, y Jasper se sentó conmigo mientras comía. Mis padres me abrazaron un par de veces y mi mama me dio un beso. Jasper probablemente quería hacer un estúpido comentario, pero mantuvo un poco de hielo en sus ojos y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Rosalie y Alice se sentaron en la mesa por un rato, hablándome sobre la escuela y sus amigos. Vacié lo último de mi Coca-Cola.

-No puedo conseguir que estés con el Dr. Sanderson hasta mañana. Pensé que tal vez pudieran meterte, pero al parecer están con exceso de reservas.

-Está bien, mama. He esperado tanto tiempo. Un di ama son importa.

Se secó las manos con una toalla y me sonrió. -¿Quieres algo más de comer?

-No, estoy lleno, gracias.

-Voy a hacerte una cita para un corte de cabello y con el dentista. –mi mama apago la estufa y se fue a hacer las llamadas.

-Entonces, ¿tienes trabajo o qué? –le pregunte a Jasper-. Es mediodía.

-Estoy en la universidad, son vacaciones de invierno.

-¿Fuiste a la universidad? ¿Dónde?

-Universidad de Iowa. Soy de segundo año. Tienes que venir a visitarme. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Le prometí a Bella que conseguiría mi GED después de eso no tengo idea.

-¿Vas a seguir viéndola?

-Sí. Ya la echo de menos. He estado despertando a su lado por tres años y medios.

-Amigo, si te hago otra pregunta, ¿podrías por favor no pegarme?

-Depende de lo que sea.

-¿Qué se siente estar con ella? ¿Es cierto lo que dice sobre las chicas mayores?

-No es tan mayor.

-Uh, está bien. De todos modos, ¿cómo es?

-Es increíble.

-¿Qué hace?

-Hace de todo, Jasper.

* * *

**Morí de risa con el golpe que le dio Edward a Jasper xD y que preguntas le hace este chico :3**

**maleja twihard: Que bueno que te siga gustando, espero y te siga gustando los demás capítulos xD**

**Brendiiita: Espero y te guste, el nuevo capitulo 3**

**COMENTEEEN...**

**Mary.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Bella**

Mi peluquera, Joanne, entro en la sala de Nessie.

-Hay reporteros allá abajo –dijo-. Creo que me tomaron fotografías. –Se quitó su abrigo y me abrazo-. Bienvenida a casa, Bella. Historias como las tuyas son por lo cual cree en los milagros.

-Yo también, Joanne.

-¿Dónde quieres que te corte el cabello? –pregunto Nessie.

Ya había tomado una ducha y mi pelo estaba aún mojado, por lo que Joanne hizo que me sentara en un taburete en la cocina de Nessie.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –pregunto, examinando las puntas de mi cabello.

-Edward tenía que quemarlo cuando estaba demasiado largo.

-Estas bromeando.

-No, le preocupaba quemarme toda la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto quieres que te lo corte?

Mi cabello me llegaba a media espalda. –Un par de centímetros. ¿Y quizás un flequillo largo?

-Claro.

Joanne me hizo preguntas sobre la isla. Le conté a ella y Nessie sobre el murciélago que se enredó en mi cabello.

-¿Te mordió? –Nessie parecía horrorizada-. ¿Y Edward lo mato?

-Sí, todo salo bien. No tenía rabia.

Joanne seco mi cabello y lo aliso con una plancha. Levanto un espejo de mano y mire mi reflejo. Mi cabello se veía saludable ahora, con las puntas lisas.

-Gua, esto es una gran mejora.

Nessie trato de pagar, pero Joanne no acepto el dinero. Le agradecí que viniera al apartamento.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, Bella. –me abrazo y beso.

Cuando se fue, le dije a Nessie-. Si podemos salir de casa sin ser acosadas, hay un lugar donde me gustaría ir.

-Claro –dijo Nessie-. Voy a llamar a un taxi.

Los reporteros gritaron mi nombre tan pronto como Nessie y yo abrimos la puerta. Estaba esperando en las escaleras, nos abrimos paso entre ellos y nos adentramos en el taxi que nos esperaba.

-Desearía que tu edificio tuviera una puerta trasera –dije.

-Probablemente esperarían por ahí, también. Malditos buitres –murmuro Nessie.

Nessie le dio al conductor una dirección y luego conducimos a través de la entrada del cementerio Graceland.

-¿Puede por favor esperarnos? –le pregunto Nessie al conductor.

Algunos copos de nieve se arremolinaban en el cielo gris. Me estremeci, pero Nessie parecía ajena al frio, sin molestar siquiera en abrochar su abrigo. Me condujo hacia la tumba de nuestros padres, Charlie y Renée Swan, yacían lado a lado.

Me arrodille en frente de la lápida y trace su nombre con el dedo.

-Regrese –susurre.

Nessie me dio un pañuelo y seque las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

Imagine a mi padre con su tonto sombrero cubierto con señuelos de pesca, enseñándome como limpiar el pescado. Recordé como amaba darles comida a los pájaros y observarlos mientras se acercaban. Pensé en mi madre, lo mucho que amaba su jardín, su hogar y sus nietos. Compartir mis aventuras de clases con ella los domingos ya no iba a suceder. Nunca sería capaz de darme consejos, y nunca escucharía las voces de mis padres otra vez.

Grite, dejando escapar todo. Nessie esperó pacientemente, dándome tiempo para las catarsis que desesperadamente necesitaba. Mis lágrimas finalmente cesaron y me levante.

-Podemos irnos ahora.

Nessie pasó su brazo alrededor de mí y regresamos al taxi. Le dije al conductor otra dirección y fuimos a la casa de los padres de David para recoger a los niños.

Joe y Chloe dejaron de jugar cuando entramos en la habitación. Probablemente yo parecía como un fantasma para ellos. Nessie había mantenido mi memoria viva, pero la tía que ellos pensaban que estaba muerta, ahora estaba de pie frente a ellos. Me arrodille a su lado y dije suavemente-. Chicos, los extrañe.

Joe se acercó primero. Lo abrace fuerte. –Deja que te mire –dije, apartándolo un poco.

-Estoy perdiendo todos mis dientes –dijo, abriendo la boca y me mostro los huecos.

-Debes mantener al hada de los dientes muy ocupado.

Chloe, precavidamente, se aventuró un poco más cerca y susurro-. Yo también perdí algunos. –abrió su boca ampliamente para que así pudiera ver sus huecos.

-Caray, tu mama debe poner toda tu comida en la licuadora. ¡Están sin dientes!

-Tía Bella, ¿vas a vivir en nuestra casa ahora? –pregunto Chloe.

-Por un tiempo.

-¿Puedes arroparme esta noche? –pregunto ella.

-No, yo quiero que ella me arrope a mí esta noche –discutió Joe.

-¿Por qué no duermo con ambos esta noche? –los abrace contra mi pecho, luchando con las lágrimas.

-¿Están listos para ir a casa? –pregunto Nessie.

-¡Sí!

-Entonces, besen a su abuela y vámonos.

Más tarde esa noche, después de llevar a los niños a la cama, Nessie nos sirvió un vaso de vino tinto. Su teléfono sonó y me lo entrego.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Edward.

-Bien, Nessie y yo fuimos al cementerio hoy.

-¿Fue duro?

-Sí, realmente quería ir, sin embargo me siento un poco mejor ahora, después de visitar sus tumbas. Voy a regresar otra vez. ¿Qué hiciste tu hoy?

-Tengo un nuevo corte de cabello. Es posible que no me reconozcas.

-Voy a extrañar esa coleta.

Edward rio. –Yo no.

-Acabo de llevar a los niños a la cama. Me tomo dos horas leerles cada libro que tenían. Nessie acaba de servirnos algo de vino y Ángela va a venir. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algún plan?

-Voy a salir con Jasper si podemos escabullirnos de los periodistas.

-¿Cómo esta Jasper?

-Aun es un bocazas.

-¿Has ido a ver al doctor ya?

-Iré mañana.

-Espero que la cita vaya bien.

-Ira bien. ¿Tú no has ido ya?

-Mañana, luego tengo que ir al dentista en la tarde.

-Yo también, ¿recuerdas cuando me quite mis brackets?

-Lo había olvidado.

-Te veré en víspera de año nuevo, Bella. Te amo.

-También te amo, diviértete esta noche.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Abrí la puerta cuando Jasper llamo. Su ojo se había cerrado por la hinchazón y se volvió purpura y azul. –Mierda, lo siento por eso –dije.

-Eh, no hay problema, tienes suerte de que sea tan bonachón.

-Francamente, esa es tu mejor calidad.

-Un grupo de chicos de la escuela están en casa por las vacaciones de navidad. ¿Estas para una fiesta?

-Claro, ¿Dónde?

-En Lo Coop, sus padres se fueron a las Bahamas esta mañana. –agarre mi abrigo.

-Vamos.

Al menos veinte de mis antiguos compañeros de clase estaban de pie hombro con hombro en la sala de Nate Cooper cuando nos presentamos. La música rock ataco desde el estéreo. Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando entramos por la puerta y un grupo de muchachos estrecharon mi mano y me dieron una palmada en la espalda. A algunos de ellos llevaba sin verlos desde antes de empezar el tratamiento de Hodgkin porque falte mucho a la escuela ese año. Fue raro cuando me di cuenta de que todos se habían graduado menos yo.

Alguien me lanzo una cerveza. Querían oír hablar de la isla y conteste todas sus preguntas. Jasper debía haberles dicho como consiguió su ojo negro, sin embargo, porque nadie pregunto cómo Bella.

Iba por mi segunda cerveza cuando una chica se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio y llevaba una tonelada de maquillaje.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? –pregunto.

-En parte –le dije-. Lo siento. He olvidado tu nombre.

-Lauren

-Estabas en mi clase, ¿verdad?

-Sí. –Tomo un largo trago de su cerveza-. Luces distinto a cuando éramos estudiantes de segundo año.

-Si bueno, eso fue hace cuatro años. –acabe mi cerveza y mire alrededor por Jasper.

-Te ves bien, no puedo creer que vivieras realmente en esa isla.

-En realidad no tuve otra opción. –Me levante-. Estoy preparándome para irme, te veo por ahí.

-Eso espero.

Encontré a Jasper en la cocina. –Oye me voy.

-No puedes irte ya, hombre, es solo medianoche.

-Estoy cansado, me voy a la cama.

-Eso es poco convincente tío, pero vale, lo entiendo. –Jasper me choco los cincos, y Salí por la puerta.

De camino al tren pensé en Bella, y sonreí todo trayecto hasta casa.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Desperté a Joe y a Chloe para que pudieran tomar el desayuno juntos. Estábamos terminando nuestros waffles y el jugo cuando Nessie entro en la cocina.

-Buenos días –dijo-. Gracias por darles de desayuno a los niños.

-La tía Bella hace los mejores waffles –dijo Chloe.

-El novio de la tía Bella va a venir mañana por la noche –anuncio Joe.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Nessie.

-Escuche a ti y a la tía Bella hablando de ello.

-Sí, el novio de la tía Bella va a venir a celebrar la víspera de año nuevo. Espero que usen sus buenos modales y no actúen como completos vándalos.

-La tía Bella necesita tomar una ducha –le dije a los niños-. Tiene un largo día por delante.

-¿Doctor? –pregunto Nessie.

-Y dentista, esta será una visita divertida.

.

.

.

Leí una revista mientras esperaba a que me llamaran en el consultorio médico. Cuando la enfermera me pidió que subiera a la balanza, me sorprendí cuando se registraron cuarenta y seis kilos, sobre todo porque había tenido unos días de solida alimentación, con mi metro y sesenta y ocho, debería haber pesado más. Probablemente ni siquiera llegaba a los cuarenta y cinco en la isla.

Me senté en la mesa de examen vestida con una bata de papel.

Cuando mi doctora entro, me abrazo y me dijo-. Bienvenida de regreso. Esto segura de que has oído mucho esto, Bella, pero no puedo creer que estés viva.

-Es algo que no me importa oír.

Ojeo mi carpeta médica. –Tienes falta de peso, pero estoy segura de que ya lo sabes, ¿Cómo te estas sintiendo en general? ¿Hay algo específico que te preocupa?

-Ya me siento mejor, ahora estoy comiendo más. Sin embargo, no he tenido mi periodo en mucho tiempo. Estoy preocupada por eso.

-Bueno, vamos a echar un vistazo –dijo, mientras guiaba mis pies en los estribos-. Teniendo en cuenta tu falta de peso, me sorprendiera si pudieras tener periodos. ¿Algún otro problema?

-No

-Casi listo –dijo-. Te mandare los laboratorios habituales pero tu ciclo menstrual se reanudara tan pronto como consigas un poco de peso, estas obviamente desnutrida, pero es relativamente fácil de revertir. Asegúrate de tener una dieta equilibrada. Quiero que empieces a tomar un complejo multivitamínico todo los días.

-¿No tener el periodo por largo tiempo hace que sea difícil quedar embarazada algún día?

-No, una vez que tu periodo regrese, deberías ser capaz de quedar embarazada. –Se quitó los guantes y los boto en la basura-. Puedes vestirte ahora.

Me senté en la mesa, se detuvo en la puerta y dijo-. Te voy a escribir una receta para las pastillas anticonceptivas.

-Está bien.

Pensé que sería más fácil aceptar la receta que explicar que mi novio de veinte años de edad era estéril.

Visite al dentista y me senté incómodamente en una silla más de una hora, mientras que el higienista tomaba radiografías y raspaba y pulía mis dientes.

Cuando anuncio que no tenía caries, me considere afortunada.

Nessie me había prestado algo de dinero. Después de mi visita al dentista tome un taxi hasta el salón de uñas. Cuando Jessica vio mi cara salto de su silla y se dirigió rápidamente hacia mí.

-Oh, cariño –dijo envolviéndome en un abrazo, cuando se alejó tenia lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No llores Jessica, me harás llorar también.

-Bella, estas en casa. –dijo, sonriéndome.

-Sí, estoy en casa.

Me hizo manicura y pedicura y hablo con tanta emoción que entendí incluso menos de lo que hacía antes.

Menciono a Jacob un par de veces pero pretendí no entender. Cuando termino me dio otro abrazo.

-Gracias, Jessica regresare pronto –prometí.

Salí del salón de belleza y eche un vistazo a mis manos. Se congelaban, sin guantes, pero no quería dañar la manicura. Mis dientes se sentían limpios y suaves cuando pase mi lengua por ellos. El olor de los perros calientes de un vendedor ambulante llenaba la calle mientras miraba los escaparates, mirando la última moda. Decidí volver el día siguiente y comprar ropa que me ajustara.

Irreconocible, esperaba, en las gafas de sol y sombrero de lana que tome de Nessie, me acerque por la acerca con una sonrisa en la casa, sintiéndome como si hubiera manantiales en mis zapatos. Hice señales a un taxi en la esquina y le di la dirección de Nessie al conductor. Incluso los periodistas que me invadieron cuando llegue al apartamento de Nessie no pudieron frenar la alegría que sentía. Me abrí camino a través de ellos, abrí la puerta y la cerré rápidamente detrás de mí.

Edward llamo más tarda esa noche. -¿Cómo te fue con el oncólogo?

-No van a tener mis escáneres ni mis exámenes de sangre hasta unos días, dijo que era optimista, aunque no he tenido ningún síntoma. También, fui a mi médica de cabecera.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Tengo que ganar peso, pero por lo demás estoy bien. Le hable de que enferme en la isla. Esta bastante seguro de lo que tenía. Tenías razón, era viral.

-¿Qué era?

-Dengue hemorrágico, trasmitido por mosquitos.

-Siempre estabas cubierto de picaduras. ¿Así que es como la malaria?

-Supongo, lo llaman fiebre rompe huesos.

-¿Qué tan grave es?

-Tiene un índice de mortalidad del cincuenta por ciento. El medico dijo que fue una suerte que no haya entrado en shock o sangrado hasta la muerte.

-No puedo creer las cosas que has sobrevivido, Edward.

Yo tampoco. ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con el medico? ¿Está todo bien?

-Estaré bien tan pronto como gane algo de peso. Mi doctora me dijo que la desnutrición no sería difícil de revertir. Se supone que debo tomar vitaminas todos los días.

-No puedo esperar para verte mañana en la noche, Bella.

-Tampoco puedo esperar para verte.

.

.

.

En la víspera de año nuevo, tome una ducha, peina mi cabello y me puse el maquillaje que compre cuando fue de compras. Mi nuevo lápiz labias no se mancharía cuando besara a Edward lo que nos daría un montón de tiempo. Corte las etiquetas de mi nuevo par de pantalones vaqueros y el suéter azul marino de cuello V, luego me los puse sobre el sujetador pushup y el interior de encaje.

Cuando Edward toco, corrí a la puerta y abrí.

-¡Tu pelo! –dije, recorto su pelo castaño enmarcando su cara y pase los dedos por el bien afeitado, llevaba pantalones vaqueros y un suéter gris. Inhale su aroma-. Hueles bien.

-Te ves hermosa –dijo, inclinándose para besar mis labios.

Se había reunido con Nessie y David en el aeropuerto, pero lo presente de nuevo. Los niños robaban miradas de Edward escondidos detrás de Nessie.

-Deben ser Joe y Chloe. He oído mucho de ustedes –dijo Edward.

-Hola –respondió Joe.

-Hola –hizo eco Chloe, se escondió detrás de Nessie otra vez, echando a escondidos otro vistazo de Edward segundos más tarde.

-Es mejor apurarnos, David si queremos las reservaciones –dijo Nessie.

-¿Se van? –pregunte.

-Por un par de horas, pensamos que sería mejor sacar a los niños por un rato. –tomo su abrigo y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Sale a los brazos de Edward tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me llevo por el pasillo mientras yo besaba su cuello.

-¿Dónde? –pregunto.

Agarre la puerta cuando llegamos a la habitación de invitados.

-Aquí.

Edward pateo la puerta con el pie para cerrarla y me deposito en la cama.

-Dios, te he echado de menos. –me beso, metió las manos debajo de mi suéter y susurro-. Vamos a ver lo que tienes aquí abajo.

Apenas regresamos al sofá cuando Nessie, David y los niños volvieron a casa dos horas después.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo con tu novio, tía Bella? –pregunto Chloe.

Nessie y yo nos miramos la una a la otra y arqueo la ceja hacia mí antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

-Sí, estoy teniendo un montón de diversión con él. ¿Tuviste una buena cena?

-U huh. ¡Tuve nuggets de pollo y papas fritas y mami me dejo beber jugo de naranja!

Joe se acercó y se sentó junto de Edward.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Pregunto Edward-. ¿Qué tuviste?

-Tuve un bistec –respondió-. No ordeno del menú de bebe.

-¡Guau, un bistec! –Dijo Edward-. Estoy impresionado

-Sí.

Nessie volvió a entrar en la habitación con un vaso de vino para mí y una cerveza para Edward. –Les hemos traído la cena, está en el mesón.

Le dimos las gracias y nos dirigimos a la cocina para calentar la comida. Bistec, patatas al horno y brócoli con salsa de queso.

Edward se comió un trozo de carne. –Tu hermana es increíble.

Nessie puso a los niños en la cama a las ocho y treinta y los cuatro nos sentamos a hablar, la música baja.

-¿Así que estás diciendo que tenían una gallina de mascota llamada pollo? –pregunto David.

-La que solía sentarse en el regazo de Bella –dijo Edward.

-Increíble –dijo David.

Más tarde, cuando fue a la cocina para volver a llenar nuestras bebidas, Nessie siguió.

-¿Edward se va a quedar?

-No sé. ¿Puede?

-No me importa, pero tendrá que responder a las preguntas de la señorita Chloe en la mañana porque te aseguro, van a haber algunas.

-Está bien, gracias Nessie.

Volvimos a la sala, Edward me atrajo a su regazo David encendió el televisor. La pelota estaba a punto de caer en Time Square, contamos hacia atrás desde diez y gritamos ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Edward me beso y pensé que nunca podría ser más feliz de lo que era en ese momento.

* * *

_**COMENTEEEEN :3 **_

_**ESPERO Y LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA**_

_**Y ESPERO VER SUS COMENTARIOS 3**_

_**BESOS.**_

_**MARY.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Bella**

Mi mama estaba sentada en la sala bebiendo café cuando camine por la puerta a las nueve de la mañana el día de año nuevo.

-Hola mama, feliz año nuevo. –la abrace y me senté-. Me quede con Bella anoche.

-Pensé que lo harías.

-¿Debí haber llamado? –a partir de haber salido con Jasper o los compromisos que mi madre tenía programados, había pasado cada minuto con mi familia desde que había llegado a casa. Sabía que entendía mi deseo de ver a Bella, pero no se me había ocurrido avisarles que iba a estar fuera toda la noche.

-Habría sido lindo si lo hubieras hecho, entonces no me habría preocupado.

_Mierda._ Me pregunte cuantas noches de insomnio había pasado en los últimos tres años y medio, y me sentí como el más grande imbécil por no llamar.

-Lo siento mama, llamare la próxima vez.

-¿Quieres un poco de café? Puedo hacerte el desayuno.

-No gracias, desayune con Bella. –Nos sentamos en silencio por un minuto-. No has dicho nada acerca de Bella y yo mama. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de eso?

Sacudió su cabeza. –No es lo que habría escogido, Edward ninguna madre lo habría hecho. Pero entiendo lo que debió haber sido para los dos estar en la isla. Sería difícil no formar un vínculo con alguien bajo esas circunstancias.

-Es asombrosa.

-Sé que lo es, no la hubiéramos contratado si no pensáramos eso. –Dejo su taza de café en la mesa-. Cuando el avión se fue abajo, una parte de mi ser murió, Edward sentí como si hubiera sido mi culpa. Sabia cual enojado estabas sobre pasar ese verano lejos de casa y no me importo. Le dije a tu papa que necesitábamos ir de vacaciones a un lugar lejano para que pudieras concentrarte en tu trabajo de la escuela, sin ninguna distracción. Era en parte cierto. Pero más que todo, era porque sabía que cuando llegáramos a casa te irías con tus amigos. Finalmente estabas saludable y no querías nada más que volver al modo en que eran las cosas antes de que enfermaras. Fui egoísta. Solo quería pasar el verano con mi hijo. –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Ahora eres un adulto, Edward has atravesado por más cosas en tus veinte años que muchas personas en su vida entera. Tu relación con Bella no es algo a lo que me voy a oponer. Ahora que te tengo de vuelta solo quiero que seas feliz.

Note por primera vez cual desgastada se veía mi mama. Tenía cuarenta y cinco pero un extraño probablemente le podría diez años más.

-Gracias por no oponerte, mama es importante para mí.

-Sé que lo es. Pero Bella y tu están a niveles muy diferentes en la vida. No quiero que salgas herido.

-No lo hare. –la bese en la mejilla y me fui a mi habitación. Me tire en la casa y pensé en Bella, empujando todo lo que había dicho mi mama sobre los niveles fuera de mi mente.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Edward y yo subimos en el elevador al apartamento de sus padres en el doceavo piso.

-No me toques, ni siquiera me mires inapropiadamente –le advertí.

-¿Puedo tener pensamientos súper sucios sobre ti?

Negué con mi cabeza. –Eso no está ayudando. Oh, me siento enferma.

-Mi mama es genial, te dije lo que dijo sobre nosotros, solo relájate.

Carlisle Cullen había llamado al celular de Nessie el día de año nuevo. Cuando el número apareció en la pantalla, pensé que era Edward, pero cuando dije _hola,_ Carlisle me saludo y me pregunto si me gustaría ir a cenar la noche siguiente.

-Esme y yo tenemos unas cosas que discutir contigo.

Por favor que una de ellas no sea que me acosté con su hijo. –Claro, Carlisle ¿a qué hora?

-Edward dijo que te recogería a las 6:00

-Está bien, te veré mañana en la noche.

Pase las veinticuatro horas desde la llamada de Carlisle sintiendo como que estaba a punto de vomita. No podía decidir si llevarle a Esme flores o una vela, así que lleve ambas. Ahora, en el elevador, mis nervios amenazaban con delatarme. Le entregue la bolsa de regalo y el ramo a Edward y seque mis palmas húmedas en mi falda.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Edward me beso y dijo. -Va a estar bien-. Tome una respiración profunda y lo seguí.

El apartamento de Lake Shore Drive estaba decorado con gustos en tonos de beige y crema. Un piano de media cola estaba en Angulo en una esquina de la gran sala y pinturas impresionistas colgaban de las paredes.

El sofá de felpa, el sofá doble y sillas a juego, llenos de cojines con borlas rodeaban una gran, adornada mesa de café.

Carlisle sirvió bebidas antes de la cena en la biblioteca. Me senté en una silla de cuero tipo club sosteniendo una copa de vino, Edward se sentó en la silla junto a mí. Carlisle y Esme estaba frente a nosotros en un sofá doble, Esme bebiendo una copa de vino blanco y Carlisle bebiendo algo que parecía whisky.

-Gracias por invitarme aquí –dije-. Su casa es hermosa.

-Gracias por venís, Bella. –dijo Esme.

Todo el mundo tomo un sorbo, el silencio lleno la habitación.

Edward la única persona relajada ahí, tomo un sorbo de la cerveza que se sirvió el mismo y paso un brazo por el respaldo de mi silla.

-Los medios han preguntado si tú y Edward estarían dispuestos a dar una conferencia de prensa –dijo Carlisle-. A cambio, dejaran de molestarlos.

-¿Qué opinas, Bella? –pregunto Edward.

La idea me dio miedo pero estaba cansada de pelear para hacerme camino entre los reporteros. Tal vez si respondiera sus preguntas, ellos nos dejarían en paz.

-¿Seria televisada? –pregunte.

-No, ya les he dicho que tendría que ser una conferencia de prensa cerrada. La harán en el canal de noticias, pero no la emitirán.

-Si los reporteros acuerdan retroceder, lo hare.

-También yo –dijo Edward.

-Lo arreglare –dijo Carlisle-. Hay algo más Bella, Edward ya sabe esto pero he estado al teléfono con el abogado del hidroavión de alquiler. Ya que la muerte del piloto causo el accidente pero el proveedor de la balsa salvavidas no proporciono la señal de emergencia ordenada por la guardia costera, hay culpa comparativa. Ambas partes son consideradas negligentes. Los litigios de aviación son muy complejos y las cortes tendrán que determinar el porcentaje de responsabilidad. Estos casos puedes prolongarse por años. Sin embargo, al hidroavión le gustaría llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes dos y luego subrogar contra la otra parte. A cambio de esto ustedes no demandaran.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. No había pensado en negligencia o demandas.

-No sé qué decir. No habría demandado de todas maneras.

-Entonces sugiero que estés de acuerdo. No habrá ningún juicio. Tal vez debas dar una declaración, pero puedes hacerlo aquí en chicago. Como eras mi empleada cuando el accidente ocurrió, mi abogado puede manejar las negociaciones por ti.

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

-Probablemente tomara varios meses, o más, antes de que finalice.

-Está bien, Carlisle.

Rosalie y Alice se nos unieron para la cena. Todo el mundo se había relajado considerablemente cuando nos sentamos en el comedor, en parte ayudo la segunda ronda de bebidas que todos dijimos que no queríamos pero bebimos de todos mundo.

Esme sirvió lomo de res, vegetales asados y papas granitadas. Rosalie y Alice me miraron a hurtadillas y sonrieron. Ayude a Esme a recoger la mesa y a servir una tarta de manzanas caliente y helado para el postre.

Cuando estábamos listos para irnos, Carlisle me paso un sobre. -¿Qué es esto?

-Es un cheque. Aun te debemos por la tutoría.

-No me deben nada. No hice mi trabajo. –intente devolverle el sobre.

Suavemente, aparto mi mano, -Esme y yo insistimos.

-Carlisle, por favor.

-Solo tómalo, Bella nos hará feliz.

-Está bien. –deslice el sobre en mi bolso.

-Gracias por todo –dije a Esme

La mire a los ojos y ella encontró mi mirada. No muchas madres recibirían en sus casas a la muy mayor novia de su hijo tan gentilmente y ambas lo sabíamos.

-No hay de que, Bella. Ven de nuevo alguna vez.

Edward me tomo en sus brazos tan pronto como las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Exhale y descanse mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Tus padres son maravillosos.

-Te dije que eran geniales.

También eran generosos. Porque luego esa noche, cuando abrí el sobre que me habían dado, saque un cheque por veinticinco mil dólares.

.

.

.

La conferencia de prensa estaba programada para iniciar a las dos en punto. Carlisle y Esme Cullen estaba a un lado, Carlisle sostenía una pequeña cámara de video en su mano, la única permitida para grabar algo.

-Se lo que van a preguntar –dije.

-No tienes que responder nada que no quieras –me recordó Edward.

Nos sentamos en una mesa larga frente al mar de reporteros. Yo movía mi pie derecho hacia arriba y hacia abajo y Edward se inclinó y presiono suavemente mi muslo. El sabía que no debía dejar su mano ahí por mucho tiempo.

Alguien había grabado en la pared un gran mapa que mostraba una visita aérea de las veintiséis islas de las maldivas. Un representante de relaciones públicas del canal de noticias, asignado para moderar la conferencia de prensa, comenzó explicando a los reporteros que la isla en la que Edward y yo vivimos estaba deshabitada y probablemente habría sufrido daños serios debido al tsunami. Uso un apuntador laser e identifico la isla de Malé como nuestro punto de inicio.

-Este era su lugar de destino –dijo señalando otra isla-. Debido a que el piloto sufrió un ataque cardiaco, el avión se estrelló al aterrizar en algún lugar en el medio.

La primera pregunta vino de un reportero de pie en la última fila. Tenía que gritar para que lo pudiéramos escuchar.

-¿Qué paso por sus mentes cuando se dieron cuenta de que el piloto estaba teniendo un ataque cardiaco?

Me incline hacia adelante y hable por el micrófono. –Estábamos asustados de que muriera y preocupados de que no fuera capaz de aterrizar el avión.

-¿Intentaron ayudarlo? –pregunto otro reportero.

-Bella si –dijo Edward-. El piloto nos pidió que nos pusiéramos nuestros chalecos salvavidas y volviéramos a nuestros asientos y nos abrocháramos nuestros cinturones. Cuando se desplomo Bella se desabrocho y fue hacia adelante para iniciar RCP.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron en el mar antes de que lograran llegar a la isla?

Edward respondió esa pregunta. –No estoy seguro. El sol se ocultó casi una hora después de que accidentamos y salió después de que llegamos a la orilla.

Respondimos preguntas por la siguiente hora. Nos preguntaron todo desde como alimentamos hasta que clase de refugio construimos. Les contamos sobre la clavícula rota de Edward y la enfermedad que casi lo mato. Describimos las tormentas y explicamos cómo los delfines salvaron a Edward del tiburón. Hablamos sobre el tsunami y nuestra reunión en el hospital. Parecía realmente preocupados por las dificultades que pasamos y me relaje un poco.

Luego una reportera de la fila de frente, una mujer de mediana edad con un ceño fruncido en su rostro pregunto-. ¿Qué clases de relación física tuvieron en la isla?

-Eso es irrelevante –respondí.

-¿Está al tanto de la edad de consentimiento en el estado de Illinois? –pregunte.

No indique que la isla no estaba en Illinois.

-Claro que lo estoy. –en caso de que no todo el mundo supiera, decidió iluminarlos.

-La edad de consentimiento en Illinois es diecisiete, a menos que la relación involucre una persona de autoridad como un profesor. Entonces la edad se eleva a los dieciocho.

-Ninguna ley fue violada. –dijo Edward.

-Algunas veces las víctimas son obligadas mentir –respondió la reportera-. Especialmente si el abuso ocurrió desde el principio.

-No hubo abuso –dijo Edward.

Ella se dirigió a mí directamente con su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Cómo cree que los contribuyentes de chicago se sentirían sobre pagar su salaron de una profesora sospechosa de mala conducta sexual hacia un estudiante?

-No hubo ninguna mala conducta sexual –grito Edward-. ¿Qué parte de esto no entiende?

Aunque sabía que ellos preguntarían sobre nuestra relación, nunca considere la posibilidad de que nos acusarían de mentir sobre ello, o pensarían que de alguna manera obligue a Edward la semilla de la duda que la reportera planto sin duda se multiplicaría, alimentaria por rumores y especulación. Todo el mundo que lea nuestra historia cuestionaría mis acciones y mi integridad. Como mínimo, podría ser difícil encontrar un distrito escolar dispuesto a darme una oportunidad, poniendo fin a mi carrera como profesora.

Cuando mi cerebro termino de procesar lo que su interrogatorio había hecho, apenas tuve suficiente tiempo para arrastrar mi silla atrás y correr hacia el baño de mujeres. Abrí la puerta de un cubículo y me incline sobre el inodoro. Había sido incapaz de comer antes de la conferencia de presa y mi estómago vacío intentaba vomitar pero nada salía. Alguien abrí la puerta.

-Estoy bien, Edward saldré en un minuto.

-Bella, soy yo. –dijo una voz femenina.

Salí del cubículo. Esme Cullen estaba de pie ahí, me abrió sus brazos y fue así como algo que mi propia madre habría hecho que me lance a ellos y comencé a llorar. Cuando pare de llorar, Esme me pasó un pañuelo y dijo.

-Los medios de comunicación sensacionalizan todo. Creo que algunos del público en general verán a través de ello.

Me seque los ojos. –Eso espero.

Edward y Carlisle estaban esperándonos cuando salimos del baño, Edward me llevo a una silla y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Estas bien? –me rodeo con su brazos, y descanse mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Estoy mejor ahora.

-Todo se arreglara Bella.

-Tal vez –dije o tal vez no.

A la mañana siguiente leí el cubrimiento del periódico de la conferencia de prensa. No fue tan malo como esperaba, pero no fue bueno tampoco. El artículo no cuestiono mis habilidades para enseñar, pero hizo eco de algunos de los puntos que la reportera hizo sobre la probabilidad de que un distrito escolar este de acuerdo en contratarme. Se lo pase a Nessie cuando entro en la habitación. Lo leyó e hizo un sonido de disgusto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto Nessie.

-Voy a hablar con Aro.

Aro Volturi había sido mi director por seis años. Un veterano del sistema escolar público de Illinois, su dedicación a los estudiantes y su apoyo a los profesores lo hicieron uno de los hombres más respetados en el distrito. No pasaba mucho tiempo preocupándose por cosas que no importaba, y contaba los mejores chistes subidos de tono que jamás había escuchado.

Metí la cabeza en su oficina un poco después de las sietes de la mañana y unos días después de la conferencia de prensa. El empujo su silla hacia atrás y se reunió conmigo en la puerta.

-Niña, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte. –Me abrazo-. Bienvenida a casa.

-Recibí tu mensaje en la maquina contestadora de Nessie. Gracias por llamar.

-Quería que supieras que todos pensamos en ti. Me imagine que pasaría un poco de tiempo antes de que vinieras. –se sentó tras su escritorio y yo me senté en una silla frente a el-. Creo que se porque estas por aquí.

-¿Has recibido algunas llamadas?

Asintió. –Unas cuantas, algunos padres querían saber si volverías a la escuela. Quería decirles lo que verdaderamente pensaba sobre su supuesta preocupación, pero no pude.

-Lo sé, Aro.

-Me encantaría darte tu antiguo trabajo de nuevo, pero contrate a alguien dos meses después de que tu avión se estrelló, cuando perdimos la esperanza de que alguna vez te encontraran.

-Lo entiendo, aun no estoy lista para volver a trabajar de todos modos.

Aro se inclinó hacia delante de su silla y descanso sus codos en el escritorio.

-Las personas quieren convertir las cosas en algo que no son. Es la naturaleza humana. Maneja un perfil bajo por un tiempo. Déjalo pasar.

-Jamás haría algo para herir a un estudiante, Aro.

-Se eso, Bella. Jamás dude de ti por un minuto. –salió de detrás de su escritorio y dijo-. Eres una buena profesora. No dejes que nadie te diga que no lo eres.

Los pasillos se llenarían de profesores y estudiantes pronto y quería salir desapercibida. Me pare y dije-. Gracias, Aro significa mucho para mí.

-Vuelve de nuevo, Bella a todos nos gustarías pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

-Lo hare.

.

.

.

Los detalles de la conferencia de prensa se expandieron como pólvora y no tardo mucho tiempo que nuestra historia alcanzara audiencia en todo el mundo. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de la información era incorrecta, adornada, y ni un poco cerca a la verdad. Todo el mundo tenía una opinión sobre mis acciones, y discutían y debatían mi relación con Edward en sala de chat y en foros. Proporcione a muchos presentadores de programas nocturnos material para monólogos, y era la mejor parte de tantos chistes que deje de ver televisión por completo, prefiriendo la soledad, y comodidad de la música y los libros que tanto extrañe en la isla.

A Edward le toco su parte de ridículo de su educación de décimo grado pero decían que tal vez eso no importo considerando las otras cosas que con toda seguridad debió aprender de mí.

No quería salía en público, me preocupaba que la gente se quedara mirando.

-¿Sabías que puedes comprar casi todo lo que necesites en internet? –Estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Edward, escribiendo en el ordenador portátil de Nessie-. Lo envían directamente a la puerta de tu casa. Tal vez nunca deje la casa de nuevo.

-No puedes esconderte para siempre, Bella –dijo Edward.

Escribí "muebles de dormitorio" en el cuadro de búsqueda de google y presione entrar. – ¿Quieres apostar?

El insomnio comenzó unas semanas después. Primero, tenía problemas para quedarme dormida. Con la bendición de Nessie, Edward pasaba la noche a menudo, y escuchaba su suave respiración, pero no me podía relajar. Luego incluso si me las arreglaba para quedarme dormida, me despertaba a las dos o tres de la mañana y me quedaba ahí hasta que el sol salía. Tenía pesadillas frecuentes, usualmente sobre ahogarme, y me despertaba bañada en sudor, Edward decía que a menudo lloraba en medio de la noche.

-Tal vez deberías volver al médico, Bella. –exhausta y desgastada, estuve de acuerdo.

-Trastorno por estrés agudo –dijo mi doctor unos días después-. Esto es en realidad muy común, Bella, especialmente en mujeres. Eventos traumáticos a menudo ocasionan el retraso en la aparición del insomnio y ansiedad.

-¿Cómo se trata?

-Generalmente con combinación de terapia cognitivo conductual y medicamentos, algunos pacientes encuentran alivio de una baja dosis de antidepresivos. Podría prescribir algo que te ayude a dormir.

Tenía amigos que habían tomado antidepresivos y pastas para dormir y se quejaban de los efectos secundarios. –Preferiría no tomar nada si puedo evitarlo.

-¿Considerarías ver un terapeuta?

Estaba lista para intentar cualquier cosa si significaba tener una noche completa de sueño.

-¿Por qué no?

Hice una cita con un terapeuta que encontré en las páginas amarillas. Su oficina estaba en un viejo edificio de ladrillo con un frente en ruinas. Me registre con la recepcionista, y la terapeuta abrió la puerta a la sala de espera y llamo mi nombre cinco minutos después. Ella tenía una sonrisa cálida y un apretón firme. Supuse que estaba en sus cuarenta y tantos.

-Soy Rosemary Miller.

-Isabella Swan, gusto en conocerla.

-Por favor tome asiento. –señalo un sofá y se sentó en una silla frente a mí, pasándome una de sus tarjetas de presentación. Una lámpara iluminaba brillantemente sobre una mesa baja junto al sofá. Una meseta de un árbol de ficus estaba cerca a la ventana. Cajas de pañuelos estaban dispersas por toda la superficie disponibles.

-He seguido su historia en las noticias. No estoy sorprendida de verla aquí.

-He estado sufriendo de insomnio y ansiedad. Mi médico sugirió que intentara la terapia.

-Lo que está experimentando es muy común dado el trauma que sufrió. ¿Alguna vez ha visto a un terapeuta antes?

-No

-Me gustaría iniciar haciendo una historia clínica completa.

-Está bien.

Siguió hablando por cuarenta y cinco minutos, haciéndome preguntas sobre mis padres y Nessie y mi relación con ellos. Me pregunto acerca de mis relaciones anteriores con hombres y cuando le hable un poco sobre Jacob, sondeo más, pidiéndome que entrara más en detalle. Me inquiete incomoda, preguntándome cuando íbamos a llegar a la parte donde solucionaba mi insomnio.

-Tal vez quería revisar algo de su historia clínica en las siguientes semanas. Ahora me gustaría discutir sus hábitos de sueño.

-No puedo quedarme dormida o permanecer dormida. Estoy teniendo pesadillas.

-¿De que tratan estas pesadillas?

-Ahogarme tiburones, algunas veces el tsunami por lo general hay agua.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y ella miro su reloj. –Lo siento, se nos acabó el tiempo.

Tienes que estar bromeando.

-La próxima semana podemos iniciar algunos ejercicios de terapia cognitiva.

Al ritmo que íbamos, podría no tener una buena noche de sueño por meses. Tomo mi mano y me acompaño al recibidor. Una vez fuera, deje caer su tarjeta de presentación en un cubo de basura.

Edward y Nessie estaban sentados en la sala cuando llegue a casa. Me deje caer en el regazo de Edward.

-¿Cómo estuvo? –pregunto Edward.

-No creo que sea una persona de ir a terapia.

-Algunas veces toma un tiempo encontrar una buena –dijo Nessie.

-No creo que ella sea una mala terapeuta. Hay algo más que quiero intentar. Si no funciona, volveré.

Deje la habitación y regrese unos minutos después, vestida con medias de correr y una larga camiseta de magas largas bajo una sudadera una cazadora de nylon. Me puse un sombrero y me senté en el sofá para amarrar mis nikes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Edward.

-Voy a correr.

* * *

**PERDOOOOOOON :C **

**por no publicar, pero me fui de viaje y no había Internet -.- y no pude subir ningún capitulo pero ya no me ire y ya le esperan mas capítulos buenos espero y les guste.**

**-.- me dio un coraje con la reportera esa, con las preguntas a bella :c pobrecita y luego que no puede dormir muy bien…**

**Brendiiita: lo se a mi también, pero Jasper es un loco ajjaja si :3**

**maleja twihard: ya mucho mas sexy se ve Edward como siempre :$**

**glee : que bueno que te guste :3 espero ver mas seguido tus comentarios**

**Comenteeen...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Edward**

Cargue la última caja por las escaleras hasta la nueva casa de Bella, un pequeño apartamento de una pieza a quince minutos de Nessie y David.

-¿Dónde quieres que ponga esta? –pregunte cuando cruce la puerta, sacudiendo la lluvia de mi pelo.

-Solo ponla en cualquier lugar –me paso una toalla y me seque la camiseta mojada y a mí mismo.

-Estoy tratando de encontrar las sabanas –me dijo Bella-. Entregaron la cama un poco después que te fueras.

Buscamos hasta que las encontramos y la ayude a ponerlas.

-Vuelvo en un momento –dijo, regreso con un pequeño objeto y lo puso encima de la mesita de noche, conectándolo en un enchufe cercano.

Presiono un botón y el sonido de las olas del mar llenaron la habitación, casi ahogando el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana.

-Es una máquina de sonidos, la encargue de Ben, Bath & Beyond.

Se acercó a mi lado, cogí su mano y la bese, y luego la presione contra mí. Se relajó su cuerpo derritiéndose en el mío.

-Soy feliz, ¿lo eres tu Bella?

-Si –susurro.

La sostuve en mis brazos, escuchando la lluvia y el romper de las olas, casi pude pretender que estábamos aun en la isla y que nada había cambiado.

No me pregunto si quería mudarme; simplemente nunca me fui. Paso algunas noches en mi casa, porque hacía a mis padres felices, y Bella y yo nos deteníamos bastante para pasar el rato o cenar. Bella llevo a Rosalie y Alice de compras un par de veces, lo cual las emociono a ambas.

No tomaría ningún dinero para la renta así que pagaba por todo lo demás, lo que ella apenas permitía. Tenía un fondo de mis padres de cuando era más joven. Hubiera tenido acceso a él cuando cumplí dieciocho y el dinero era mío ahora. El montón de la cuenta hubiese cubierto fácilmente de nuestra vida, un auto y el costo de mi universidad. Mis padres querían saber, y me lo preguntaban todo el tiempo, cual eran mis planes, pero no estaba seguro de que quería hacer. Bella no había dicho nada, pero sabía que quería que empezara a estudiar para obtener mi GED.

La gente a veces nos reconocía, especialmente cuando estábamos juntos, pero Bella lentamente se sentía más cómoda estando en público. Siempre salíamos, al parque y a largos paseos, incluso cuando aún faltaba varias semanas para la primavera. Salíamos al cine y a veces a almorzar o cenar, pero a Bella le gustaba comer en casa. Me cocinaba lo que sea que quisiera, y de a poco comencé a ganar peso. Ella también. Cuando recorría su cuerpo con mis manos, ya no sentía huesos. Sentía suaves curvas.

En la noche, Bella abrochaba sus zapatillas de deporte y corría hasta estar exhausta. Volvía al apartamento, se sacaba la ropa sudada y tomaba una larga ducha caliente, venía a la cama conmigo después de eso. Tenía la energía suficiente para hacer el amor y luego colapsaba, durmiendo sonoramente. Todavía tenía algunas pesadillas o problemas para quedar dormida pero nada como antes.

Me gustaba nuestra rutina. No tenía deseos de cambiarla.

.

.

.

-Jasper me invito a pasar un fin de semana con el –le comente a Bella en el desayuno una semana después.

-Está en la universidad de Iowa, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Me encanta ese campus, lo pasaras muy bien.

-Me voy el viernes, me llevara un amigo suyo.

-Mira la universidad, no solo el bar. Podrías considerar ir ahí después de terminar tu GED.

No le dije a Bella que no tenía ningún interés en ir a una universidad que estaba en otro estado, lejos de ella. O a cualquier universidad para ser sinceros.

.

.

.

Una pirámide de seis pies de cerveza estaba en la esquina de la habitación de Jasper. Pase sobre cajas vacías de pizza y pilas de ropa sucia. Cuadernos, zapatillas y botellas vacías de Moutain Dew cubriendo cada centímetro del piso.

-Jesús, ¿Cómo puedes soportar esto? –pregunte-. ¿Y alguien orino en el ascensor?

-Probablemente –respondió Jasper-. Aquí tienes tu ID.

Mire la licencia de conducir. -¿Desde cuándo mido uno y ochenta, soy rubio y tengo veintisiete?

-Desde ahora, ¿estás listo para ir al bar?

-Seguro. ¿Dónde quieres que ponga mis cosas?

-A quién le importa tío-. El compañero de habitación de Jasper se había ido a casa por el fin de semana así que tire mi bolso en su cama y seguí a Jasper hasta la puerta.

-Vamos por las escaleras –dije.

Estábamos muy agitados a las nueve. Revise mi teléfono pero no había mensajes de Bella. Pensé en llamarla, pero sabía que Jasper me mandaría a la mierda por eso así que puse mi teléfono de vuelta en mi bolsillo.

Invito a otra gente a pasar el rato en nuestra mesa. Nadie me reconocía, me mezcle en la multitud como cualquier otro universitario, la cual era exactamente en que quería estar.

Me senté entre dos chicas muy borrachas. Una de ellas drenaba un vaso de vodka mientras la otra se detuvo, sosteniendo el vaso en sus labios. Se inclinó hacia mí, sus ojos vidriosos y dijo-. Eres realmente caliente.

Luego se tomó el trago y vomito encima de la mesa. Salte empuje mi silla hacia atrás.

Jasper me dijo que lo siguiera y nos fuimos de bar. Tome aire helado para sacar el olor de mi nariz.

-¿Quieres algo para comer? –me pregunto.

-Siempre.

-¿Pizza?

-Seguro.

Nos sentamos en una mesa del final.

-Bella me dijo que mirara el campus. Menciono que quizás debería pensar en venir aquí después de dar mi GED.

-Tío, eso sería asombroso. Podríamos tener nuestro propio lugar. ¿Vas a hacerlo?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

Estaba lo suficientemente borracho para ser sincero con Jasper. –Quiero esta con ella.

-¿Bella?

-Sí, imbécil. ¿Con quién más?

-¿Ella que quiere?

La mesera vino a nuestra mesa y puso una pizza grande de salami y salchicha en frente de nosotros. Puse dos pedazos en mi plato y dije-. No estoy seguro.

-¿Estás hablando de, como casarte y tener un hijo con ella?

-Me casaría con ella mañana. –Tome un mordisco de mi pizza-. Quizás podamos esperar un poco para el hijo.

-¿Esperar?

-No lo sé.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Ángela y yo ordenamos una copa de vino en la barra mientras esperábamos por una mesa.

-¿Así que Edward fue a visitar a su amigo este fin de semana? –pregunto Ángela.

-Sí. –Le di un vistazo a mi reloj, ocho y tres-. Mi suposición es que están recuperando todo el tiempo perdido, al menos eso espero.

-¿No te importa si se mete en problemas?

-¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos en la universidad? –Ángela sonrió-.

-¿Cómo es que nunca fuimos arrestadas?

-Faldas cortas y mucha suerte. –Tome un trago de vino-. Quiero que Edward tenga esa experiencia. No quiero que sienta que se está perdiendo las cosas.

-¿Estas tratando de convencerte a ti o a mí?

-No estoy tratando de convencer a nadie. Es solo que no quiero privarlo de nada.

-Ben y yo queremos conocerlo. Si es importante para ti, nos gustaría conocerlo.

-Gracias, eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Ang.

El barman puso dos copas de vino en frente de nosotras. –Estas son de los chicos sentados en la esquina.

Ángela espero un minuto y luego agarro su bolso que estaba colgado en el respaldo de la silla. Rebusco en él y saco un pequeño espejo de mano y un brillo de labios, aprovechando para mirar a los chicos.

-¿Y bien?

-Son apuestos.

-¡Estas casada!

-No me iré a casa con ellos. Además, Ben sabía que era coqueta cuando se casó conmigo. –se aplicó brillo de los labios y uso una servilleta para eliminar el exceso-. Y nadie me ha enviado una copa desde que tenía diecinueve, así que cierra la boca.

-¿Tenemos que agradecerles, o simplemente podemos ignorarlos? –pregunte.

-¿No quieres hablar con ellos?

-No.

-Demasiado tarde, aquí vienen.

Mire por encima de mi hombro mientras se acercaba. –Hola –dijo uno de ellos.

-Hola, gracias por el vino.

Su amigo empezó a charlar con Ángela. Rodé mis ojos cuando ella sacudió su cabello y soltó una risa.

-Soy Drew. –tenia cabello castaño y estaba usando traje y corbata. Parecía tener unos treinta años. Atractivo, si te gustaba del tipo banquero.

-Bella –sacudí su mano.

-Te reconocí por la foto en el papel. Fue todo un calvario, así que estas cansada de hablar de ello.

-Lo estoy.

La conversación se quedó estancada por lo que tome otro trago de vino.

-¿Están esperando por una mesa? –pregunto.

-Sí, debería estar lista pronto.

-¿Tal vez podríamos unirnos a ustedes?

-Lo siento, no esta noche. Solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi amiga.

-Seguro, lo entiendo. ¿Quizás podrías darme tu teléfono?

-No lo creo.

-Oh vamos –dijo, sonriendo y volviéndose encantador-. Soy un buen tipo.

-Estoy viendo a alguien.

-Eso fue rápido –me miro extrañado-. Espero, ¿no estas saliendo con el niño cierto?

-No es un niño.

-Si lo es.

Ángela toco mi hombro. –Nuestras mesa esta lista.

-Gracias de nuevo por el vino, discúlpame. –agarre mi bolso y mi abrigo, me deslice fuera de la barra y seguí a Ángela.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunto cuando nos sentamos en la mesa-. No te ves muy complacida con él.

-Descubrió que no estaba soltera. Luego llamo a Edward un niño.

-Su ego esta probablemente herido.

-Edward es joven, Ángela cuando la gente lo mira, no ven lo que yo veo. Ven a un niño.

-¿Qué ves tú?

-Solo veo a Edward.

Vino la noche del domingo, cansado y con resaca. Dejo su maleta en el suelo y me empujo en sus brazos. Le di un largo beso.

-Guau –dijo cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso de vuelta-.

-Te extrañe

-También te extrañe.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?

-Su habitación es un pozo, una chica casi vomita encima de mí y alguien orino en el ascensor.

Arrugue mi nariz. -¿Enserio?

-Tengo que decirte, no estaba muy impresionado.

-Tal vez te sentirías diferente si hubieras ido a la universidad inmediatamente después de la escuela.

-Pero no lo hice, Bella. Y aún sigo atrás.

.

.

.

**Edward**

No tengo que llevar corbata, ¿cierto?

Tenía un par de caquis y una camiseta de vestir blanca con botones. Una chaqueta deportiva azul marina sobre la cama. Nos reuniríamos con Ángela y su marido Ben para cenar, y estaba más elegante de lo que quería.

-Probablemente deberías –dijo, caminando hacia el dormitorio.

-¿Tengo una corbata?

-Te compre una cuando Ángela me dijo que quería ir a cenar. –llego a su armario y lo abrió, la saco enroscándola en el cuello de mi camisa y ajustándomela.

-No puedo recordar la última vez que use una de estas –dije, tirando del nudo para aflojarlo un poco. Conocí a Ángela y Ben la semana anterior, cuando nos invitaron a su casa. Me agradaban. Era fácil había con ellos por lo que cuando Bella dijo que querían que saliéramos a cenar con ellos dije que sí.

-Voy a estar lista en un minuto. Solo tengo que decidir que ponerme.

Se paró frente a su armario en su sujetador y ropa interior, así que me recosté en la cama y disfrute la vista.

-Pensé que habías dicho que las tangas eran incomodas.

-Lo son, pero me temo que esta noche es un mal necesario. –Bella saco un vestido de su armario-. ¿Este? –pregunto, sosteniendo un largo vestido negro sin mangas contra su pecho.

-Es bonito.

-¿Qué tal este? –el otro vestido era azul oscuro, corto, con una mangas largas y un frente de corte bajo.

-Ese es sexy.

-Creo que tenemos un ganador –dijo, poniéndoselo. Se ceñía a ella. Se calzo un par de zapatos de tacón alto.

Nunca la había visto vestida así antes. Generalmente llevaba jeans, principalmente de levi's, y una camiseta o suéter. A veces usaba faldas, pero nada como esto, sus pechos se habían agrandado ahora que estaba más cerca de su peso normal, y el sostén que llevaba los levantaba. Lo que pude ver entre ese gran escote en forma de V de su vestido me hizo querer ver más.

Torciendo su cabello, lo junto en un nudo en la parte posterior de su cuello y se puro aretes, lo mismo colgantes que había utilizado como anzuelos en la isla. Llevaba lápiz labial rojo. Me quede mirando a su boca y quise besarla.

-Te vez increíble. –sonrió-.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí. –parecía elegante, hermosa como una mujer que tenía todo en orden.

-Vamos –dijo.

Yo era más joven que todos en el restaurante por diez o veinte años. Llegamos unos minutos antes, porque lo que Bella y yo seguimos a Ángela y Ben hacia la barra para esperar por nuestra mesa. Más de una cabeza se volvió cuando Bella entro.

Ángela comenzó a hablar con un chico. Ben y yo estábamos debatiendo, luchando a nuestra manera, para obtener algunas bebidas cuando una mujer sosteniendo una pila de menú se acercó a nosotros a través de la multitud.

-Su mesa esta lista –dijo.

Ángela se volvió hacia el chico con el que había estado hablando. Vestía un traje, pero había aflojado su corbata y desabrochando los dos botones superiores de su camisa. Sostenía un vaso de algo que parecía whisky. Estaba allí solo, y me preguntaba si había venido después del trabajo.

-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros para cenar? –Le dijo Ángela-. ¿Les importa? –nos preguntó.

-Está bien –dijo Bella.

Me encogí de hombros. –Seguro.

Cundo nos sentamos Ángela lo presento.

-Este es James, trabajamos en la misma cuenta el año pasado.

Ella y Ben se sentaron junto a el mientras que Bella y yo nos sentamos frente a ellos, estreche su mano notando sus ojos inyectados de sangre y me di cuenta de que estaba borracho.

Ben ordeno dos botellas de vino y la camarera nos sirvió un vaso a cada uno después de que le hiciera pasar por la rutina de olor de vino y eso. Tome un trago del mío. Era rojo y tan seco que me esforcé para no hacer una cara.

James puso toda su atención sobre Bella inmediatamente. Le veía tomar un sorbo de su vino. Sus ojos se desviaron de su boca a hasta su pecho.

-Me pareces conocida –dijo.

Sacudió la cabeza. –No nos hemos conocido antes.

Eso era lo que Bella odiaba sobre conocer gente nueva. Tratarían de ubicarla y, recordaría su rostro de todos los medios de comunicación. Luego empezarían las preguntas, primero sobre la isla y luego sobre nosotros.

Afortunadamente, estaba los suficiente ebrio como para no hacer la conexión y Bella pareció relajaste. No podría haberla reconocido, pero aún no había terminado con ella.

-Tal vez salimos una vez.

Bella levanto su vaso y tomo un trago. –No.

-¿Tal vez podemos salir algún día?

-Hey –dije bruscamente-. Estoy sentado aquí.

Bella puso su mano en mi pierna e hizo presión. –Está bien-. Susurro.

-Espero. ¿Ella está contigo? –james pregunto-. Pensé que eras su hermano o algo. –comenzó a reír-. Tienes que estar bromeando. –La comprensión apareció en su rostro mientras dirigía su mirada a mí luego a Bella-. Ahora sé quién eres. Vi tu foto en el periódico. –Soltó el aire-. Así que eso explica como la conseguiste, pero no porque está todavía contigo.

Ben miro a Ángela y luego le dijo a James. –Ya déjalo.

-Si estoy con él. –la manera en que Bella lo dijo, con tanta confianza, y la manera que lo miro como si fuera un completo idiota, me hizo sentir mejor que las palabras en sí.

Nuestra camarera se acercó. –Lo siento-. Me dijo. –necesito ver tu identificación.

Me encogí de hombros. –Soy menor de edad, no me gusta el vino de todos modos, adelante lléveselo.

Ella sonrió, dijo lo siento y se llevó mi vaso, James no pudo soportar.

-¿Ni siquiera tienes veintiún años? –su risa apenas contenida rompió el silencio en la mesa, mientras todo el mundo trato de actuar como si lo que está sucediendo no fuera totalmente humillante para mí.

Bajamos nuestra mirada hacia nuestros menús. Bella y yo todavía teníamos problemas para elegir algo de comer un restaurante. Demasiadas opciones.

-¿Qué pedirás? –le pregunte.

-Filete. ¿Y tú? –sujeto mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos entre los míos.

-No lo sé. Tal vez pasta, te gustan los ravioles, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Está bien, pediré eso y podemos compartir.

Ángela intento mantener la conversación. Nuestra camarera regreso y tomo nuestra orden. James miro fijamente el pecho de Bella y sonrió burlonamente, sin siquiera tratar de ocultarlo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando cuando la miro así y me tomo todo lo que tenía no golpearlo.

Cuando James se levantó para ir al baño, Ángela dijo-. Lo siento, escuche que su esposa lo dejo y pensé que invitarlo a unirse a nosotros sería un buen gesto.

-Está bien, simplemente ignóralo –dijo Bella-. Yo lo hago.

Nadie lleno el vaso de vino de James y, para cuando terminamos de comer parecía un poco más sobrio.

Nuestra mesera nos ofreció el postre, pero nadie quería nada. Nos dijo que volvería con la cuenta.

-Ángela y yo vamos al baño –dijo Bella-. Los esperamos por la puerta.

Ben y yo intentamos recoger el cheque y finalmente accedí a dividirlo, cada uno sacando dinero en efectivo. James arrojo un puñado de billetes sobre la mesa. Guarde mi cartera en mi bolsillo y me levante.

Ben empujo su silla hacia atrás, se despidió de James sin estrechar su mano, y se dirigió a la parte delantera del restaurante.

James no se levantó. –Lamento que no seas los suficientemente mayor como para beber con los adultos –dijo balanceándose en su silla.

-Lamento que no puedas tocar a mi caliente novia. Y realmente no me gusta el vino de todas formas.

Me reí de su expresión y me uní a Bella, Ángela y Ben en la puerta delantera.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –pregunto Bella.

-Le dije que fue agradable conocerlo.

-Lo siento por esta noche –dijo Bella cuando entramos al taxi.

-No fue tu culpe. –puse mi brazo alrededor de ella.

No poder beber en un restaurante no me molesto, pero la manera en que James miraba a Bella lo hizo, sabía que no estaba interesada en él, pero me preocupaba el próximo tipo. Aquel que no era un imbécil borracho. Que tenía un título universitario, le gustaba el vino y no le importaba usar una corbata. Me preocupaba que algún día, quizás pronto, le importara a ella que yo no estuviera interesado en alguna de esas cosas.

Y cuando pensé en ella con otro chico, no pude soportarlo.

La bese tan pronto como estuvimos dentro de su apartamento, y no fui suave, sosteniendo firmemente su rostro en mis manos fuertemente contra los de ella. Ella no era nadie para tener dueño, lo sabía, pero justo en ese momento era mía.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, saque el vestido por encima de su cabeza. Su sostén fue el siguiente en irse y luego baje su ropa interior hasta que cayeron al piso. Desanude mi corbata y me quite el resto de mi ropa. Recostándola sobre la cama, coloque mi cabeza en el lugar que James había mirado fijamente durante toda la noche, chupando y dejando una huella que llevaría días desvanecerse. La toque y hasta que estaba lista y, una vez que estuve dentro de ella, lo hice lento, como le gustaba. Cuando se vino. Dijo mi nombre y pensé: _yo soy el que le hace eso, yo soy el que la hace sentir de esa manera._

Después, fue a la cocina y agarre una cerveza de la nevera. La lleve de regreso al dormitorio y encendí el televisor, manteniendo el volumen bajo. Bella dormía con la sabana enredadas alrededor de su cintura.

Levante la cobija suavemente alrededor de sus hombros con una mano y abrí mi cerveza con la otra.

* * *

**PERDOOOOON**

**por no poder publicar la historia pero tuve un pequeño accidente, que no me dejaban estar cerca de la computadora ni nada :c me aburrí mucho pero aquí estoy, y espero les guste el capitulo.**

**Maldito James, ¿quién mas no odio a este idiota? Pero nuestro Edward no tiene nada de niño :3 y marco lo que es de el xD**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**Bella**

En abril, las lluvias de primavera estancaron a chicago por dos días, manteniéndonos dentro.

Edward cambiaba sin rumbo los canales. Me acosté en el sofá con los pies en su regazo, leyendo un libro.

-¿Quieres ir al cine? –pregunto, apagando la televisión.

-Claro –le dije-. ¿Qué quieres ver?

-No sé, vamos a caminar hasta el cine y escogemos una.

Me coloque una chaqueta y salimos del apartamento, caminando a través de la lluvia, mientras que Edward extendía una sombrilla encima de nuestras cabezas. Me tomo la mano. Apreté su mano sonriendo y entonces me devolvió el apretón.

Edward quería ver _Batman begins._ Estábamos parados en la fila para comprar palomitas de maíz cuando alguien toco su hombro.

Nos dimos la vuelta. Era un chico con una gorra de beisbol junto a una chica pequeña que llevaba una sudadera con capucha de color rosa, su cabello recogido en una coleta.

Edward sonrió. –Oye, Coop ¿Qué pasa?

-Tratando de encontrar algo que hacer hasta que pare de llover.

-Dímelo a mí, esta es Bella –dijo Edward pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Hola –dijo Coop-. Esta es mi novia, Brooke.

-Encantada de conocerlos a ambos –dije.

-Sigo olvidándome que estas en la ciudad –dijo Edward.

-Voy a estar atrapado en la universidad si no recibo mis calificaciones.

-Vamos a pasar el rato en algún momento –dijo Edward.

-Mis padres se van de la ciudad el próximo mes, hare una fiesta están invitados –Coop me sonrió y me di cuenta que la invitación era verdadera.

-Sí, eso sería genial –dijo Edward.

Eche un vistazo a Brooke mientras que Edward y Coop hablaban. Me miraba con la boca abierta. Para ella era probable que pareciera una anciana.

Su cara sin arrugas y la piel color rosa se veía radiante. Ella no tenía ni idea de la forma en que me veía cuando tenía veinte años, cual hermosa era la piel joven. A pesar de que a menudo había usado la gorra de beisbol de Edward y mis lentes de sol en la isla, hubo momentos en los que no lo hice. Pensé en los años que el sol me había arrebatado, esperaba despertar una mañana y descubrir que mi rostro se había transformado en cuero mientras dormía.

Pase más tiempo del que me sentía cómoda admitir tratando de revertir el daño en la piel que el sol de la isla me había infligido, el mostrador de mi baño repleto de lociones y cremas que el dermatólogo había recomendado.

Mi piel ahora era una apariencia mucho más saludables, pero no había comparación entre los veinte y los treinta y tres. Edward pensaba que era hermosa, me lo dijo. Pero ¿Qué hay de cinco años a partir de ahora? ¿Diez?

Entramos en el cine y encontramos asientos, Edward coloco las palomitas de maíz entre sus piernas y apoyo su mano en mi muslo. No podía concentrarme en la película. Imágenes de Edward y yo bebiendo cerveza de barril en vasos de plástico en la sala de Coop mientras todo el mundo me miraba boquiabierto llenaban mis pensamientos.

Edward había hecho un gran trabajo adaptándose con mis amigos. Había soportado el comportamiento desagradable de James, además de que no tenía ningún deseo de beber en primer lugar. Usar una corbata no era lo suyo, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Había llevado una conversación con Ben y Ángela e hizo que se viera sin esfuerzo.

Es más fácil cuando se es menor, si quieres, usas ropa bonita e imitas el comportamiento de las personas mayores. Si tratara de encajar con los veinteañeros amigos de Edward vistiéndome y actuando como ellos me vería ridícula.

La lluvia había terminado para el momento en el que nos marchamos del cine.

Seguimos a la multitud y empezamos a caminar. Me detuve en la acera.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Edward.

-No siempre se verá como esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Soy trece años mayor que tú, y me estoy haciendo mayor cada día. No siempre se verá como esto.

Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo.

-Ya lo sé, Bella. Pero piensas que a mí me importa solo como te vez, entonces no me conoces como pensé que lo hacías.

.

.

.

Caminaba sola por el pasillo de la tienda, llevaba una útil cesta llena de lo que sea que llamara mi atención, que hasta ahora eran dos botellas de Cabernet, un poco de pasta orgánica, un frasco de sala marinara y un poco de lechuga romana, zanahorias y pimiento para una ensalada.

Edward estaba cortando su cabello usualmente comprábamos la comida juntos, en parte porque el insistía en pagar por ello y en parte porque todavía nos asustaban las tiendas de comestibles. La primera vez que fuimos al supermercado, después de mudarme a mi apartamento, me quede paralizada en medio de la tienda mirando la comida.

Me fui por otro pasillo y tome unas cervezas para Edward y luego encontré los ingredientes para hacerle un pastel de chocolate. Estaba tratando de decidir qué tipo de pan comprar para la cena, cuando sentí un tirón en mis pantalones.

Una niña de unos cuatro años se quedó allí, con enormes lagrimas que silenciosamente corrían por su rostro.

-¿Eres una mama? –pregunto.

Me agache hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. –Bueno no, ¿Dónde está tu mama?

Se aferraba a una manta harpienta de color rosa. –No lo sé, no puedo encontrarla, y mi mama me dijo que si alguna vez me pierdo debo tratar de encontrar a otra mama y ella me ayudaría.

-No te preocupes, te puedo ayudar, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Claire.

-está bien, Claire. –le dije-. Vamos a pedirle a alguien que haga un anuncio por el altavoz para que tu mama sepa que estas a salvo. –me miro con lágrimas nadando en sus grandes ojos marrones y deslizo su manita en la mía.

Caminábamos hacia el frente de la tienda cuando una mujer vino corriendo por la esquina gritando el nombre de Claire. Llevaba una cesta en sus manos. Un bebe dormía en sus brazos.

-¡Claire! Oh, dios mío, ya estás aquí. –la mujer corrió hacia nosotros, dejo caer la cesta y recogió a Claire en sus brazos con torpeza, tratando de no empujar al bebe. El miedo en su rostro se disolvió mientras apretaba Claire en un brazo.

-Gracias por encontrarla –dijo-. Solté su mano por un minuto para tomar algo y cuando mire hacia abajo, se había ido. Estoy cansada debido al bebe y no me muevo muy rápido en estos momentos.

Probablemente estaba cerca de mi edad, maso menos un año y se veía cansada, los círculos bajo sus débiles ojos. Recogió su cesta.

-¿Estas lista para pagar? ¿Puedo llevar esto por ti?

-Gracias, real…realmente lo aprecio. Necesito más de dos manos en este momento. Ya sabes como es.

Realmente no lo sabía.

Caminamos a la caja y descargamos nuestras cestas.

-¿Vives por aquí? –pregunto.

-Si –dije.

-¿Niños?

-No, todavía no.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

-No hay de qué. –me incline hacia abajo-. Adiós, Claire.

-Adiós.

Cuando llegue a casa, lejos del supermercado, me senté en el sofá y comencé a llorar.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Bella se encontraba en el mostrador de la cocina haciéndome un pastel de chocolate. La bese y le di las rosas rosadas que había comprado en el camino de regreso de mi corte de pelo.

-Son muy hermosas, gracias –dijo sonriendo hacia mí. Agarro un vaso de debajo del fregadero y lo lleno de agua. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, y puse mis brazos alrededor de ella por detrás y la bese en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunte.

-No, está casi listo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.

No estaba bien, y yo sabía que había estado llorando en el momento en que entre por la puerta porque tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Pero no sabría cómo solucionarlo si ella no me decía que le molestaba, y parte de mí se preguntaba si era mejor no saber en caso de que tuviera algo que ver conmigo.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió un poco demasiado brillante.

-¿Quieres ir al parque tan como como acabe con esto? –pregunto.

Un mechón de pelo se le había escapado de su cola de caballo y lo escondí detrás de su oreja.

-Por supuesto, voy a tomar una manta para que podamos sentarnos, apuesto a que hace cerca de sesenta grados. –Le di un beso en la frente-. Me gusta estar al aire libre contigo.

-Me gustaría estar al aire libre contigo, también.

Cuando llegamos al parque extendimos la manta y nos sentamos. Bella se quitó los zapatos.

-Alguien tiene un cumpleaños pronto –dije-. ¿Qué quieres hacer para celebrarlo?

-No lo sé, tendré que pensar en ello.

-Se lo que voy a conseguir, pero no lo he encontrado todavía. He estado buscando por un tiempo.

-Me intriga.

-Es algo que una vez tu dijiste que querías.

-¿Además de libros y música?

-Sí. –ya le había comprado un IPod y descargue todas sus canciones favoritas, porque a ella le gustaba escuchar música cuando iba a correr. Un par de veces a la semana se fue a la biblioteca y regreso con pilas de libros. Ella los leyó más rápido que nadie.

-Todavía tienes un par de semanas. Lo encontraras –sonrió y me beso, parecía tan feliz que pensé que tal vez todo se encontraba bien, después de todo.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Envié centenares de currículos. Encontrar una posición tan tarde en el año sería casi imposible, pero todavía tenía esperanzas de encontrar algo para el otoño, aunque solo fuera maestra sustituta.

Nessie me dio la mitad del dinero que recibió de la herencia de nuestros padres y todavía guardaba un poco de lo que me habían pagado los Cullen.

El establecimiento de línea aérea añadiría al equilibrio. Tal vez no tenía que trabajar, pero quería hacerlo. Echaba de menos ganar mi propio dinero, pero sobre todo, enseñar.

Nessie y yo nos reunimos para comer una semana antes de mi cumpleaños. Los brotes sobre los árboles se habían convertido en hojas verdes y los jardines que recubren las aceras sostenían flores de primavera.

Hasta el momento, mayo había sido inusualmente cálido. Nos sentamos en el patio del restaurante y pedimos té helado.

-¿Qué es lo que harás para tu cumpleaños? –pregunto Nessie, abriendo el menú.

-No lo sé, Edward me pregunto lo mismo. Estoy feliz estando aquí –le conté a ella como Edward y yo habíamos celebrado mi cumpleaños en la isla. Como había pretendido darme libros y música-. Esta vez, me dará algo que mencione que quería. No tengo ni idea de lo que podría ser.

La camarera relleno nuestro té helado y tomo nuestra orden. -¿Cómo va la búsqueda de empleo? –pregunto Nessie.

-No va bien. O en realidad no hay posibilidades, o simplemente no quieren contratarme.

-No dejes que eso te desanime, Bella.

-Ojala fuera así de fácil. –Tome un sorbo de mi té helado-. Ya sabes, cuando fui a ese avión hace casi cuatro años, tenía una relación que no iba a ninguna parte y una oportunidad aún más fina de iniciar una familia propia, pero al menos tenía un trabajo que me encantaba.

-Alguien va a contratarte con el tiempo.

-Quizás.

Nessie me miro a través de la mesa. -¿Es eso todo lo que te molesta?

-No. –Le conté lo que paso en el supermercado-. Todavía quiero las mismas cosas, Nessie.

-¿Qué es lo que Edward quiere?

-No estoy segura de lo que sepa. Cuando salimos de chicago, solo quería pasar el rato con sus amigos y volver a la vida que tenía antes del cáncer. Sus amigos se han movido sin él, sin embargo, y no creo que haya descubierto que hacer a continuación. –le dije a Nessie sobre el fondo de confianza de Edward y ella levanto una ceja.

-En su defensa, no está echando a perder por ello. Pero no está motivado, tampoco.

-Puedo ver tu punto –dijo.

-Estoy esperando una vez más, Nessie diferentes razones, chico diferente, pero cuatro años más tarde todavía estoy esperando.

.

.

.

**Edward**

El perro delimito el apartamento de Bella y estuvo a punto de derribarla. Ella se agacho y le lamio la cara. Deje caer la correa sobre la mesita y dije-. Feliz cumpleaños. No hubiese podido conseguir esa cosa en una caja si lo intentaba.

Se levantó y me beso. –Olvide que te había dicho que quería un perro.

-Golden retriever, adulto. De un refugio he estado buscando por todas partes, me dijeron que alguien lo encontró vagando por un lado de la carretera, sin collar o etiquetas. Piel y huesos. –cuando Bella escucho eso, cayo de rodillas y abrazo al perro, acariciando su piel suave. La lamio de nuevo, golpeando la cola y corriendo alrededor en círculos.

-Parece sano ahora –dijo.

-No le vas a llamar perro, ¿verdad? –bromee.

-No, eso sería una tontería. Lo llamare Bo. He tenido el nombre elegido por un largo tiempo.

-Entonces es algo bueno, es un chico.

-Es el regalo perfecto, Edward gracias.

-De nada, me alegro que te gustara.

.

.

.

Bella aún no había encontrado un puesto como profesora a mediados de junio. Tuvo una entrevista que había ido bien, en una escuela secundaria los suburbios. Jadeo cuando no consiguió el trabajo, pero tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño esa noche, y la encontré en la sala leyendo un libro con la cabeza de Bo en su regazo a las tres de la mañana.

-Vuelve a la cama.

-Estaré allí en un minuto –dijo, pero cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, su lado de la cama estaba vacío.

Lleno sus días haciendo de niñera de Joe y Chloe, leyendo y yendo a largas carreras.

Pasamos horas fuera, ya sea en su pequeña terraza o en el parque para perros con Bo. Vimos el juego de los Cubs jugando en el Wrigley Field y nos fuimos a concierto en el parque.

Sin embargo, lucia inquieta, no importaba cual ocupada nos mantuviéramos. Se quedaba mirado hacia el espacio a veces perdida en sus pensamientos, pero nunca tuve las pelotas para preguntarle lo que estaba pensando.

.

.

.

**Bella**

-Mira lo que ha llegado por correo –dije cuándo entre por la puerta, dejando mis llaves sobre la mesa.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión a su lado.

-¿Qué es?

-Es el formulario de inscripción para las clases de preparación para GED. Les llame el otro día y les pedí que mandasen información, pensé que podrías apuntarte y podría ayudarte a estudiar.

-Puedo empezar en otoño.

-Sin embargo, tienen clases en verano y si empiezas ahora, puedes terminar para finales de agosto y tal vez matricularte en una universidad en septiembre. Si me las arreglo para encontrar un trabajo de profesora, los dos podemos estar en clase todo el día.

Edward apago la televisión. Me senté junto a él rascando a Bo detrás de las orejas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un minuto.

-Por lo menos uno de nosotros debería ser capaz de seguir adelante con su vida –dije.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –pregunto.

-No puedo encontrar un trabajo. Tú puedes ir a clases.

-No quiero estar encerrado en el interior todo el día.

-Estas en el interior en este momento.

-Solo estaba esperando a que llegases para que pudiéramos sacar a Bo a dar un paseo. ¿Qué es lo que realmente tratas de decir, Bella?

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar. –No podemos seguir tratando de recrear la isla en este apartamento.

-Este apartamento no se parece en nada a la isla. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

-No, tú tienes todo lo que necesitas, yo no.

-Te quiero, Bella quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. –sus palabras llevaban un significado implícito. _Me casare contigo, tendremos una familia juntos._

Sacudí la cabeza. –No puedes saber eso. Edward.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo sarcásticamente-. ¿Cómo podría saber lo que quiero? Solo tengo veinte años.

-Nunca te he hablado de forma paternalista por tu edad. –Alzo sus manos.

-Acabas de hacerlo.

-Hay cosas que necesitas terminar. Y un montón de cosas que no has tenido oportunidad de empezar. No puedo quitarte eso.

-¿Qué si no quiero esas cosas, Bella? ¿Qué si te prefiero a ti en su lugar?

-¿Por cuánto tiempo, Edward?

La comprensión lleno su rostro. -¿Tienes miedo de que no me quedare?

-Si –susurre-. Eso es exactamente lo que me da miedo. -¿Qué pasa si Edward se cansa de jugar a las casitas, y decide que esta solución no es lo que realmente quería?

-¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no confías en mi lo suficiente como para creer que seguiré contigo? –El dolor en sus ojos se volví ira-. Es mierda, Bella. –camino hacia la ventana y miro fuera. Volviendo a donde estaba dijo-. ¿Por qué no solo dices lo que realmente quiere decir? Que quieres buscar a alguien de tu edad.

-¿Qué? –no tenía idea de donde se había sacado eso.

-Preferirías a alguien mayor, alguien a quien no tratar como un niño.

-Eso no es verdad, Edward.

-Siempre habrá algún imbécil que cree que puede ligar contigo delante de mí. No me tomaran en serio. Para ellos, eres alguien matando el tiempo. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en que podría preocuparme de que me abandonaras?

Un silencio cargado de emociones lleno el apartamento. Los minutos parecían horas mientras ambos esperábamos que el otro dijese que nuestros temores no estaban justificados, pero ningún de nosotros lo hizo.

Pensé que dolería menos si me arrancase la curita rápidamente.

-Necesitas estar por tu cuenta, Edward y saber cómo es eso antes de que puedas estar seguro de que quieres estar con alguien.

La expresión de su rostro era de pura angustia. Cruzo la habitación y dudo. Estando a unos pasos de mí, mirándome a los ojos.

Entonces me dio la espalda y salió por la puerta cerrándola detrás de él.

No puedo dormir esa noche, me senté en el sofá en la oscuridad llorando sobre la piel de Bo, a la mañana siguiente Salí del apartamento temprano, por haberle prometido a Nessie que cuidaría a los niños mientras ella y David iba al Bruch de los domingos. Cuando volví descubrí que Edward había arrancado el curita por su cuenta, porque sus cosas habían desaparecido y su llave de mi apartamento estaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Me dolió como el infierno.

* * *

**u.u ya llego la hora de que estén separados no me gusta eso :c a ver qué cosas pasan ahora que no están juntos.**

**COMENTEEEEEEN!**

**Gracias a todas las mega quiero 3**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**Edward**

Jasper o alquilamos un apartamento de dos habitaciones para el verano, en el tercer piso de un edificio antiguo a cuatro cuadras de Wrigley Field. Sus padres se mudaron a florida después de que le dijeron que estaban cansados de la nieve el frio. A Jasper no le importaba, a que el su hermano mayor se fueron a estudiar fuera del estado, pero necesitaban un lugar donde vivir hasta que las clases comenzaran de nuevo en otoño.

-¿Quieres conseguir un lugar conmigo, Cullen? –me pregunto-. Podemos hacer una fiesta como nadie.

-Porque no –conteste, si Bella estaba decidida a que no perdiera nada, compartir un apartamento con mi mejor amigo era probablemente un paso en la dirección correcta.

Jasper estaba especializándose en finanzas contabilidad, y de alguna forma en el mundo estaba haciendo pasantías en un banco del centro. Usaba una corbata todos los días.

Hable a mi manera para trabajar en una construcción estaba en los suburbios cada mañana a las siete de la mañana, enmarcando casas. Atrape un paseo con un chic en el equipo, me enseño todo lo que necesitaba saber y me salvo de permanecer un idiota completo. No era tan diferente de la construcción de la casa en la isla, excepto que utilizaba una pistola de clavos y había mucha más madera por ahí.

La mayoría de los chicos no eran muy habladores, y no tenía que mantener una conversación con alguien si no me apetecía. A veces, el único ruido era el sonido de nuestros instrumentos y la música de rock clásico que venia del equipo de sonido. Yo nunca llevaba una camisa y muy pronto era casi tan moreno como lo había estado en la isla.

Por la noche, Jasper yo bebíamos cerveza. Extrañaba a Bella y pensaba en ella constantemente sin ella a mi lado, me dormía como una mierda. Jasper sabía que no debía decir nada acerca de ella, pero parecía preocupado por mí.

Demonios, yo estaba preocupado por mí.

.

.

.

**Bella**

La temperatura alcanzo los 29,44 grados, por las dos de la tarde. El calor salía de mí en tanto el sudor que corría por mi rostro caía a mis pies y golpeaba el pavimento.

No me molesto, podía manejar el calor.

A lo largo de finales de junio julio corrí 9,7 km, luego 12,8 km y 16,09 km cada día, a veces más.

No lloraba cuando corría, no pensaba y no perdía un segundo suponiendo nada. Respirando profundamente dentro fuera, ponía un pie delante del otro.

Carlisle Cullen llamo a principios de agosto. Cuando el nombre apareció en el identificador mi corazón dio un salto, cayendo un segundo más tarde después de que respondí me di cuenta de que no era Edward.

-Los asuntos del hidroavión se resolvieron esta mañana, Edward ya ha firmado los documentos. Una vez que firmes, está hecho.

-Está bien –agarre un bolígrafo y garabatee la dirección que me dio.

-¿Cómo estas, Bella?

-Esto bien, ¿Cómo esta Edward?

-Se está manteniendo ocupado.

No pregunte que significaba eso.

-Gracias por dejarme saber sobre el abogado. Me asegurare de firmar los papeles. –se hizo el silencio en el otro extremo de la línea por un segundo y luego dije-. Por favor saluda a Esme y a las chicas por mí.

-Lo hare, cuídate Bella.

Esa noche, me acurruque en el sofá con Bo para leer un libro. A las dos páginas, alguien llamo a la puerta.

La esperanza se apodero de mí, mi estómago se llenó de mariposas. Me había preguntado todo el día, después de hablar con su padre, si Edward vendría. Bo se volvió loco, ladrando y corriendo en círculos, como si supiese que era él. Corrí a la puerta y la abrí, pero Edward no se encontraba allí.

Era Jacob.

Tenía una expresión reservada. Su cabello rubio era más corto de lo que solía ser, y tenía unas pocas líneas alrededor de sus ojos, pero por lo demás parecía el mismo. Llevaba una caja en sus manos. Bo empujo sus piernas, olfateando dando vueltas.

-Nessie me dio tu dirección. Encontré algunas de tus cosas y pensé que podría devolvértelas. –Miro por encima de mi hombro, tratando de ver si me encontraba sola.

-Adelante. –Cerré la puerta cuando cruzo el umbral-. Lo siento, nunca llame, fue grosero de mi parte.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

Jacob dejo la caja sobre la mesa de café.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Claro.

Fui a la cocina, abrí una botella de vino, y nos serví a cada uno una copa. Mi elección de bebida reflejaba mi repentina necesidad de alcohol más que cualquier deseo de hospitalidad.

-Gracias –dijo, cuando le entregue una copa.

-De nada, siéntate.

Estornudo dos veces.

-Tienes un perro, siempre quisiste uno.

-Su nombre es Bo.

Se sentó en la silla frente al sillón. Puso mi copa sobre la mesa de café frente a mí y comencé a sacar objetos fuera de la caja.

Era como ver mi ropa colgada en el armario de repuesto de Nessie. Posesiones de las que casi había olvidado, pero las reconocí inmediatamente tan pronto como las volví a ver.

Removí la banda de goma de una pila de imágenes. La de arriba mostraba a Jacob y a mí de pie delante de la rueda de ferris en Navy Pier, abrazados, el besando mi mejilla. Me incline sobre la mesa y le entregue la imagen.

-Mira lo joven que era.

-Veinte y dos –dijo.

Había fotos de vacaciones y fotos de grupos con nuestros amigos. Una foto de mi mama y Jacob de pie delante del árbol de navidad. Una de él sosteniendo a Chloe en el hospital, pocas horas después de que Nessie dio a luz.

Viendo las fotos recordé la historia que tenía con Jacob, que mucho de la historia fue bueno. Habíamos empezado con tantas promesas pero nuestra relación se estancó, aplastando bajo el peso de dos personas que querían cosas diferentes. Chasquee la cinta de goma otra vez en las fotos y las puse sobre la mesa.

Saque un par de zapatos deportivos.

-Estos tienen algunas millas en ellos. –la siguiente cosas, el CD Hootie & the Blowfish, me hizo sonreír.

-La ponías constantemente –dijo Jacob.

-No te burles de Hootie.

Había un par de libros de bolsillo. Un cepillo para el pelo y un pincho para agarrarme el pelo. Una botella medio vacía de Calvin Clain CK One, mi olor asignado para la mayor parte de los años noventa.

Mis dedos rozaron algo cerca del fondo. Un camisón, mire el tejido negro y puso y tuve un vago recuerdo de Jacob quitándomelo en la mitad de la noche, poco antes de salir de chicago.

-Lo encontré cuando cambie las sabanas, nunca lo lave. –dijo en voz baja.

Al llegar a la última parte, me encontré con una caja de terciopelo azul, me quede helada.

-Ábrela –dijo Jacob.

Levante la tapa, el anillo de diamantes brillaban en el satén. Sin palabra, tome una respiración profunda.

-Después de que te deje en el aeropuerto, fui a una joyería. Sabía que si no nos casábamos te perdería, y n quería perderte Bella. Cuando Nessie me llamo para contarme que el avión había caído, sostuve el anillo en mi mano y rogué para que te encontraran. Luego me llamo y me dijo de tu supuesta muerte. La noticia me devasto, pero estas viva, Bella aun te amo. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare.

Cerré la caja y se la arroje a la cabeza de Jacob. Con reflejos sorprendentemente rápidos, esquivo mi tiro y la caja reboto en sus antebrazos cruzados y se deslizo por la dura madera.

-¡Te amaba! ¡Espere ocho años por ti tú me encarcelaste todo el tiempo hasta que mi única opción fue romper mi propio corazón!

Jacob se levantó de su silla.

-Jesús, Bella pensé que el anillo era lo que querías.

-Nunca ha sido por el anillo.

Cruzo la habitación y se detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Entonces, es por el chico?

Hice una mueca ante la mención de Edward poniéndome de pie, me dirigí otra vez, levante el anillo, y se lo entregue.

-No, es porque nunca me casaría con un hombre que solo me propuso matrimonio porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la oficina del abogado, firma los papeles que prometían que no demandaría a hidroavión chárter, y recogí el cheque. Lo deposite en el banco de camino a casa. Nessie llamo a mi teléfono una hora después.

-¿Firmaste los papeles? –pregunto.

-Sí, es demasiado dinero, Nessie.

-Si me lo preguntas, 1,5 millones no son ni de cerca lo suficiente.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Arrastre mi trasero por las escaleras a las 9:30 la noche del sábado y tan pronto como atravesé la puerta, note que la fiesta había empezado sin mí. Había por lo menos quince personas bebiendo cervezas y tomando cortos de tequila en nuestra cocina y sala de estar.

Los chicos del equipo y yo estábamos tratando de terminar la elaboración de un trabajo urgente en Schaumburg habíamos estado usando catorce horas diarias, seis días a la semana, durante el último mes, trabajando hasta el anochecer. Quería que todos en nuestro apartamento desaparecieran.

Jasper salió de su dormitorio, una chica arrastraba sus pies detrás de él.

-Hola hombre, toma una ducha y vuelve aquí.

-Tal vez, estoy cansado.

-No seas marica, iremos pronto al bar. Fiestas hasta entonces, y si todavía estás cansado, puedes tirarte cuando se vayan.

-Está bien.

Tome una ducha me puse un par de jeans una camiseta, dejando mis pies descalzos. Serpenteando a través de las personas festejando en mi cocina, dije "hola" a los que conocía y me preguntaba de dónde demonios venia el resto. Tome una coca una caja de pizza del refrigerador y me apoye en el mostrador comiendo la fría rebanada.

-Hola, Edward –dijo una chica, llegando a apoyarse en el mostrador junto a mí.

-Hola –me parecía familia pero no podía recordad su nombre.

-Lauren –dijo.

-Cierto, ahora me acuerdo. –era la chica que se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, en la fiesta de Coop cuando regrese de la isla. La de cabello rubio largo y demasiado maquillaje. Seguí comiendo mi pizza.

Se alzó alrededor de mi hacia el refrigerador lo abrió. Cuando se inclinó para tomar una cerveza, sus senos casi se caen de su camiseta sin mangas.

-¿Quieres una? –dijo, sosteniendo una lata, vacié lo último de mi coca.

-Claro.

Agarro otra cerveza me lo entrego. Cuando termine de comer, la abrí tome un trago largo, volví a colocarla en el mostrador.

Jasper se acercó me entrego un porro. Lo tome e inhale, sosteniendo el humo profundamente en mis pulmones. Después de exhalar, le pregunte a Lauren.

-¿Quieres un toque?

Asintió con la cabeza, dio una larga calada, y me lo entrego de nuevo. Terminamos con él, por turnos de ida vuelta. Tal vez si me drogaba lo suficiente, podría ser que me durmiera toda la noche en vez de despertarme a cada hora.

Lauren me dio otra cerveza. Cuando entre en la sala de estar para sentarme en el sofá, me siguió. Nunca se fue de mi lado después de eso.

Bebimos cerveza fumamos hasta que no pude ver bien. La gente se iba hacia el bar con Jasper luego solo fuimos Lauren y yo. Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera con los demás porque quería ir a recostarme, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se puso de pie, balanceándose, y tire de mí hacia mi dormitorio.

Cuando puso su mano entre mis piernas, deje de pensar con mi cerebro y deje que otra parte de mi cuerpo se hiciera cargo.

El martilleo de mi cabeza me despertó a la mañana siguiente. Lauren estaba a mi lado, desnuda, con el maquillaje por toda su cara. Aparte las mantas y me dirigí a la puerta agarrando algunas ropas en mi camino. Había algo pegado a la parte inferior de mi pie, me agache y retire la envoltura del condón que había pisado.

_Gracias a dios._

Lo tire a la basura cuando llegue al cuarto de baño. El agua caliente lleno la habitación con vapor y me di una ducha, lavando todo los rastros de Lauren. Me vestí, lave los dientes, después fui a la cocina y bebí tres vasos de agua helada.

Estaba viendo la televisión cuando ella entro en la sala de estar media hora más tarde. Encontró su bolso y su chaqueta, me reuní con ella en la puerta.

-Toma un taxi –le dije, empujando un arrugado billete de diez en su mano.

-Llámame –dijo-. Jasper tiene mi número.

-Lo siento, no lo voy a hacer.

Asintió con la cabeza evito mi mirada.

-Bueno, al menos eres honesto.

Jasper se tambaleo fuera de su habitación al mediodía.

-Santa jodidas bolas Cullen. Mi resaca es épica –se rasco se dejó caer en el sofá junto a mí-. Hay una chica en mi cama, pero no es la que traje a casa la noche pasada. La chica que traje a casa era mucho más caliente que esa.

-Creo que es la misma chica, Jasper.

-Sí, probablemente. ¿Cómo te fue con…cuál es su nombre? ¿Anotaste?

-Sí.

-Cullen está de vuelta en el juego –dijo, levantando la mano para chocar los cinco conmigo.

-No quiero estar en el juego.

Jasper bajo la mano con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

-Que, ¿no era buena? Pensé que tenía un cuerpo caliente.

-Sí, y cualquier tipo de anoche podría haberla tenido si quería.

-Bueno, no sé qué decirte, hombre. Sé que estas triste porque las cosas con Bella no funcionaron, pero no sé lo que estás buscando.

Yo sí.

.

.

.

Comencé a trabajar en mi GED en julio. Después de pasar todo el día en la construcción, me iba a casa, tomaba una ducha rápida, y me unía a todos los otros desertores en un centro comunitario localizando en el centro de la ciudad por dos horas cada noche. A finales de agosto, había ganado mi GED y me matricule en una universidad pública para el semestre de otoño, renunciando a mi trabajo en la construcción cuando comenzaron las clases. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería estudiar, y no podía ver perder los próximos dos años dentro de un aula, pero no sabía que más hacer.

Jasper se mudó de nudo a Iowa y yo a casa, lo que hizo felices a mis padres, especialmente a mi madre. Estaba tan acostumbrado a trabajar todo el día y luego ir a la clase de GED en la noche, que me sentía inquieto por la tarde. La mayoría de mis amigos fueron a una universidad fuera del estado o lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad haciendo que pasar al rato durante la semana fuera difícil.

Llegue a casa un día de octubre. La baja temperatura y el cambio de las hojas me recordaron a Bella, y lo mucho que le gustaba el otoño, me encontraba un trabajo de profesora. Me pregunte si encontró a alguien más.

-Hola, mama –le dije, tirando mi mochila sobre el mostrador

-¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? –pregunto.

-Bien.

Odiaba ser el estudiante más viejo de primer año en todas las clases y la mayoría del tiempo me moría de aburrimiento.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer –dije, tomando una coca del refrigerador-. ¿Me ayudarías?

Sonrió y dijo. –Claro, Edward.

Había estado demasiado enfermo como para tomar clases de manejo cuando tenía dieciséis años así que durante el siguiente mes, tan pronto como llegaba a casa de las clases, mi mama me enseño a conducir. Tenía un volvo utilitario, nos fuimos a los suburbios y encontramos un montón de aparcamientos vacíos y cales tranquilas.

Conducimos juntos durante horas. Parecía muy feliz de pasar tiempo conmigo, y me sentí como un idiota por no haberme pasado por aquí más seguido.

Un día, cuando estaba conduciendo dije.

-¿Sabías que Bella rompería conmigo?

Mi madre dudo un segundo.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo? -_¿y por qué yo no? _Apago la radio.

-Porque te tuve cuando tenía veinticinco años, Edward y te quería demasiado. Luego tomo cinco años más antes de quedar embarazada de Rose. Me sentí ansiosa, luego preocupada, y después, casi frenética, cuando no sucedió de inmediato, dos años después de Rose, Alice llego finalmente me sentí como si mi familia estaba completa. Es probable que Bella esté lista para tener una familia propia, Edward.

-Se la habría dado.

-Ella podría haber sentido que sería imprudente aceptar.

Mis ojos se mantuvieron en el coche de delantero.

-Le dije que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Me dijo que yo tenía cosas por terminar. Cosas que todavía necesito experimentar.

-Estaba en lo cierto, dice mucho acerca de ella que no quiera quitarte cosas.

-Es mi decisión, mama.

-Pero no eres el único afectado por ella.

Llegue a una repentina revelación y pare en seco apretando los dientes con tanta fuera que dolía.

-¿Es por es que eras tan buena? –mi cara ardía-. ¿Vamos todos a ser agradables con la novia de Edward mientras esperemos a que lo bote? –golpee el volante con mis puños.

Mi madre se sobresaltó y puso su mano sobre mi brazo.

-No, me gusta Bella, me gusta aún más ahora que he llegado a conocerla. Es una chica agradable Edward, pero trata de decirte que estaba en una etapa diferente de su vida y no quisistes escuchar.

Mire por la ventana hasta que me calme, me aparte de la acera.

-Todavía la amo.

-Lo sé.

.

.

.

Conseguí mi licencia de conducir y compre un chevy tahoe negro.

Después de que terminara las clases del día, fui conduciendo, por primera vez en los suburbios y luego fuera del país, escuchando la estación de rock clásico.

Pase una propiedad con un cartel en "EN VENTA" clavado en el suelo al final del camino y me acerque conduciendo a una casa pequeña, de color azul claro y me estacione.

Nadie respondió a mi llamada, así que camine hasta el patio trasero. Había tierra hasta donde podía ver. Agarre una hoja de datos desde el tubo de plástico, conectado a la señal de "EN VENTA". Indicaba el numero de un agente de bienes raíces. Lo doble, metí en mi bolsillo y me aleje en el auto.

* * *

**Ya le queda muy poco a la historia, como dos capitulos si no me equivoco y el epilogo.**

**COMENTEEEEEN.**

**Besos a todos 3 :***

**Mary.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. La historia es una adaptación y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**Bella**

Bo y yo caminamos por las calles durante horas, su correa llego a desengancharse un día cálido de septiembre y pase unos frenéticos diez minutos tratando de alcanzarlo mientras galopaba por la acera, zigzagueando a través de la multitud.

Finalmente, me acerque lo suficiente para agarrar su collar y ajuste la correa de nuevo, aliviada. Un niño pequeño estaba a unos pasos de distancia, mirando desde una puerta abierta que daba a la calle. El letrero sobre su cabeza decía _refugio familia._

-¿Ese s tu perro? –pregunto llevaba una camiseta a rayas y necesitaba un corte de cabello. Pecas salpicaban su nariz y mejillas.

Me puse de pie y lleve a Bi hacia él.

-Si, su nombre es Bo. ¿Te gustan los perros?

-Si, especialmente los amarillos.

-Es un Golden Retriever, tiene cinco años.

-¡Yo tengo cinco años! –dijo, su rostro iluminándose.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Leo.

-Bueno, Leo, puedes acariciar a Bo si quieres. Sin embargo, tienes que ser amable con los animales, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. –acaricio el pelaje de Bo cuidadosamente, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo para ver si me daba cuenta de que estaba siendo amable-. Mejor me voy, Henry dijo que no me alejara de la puerta. Gracias por dejarme acariciar a tu perro. –abrazo a Bo y antes de que pudiera decir adiós, corrió hacia el interior. Bo se estiro en su correa, queriendo seguirlo.

-Vamos, Bo –le dije, jalándolo con firmeza. Llevándolo desde la puerta, caminamos de regreso a casa.

Volví al día siguiente, sola camine hacia la puerta, una vez dentro, recorrí la habitación por Leo. Era lunes y no había niños alrededor.

Bajo la ley federal, a todos los niños se les garantizaba una educación si tenían residencia permanente o no. Afortunadamente, los padres del refugio parecían estar tomando ventaja de ese derecho.

Un hombre se acercó, secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina. Cerca de los cincuenta, supuse. Vestía jeans, una descolorida e indescriptible camisa polo y tenis.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? –pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Bella Swan.

-Henry Elings –dijo, estrechando mi mano extendida.

-Había un niño pequeño ayer. Lo conocí cuando estaba de pie en la puerta. Le gusto mi perro. –Henry sonrió y espero pacientemente a que llegara al punto-. Me estaba preguntando si necesitaba algún voluntario.

-Necesitamos un montón de cosas aquí. Los voluntarios son definitivamente una de ellas. –sus ojos eran amables y su tono de voz era suave, pero probablemente había oído este tipo de cosas antes.

-Las necesidades de nuestros residentes son muy básicas –continúo-. Comida y refugio, no siempre huelen bien. Un baño puede ser una baja prioridad en comparación a comida caliente y una cama.

Me pregunte si reconoció mi nombre o mi cara de las fotos en el periódico. Si lo hizo, no lo menciono.

-He estado sucia y realmente no me importa como huele alguien. Se lo que es estar hambriento, sediento y sin refugio. Tengo un montón de tiempo y me gustaría pasar algo de eso aquí.

Henry sonrió.

-Gracias, nos gustaría eso.

Comencé a llegar al refugio alrededor de las diez de la mañana todos los días, uniéndome a los otros voluntarios para preparar y servir la comida. Henry me animo a llevar a Bo.

-A la mayoría de los niños de aquí les encantan los animales, no muchos han tenido una mascota alguna vez.

Los niños más pequeños que no estaban en la escuela se pasaban horas jugando con Bo. Nunca gruño cuando le acariciaban el pelo un poco demasiado fuerte o trataban de montarlo como a un caballo. Después del almuerzo les leía, sus exhaustas y estresadas madres se encariñaron conmigo ya que sostenía a sus bebes y niños pequeños en mi regazo.

Por la tarde, los niños de esa escolar regresaban y los ayudaban con sus tareas, insistiendo en que la completaran antes de que jugaran con algunos de los juegos de mesa que compre en Target.

Usualmente, se podía encontrar Leo a mi lado, dispuesto a compartir todo lo que paso en la escuela. Su entusiasmo por el jardín de niños no me sorprendió; la mayoría de los niños amaban el ambiente de un salón de clase seguro las personas sin hogar aún más.

Muchos no tenían sus propios libros o materiales de arte y les encantaba aprender canciones en la clase de música y estar corriendo en el patio durante el recreo.

-¡Estoy aprendiendo a leer, señorita Bella!

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés tan entusiasmado por leer, Leo. –lo abrace-. Eso es maravilloso.

Sonrió con tanta intensidad que pensé que iba a reventar, pero luego su expresión se volvió seria.

-Voy a aprender realmente bien, Señorita Bella. Entonces, le voy a enseñar a mi papa.

Deán Lewis, el padre de Leo, tenía veintiocho años, había estado sin trabajo desde hacía casi un año y era uno de los dos padres solteros que Vivian en el refugio. Me senté a su lado después de cenar. Me miro con recelo.

-Hola, Deán.

Asintió.

-Señorita Bella.

-¿Cómo va la búsqueda de trabajo?

-No he encontrado hasta ahora.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo hacías antes?

-En la línea de la cocina, estuve en el mismo restaurante durante siete años, empecé lavando platos y me abrí camino hacia arriba.

-¿Qué paso?

-El dueño cayo en tiempo difícil, tuvo que vender el nuevo jefe nos despidió a todos.

Observamos a Leo jugar un juego animado de etiquetas con otros dos niños.

-¿Deán?

-Sí.

-Creo que podría ser capaz de ayudarte.

Resulto que Deán podía leer un poco, había memorizado palaras comunes y todo el menú del restaurante en donde trabajaba, pero lucho para llenar solicitudes de empleo y nunca se había declarado con desempleo después de perder su trabajo porque no podía descifrar las formas. Un amigo le había ayudado a llenar una solicitud en un restaurante italiano, pero lo despidieron después de tres días porque no podía leer las órdenes.

-¿Eres disléxico? –le pregunte.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Las letras no parecen como si estuvieras en el orden correcto.

-No, está bien es solo que no puedo leerlas.

-¿Te graduaste de la secundaria? –negó.

-Noveno grado.

-¿Dónde está la mama de Leo?

-Ni idea, tenía veinte años cuando nació y cuando cumplí un año, dijo que no podía soportar más ser una madre, no es que hubiera actuado como una, no podíamos permitirnos cable, pero teníamos una vieja televisión y una videocasetera y veía películas todo el día. Volvía a casa del restaurante y Leo estaba gritando y llorando, su pañal empapado de humedad o peor. Se largó un día y nunca regreso. Tenía que encontrar una guardería y ya vivíamos de cheque a cheque de pago. Una vez que pedir mi trabajo, no tomo mucho tiempo en retrasarme en el alquiler. –Deán miro hacia sus pies-. Leo merece algo mejor.

-Creo que Leo tiene bastante suerte –dije.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque por lo menor a uno de sus padres le importa. Eso es más de lo que algunos niños tienen.

Durante los siguiente dos meses, trabaje con Deán todos los días, a partir de que la hora del almuerzo terminaba y hasta el momento en que Leo y los otros niños venían a casa de la escuela.

Utilizando libros de fonética, le enseñe las distintas combinaciones de letras y pronto estuvo leyendo _Buenas noches luna _y_ oso marrón, osos marrón ¿Qué vez? _A los niños pequeños, se frustraban, pero lo empuje mucho, construyendo su confianza elogiándolo cuando llegaba a dominar una lección difícil.

Cuando volvía a casa del refugio después de servir la cena, iba a dar una larga caminata. Septiembre se convirtió en octubre y añadía mas capas y seguía mi camino. Un día de noviembre, Bo y yo nos detuvimos a recoger el correo. Saque algunas facturas, una revista y ahí estaba. Un sobre de tamaño regular con el nombre la dirección de Edward escrita a mano en la esquina superior izquierda.

Corrí escaleras arriba y abrí la puerta de mi departamento, desenganchando a Bo de su correa. Cuando la abrí y leí lo que había adentro, comencé a llorar.

.

.

.

.

.

-Abre la maldita puerta, Bella. Sé que estas a ahí –grito Nessie.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá mirando el techo. Las últimas veinticuatro horas llenas de mensajes de voz y texto de Nessie había quedado sin respuesta y era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que se presentara en mi apartamento.

Abrí la puerta, Nessie entro al apartamento, pero la esquivo y volví al sofá.

-Bueno, al menos sé que esta viva –dijo de pie junto a mí.

Se fijó en mi apariencia, sus ojos se movieron desde mi pelo desordenado hacia mi pijama arrugado.

-Luces como el infierno. ¿Siquiera has tomado una ducha hoy? ¿O ayer?

-Oh, Nessie, puedo estar mucho más tiempo que eso sin una ducha. –puse una manta gruesa sobre mis piernas y Bo apoyo su cabeza sobre mi regazo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste al albergue?

-Hace unos pocos días –murmure-. Le dije a Henry que estaba enferma.

Nessie se sentó en el sofá. –Bella, habla conmigo. ¿Qué paso?

Fui a la cocina y volví con un sobre. Entregándoselo a Nessie dije. –Tenia esto en el correo el otro día, es de Edward.

Lo abrió y saco una tarjeta de visita del banco de esperma. Bajo el número de teléfono decía: _hice arreglos._

-No lo entiendo –dijo Nessie.

-Mire el reverso.

Lo giro, en el reverso había garabateando: _en caso de que nunca lo encuentres._

-Oh, Bells –dijo, me tiro a sus brazos y me sostuvo mientras yo lloraba.

Nessie me convenció de tomar una ducha mientras se encargaba de la cena. Entre de nuevo a la sala de estar con mi cabello húmedo peinado hacia atrás, usando un par de pantalones de franela limpios y una sudadera.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? –pregunto.

-Sí. –me senté en el sofá y me puse calcetines gruesos. Nessie me dio un vaso de vino tinto.

-Ordene comida chica –dijo-. Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.

-Está bien, gracias. –tome un sorbo de vino y puse mi vaso en la mesa.

Se sentó a mi lado.

-Esa fue una gran oferta de Edward.

-si –lagrimas brotaron en mis ojos de nuevo y se derramaron sobre mis mejillas. Las limpie con el dorso de mi mano-. Pero no hay manera que pueda tener en mis brazos que tengas sus ojos, o su sonrisa, si no puedo tenerlo a él también. –Tome mi vaso y tome otro trago de mi vino-. Jacob nunca hubiera hecho algo tan desinteresado.

Nessie seco una lagrima que había perdido.

-Eso es porque Jacob era un especie de idiota.

-Voy a regresar al albergue en la mañana, solo tuve un mal momento.

-Está bien, sucede.

-Nunca ame a Jacob de la forma en que ame a Edward.

-Lo sé.

.

.

.

Arrastre un árbol de navidad escaleras arriba y lo metí por la puerta de mi apartamento. Cuando termine de decorarlo, mi primer árbol en cuatro años brillaba bajo luces parpadeantes y adornos brillantes. Bo y yo pasamos horas tumbados frente a él, escuchando música navideña.

Ayude a Henry a decorar el árbol en el albergue también. Los niños acamparon, colgando los adornos de copos de nieve que hicimos de papel de construcción y brillo.

Deán recibió un regaño de navidad adelantado. Había llenado una solicitud en un restaurante cercano y lo habían contratado hace dos semanas. Leer las órdenes que las camareras le daban ya no era ningún problema y giro en torno de la comida rápida, rápidamente ganando por sí mismo una reputación como un gran trabajador. Uso su primer cheque para hacer un depósito en un apartamento amoblado. Co-firme el contrato, pagando el primer año de renta por adelantado. No quiso aceptarlo, pero lo convencí, por amor a Leo.

-Lo pagaras algún días más adelante, Deán.

-Lo hare –prometió, abrazándome-. Gracias, Bella.

Pase la víspera de navidad con David, Nessie y los niños. Vimos como Joe y Chloe abrir sus regalos, papel de envolver volando, y pase la siguiente hora montando juguetes e instalando baterías. David jugo tantos video-juegos en la PlayStation que compre para Joe que Nessie amenazo con desconectarlo.

-¿Qué pasa con los video-juegos que convierten a los hombres de nuevo en niños? –pregunto.

-No lo sé, pero los aman, ¿no?

Chloe rasgueaba su guitarra Barbie, en voz alta y después de una hora de escucharla, hice una nota mental de no comprarle ningún instrumento más. Entre en la cocina donde estaba tranquilo y descorche una botella de cabernet.

Nessie se uno a mí un minuto más tarde. Abrió el horno y comprobó el pavo, le serví un poco de vino, y chocamos nuestras copas juntas.

-Por tenerte en casa para celebrar –dijo Nessie,

-Recuerdo la navidades pasada lo difícil que fue sin ti, mama y papa. Incluso con David y los niños todavía me sentía un poco sola. Entonces dos días más tardes llamaste. A veces todavía no puedo creerlo, Bella –puso su vino abajo y me abrazo.

La abrace de vuelta.

-Feliz navidad, Nessie.

-Feliz navidad.

Fui al albergue al medio día de navidad, llevando regalos para los niños: video juegos de mano para los chicos, brillo labios y joyería de fantasía para las niñas y animales de peluches y libros para los más pequeños. Los bebes recibieron suaves mantas de lana, y formula. Henry se vistió como santa Claus para entregar todo.

Ate cuernos de reno en la cabeza de Bo y cascabeles alrededor de su collar. Apenas lo toleraba.

Estaba leyendo _Frosty el hombre de nieves_ a un grupo de niños cuando Henry se acercó sosteniendo un sobre. Cuando termine el libro, envié a los niños a jugar.

-Alguien hizo una donación anónima hace un par de días –dijo Henry. Abrió el sobre y me mostro un cheque de caja hecho por una cantidad sustancia-. Me pregunto porque alguien haría eso y no me dan la oportunidad de agradecerles –dijo.

Me encogí de hombros y le entregue el cheque.

-No lo sé, tal vez no querían que nadie hiciera una gran cosa de eso.

Bo y yo caminamos a casa después de que ayude a servir la cena de navidad. Un poco de nieve estaba cayendo en las calles vacías. Sin previo aviso salió disparado, tirando de la correa en mi mano. Corrí tras él, deteniéndome unos pasos segundos después.

Edward estaba de pie en la acera de enfrente de mi apartamento. Cuando Bo lo alcanzo, se inclinó y le rasco detrás de las orejas, enlazando su mano a través del extremo de la correa. Me acerque, conteniendo mi respiración, propulsada hacia adelante por puro deseo.

Se puso de pie y me encontró a la mitad de camino.

-He pensado en ti todo el día –dijo-. En la isla, prometí que si celebrabas pasaríamos esta navidad juntos, en chicago. Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Bella.

Lo mire a los ojos y rompí en llanto. Abrió sus brazos y caí en ellos, llorando tan fuerte que no podía hablar.

-Shhh, está bien –dijo, enterré mi rostro en su pecho, respirando el olor de la nieve, de lana, de él, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. Unos pocos minutos después, puso su mano bajo mi barbilla y la levanto. Seco mis lágrimas, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes.

-Tenías razón, tenía que estar por mi cuenta, pero algunas de las cosas que querías que experimentara ya habían pasado, y no puedo volver atrás. Se lo que quiero y es a ti, Bella. Te amo y te extraño mucho.

-No encajo en tu mundo.

-Yo tampoco –dijo, su expresión tierna pero firme-. Así que vamos a hacer el nuestro. Ya lo hemos hecho antes.

Oí la voz de mi mama en mi cabeza, caso como si estuviera de pie a mi lado susurrando en mi oído. La misma pregunta que me dijo que me hiciera sobre Jacob.

_¿Es tu vida mejor con él, Bella, o sin él?_

Lo decidí, en ese momento, de pie en esa acera, dejando de preocuparme por las cosas que nunca podrían salir mal.

-Te amo, Edward quiero que vuelas.

Me abrazo fuerte y mis lágrimas fluyeron hasta que su suéter estuvo mojado. Levante mi cabeza de su pecho.

-Debo llorar más que nadie que conozcas –dije.

Aparto el pelo hacia atrás de mi rostro y sonrió.

-Vomitas mucho, también.

Me reí a través de mis lágrimas sus labios rozaron los míos y nos besamos de pies en la acerca, cubierto de copos de nieve, mientras Bo esperaba pacientemente a nuestros pies.

Fuimos adentro y hablamos por horas, tendidos sobre una manta frente al árbol de navidad.

-Nunca quise a nadie más, Edward solo quería lo mejor para ti.

-Tu eres lo que es mejor para mí –dijo, sosteniendo mi cabeza en sus brazos, sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías-. No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Bella. Aquí es junto donde quiero estar.

* * *

***-* por fin ya están juntos de nuevo, ya solo falta un capitulo y el epilogo y se acaba esta historia :D**

**COMENTEN!**

**BESOS.**

**Mary.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. **

**La historia es una adaptación**

** y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**Edward**

Mire el reloj una de la mañana, dos semanas más tarde. Todavía estaba en vacaciones de invierno y Bella y yo estábamos tomando un desayuno tardío.

-Tengo que salir un rato y entonces hay algo que quiero mostrarte –le dije-. ¿A qué hora llegaras a casa del refugio?

-Debería estar de vuelta a las tres. ¿Qué es? –pregunto, soltando el periódico.

Me puse el abrigo y cogí mis guantes.

-Ya verás.

Esa misma tarde, me estacione en frente del edificio de Bella y abrí la puerta del coche para ella. Tenerla en el asiento del copiloto era algo que había estado esperando.

-¿Eres un buen conductor? –pregunto, cuando me senté al volante.

Me eche a reír.

-Soy un conductor excelente.

Me eche a reír.

-Soy un conductor excelente.

Salimos de la ciudad, Bella estaba cada vez más curiosa. Noventa minutos más tarde dije.

-Ya casi estamos allí.

Gire a la izquierda fuera de la carretera y nos conduje por un camino de grava. Gire de nuevo, contento de tener mi cuatro por cuatro porque cinco centímetros de nieve cubrían la calzada. Conduciendo hacia arriba en frente de una casa pequeña, de color azul claro, aparque delante del garaje y apague el motor.

-Vamos –le dije-. ¿Quién vive aquí?

No le respondí, cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, saque una llave de mi bolsillo y la abrí.

-¿Esto es tuyo? –pregunto Bella.

-La compre hace dos meses y termine hoy –entro y yo la seguí, encendiendo las luces.

-Los dueños anteriores la construyeron de nuevo en los años ochenta. No creo que alguna vez hayan cambiado nada -le dije, riendo-. Esto descarta las alfombras azules.

Bella recorrió todas las habitaciones, abriendo armarios y comentando las cosas que le gustaban.

-Es perfecta Edward, todo lo que necesita es un poco de renovaciones.

-Entonces espero no decepcionarte demasiado cuando la derribe.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué derribarla?

-Ven aquí –le dije, llevándola a una ventana de la cocina que daba al patio trasero-. ¿Qué vez ahí?

-Tierra –dijo.

-En un largo paseo, pase por este lugar y un día mire lo que me rodeaba. Entendí en ese momento que quería comprarla, tener tierra propia. Quiero construir una casa nueva aquí, Bella. Para nosotros. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

-Me encantaría vivir en una casa que tu construyas Edward, a Bo le encantaría aquí, también es hermoso, pacifico.

-Eso es porque estamos lejos de la ciudad, será un largo viaje de la ciudad, al refugio.

-Eso está bien.

Exhale, aliviado alcanzando su mano, me preguntaba si notaba que la mía estaba temblando un poco. Me miro sorprendida cuando saque el anillo de mi bolsillo.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa, no hay nadie más con quien quiera pasar el resto de mi vida, podemos vivir aquí, tú y yo, nuestros hijos y Bo. Pero ahora lo entiendo, Bella. Mis decisiones te afectan, también. Ahora tú tienes que tomar una decisión ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Contuve la respiración, esperando para deslizar el anillo en su dedo. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Dijo que sí.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Jasper y Nessie nos recibieron en el palacio de justicia en el condado de Cook, en marzo. Una tormenta de nieve primaveral se dirigía hacia el aérea de chicago y Edward y yo usando jeans, suéteres y botas habíamos elegido el calor por encima de la moda.

Casarte frente a un juez no podría haber sido la opción más romántica, pero había vetado una boda en la iglesia. No podía imaginarme caminando por el pasillo si no era del brazo de mi padre- David se había ofrecido, pero no habría sido lo mismo. Una boda de destino, en algún lugar tropical en una isla tal vez no era una opción.

-Tu mama no va a estar feliz por perderse eso –dije Esme Cullen había sorprendentemente aceptado nuestro compromiso, tal vez decidió que oponerse a ello no servía de nada. Ya tenía dos hijas, pero había hecho un trabajo maravilloso con el tercero, y no tenía ningún deseo de molestarla.

-Tiene a Rosalie y a Alice –dijo Edward agitando su mano restándole importancia-. Puede ir a la boda de ellas.

Mientras esperábamos a que se llamasen nuestros nombres, un hombre, probablemente usando cada prenda de ropa que tenía, circulaba a través de las parejas esperando y tratando de vender ramos de flores marchitos sus botas unidas con cinta adhesiva. Muchos lo rechazaban, arrugando la nariz a la barba larga y sucia, y su pelo desordenado.

Edward compro todas las flores que tenía y tomo una foto de mí sosteniéndolas en mis brazos. Cuando llego nuestro turno, Jasper y Nessie se pusieron de pie con nosotros, mientras decíamos nuestros votos. La breve ceremonia duro menos de cinco minutos. Nessie se disolvió en un charco de lágrimas de todos modos. Jasper se quedó sin habla, y de acuerdo con Edward eso no sucedía muy a menudo.

Edward saco nuestras alianzas de boda del bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros. Deslizo el anillo en mi dedo y me tendió su mano izquierda. Cuando la banda de oro estuvo en su lugar, me sonrió.

El juez dijo.

-Por el poder que me confiere el condado de Cook, por presente se pronuncia Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan legalmente casado. Felicitaciones.

-¿Es esta la parte en donde la beso? –pregunto Edward.

-Adelante –dijo el juez, garabateando su firma en el acta de matrimonio.

Edward se inclinó, y fue un buen beso.

-Te amo, señora Cullen.

-Te amo, también.

Edward cogió mi mano cuando salíos del palacio de justicia, copos de nieves grandes y perezosas caían del cielo cuando nosotros cuatro subíamos a un taxi, rumbo a un almuerzo de celebración en el restaurante donde trabajaba Deán Lewis, diez minutos después, le pedí al taxi que se detuviera.

-Es solo una parada rápida. ¿Puede esperar? –el accedió, aparcando frente al salón de belleza-. Estaremos de vuelta –les dije a Jasper y Nessie.

-¿Quieres hacer tus uñas ahora? –pregunto Edward, siguiéndome fuera del taxi.

-No –dije, abriendo la puerta-. Pero aquí hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Cuando Jessica nos vio, corrió y me abrazo.

-¿Cómo te va, cariño?

-Estoy bien, Jessica. ¿Tu como estas?

-Oh, bien, muy bien.

Puse la mano en el brazo de Edward y le dije.

-Jessica, quiero que conozcas a mi marido.

-¿Este es Jacob?

-No, no me case con Jacob. Me case con Edward.

-¿Bella casada? –Al principio pareció confundida, pero luego su cara se ilumino y se arrojó a Edward abrazándolo-. ¡Bella casada!

-Si –le dije-. Bella está casada.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Tres meses después, Bella y yo subíamos a mi Tahoe en un caluroso día de junio. Ella llevaba gafas de sol y mi gorra de beisbol de los chicagos Cubs. Bo se sentaba en el asiento trasero, con la cabeza colgando de la ventana abierta. En la radio, the Eagle cantaban "take it easy" y Bella se quitó los zapatos, subió el volumen, y cantaba mientras nos dirigíamos a las afueras de la ciudad.

Recientemente, habían puesto la base de nuestra nueva casa. Bella y yo habíamos presionado las manos en el cemento fresco y habíamos escrito nuestros nombres y la fecha junto a ellos con el dedo. Contrate a un equipo que había empezado a construir; la casa ya estaba tomando forma. Si todo iba según lo programado, seriamos capaces de mudarnos para Halloween.

Cuando llegamos, me estacione y agarre la pistola de clavos de la parte trasera. Bella se rio y dejo caer un sombrero vaquero sobre mi cabeza. A pesar de que debería estar usando gafas de seguridad, me puse mis lentes de aviador en su lugar. Nos acercamos a una pila de madera cortada y tome un par de vigas de 2X6.

-Lujosa y linda herramienta la que tienes ahí –bromeo Bella-. Pensé que quizá te gustaría hacerlo a la vieja escuela, con un martillo.

-Claro que no –le dije, riendo y sosteniendo la pistola de clavos-. Me encanta esta cosa.

Lo que haríamos ahora era idea de Bella. Quería sostener unas tablas para mí, al igual que lo hizo cuando construimos nuestra casa en la isla.

-Compláceme por favor –me había dicho-. Por los viejos tiempos.

Nunca le diría que no.

-¿Estas lista? –le pregunte, colocando la 2X6 en su lugar.

Bella puso la tabla estable.

-Adelante, Edward.

Apunte y apreté el gatillo y Bam.

* * *

**Capitulo corto, porque ya el siguiente es el epilogo y el final.**

**PD: Acabo de empezar a escribir una historia, y publique el primer capitulo, quiero saber si les gusta o no :3**

**COMENTEN.**

**BESOS.**

**Mary.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimers:**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mejor escritora S. Meyer. **

**La historia es una adaptación **

**y le pertenece a la escritora Tracey Garvis G.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**Bella**

"**EPILOGO"**

**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES**

La casa es estilo rancho artesanal de color verde salvia con ornamentas color crema, rodeada de árboles. Su garaje para tres carros guarda la Tahoe de Edward, su camioneta del trabajo y mi Nissan Pathfinder blanca, casi imposible de mantener limpia cuando se vive en una calle de grava. Hay un estudio con puerta francesa cerca de la gran cocina y una de sus paredes es librero del suelo al techo.

Normalmente me pueden encontrar ahí, acurrucada en la acolchonada silla con mis pies en el otomano.

Hay dos porches, uno al frente al otro atrás. El de atrás está cubierto con mosquiteros y Edward y yo pasamos mucho tiempo ahí, sin preocuparnos por los insectos, en especial por los mosquitos. Bo tiene todo el patio para correr y cuando no está cazando conejos está feliz durmiendo a mis pies.

Nuestra casa de cuatro habitaciones tiene todas las comodidades modernas que pudiera desear. Aunque no tenemos ninguna chimenea. Tampoco tenemos una parrilla.

Esta noche tenemos la casa llena, todos se han juntado para celebrar mi cumpleaños número treinta y ocho. Todos ellos son bienvenidos en cualquier momento.

En la cocina, mi suegra y mi hermana están sentadas en la isla, intercambiando recetas y tomando vino. Nadie me deja cocinar en mi cumpleaños, así que Carlisle va a traer la cena de la ciudad. Llegará pronto así que no hay mucho que hacer más que relajarse.

Las hermanas de Edward, Rosalie y Alice, ahora de diecisiete y diecinueve años, están sentadas en el porche de enfrente con Joe y Chloe. Joe de trece años desea que hubiera al menos un chico por aquí pero es tan de Alice que en realidad no le importa andar con las chicas.

Agarro dos cervezas del refrigerador y voy a la sala de estar, Edward está en el sillón viendo la televisión, me agacho y lo beso, después abro la cerveza y la pongo en la mesita cercana.

-¿Cómo está la chica del cumpleaños? -Habla por lo bajo porque nuestra hija está durmiendo en su pecho, con su pulgar en la boca. Ambos sabemos que si Jane Cullen se despierta antes que haya dormido lo suficiente habrá penitencia que pagar.

-La puedo poner en su cuna –le susurro.

Menea su cabeza.

-Elle está bien. –esa niñita tiene a Edward agarrado de du dedito.

Le doy la segunda cerveza a Jasper que está sentado a un lado del sillón, se ve muy a gusto con Anthony Cullen dormido en su regazo, sorprendente, porque cuando Jasper llego al hospital después de que tuvimos a los gemelos, me dijo que nunca antes había cargado a un bebe.

-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar? –Pregunto después de que Edward lo sentara en una silla y le diera cuidadosamente a nuestro hijo-. Si hay dos Anthony me confundiré.

-Lo llamare Mick –dijo Edward

-¿Llamaras a tu hijo como Mick Jagger? ¡Eso está genial!

Edward y yo nos reímos y sonreímos el uno al otro.

-Otro Mick –dijo Edward.

No tratábamos de tener un bebe tan pronto. Yo estaba firme en que no apresuramos nada, y si sucedía que esperamos mucho, bueno, hay otras formas de tener una familia. Al final de seis meses de tratamiento y un estímulo para fertilidad, la concepción tuvo lugar en la oficina del doctor, de la forma en que siempre supimos que sucedería, usando la esperma que Edward guardo cuando tenía quince años.

Quiero pensar que las cosas pasan por una razón, y creo que los gemelos llegaron justo en el momento en estábamos listos para ellos "dos será difícil" todos decían, pero Edward y yo sabíamos que es difícil y, se bendecidos con dos saludables bebe no lo era. Aunque no digo que es fácil. Tenemos nuestros días.

Los gemelos ya tienen once meses y es cierto lo que dicen, el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando tienes hijos. Parece que fue ayer cuando caminaba con mi mano en mi espalda, preguntándome cuanto más tendría que cargarlos y aquí están, gateando por todas partes y casi dando sus primeros pasos.

Dejo a Edward y a Jasper y regreso a la cocina. David se les unió a Esme y Nessie, me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños –dice, dándome un ramo de flores. Les corto las puntas de los tallos, los mojos y después las coloco en un florero y lo pongo en la barra a un lado de las rosas rosadas que Edward me dio esta mañana.

-¿Vino? –le pregunto.

-Yo lo tomare, tu siéntate y relájate.

Me uno a Nessie y Esme, Ángela está aquí también. Ben y los niños tienen infección estomacal así que ha venido sola, porque no quería que nadie más se enfermara. En momentos como este, cuando todos los que amo y los que me importan están bajo un solo techo, me siento completa. Solo me gustaría que mis padres también estuvieran aquí. Para que conocieran a mi esposo y sostuvieran a sus nietos.

Todavía iba al refugio tres días a la semana hasta hace poco, y el viaje a la ciudad por surtió efecto, Esme cuida a los bebes los días que estoy de voluntaria. Pero era tiempo de hacer algo diferente. Eche a andar una fundación de caridad para ayudar a familias sin hogar y la superviso desde la oficina en casa, mientras los gemelos juegan a mis pies y mi princesa duerme en su cuna. Eso me hace feliz. El refugio de Henry obtiene una gran donación cada año y así seguirá.

También pegue un anuncio en la secundaria local y ahora tengo varios alumnos para tutoría. Vienen a nuestra casa cada tarde y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, tachando cada tarea asignada ya hecha. A veces extraño pararme enfrente de un salón de clases, pero pienso que esto es suficiente por ahora.

Edward tiene una pequeña compañía de construcción, construye una o dos casas al año, enmarcándolas junto con sus empleados. Nunca regreso a la escuela después de completar el primer semestre en la escuela comunitaria, pero eso no me importa. No es algo que yo tenga que elegir. Afuera es onda Edward es feliz.

Además dona su tiempo y su dinero al refugio para la humanidad, Deán Lewis también es voluntario allí, la sexta casa que ayudo a construir fue la suya. Se casó con Julie una chica que conoció en el restaurante, y Leo ama ser el hermano mayor de un bebe a la que sus padres llamaron Annie.

Hace unos meses le lleve la comida a Edward a su trabajo, verlo hacer lo que ama me hace feliz. Un nuevo subcontratista que trabaja en la instalación de cañería silbo y grito "oye, nena" cuando me iba, sin saber quién era yo. Edward lo puso en su lugar inmediatamente sé que me debería ofender por ver el silbido como una ofensa a las mujeres y todo eso, aunque estoy bien con eso.

Edward y yo encontramos algo interesante un par de años atrás. Un agente de la policía de Malé nos llamó con algunas preguntas, esperando cerrar un caso de una persona desaparecida. La familia de un hombre desaparecido en mayo de 1999 recientemente descubrió un diario entre sus pertenencias. En él, Owen Sparks, un millonario especializado en ordenadores de california, escribió meticulosos detalles sobre un plan para cambiar su estresante estilo de vida por la paz y la soledad de vivir en una isla en las maldivas.

Siguieron su pista hasta Malé, pero allí es donde se acaba. El oficial quería saber más acerca del esqueleto que Edward y yo descubrimos, no había manera de estar seguros si era el, pero parecía que sí. Me pregunto si Owen lo hubiera logrado si hubiera tenido algo que ganar, como lo hicimos Edward y yo, creo que nunca lo sabremos.

Llevo una jarra de limonada al porche de enfrente y relleno las bebidas, respirando el olor de las flores y pasto recién cortado. Carlisle aparca en el camino de entrada. Nosotros decidimos que un festín de Perry's Dell es perfecto para esta caliente tarde de mayo, David sale de la casa para ayudar a Carlisle a llevar todo adentro.

Ángela y yo ponemos todo en la isla de la cocina y estoy a punto de llamar a todos para que se sirvan cuando Jasper viene hacia mí, sosteniendo a Mick enfrente de él. El olor de un pañal sucio es difícil de no notar.

-Creo que algo salió del trasero de Mick –dice.

-En la mesa para cambiar pañales hay toallitas húmedas y pañales, por favor asegúrate de usar mucha crema porque Mick tiene un poco de sarpullido.

Jasper quedo congelado preguntándose como salirse de esa cuando Edward, quien ha estado viendo todo, se empieza a reír.

-Oye, te está engañando.

Jasper me mira y sonrió y me enojo de hombros.

-Es muy fácil, el alivio en su cara es tan profundo que hasta es gracioso.

Edward extiende sus brazos hacia Mick.

-Jane también tuvo una descarga, será mejor que los cambie a los dos.

-Eres un buen hombre –le dijo y lo es, Jasper le da él bebe.

-Miedoso –le dice Edward mientras sale de la habitación con los brazos lleno de sus hijos, sonrió porque sé que Edward se está burlando pero también porque sé que es feliz por tener a su mejor amigo en nuestras vidas.

A los veinticuatro años, Jasper podía fácilmente estar en un bar en vez de estar aquí, sosteniendo a un bebe, tiene una novia seria llamada Stacy y Edward dice que ella es la responsable de cambiar a Jasper en un adulto maduro, el no está cerca todavía.

Todos llenan un plato y encuentran donde sentarse, algunos eligen los escalones de enfrente, algunos el porche con mosquitero y otros como Edward y yo, nos quedamos en la cocina.

Ponemos a los bebes en su sillita y les damos piecitas de pan y de carne Deli. Y les doy ensalada de papa en sus boquitas, muerde mi sándwich y bebe mi té helado, Edward se sienta a mi lado levantando el vasito entrenador que Jane sigue tirando al piso, solo para ver si él se lo recogerá, siempre lo hace.

Cuando todos terminan de comer, me cantan feliz cumpleaños. Soplo mis treinta y ocho velas que Chloe insistió en poner en el pastel. Es un infierno, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es reírme. Desde hoy hasta el veinte de septiembre cuando Edward cumpla veinticinco, soy técnicamente catorce años más grande que él, no trece, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Todos brindan por mí, estoy tan feliz que quiero llorar, más tarde, cuando todos se han ido y ya hemos puesto a los bebes en la cama, Edward se une en el porche de mosquitero. Trae dos vasos de agua con hielo y me da uno.

-Gracias –le dijo, la novedad de agua fría en un vaso no ha desaparecido para ninguno de nosotros, tomo un gran trago y lo pongo en la mesita de un lado.

Él se sienta en el sillón ratán para dos personas y me sienta en su regazo.

-Ya no podrás hacer eso por un largo tiempo –le dijo, besando su cuello, lo cual hago por dos razones: a Edward le gusta y es la forma de ver si tiene bultos.

Gracias a dios nunca he encontrado ninguno.

-Claro que si –dice, sonriendo y acariciando mi vientre.

Decidimos intentar por un hijo más y sucedió el primer mes sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Esta vez solo hay un bebe y no sabemos si es un niño o una niña. No nos importa siempre y cuando este sano.

Estoy embarazada de cuatro meses, así que los gemelos solo tendrán quince meses cuando dé a luz, pero eso solo significa una cosa, obtenemos lo que deseamos.

A menudo pienso en la isla, cuando los niños estén más grandes, tendremos una historia que contarles.

La editaremos por supuesto, también les contaremos que esta casa y la propiedad de los suburbios es nuestra isla.

Y que Edward y yo estamos por en fin en casa.

**FIN.**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Como dicen, todo comienzo tiene final, espero y les haga gustado a todos por todos sus bellos comentarios, son tan hermosas y las quiero mucho, a mis fieles seguidoras.**

**-maleja twihard**

**-Nadiia16 **

**-Alizce**

**-alejandra1987 **

**-Estteffani Cullen-Swan**

**-kareeenh**

**y muchas mas :3 y las que no comentan como quieran GRACIAS 3**

**PD: mi nueva historia, como ahora ando muy ocupada y mas es escrita por mi la publicare los dias:**

**Miercoles y viernes.**

**Besos.**

**Mary.**


End file.
